


Sull'amore - o lo strano caso di Emma Swan e Regina Mills

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexting, triangolo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Storybrooke non è mai stata tranquilla e pacifica come in quei mesi e la signorina Swan, sceriffo di quell’amena cittadina, si annoia terribilmente, notte e giorno. La sua unica, vera, gratificante distrazione è, naturalmente, Regina Mills. Già, perché Emma non può fare a meno di torturare il sindaco con programmatici ritardi nella consegna dei documenti della stazione di polizia e assurde richieste, come quella di una sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti.Ma è solo quando la signorina Swan invia erroneamente un messaggio a Regina, un messaggio vietato ai minori e niente di meno, che le cose iniziano a farsi davvero interessanti.[In breve: SwanQueen ft. sexting]





	1. Dei messaggi di Emma o sulle capacità di Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Un piccolo avvertimento per i lettori intrepidi: la storia prende le mosse dal finale della quinta stagione, con qualche, forse non gradito, cambiamento. Regina si è sbarazzata della Evil Queen e dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde non compariranno (anche se ho mantenuto un piccolo riferimento, senza ulteriori significati, nel sottotitolo della storia). Ciò che invece ho mantenuto è il fatto che Violet si sia trasferita a Storybrooke con il padre. Inoltre, Emma e Killian, abbiate pazienza, stanno insieme all’inizio di questa storia. Tuttavia, mi conoscete, scorrono SwanQueen e pizza nelle mie vene, come vi accorgerete subito.  
> Un grazie a coloro che hanno letto e mi hanno consigliato nello scrivere questa fan fiction.   
> Buona lettura!  
> T.

 

 

 

_On the edge of what might happen_

_you’re a line that leaves me hanging_

_every word keeps me wanting more._

_Only you keep me lost in the fire,_

_girl, you are like no other color I’ve ever seen._

\- Jason Walker, Keep me watching

 

 

 

 

Emma doveva ammetterlo, pur se a malincuore: le relazioni stabili non facevano al caso suo.

Si era, a tutti gli effetti, _sistemata_ : appena superata la soglia dei trent’anni, Emma aveva un fidanzato, un figlio, un lavoro stabile e una grande casa. I suoi genitori non potevano essere più soddisfatti di come, tra una maledizione e l’altra, fosse riuscita a raggiungere questa perfetta, stabile situazione affettiva, lavorativa ed economica.

Da manuale, praticamente. Un po’ come la Storybrooke durante i suoi primi ventotto anni di esistenza: non un filo d’erba fuori posto, non un alito di vento troppo violento.

Un idillio. 

E tuttavia, Emma si annoiava.

Si annoiava terribilmente.

Osservava le ombre allungarsi e la polvere posarsi nelle stanze della stazione di polizia e pensava che un po’ di azione, nella sua vita, non sarebbe stata affatto sgradita. I giorni si susseguivano l’un l’altro, minime variazioni di una melodia mille e mille volte ascoltata, come quel fastidioso successo estivo che passano in radio fino all’ossessione.

Emma reclinò lo schienale della sua sedia, sorridendo soddisfatta al pensiero di come aveva convinto Regina a fare uno strappo al budget della stazione per comprarla. Una tirata di almeno trentasette minuti sull’importanza di una postura corretta e sui benefici che ne derivavano, scientificamente provati dalle nuove ricerche nel campo dell’ergonomia e assolutamente importanti in un lavoro come quello dello sceriffo, dove un’ineccepibile forma fisica era alla base del suo successo.

Non che ultimamente avesse bisogno di correre o prendere a pugni molti trasgressori della legge, per sua sfortuna, ma Emma aveva accuratamente evitato di farlo presente a Regina.

E nonostante il suo ponderato discorso, la ragazza era sicura che l’argomento che aveva fatto cedere Regina fosse stato il commento su come, invece, il sindaco sedesse già su una sedia che sembrava essere stata fabbricata su misura per lei, _letteralmente, con tanto di effettiva misurazione di quel tuo delicato culetto, Regina -_ aveva sottolineato Emma - e che per questo certo non c’era da stupirsi che il sindaco avesse ascoltato i trentasette minuti del discorso della ragazza senza battere ciglio, con le mani intrecciate sopra l’addome, e, soprattutto, che l’alternativa a una nuova sedia per lo sceriffo - superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti e sì, Emma aveva imparato l’annuncio a memoria - sarebbe stata di chiamare in causa Mary Margaret e, che il sindaco non la costringesse a farlo, metterla alle costole di Regina perché Emma voleva davvero la sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti. E, per essere precisi, Emma la voleva rossa, per abbinarla alla sua giacca di pelle preferita.

Una settimana dopo, la stazione dello sceriffo accoglieva una nuova, tanto desiderata, sedia. Nera, perché, secondo Regina, non ne avevano di rosse. Emma era sicura che il sindaco mentisse a riguardo e stava già considerando la possibilità di sguinzagliare sua madre alle costole del sindaco quando si rese conto di come la sua giacca di pelle risaltasse sul nero e perciò abbandonò l’idea di tormentare l’altra.

Anche se i battibecchi con Regina rimanevano la cosa che preferiva, in quel periodo.

Non che Killian non fosse una piacevole compagnia, solo… Regina riusciva a tenerle testa. Regina era divertente. O, meglio, ciò che divertiva Emma era stuzzicare Regina, perché il sindaco aveva ancora un bastone infilato in _quel_ posto, quello di cui si era fatta prendere le misure, per intenderci. E Emma, le misure del sindaco, era sicura di poterle ormai approssimare al millimetro data la quantità di tempo che aveva passato ad ammirare il culo di Regina.

Con sguardo assolutamente innocente, bene inteso. Lei era fidanzata, aveva Killian.

Emma estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, prima di alzare le gambe e appoggiarle sulla scrivania, esattamente sopra la cartelletta di cartone che avrebbe dovuto consegnare a Regina la settimana precedente, con i documenti della stazione stilati e firmati da lei stessa.

Avrebbe potuto consegnarli in tempo.

Ma costringere Regina a venire in stazione, il suono dei tacchi che riecheggiava nei corridoi e il suo profumo che si amalgamava dolcemente a quello di cioccolata e ciambelle, era molto più appagante che consegnarle i documenti in ufficio o, peggio, lasciarli alla sua segretaria.

Emma considerò l’idea di chiamare il sindaco e pretendere una sedia rossa in sostituzione di quella nera, ma l’abbandonò quasi all’istante, terrorizzata all’idea che Regina si vendicasse privandola di _ogni_ sedia della stazione e al diavolo Mary Margaret.

Aprì uno di quelli che Regina considerava _un inutile giochino per perditempo e pensionati,_ provando a concentrarsi per superare quel livello che la teneva bloccata ormai da mesi e, dopo l’ennesima sconfitta, Emma grugnì di frustrazione. Appoggiò il cellulare sulla scrivania.

Reclinando la testa all’indietro - e il poggiatesta era davvero ottimo - Emma iniziò a gonfiare la bocca d’aria per poi schiacciare le guance con entrambe le mani per espellerla. Lo fece un paio di volte, prima che, insieme all’aria, la bocca di Emma spruzzasse anche della saliva, che piovigginò leggera sulla sua faccia.

«Dannata forza di gravità» mugugnò lo sceriffo, prima di togliere i piedi dalla scrivania e riprendere il telefono tra le mani.

_A noia estrema, estremi rimedi_ , pensò, iniziando a digitare.

Non era una cosa che faceva spesso, per quanto la eccitasse e la divertisse, perché Killian non era particolarmente abile nel _sexting_ , ma Emma si stava davvero annoiando a morte, quel giorno.

“ _Pensa quanto sarebbe divertente questo pomeriggio se solo fossi a cavalcioni sopra di te, su una sedia, con le mie mani tra i tuoi capelli mentre ti mordo appena l’orecchio ;P_ ” scrisse Emma, decidendo all’ultimo minuto di aggiungere la faccina.

Premette il pulsante di invio.

E poi la sua pelle avvampò, mentre il sangue nelle sue vene gelò all’istante, paralizzandola sul posto, il cervello in cortocircuito.

«No, no, no, no, no, no, no» bisbigliò, controllando nuovamente lo schermo del telefono, sperando di essersi sbagliata. O no.

In ogni caso _no,_ non si era sbagliata.

«Cazzo».

_Regina Mills_ era il nome che campeggiava sopra il messaggio inviato che Emma aveva avuto intenzione di indirizzare a Killian.

 

 

Emma dava le spalle alla scrivania, su cui aveva lasciato il proprio telefono.

Dio, _Regina_. Forse sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante inviarlo a sua madre o a suo padre.  Ma Regina!

Perché lo aveva mandato a Regina, che cosa diavolo era saltato in mente al suo dannato inconscio?! Poco, ma sicuro, Emma era certa che quello fosse il modo in cui il destino voleva di vendicarsi di lei, di tutti quelli che, a fine giornata, non erano che dispetti nei confronti di Regina. Dispetti per attirare la sua dannata attenzione e mettere fine a quella dannata noia, la stessa noia che l’aveva invischiata in quella così mortificante situazione.

Emma prese un respiro profondo.

Si sarebbe scusata con Regina, le avrebbe spiegato il malinteso e tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

Certo, c’era sempre la possibilità che la _Mercedes_ del sindaco svoltasse nel parcheggio proprio in quel momento e che Regina decidesse di incenerirla seduta stante con una palla di fuoco perché _oh_ , quanto era inappropriato mandare un messaggio del genere all’altra madre di tuo figlio che è _anche_ la tua datrice di lavoro.

Facendosi coraggio, ricordando a sé stessa che non era sopravvissuta a maledizioni, creature magiche, realtà alternative, viaggi nel passato, sbronze e ai suoi stessi tentativi di cucinare solo per morire a causa di un malinteso, Emma fece girare su sé stessa la sedia e fissò lo schermo del cellulare. Il led l’avvisava minaccioso che aveva ricevuto un messaggio.

Con mani tremanti e sudate, un groppo in gola, Emma sbloccò il telefono.

 

Regina riconobbe l’avviso di messaggio come quello che aveva assegnato alla signorina Swan e, incupendosi, prese immediatamente il telefono. Generalmente, Emma non le scriveva mai, a meno che si trattasse di Henry o dell’ennesima, assurda, nuova richiesta che era saltata senza ragione nella testa della ragazza. L’ultima era stata quella dannata sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti. Considerando il numero di volte che Emma aveva ripetuto quella tiritera, persino il sindaco l’aveva imparata a memoria.

Regina aprì il messaggio.

Non appena lo lesse, il suo viso avvampò violentemente, il sangue colorò di un rosso accesso le sue guance e all’improvvisò Regina sentì il bisogno di una boccata d’aria. O magari due.

Rilesse il messaggio, per essere sicura di non aver frainteso.

Non che fosse possibile fraintendere un messaggio del genere. O la ridicola faccina che Emma aveva messo alla fine.

Regina posò il telefono sulla scrivania e prese un respiro profondo.

Si diede un pizzicotto, solo per scoprire che faceva male.

Ma che cosa diavolo era saltato in mente alla signorina Swan?!

Non solo era incredibilmente sconveniente scrivere una cosa del genere ma, per di più, era orario di lavoro.

Regina provò a schiarirsi le idee.

Sicuramente, il messaggio era destinato al pirata, almeno nelle intenzioni di Emma.

Il sindaco riprese il telefono tra le mani e si limitò a rispondere con un semplice “ _Signorina Swan_ ”, tanto cauto quanto d’avvertimento.

 

“Signorina Swan”? _“Signorina Swan”?!_

Tutto quello che Regina le aveva risposto era “ _Signorina Swan”?!_

Dannazione. Il solo fatto che quella donna esisteva bastava per uccidere Emma seduta stante.

Che cosa diamine voleva dire “Signorina Swan”?

Era uno di quei “signorina Swan” che Regina usava durante le riunioni municipali? Quelli quasi casuali, dettati semplicemente dalle apparenze e dal contesto e che tuttavia mandavano una scarica al basso ventre della ragazza, la quale subito la ignorava?

Oppure era uno di quei “signorina Swan” che Regina usava ormai molto raramente, solo quando Emma la combinava davvero grossa, e allora il tono del sindaco calava di un’ottava e diventata caldo, morbido cioccolato fuso sulla pelle dello sceriffo e Emma doveva ricordarsi di mantenere il controllo di sé stessa e dei suoi ormoni? Doveva, perché Regina era la madre di Henry e Emma era la fidanzata di Hook. Era quel “signorina Swan” difficile da ignorare, quello di avvertimento perché lo sceriffo si desse un contegno prima che Regina perdesse il proprio.

E, comunque, ora che Emma ci pensava, era davvero curiosa di sapere in che modo Regina perdesse il proprio contegno, dato che aveva ormai dato un taglio a tutta quella storia delle Regina Cattiva.

“ _Signorina Swan_ ”.

Che cosa si presupponeva che rispondesse, Emma?

Che diamine di reazione era, da parte di Regina?

Chi diavolo risponde in questo modo a un messaggio forse non eccessivamente provocante, ma fortemente indicativo della intenzioni non caste e pure del mittente?

Regina Mills, ecco chi. Solo Regina Mills poteva rispondere in modo tanto assurdo.

E, nonostante questo, c’erano, nella mente di Emma, le labbra di Regina che pronunciavano quel “signorina Swan” mentre le mani del sindaco digitavano sullo schermo del telefono, veloci e gentili, e lo sceriffo si chiese che sensazione dessero sulla pelle, le dita di Regina.

Emma scosse la testa.

Le dita di Regina sulla pelle? Ah, no, quello era uno dei molti pensieri in cui era meglio non indugiare, non ora. Meglio: mai. _Mai_ indugiare in pensieri che coinvolgessero Regina Mills.

Emma si schiarì la voce.

Poi si diede dell’idiota, perché a nessuno importava della sua voce, in quel momento, doveva solo digitare la propria risposta.

“ _Non mentirò sul fatto che sia molto imbarazzante, ma ho sbagliato numero_ ”.

_E ho sbagliato numero perché, come al solito, pensavo a come farti infuriare, come un bambino che tira le trecce alla compagna di classe per cui ha una cotta._

Ma, questo, Emma non lo scrisse.

 

Naturalmente, Emma aveva sbagliato numero.

Non che una piccola, timorosa parte di Regina avesse sperato che lo sceriffo le avesse scritto… le avesse scritto quello che le aveva scritto coscientemente, ma…

Regina in fondo aveva sempre avuto un debole per le bionde dai muscoli guizzanti e nessuna paura di contrastarla.  

E la breve immagine di Emma seduta sopra di lei, che le mordeva l’orecchio con le mani tra i capelli… Regina l’aveva censurata in un istante, ma era stato un istante di troppo che aveva impresso quell’idea a fuoco nella sua mente.

Ma no, Emma aveva il suo pirata.

Regina stirò le labbra in una smorfia di avversione.

“ _Estremamente imbarazzante, signorina Swan. Soprattutto dal momento che si presuppone che tu stia lavorando. Suppongo che tanta insistenza per una nuova sedia fosse per un miglior servizio offerto al pirata e non alla città”._

 

Emma lesse il messaggio e sbatté più volte le palpebre.

_Questo._ Questo messaggio di Regina diceva molto sulla reazione del sindaco e almeno ora Emma sapeva in che terreno muoversi.

Regina era adirata, sicuramente.

E, se Emma non avesse creduto la cosa ridicola, avrebbe detto che Regina era tanto inviperita solo perché quel messaggio non era per lei, ma per Hook. Ma questo concetto era, per l’appunto, ridicolo.

Ovviamente Regina aveva fatto ricorso alla sua quanto mai perenne rigidità ed era ricorsa a quel saccente “ _si presuppone che tu stia lavorando_ ”.

“ _Si presuppone che anche tu stia lavorando, Regina_ ” digitò Emma e inviò subito il messaggio solo per scriverne un secondo dopo pochi istanti.

“ _E no, la sedia è per me e per i servizi che ho reso alla città nel corso degli anni!!!_ ”.

 

Tre le mani di Regina, il cellulare vibrò una seconda volta, segnalando l’arrivo di un altro messaggio da parte di Emma.

Tre punti esclamativi?

Regina alzò un sopracciglio.

“ _In quanto sindaco e rappresentante di Storybrooke ti garantisco che una sedia non fa sentire la città più protetta, né tanto meno sono d’aiuto i messaggi provocanti in orario di lavoro. Certo mi chiedo quanto siano apprezzabili i risultati del pirata in una tale attività, se ancora stai rispondendo a me invece che essere immersa nel vostro perfetto mondo di sguardi languidi e mancanza di rispetto per i soldi dei contribuenti_ ”.

Poi, anche Regina mandò un secondo messaggio: “ _!!!_ ”.

 

Emma spalancò la bocca, scandalizzata.

_“Mancanza di rispetto per i soldi dei contribuenti”?_ L’ultima volta che aveva controllato era Regina a vivere in una specie di reggia, con un guardaroba che cambiava a ogni stagione. Intimo compreso, per quanto lo sceriffo aveva potuto constatare.

Una constatazione non cosciente, Emma era semplicemente un’ottima osservatrice.

E cosa diavolo voleva dire quel commento su Killian?!

“ _Come se tu potessi fare di meglio!”_ rispose Emma, realizzando solo dopo aver mandato il messaggio di essersi scavata la tomba con le proprie mani. Definitivamente.

Perché, ammettiamolo, il primo messaggio poteva essere un errore perdonabile, una svista che a chiunque - o quasi - sarebbe potuta capitare.

Ma il secondo era una grande, enorme, gigantesca insegna al neon che indicava quanto Emma Swan fosse una grande, enorme, gigantesca idiota, che si era appena cacciata in una grande, enorme, gigantesca catastrofe.

 

Il fatto era, e Regina lo sapeva bene, che lei avrebbe saputo fare di meglio.

Non aveva alcuna fiducia nelle capacità del pirata, tanto per iniziare, ma anche se si fosse trovata una concorrenza molto più capace di Hook, Regina non aveva comunque alcun dubbio riguardo le proprie, raffinate capacità.

Sedurre era per lei un’attività quotidiana quanto respirare.

Seduceva senza nemmeno averne coscienza.

E che fosse dannata se mai avesse mentito, affermando di non aver notato gli sguardi della signorina Swan o i commenti appena velati che talvolta lo sceriffo si lasciava sfuggire.

Era un complicato gioco di maschere ed equilibrio quello che avevano iniziato a giocare nel momento esatto che Emma aveva messo piede a Storybrooke e Regina sapeva che in quel momento il filo che le univa si stava tendendo tanto che sarebbe bastato un soffio per spezzarlo.

E un soffio fu lo spazio che rimase tra lei e il pulsante di invio, quando Henry entrò nel suo ufficio, dopo essere rientrato da scuola.

Regina si affrettò a mettere da parte il cellulare.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma fissava il soffitto della camera da letto che condivideva con Killian.

Lui era fuori,   _a fare serata con i ragazzi_ , cioè con i componenti della storica ciurma della _Jolly Roger_. Emma, come consuetudine, era stata invitata, ma la ragazza aveva preferito declinare l’offerta.

Non era decisamente dell’umore adatto per una serata tra alcol e battute più o meno irrispettose nei confronti delle donne. Emma si sforzava di ignorare quel genere di commenti, perché in fondo bisognava essere comprensibili con marinai che venivano da un’altra epoca e un altro mondo, ma il più delle volte le facevano venire voglia di tirare un pugno o due.

Rimuginava, piuttosto ossessivamente, sull’ultimo messaggio che aveva inviato a Regina.

E si chiedeva se sarebbe stato opportuno scriverle. Magari scusarsi.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio presentarsi il giorno seguente nell’ufficio del sindaco con i documenti che le doveva da una settimana, in segno di pace.

Emma si rigirò nel letto.

Odiava quel letto.

Era troppo duro, per i suoi gusti. Ma Killian sembrava dormire come un bambino e lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di cambiare materasso.

Quando ne aveva parlato con sua madre, Mary Margaret aveva trovato l’atteggiamento di Emma estremamente dolce, al che la ragazza si era limitata a grugnire. Suo padre aveva suggerito di sostituire il letto matrimoniale con due singoli. Le lenzuola avrebbero aiutato l’illusione di un letto unico.

Emma l’aveva trovato un compromesso accettabile e non aspettava altro se non parlarne con Killian, sperando che lui non insistesse per comprare un matrimoniale come piaceva a lei. Emma non voleva avere a che fare con questo genere di atti di cavalleria.

Esasperata, lo sceriffo si girò nuovamente. Afferrò il telefono e rilesse il messaggio che era stato l’origine di tutti i suoi problemi. Questa volta, nella sua mente, era Regina la persona sopra cui Emma si metteva a cavalcioni ed erano del sindaco i capelli in cui affondava le mani, stringendo appena per costringere la donna a reclinare la testa ed esporre il collo, che subito Emma avrebbe morso, baciato, fino a risalire all’orecchio.

Emma si scoprì.

E sussultò violentemente quando le arrivò un messaggio da Regina.

 

Il sindaco chiuse la porta del suo studio dopo essersi assicurata che Henry dormisse al piano di sopra e vuotò il bicchiere di sidro di mele prima di sedersi sul basso divanetto, lo stesso dove aveva accolto Emma la prima volta che era arrivata a Storybrooke.

Nel corso degli anni, dei decenni che aveva vissuto, Regina aveva odiato molte, moltissime cose.

Di queste cose, molte ormai non avevano più importanza e Regina non ne ricordava più nemmeno l’esistenza. Molte altre, aveva semplicemente smesso di odiarle e, anzi, era arrivata a ignorarle o persino ad apprezzarle in alcuni, rari, casi.

Ma c’erano comunque alcune cosa che Regina non poteva fare altro se non detestare.

Come l’idea di non eccellere in qualcosa.

Regina _era_ l’eccellenza. In ogni situazione. Punto. Fine della discussione.

E, soprattutto, Regina non sarebbe mai, mai stata seconda a quel pirata.

 

“ _Signorina Swan, io non potrei fare di meglio. Io di per certo so fare di meglio_ ”.

Emma si fregò gli occhi con entrambe le mani.

Regina.

Regina le aveva risposto.

E la risposta di Regina era… un dichiarazione di intenti. O di guerra, considerando che, comunque, si stava parlando di Regina Mills.

Emma si mise a sedere sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e le gambe incrociate, il telefono tra le lenzuola di fronte e lei.

_Calma._

Emma doveva respirare. E calmarsi.

All’apparenza, lei era calma.  

Ma i suoi polmoni stavano iperventilando mentre il suo stomaco sembrava aver scelto proprio per quel momento per dilatarsi e stringersi senza alcuna ragione apparente al di fuori di Regina Mills e quello che aveva tutta l’aria di un messaggio… come l’aveva chiamato il sindaco? _Provocante_.

Ma, d’altronde, pensandoci bene, cosa, di Regina, non era provocante a uno o più livelli contemporaneamente?

Emma rinunciò al suo proposito di rimanere calma e si gettò di lato, soffocando un urlo nel materasso e prendendo il lenzuolo tra i denti.

Doveva rispondere?

Ovvio, _doveva_ rispondere.

Voleva rispondere.

Ma _cosa_ diavolo rispondere?

Emma si morse il labbro, indecisa.

Al diavolo.

“ _Da quel che ho visto fin’ora, Regina, non sembrerebbe proprio_ ”.

 

Il sindaco riempì di nuovo il bicchiere fino all’orlo con del sidro di mele.

La risposta di Emma non era certo quella che si sarebbe aspettata. Anzi, Regina aveva pensato che lo sceriffo non avrebbe risposto affatto, impegnata forse con il pirata, considerando l’ora, o che magari si fosse già addormentata, nonostante sapesse che spesso Emma faticava a dormire.

Tra le righe della risposta di Emma, invece, il reale messaggio era chiaro, molto chiaro: _ti sto sfidando._

Oh, testarda, testarda Emma.

Lei e la sua cocciutaggine.

Regina non vedeva l’ora di rimettere la signorina Swan al suo posto.

Un ultimo avvertimento, in nome della loro lunga amicizia e del figlio con condividevano, poi Emma si sarebbe dovuta prendere le sue responsabilità.

“ _Non hai visto proprio nulla, Emma. Fidati quando ti dico che sarebbe meglio per te continuare su questa strada. Non vorrei turbare il tuo sonno_ ”.

 

Lo sceriffo si alzò ad aprire la finestra.

La sua pelle era tanto calda che Emma temette che l’aria fredda di Storybrooke si sarebbe condensata al contatto con le sue braccia.

Con il telefono tre le mani, si sedette su una poltrona abbastanza vicina da permetterle di appoggiare le gambe sul davanzale.

“ _Non sei preoccupata per il mio sonno._ _Credo che tu sia solo insicura riguardo le tue… capacità_ ”.

 

Regina morse il bordo del bicchiere.

“ _Ti stai sbagliando. Tutto ciò che vi è di insicuro qui è il tuo equilibrio mentre sei a cavalcioni su di me. Forse sarebbe meglio che le mie mani ti afferrino i fianchi. Sai, per evitare che la tua proverbiale goffaggine rovini il momento_ ”.

 

“ _La mia goffaggine? Parliamo piuttosto della tua acidità_ ”.

_“Quella che mi porterebbe ad affondare le unghie nelle tue cosce?”_

 

“ _Ti morderei il collo_ ”.

 

“ _Gemerei. E poi prenderei il tuo mento tra le mie dita, costringendoti a guardarmi negli occhi, giusto per mettere in chiaro che non sono incline al perdono senza punizione. Mi passerei la lingua sulle labbra per essere sicura che tu capisca fino in fondo che non è affatto saggio giocare con me, signorina Swan_ ”.

 

Emma arpionò la stoffa della poltrona con una mano, che poi si passò sul volto.

Associare il concetto rappresentato dalla parola _gemito_ al volto e alla voce di Regina era… era caldo nel basso ventre. E… umidità. Sì, decisamente, umidità.

Una voce, nel retro della testa di Emma, le consigliò di mettere fine a quella conversazione. Farsi una doccia fredda, magari, e poi mettersi a dormire.

Ma le dita di Emma avevano un’altra idea.

“ _Sindaco Mills, io, quelle labbra, le morderei_ ”.

 

“ _Mossa avventata. Soprattutto se poi, delle mie labbra sulle tue, non potresti più liberarti. E non potrei garantire di essere delicata_ ”.

 

“ _Non posso garantire che non sposterei le mie mani lungo il tuo collo, scendendo lentamente verso il basso_ ”.

 

Regina si portò una mano al collo, mettendo in atto quel gesto che Emma aveva solo suggerito, fece scorrere un dito lungo la sua clavicola sinistra.

Reclinò la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro appena pesante.

“ _Ti graffierei la schiena, lasciando segni rossi sulla tua pelle chiara_ ”.

 

“ _Mi inarcherei all’indietro all’istante, un movimento che spingerebbe il mio bacino più vicino al tuo, tra un misto di rabbia, per avermi segnata, e di piacere. Per lo stesso motivo_ ”.

 

“ _Sussurrerei, con le tue mani sul mio corpo,_ che cosa vuoi, esattamente, Emma?”

 

Emma strinse le gambe tra di loro in una reazione istintiva.

Che dei messaggi da parte di Regina la facessero reagire in quel modo era qualcosa di… incomprensibile.

No, anzi, era più che comprensibile.

Era Regina.

Emma certo non poteva negare che Regina fosse una bella donna.

No, la parola giusta era _incredibile:_ come era possibile che una donna incredibile come Regina stesse facendo quell’incredibile conversazione notturna con lei, iniziata nel più incredibile dei modi e che la faceva sentire così incredibilmente... bene?

Era assolutamente, totalmente incredibile.

Incredibile che fossero arrivate a quel punto.

Che Emma fosse arrivata a quel punto.

Al punto in cui, semplicemente, non voleva smettere. Era questo che Emma voleva: non smettere. Non voleva smettere di lasciarsi fottere il cervello dalle parole di Regina.

Per questo, quando sentì le chiavi di Hook girare nella serratura, il piccolo paradiso di Emma andò in frantumi.

Il suo cuore batteva talmente forte nel suo petto che pensò che non c’era modo alcuno che Killian non se ne sarebbe accorto.

Fortunatamente, Emma udì il familiare suono del televisore in salotto che veniva acceso. Aveva tempo per ricomporsi.

Respirò a fondo.

Non era successo nulla. Erano solo messaggi. Messaggi tra lei e Regina. Solo la solita, vecchia abitudine di voler prevaricare l’una sull’altra. Ad ogni costo.

Emma cercò di ignorare quella sensazione, quell’eccitazione dentro di sé. Il desiderio di continuare comunque.

Killian, nell’altra stanza, tossì.

Killian.

“ _Sorriderei, perché, pur cosciente di non essere nel pieno della mia facoltà di intendere e di volere, mi guarderei bene dal dirti che cosa voglio, dandoti tanto potere. E comunque, Regina, sei piena di sorprese. Buonanotte”._

 

Regina fissò lo schermo del telefono.

Un misto di delusione e orgoglio si agitava nel suo petto. E eccitazione, anche, ma questa appena più in basso.

Quello era, a parere di Regina, un pareggio.

Ma ciò che la lasciava perplessa era il modo in cui Emma aveva interrotto la conversazione. Non che Regina avesse davvero pensato a come tutta quella situazione sarebbe finita.

Forse aveva esagerato con il suo ultimo messaggio.

O forse Emma aveva semplicemente sonno.

Forse era stata distratta dal pirata.

Regina ignorò il groppo che si formò in gola al pensiero.

Non aveva importanza. In fondo, aveva sicuramente dimostrato di saper fare di meglio rispetto al  pirata, no? E di certo aveva tenuto testa a Emma.

Anzi, si era talvolta trattenuta, sia per serbare le sue armi migliori per un secondo momento - un secondo momento? Davvero? No, non sarebbe mai più accaduta una cosa del genere -, ma soprattutto per evitare una reazione negativa da parte di Emma.

Regina sospirò.

_“Le vorrei dire che sono dispiaciuta per la schiena, ma mentirei. Buonanotte, signora Swan_ ”.  

 


	2. Della segretaria di Regina o sull'imbarazzo di Emma

_This is how the story went_  
I met someone by accident  
Who blew me away  
Blew me away  
And it was in the darkest of my days  
When you took my sorrow and you took my pain  
And buried them away, buried them away

_[…]_

_I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

\- Adele, Hiding my heart away

 

 

Di mutuo e comune accordo, Emma e Regina avevano deciso di non parlare del loro piccolo, ma incisivo scambio di messaggi. Tanto il sindaco quanto lo sceriffo avevano deciso di ignorare non solo l’accaduto, ma soprattutto e in special modo avevano chiuso al di fuori della propria mente quel tumulto di emozioni e sensazioni che erano state innescate e che bruciavano ora nel basso ventre, ora alla bocca dello stomaco, ora nel profondo del petto.

E così i giorni seguenti erano trascorsi nella più normale consuetudine. Normale, naturalmente, per quanto normale si potesse definire la vita in una cittadina come Storybrooke, con una donna come Regina Mills come sindaco.

Emma era stata incalcolabili volte sollecitata riguardo alla consegna dei documenti che doveva a Regina da più di una settimana, ma lo sceriffo aveva volutamente evitato l’ufficio del sindaco con affinata abilità, impaziente di vedere Regina comparire alla porta della stazione a pretendere quei dannati fogli firmati da _quell’irresponsabile che era la madre di suo figlio._

Lo sceriffo aveva anche accuratamente evitato di trovarsi in presenza di Regina per più tempo di quello strettamente necessario o senza nessun’altra persona nei dintorni.

No, non perché provasse l’urgente desiderio di sentire davvero le unghie di Regina sulla pelle, che non si dicano sciocchezze, no. Emma era semplicemente imbarazzata per aver inviato quel messaggio al sindaco invece che a Killian. Questo era quello che Emma si diceva.

E Regina, avendo notato il lieve imbarazzo di Emma ogni volta che si trovavano l’una in presenza dell’altra, l’aveva attribuito a sua volta alla stessa ragione: quel primo messaggio inviatole dalla signorina Swan. Per errore. Indubbiamente.

Nulla, tra loro, sarebbe cambiato e, tutto, sarebbe rimasto esattamente come sempre.

Ma il problema era che nessuna delle due aveva mai capito come stessero le cose tra di loro.

 

 

Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.

Poi il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente.

Aprì la bocca, la richiuse.

Cosa diamine ci faceva la segretaria di Regina nel _suo_ ufficio?

«Regina sta bene?»

«Certo, Emma, il sindaco Mills mi ha-»

«Henry sta bene?»

«Sì, Emma, certo che-»

«I miei genitori? Stanno bene?»

«Emma, sì! Ma che-»

«E allora che cosa diamine ci fai tu, qui?»

Ashley Boyd, l’unica candidata che fosse riuscita a mantenere il posto come segretaria di Regina per più di un mese e che sembrava destinata a mantenerlo per sempre, guardò Emma, esterrefatta.

«Se solo tu mi lasciassi parlare, lo sapresti. Dio, sei peggio del sindaco Mills, Emma»

«Questo non è assolutamente vero» protestò lo sceriffo.

Ashley alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma decise che quella discussione sarebbe stata affrontata in un secondo momento. «Il sindaco Mills mi manda per ritirare quei documenti che ti ha chiesto più di una settimana fa. Ha detto di ricordarti che se non sei in grado di svolgere decentemente il lavoro d’ufficio, allora non hai nemmeno bisogno di una sedia d’ufficio e che sì, questa è una minaccia».

«No, non ti credo» sibilò Emma, impallidendo.

«Non credi che sia una minaccia?»

«Non credo che Regina ti abbia mandato a ritirare i documenti al posto suo» specificò Emma, afferrando la cartelletta che conteneva i documenti in questione e stringendola possessivamente al petto.

«Emma?» rispose Ashley, cautamente. «Sei sicura di stare bene?»

«Certo che sto bene, perché non dovrei stare bene?»

«Perché… ti comporti in modo… strano».

«Regina non può aver mandato _te_ per questi documenti».

«Credi che voglia rubare dei documenti?!» domandò Ashley. L’intera Storybrooke la credeva un’eroina per il lavoro che svolgeva, dovendo avere a che fare con Regina Mills tutto il giorno, ogni giorno. Ma, dopo soli pochi minuti con Emma Swan, Ashley era profondamente convinta che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di essere la segretaria dello sceriffo. La relativa esperienza che Ruby aveva più volte raccontato assumeva ora nella mente di Ashley nuove sfumature.

«No!» rispose, quasi urlando, Emma. «No, certo che no! Non sei tu. È _lei._ Come diavolo si permette di mandare _te_ a ritirare _questi_ documenti?!»

«Sono la sua segretaria, non-»

«Ma sono i _nostri_ documenti! Non è così che vanno le cose, ok? Non può semplicemente decidere di cambiare le regole del gioco da un giorno all’altro. Cosa si presuppone che faccia?!»

Ashley spalancò la bocca e arricciò il naso.

Forse Emma non stava bene, non bene quanto aveva affermato.  

Forse sarebbe stato meglio chiamare Mary Margaret. O Regina.

Prima che Ashley potesse decidere sul da farsi, Emma indossò la sua giacca rossa, sempre stringendo possessivamente la cartelletta al petto.

«Regina non ha la minima idea di che cosa l’aspetta. Ah, no. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, proprio no. Questo… Questo è inammissibile» dichiarò, dirigendosi fuori dalla stazione di polizia prima che la segretaria potesse fermarla.

A nulla valsero le richieste di Ashley di fermarsi, di darsi una calmata, di ragionare e spiegarle che cosa stesse succedendo.

Emma era decisa ad affrontare Regina.

 

 

La porta del suo ufficio si spalancò con una tale violenza che Regina, pur sussultando, non si disturbò nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo dalla scrivania.

Solo una persona e una soltanto avrebbe avuto il coraggio di entrare in quel modo nel suo ufficio.

«Volevi i tuoi documenti?» l’aggredì la voce di Emma, che lanciò la cartelletta proprio sotto il naso del sindaco. «Eccoli! Contenta?»

Regina alzò lo sguardo sullo sceriffo.

Le guance di Emma erano arrossate, forse a causa della foga, forse dal freddo autunnale che si stava insinuando tra le vie e le case di Storybrooke. I suoi occhi verdi brillavano, ma Regina non ebbe il coraggio di dare un nome a quello che vi vide.

Aveva la giacca slacciata, Emma, notò il sindaco. Certo, perché era Emma e Emma era una gran irresponsabile e dannazione a lei se lo sceriffo non si fosse presa l’influenza stagionale di lì a qualche giorno.

Non che a Regina importasse davvero.

Semplicemente, non poteva rischiare che Henry si ammalasse o di ammalarsi attraverso Henry. No, proprio no.

«Signorina Swan, ti sarei grata se la prossima volta bussassi».

«Sindaco Mills, mi dispiace immensamente, non-»

«Signorina Boyd, non si preoccupi» rispose Regina, alzando una mano in direzione della sua segretaria, che si era appena affacciata, affannata, alla porta del suo ufficio. «Chiuda pure la porta, va tutto bene. Grazie».

Ashley respirò a pieni polmoni, sollevata di non essere finita nei guai con il sindaco a causa di Emma, poi fece come le era stato detto.

L’aria, nell’ufficio del sindaco, divenne elettrica nell’istante in cui la porta venne chiusa alle spalle di Emma.

Erano sole, lei e Regina, in una stanza.

Forse andare nell’ufficio del sindaco non era stata esattamente la mossa più saggia che Emma avesse fatto nel corso della sua vita, ma lo sceriffo, mani sui fianchi, distintivo agganciato in bella vista alla cintura dei jeans, si rifiutò di cedere terreno o mostrare il benché minimo segno di disagio.

Regina, una penna tra le dita, le gambe elegantemente accavallate sotto la scrivania di vetro, restituì lo sguardo di sfida che Emma le rivolgeva con pari intensità.

«Avevo mandato la signorina Boyd per ritirare questi documenti» disse poi, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

«Esatto!» rispose Emma, in quello che era, a tutti gli effetti, un tono di accusa, come se, in qualche modo, Regina l’avesse tradita.

Il sindaco, giocherellando nervosamente con la penna stilografica, alzò un sopracciglio.

«Signorina Swan, spero tu ti renda conto che il tuo comportamento non ha alcun senso».

«Il mio comportamento?! Hai mandato Ashley a ritirare i documenti!»

«Avevo bisogno di quei documenti, Emma. Avresti dovuto-»

«Vieni sempre tu a prendere i documenti! Tu! Non Ashley, _tu_! E ora, per colpa di quel dannato messaggio…» Emma lasciò cadere nel silenzio il resto della frase, aprendo le mani in segno di impotenza.

Le guance di Regina avvamparono all’istante alla menzione di quel messaggio, un dettaglio che non sfuggì a Emma.

La bocca dello sceriffo si spalancò, profondamente stupita. «Ti ha fatto piacere!»

«Oh, ora non essere idiota, signorina Swan!»

Emma dovette sedersi.

A Regina aveva fatto piacere ricevere un messaggio provocante da parte sua.

_Cazzo_ , il mondo poteva davvero cambiare nel tempo di un battito di ciglia.

Lo sguardo incredulo che lo sceriffo le rivolgeva stava mettendo Regina decisamente a disagio. Il sindaco si schiarì la gola e si alzò dalla sedia, dando le spalle all’altra.

«Non so che cosa diavolo ti sia preso, Emma, ma trovo assolutamente inappropriato che tu ti sia presentata nel mio ufficio in questo modo. Per non parlare dei tuoi continui e assolutamente ingiustificati ritardi riguardo la consegna di documenti che-»

«Regina» bisbigliò Emma e, anche se il sindaco la sentì, decise di ignorarla. Non poteva, _davvero_ , non poteva affrontare Emma che bisbigliava il suo nome.

«-sono indispensabili per la corretta amministrazione di una cittadina come Storybrooke, pur se magicamente creata e per questo fuori dalla giurisdizione di qualsiasi organo di governo che non sia la mia autorità. Non posso permettere una simile condotta da parte dello sceriffo di questa città-»

«Regina».

«-che è anche la Salvatrice e che, proprio per questo, dovrebbe essere una guida per la comunità intera, dando il buon esempio. Senza dimenticare che sei la madre di mio figlio e che non ho la minima intenzione di tollerare-»

«Regina!» disse di nuovo Emma e, questa volta, non c’era modo per Regina di ignorarla.

La stilografica che ancora aveva tra le mani cadde a terra, ma il sindaco non si voltò e continuò a dare le spalle a Emma.

«Signorina Swan» rispose, tra i denti.

«Regina, il primo messaggio può forse essere considerato un errore, ma ho continuato a rispondere ben oltre quello» disse Emma.

Il sindaco chiuse gli occhi.

Ripeté più volte le parole di Emma nella propria mente, per essere sicura di aver capito bene quello che la ragazza aveva detto, per essere sicura di non aver frainteso.

Quando, infine, si voltò, Emma se ne era già andata.

 

 

Emma fissava la sua tazza di cioccolata ormai da mezz’ora. Non uno dei suoi muscoli si era volontariamente mosso.

Non dopo essere scappata dall’ufficio di Regina, da Regina stessa.

Aveva detto a Regina…

Cosa aveva detto a Regina, esattamente? Ah, giusto, aveva praticamente chiarito ogni dubbio al sindaco sul fatto che non le era indifferente.

_Fantastico, Swan._

Ma Regina aveva quel modo di entrarti dentro, sotto la pelle, nelle vene… Era intossicante. E Emma non riusciva a farne a meno.

E tuttavia questo non significava che provava qualcosa per Regina, non è vero? Aveva Killian. Aveva… una casa con Killian.

Non Regina, ma Killian.

Non sempre l’attrazione fisica significa qualcosa di più di quello che è, giusto? A volte è solo questo: attrazione fisica, nulla più.

E certo Emma non aveva mai fatto mistero, con sé stessa, di quanto Regina fosse bella.

Bella, di una bellezza che lo sceriffo mai aveva visto prima.

Ricordava, Emma, la prima volta che aveva posato gli occhi sul sindaco, di non aver pensato assolutamente nulla. Ricordava di non aver saputo cosa pensare, di non aver nemmeno avuto il bisogno di pensare, di fronte alla donna che era la madre adottiva di Henry.

E, ancora, _bella_ era, associato a Regina, un aggettivo riduttivo delle qualità estetiche della donna. Regina non era bella, era il distillato stesso di _Bellezza_. E, anche questo, non era abbastanza per descrivere Regina.

Regina era il volerla guardare per non smettere mai e trovare nella visione di lei la promessa di una felicità sempre taciuta, mai realizzata.

Ma, comunque, Emma non riusciva, non riusciva davvero a costringere Regina all’interno di parole umane.

Emma non riusciva a ridurre Regina a un limitato pensiero.

Regina era la linea sottile tra reale e ideale.

Ma Regina non era sua.

 

 

Il sindaco entrò in casa proprio quando suo figlio stava per uscirne, dal momento che quella sera aveva appuntamento con Violet: pizza e cinema. Quando Henry aveva chiesto il permesso per quella serata alle sue mamme, Regina aveva stirato le labbra, preparandosi a fare cento e una domande su dove sarebbero andati e a che ora sarebbero tornati e se Henry fosse davvero sicuro e se Violet fosse simpatica e non solo carina e se lo trattava bene e se, e se, e se. 

Ma Emma, in quell’occasione, le aveva lanciato uno sguardo ammonitore prima che il sindaco potesse aprire bocca e Regina si era limitata a inspirare a fondo, prima di rispondere che _certo, naturalmente, Henry, nessun problema_.

Dannazione alla signorina Swan e ai suoi occhi verdi cui non sapeva dire di no.

«Tesoro, non fare tardi. Sei sicuro di aver preso tutto? Non hai dimenticato nulla?» domandò Regina, sistemandogli il colletto della camicia, che comunque era già perfettamente sistemato perché, grazie al cielo, se pur nello stile Henry somigliava alla signorina Swan, almeno la cura del proprio aspetto l’aveva presa da Regina e di questo, il sindaco, non poteva essere più grata.

«Certo, mamma, è solo un appuntamento!» rispose Henry, prima di rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena detto e avvampare fino alla punta delle orecchie.

Regina sorrise, orgogliosa.

Il suo bambino aveva un appuntamento.

Certo, c’era, nel suo cuore, una punta di rammarico. Perché Henry stava crescendo e lei, Dio, lei avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo e bloccare l’universo intero per impedire al suo bambino di crescere. Ma Regina non era nuova alla manipolazione temporale e, se aveva imparato qualcosa dalle sue azioni, era che il futuro aveva sempre in serbo molte più sorprese piacevoli di quante certezze il presente potesse fornire.

«Ma certo, Henry» rispose Regina, posando una mano su ciascuna delle spalle del ragazzo. Stava per abbracciare suo figlio, quando lui si scostò.

«Ehi, Violet!» gridò, alzando una mano per salutare la ragazza che aveva appena fermato il proprio scooter di fronte al cancello d’entrata del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Regina impallidì.

«Ciao, mamma» fece Henry, prima di correre verso Violet, che aveva già preso un secondo casco per il ragazzo.

Regina avrebbe voluto fermarlo. Rinchiuderlo in casa. Nella sua camera. Buttare la chiave.

Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata.

Henry su uno scooter guidato da una ragazza che fino a poco tempo fa nemmeno sapeva cosa fosse un motore.

Regina riconsiderò l’idea di fermare il tempo.

Ma aveva visto lo sguardo negli occhi di Henry.

Era lo stesso sguardo di Emma, quando guardava lei.

 

 

Ruby si era ripresa la tazza di cioccolata che Emma non aveva nemmeno sfiorato. Lo sceriffo aveva registrato l’avvenimento in una parte non cosciente del suo cervello, perché tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta a Regina.

Regina e le guance rosse di Regina.

Avrebbe voluto morderle, le guance arrossate di Regina.

Emma si diede una sberla.

«Accidenti, Emma. Inizi a spaventarmi sul serio» commentò Ashley, sedendosi in quel momento di fronte alla ragazza.

Lo sceriffo la guardò per un secondo e poi, d’un tratto, sembrò riconoscerla. Si accasciò sul tavolo, nascondendo la testa tra le braccia.

«Ruby ha detto che non è riuscita a cavarti una parola, riguardo al tuo evidente stato di confusione» commentò Ashley, che stava sorseggiando il proprio tè.

«Non sono confusa» protestò Emma, alzando appena la testa.

«Qualcosa deve pur essere successo» rispose la segretaria.

Lo sceriffo tornò ad accasciarsi sul tavolo.

Ashley sospirò.

«Non so cosa fare» disse Emma, la voce ovattata.

La segretaria di Regina allungò una mano sopra il tavolo e accarezzò l’avambraccio dello sceriffo. «Riguardo a cosa, Emma?»

«La vita. Tutto. Io».

Ashley diede una stretta al braccio di Emma. «Questa è una condizione universale, ragazza mia, e non c’è soluzione. Qualcosa di più specifico?»

Emma scosse la testa.

«Vuoi che ti lasci alla tua autocommiserazione?» domandò Ashley.

«Non mi sto autocommiserando» mugugnò lo sceriffo in risposta. «Diciamo che… mi trovo in gelateria, d’accordo?»

«Stai per ricorrere a una metafora per spiegarmi la tua situazione?»

«Sì, stai attenta. Sei in gelateria, ok? Si tratta di una gelateria che conosci molto bene, dove prendi sempre lo stesso gusto di gelato».

«Quale gusto?» la interruppe Ashley. Emme fece una smorfia.

«Un gusto. Uno qualsiasi. Diciamo che prendi… non lo so, prendi della vaniglia, d’accordo? E la vaniglia va bene. Voglio dire, la vaniglia si accompagna a tutto, è un classico, nulla di nuovo. La vaniglia piace a tutti e tutti la amano. Ma oggi non ti va. Oggi della vaniglia hai la nausea e, all’improvviso, hai come la sensazione che non ti sia mai piaciuta davvero e che la mangiassi solo perché tutti gli altri dicevano quanto fosse buona la vaniglia. Perciò ti guardi intorno, per la prima volta. E vedi gusti che ti sono proibiti».

«Aspetta, perché un gusto ti è proibito? Sei allergica?»

«Cosa? No! Semplicemente… credevi che quei gusti non si sarebbero mai lasciati mangiare da te. Che tu non fossi un assaggiatore abbastanza raffinato per quei gusti. Capito?»

«Immagino di sì» rispose Ashley, titubante. «E le tue metafore sono pessime»

«Seguimi: tu sei lì e vedi proprio quel gusto, quel gusto al quale non hai mai nemmeno osato pensare. E hai l’intenzione, per un folle secondo, di chiedere quel gusto. Ma poi ti fermi e decidi di prendere comunque la vaniglia, no? Tutti si aspettano che tu prenda la vaniglia. Allora fai per indicare la vaniglia al gelataio, ma il tuo corpo è un traditore e indichi il gusto proibito. Cioccolato fondente, variegato amarena con ciliegina sulla cima. E il gelataio non esita e ecco, tra le mani hai quel gelato perfetto e non vedi l’ora di affondarci i denti e la lingua e le labbra, ma… La vaniglia è ancora lì. E… E se il gelato al cioccolato fondente, variegato amarena con ciliegina sulla cima non volesse davvero farsi mangiare? Se-»

«Emma» la interruppe Ashley. «Se hai una cotta per Regina, diglielo».

«No!» urlò Emma, attirando l’attenzione di tutti gli avventori del locale. Si costrinse a controllare il tono di voce. «Voglio dire che no, io non- Stiamo parlando di gelati!».

Ashley si strinse nelle spalle. «Come vuoi, ma una ragazza molto saggia mi diede un consiglio, anni fa _: proveranno a dirti chi sei per tutta la vita. Se vuoi che le cose cambino, devi riuscire a cambiarle tu stessa_ ».

Emma appoggiò la propria mano sopra quella di Ashley. «Lo ricordi ancora?»

L’altra ragazza si limitò a sorridere. «Solo perché tutti credono che Killian sia l’uomo giusto per te, non significa che sia vero. Forse hanno ragione, forse sarebbe semplice. O forse no. Forse quel gelato al cioccolato fondente variegato amarena è perfetto per te. Forse sei l’unica che potrebbe apprezzarlo nel modo in cui vuole essere apprezzato».

«Hai dimenticato la ciliegina sulla cima» rispose Emma.

Ashely alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si alzò.

«Non potrei mai essere la tua segretaria» dichiarò, prima di andarsene.

 

_***_

 

Regina non aveva cenato.

C’era, da una parte, la preoccupazione per Henry, affidato alle discutibili capacità di guida di Violet e, dall’altra, c’era Emma. Con le sue discutibili capacità di interazione emotiva.

Il sindaco posò il libro che stava cercando di leggere, con scarso successo, e prese il proprio cellulare. Drizzò la schiena, allungando le gambe sui cuscini del divano su cui era seduta.

Aprì la conversazione con Emma.

In fondo, avevano ancora un figlio in comune, no?

 

 

Emma posò i piatti della cena di lei e Hook nel lavello e, troppo stanca e stremata per occuparsene in quel momento, decise che li avrebbe lavati la mattina seguente. Molto probabilmente si sarebbe pentita di quella scelta, ma questo era un problema per il suo _io_ _futuro_.

Andò in salotto e si sedette accanto a Killian, che le circondò le spalle con un braccio. Le sorrise.

Emma si concentrò sulla televisione.

Doveva parlarne a Killian?

Doveva dire a Killian di quel suo “errore” con Regina? E di quello che era seguito? Oppure Emma stava dando alla faccenda molta più importanza di quanta effettivamente ne avesse e, parlarne, avrebbe solo ingigantito una questione che poteva benissimo essere ignorata e dimenticata?

Ma, ancora, se non ne avesse parlato, allora poteva sembrare che Emma avesse davvero qualcosa da nascondere e questo rendeva la faccenda con Regina un… segreto. E la ragazza era abbastanza sicura che i segreti non erano esattamente un toccasana nelle relazioni.

Non che Emma si considerasse un asso, in questo campo, soprattutto considerando che l’unica relazione importante della sua vita, quella con Neal, era stata tutte rose e fiori, se si era disposti ad escludere che si era conclusa con Emma in prigione. Certo, battibecchi e bisticciate, come in ogni coppia su questa terra, ma nulla che la portasse a chiedersi costantemente cosa fare, come comportarsi, cosa dire, cosa tacere. Con Neal, tutto era stato naturale. Emma non aveva paura di sbagliare, perché era certa di quello che provava per lui e di quello che Neal provava nei suoi confronti. Non aveva paura di sbagliare, perché sapeva non solo che Neal l’avrebbe capita, ma che, in ogni caso, la rendeva ogni giorno una ragazza migliore.

Con Hook… Con Hook era diverso. Con Hook, Emma sentiva di dover misurare ogni cosa di sé, sentiva di doversi, in qualche modo, limitare e adattare. Ma non era forse questa la prerogativa di una relazione matura? Venire a compromessi l’una con l’altro?

Il cellulare nella tasca di Emma vibrò, il suono di una risata malefica riecheggiò brevemente nella stanza. Killian le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

«La suoneria di Regina» spiegò lo sceriffo.

Hook ghignò.  «Direi che è appropriata per la Regina Cattiva».

«Non chiamarla così, Killian. Ne abbiamo già parlato».

«Ma sei tu ad aver scelto quella suoneria per lei!»

«Sì, ma…» iniziò Emma. _Sì, ma io sono io,_ avrebbe voluto dire, come a voler significare che lei, Emma, su Regina aveva qualche prerogativa. Che lei il gelato al cioccolato fondente variegato amarena con ciliegina sulla cima poteva mangiarlo. Che idiozia. Stupide, stupide metafore.

Killian alzò un sopracciglio, invitandola a continuare.

«Lascia stare» si arrese infine Emma. «Ma smettila di chiamarla in quel modo. Sono seria».

«Davvero?» fece l’uomo, passando delicatamente la punta dell’uncino lungo il collo di Emma.

La ragazza si scostò e si alzò repentinamente, il telefono tra le mani.

«Non sono dell’umore, Hook» disse brusca, prima di andare a chiudersi in camera.

Il pirata fissò la porta chiusa per qualche secondo, prima di rimettersi a guardare la televisione.

_Donne,_ pensò, _in quel periodo del mese, sono proprio ingestibili._

Rimasta sola, Emma si sedette sul letto.

Che cosa mai poteva averle scritto, Regina? Avrebbe dovuto leggere il messaggio o meno? Emma non aveva le idee chiare riguardo a tutta quella situazione.

Ma, in fondo, non aveva nemmeno dato la possibilità al sindaco di rivelarle che cosa le passasse per la testa e questo non era affatto giusto.

Decise di aprire il messaggio di Regina. 

_“Spero che tu non sapessi che Violet sarebbe passata a prendere Henry con uno scooter, signorina Swan”._

Emma fissò il messaggio per qualche secondo, soffocando appena una risata.

_Ovviamente_ lei sapeva benissimo dei piani di Henry e Violet riguardo il loro appuntamento e, altrettanto ovviamente, aveva deliberatamente deciso di non svelarli a Regina. Il sindaco non avrebbe mai e poi mai dato il proprio consenso.

Già, aveva davvero poca importanza la quantità di casini in cui Emma si cacciava con il sindaco, certe cose con Regina non sarebbero mai, mai cambiate.

_“Uno scooter??? Regina che cosa stiamo aspettando?! Dobbiamo assolutamente chiamare lo sceriffo e far arrestare quell’insolente ragazzina!!! Oh, aspetta, sono io lo sceriffo!”_

La confusione di Emma poteva decisamente aspettare perché Regina assalita dalla paranoia per una situazione del genere era uno spettacolo che lo sceriffo non si sarebbe voluta perdere per nessuna ragione al mondo.

 

 

Leggendo il messaggio di Emma, Regina si chiese se, in qualche rara occasione, lo sceriffo fosse in grado di mostrare un minimo di serietà.

E, poi, Regina, si ricordò dei messaggi di qualche sera precedente. Forse l’argomento non era stato dei più innocenti, ma certo Emma l’aveva affrontato con gran serietà. E consapevolezza.

Il sindaco scacciò quel pensiero dalla testa.

Se Emma avesse voluto parlare della faccenda, non se ne sarebbe dovuta andare quel pomeriggio. Regina non aveva assolutamente nulla da dire allo sceriffo.

Era successo, punto. Non sarebbe accaduto una seconda volta.

“ _Sul serio, signorina Swan? Vuoi scherzare in questo modo con la vita di nostro figlio?_ _”_

 

 

“ _Sul serio, sindaco Mills? Vuoi esagerare in questo modo con la vita di nostro figlio_?”, digitò Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

 

 

_Esagerare_? Regina stava esagerando?! Che assurdità!

“ _La mia non è un’esagerazione! Violet conosce a malapena questo mondo, come puoi pensare che per Henry sia sicuro affidarsi  alla sua guida?_ _”_

 

 

Emma avrebbe voluto far notare a Regina che, fino a prova contraria, Violet aveva conseguito la propria patente dopo aver studiato e sostenuto un effettivo esame di guida e non l’aveva ottenuta semplicemente grazie a una Maledizione.

Ma Emma non aveva la minima intenzione di sorbirsi l’ennesima lezione di magia sostenuta dalla professoressa Mills, per quanto il pensiero di Regina in quel ruolo potesse essere eccitante.

Emma scosse la testa.

_Cattiva, Emma_ , si ammonì. Certe cose, di Regina, davvero doveva smettere di pensarle.

“ _Comunque sarebbe potuta andare peggio_ ”, rispose solo.

 

 

“ _Non voglio nemmeno pensare a eventualità peggiori di questa_ ”.

 

 

“ _Pensa se Violet fosse in realtà una scimmia volante. Posso garantirti che è un trauma dal quale non mi riprenderò mai_ ”.

 

 

“ _O un pirata_ ” scrisse Regina, inviando il messaggio prima che il suo cervello potesse comprenderne le implicazioni.

 

 

Emma fissò lo schermo per qualche secondo.

Regina non…  

Insomma, non che a Emma fosse chiara la ragione, ma tutti sapevano come tra lei e Killian non scorresse buon sangue.

Quel commento non aveva nulla a che vedere con la situazione tra loro, vero? Non c’era affatto, e che qualcuno salvasse Emma se si stava sbagliando, un triangolo amoroso tra lei, Regina e Killian, giusto?

Lo sceriffo si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Accidenti _, il tuo passato con Killian non è affatto dei migliori, eh?_ ”.

 

 

“ _Emma, il ricordo più vivido che ho del pirata è il suo uncino sul mio sterno, con i polsi legati a un tavolo di metallo e degli elettrodi collegati alle tempie. No, il mio passato con lui non è affatto dei migliori_ ”.

 

 

«Cazzo» bisbigliò Emma. «Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo».

Emma non avrebbe voluto rievocare quel ricordo in Regina, proprio no. Soprattutto perché, da Henry, lo sceriffo sapeva che talvolta il sindaco aveva ancora degli incubi a riguardo.

Emma aveva provato a parlarne con Killian in un paio di occasioni. Aveva suggerito al pirata di scusarsi con Regina per quello che aveva fatto. Hook si era rifiutato e Emma, notando lo sguardo duro nei suoi occhi, non aveva insistito.

Killian e Emma, anzi, non parlavano mai di Regina.

Certo, il sindaco veniva nominata nelle loro conversazioni, se non altro perché era la mamma di Henry, ma era una presenza astratta, mai concreta. Il suo nome rappresentava un ruolo, mai una persona reale.

E questo, da una parte, indispettiva Emma, ma dall’altra era un gran sollievo, perché l’idea di Killian che parlava di Regina era un fastidio non meglio precisato, era un istinto di protezione nei confronti della donna, come se Hook non avrebbe fatto altro che sporcare la persona di Regina.

Ma prima che Emma potesse scusarsi con il sindaco per la piega che aveva preso la conversazione, il suo cellulare vibrò di nuovo.

 

 

Regina si morse il labbro.

Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, no, assolutamente no. Non doveva parlare del pirata, non con Emma. Non in quei termini.

Lo sceriffo aveva scelto di stare con lui. Che cosa Regina pensasse o non pensasse del pirata non era, in fondo, rilevante.

Certo, il sindaco aveva già fatto presente ad Emma che considerava il pirata non degno di lei.

Emma, per Hook, era decisamente troppo.

Ma, d’altro canto, se il sindaco ci pensava bene, nessuno sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per Emma, nessuno.

E non si trattava del fatto che Emma fosse il frutto del Vero Amore o la Salvatrice, no. Anche quando la ragazza era l’Oscuro Signore, Regina aveva continuato a pensare che mai nessuno sarebbe stato alla sua altezza.

Era l’anima stessa di Emma, quel cuore che per brevi istanti Regina aveva tenuto letteralmente tra le mani, ad essere così straordinario da essere ineguagliabile.

Il cuore di Emma, tra le sue mani.

Il cuore di Emma, tra le sue mani, aveva risvegliato la sua magia come nulla prima di allora. Ma le labbra di Regina avevano taciuto, perché non era certo una novità il modo in cui i loro poteri si richiamavano l’un l’altro.

Il cuore di Emma, tra le sue mani, comunque, era come mettere l’ultima tessera di un puzzle nel posto giusto, per completare l’immagine.

Ma il cuore di Emma, tra le sue mani, non le apparteneva.

Nemmeno Regina sarebbe mai stata abbastanza per Emma, perciò il sindaco ignorò l’egoismo del suo cuore che le suggeriva di fare altrimenti e scrisse un nuovo messaggio.

“ _Mi scuso per quello che ho detto su di lui, Emma. Nemmeno io, prima della maledizione, mi sono comportata correttamente con lui. Non avrei dovuto parlare di lui_ ”.

 

 

Emma avrebbe voluto abbracciare Regina, dopo aver letto il secondo messaggio da parte del sindaco.

E poi rimase smarrita al pensiero che, in tutti quegli anni, dopo tutto quello che avevano affrontato insieme, non si fossero ancora abbracciate, non una volta.

Il petto di Emma si riempì di tenerezza.

“ _Non c’è bisogno di scuse, non hai detto nulla che non fosse vero. Piuttosto, sono io che devo scusarmi, per aver riportato a galla certi ricordi. Mi dispiace_ ”.

 

 

“ _Sempre pronta a vestire i panni del cavaliere su cavallo bianco, signorina Swan, non è vero? Suppongo che certi tratti siano ereditari_ ”.

 

 

“ _Forse. O forse no. Forse è qualcos’altro. Rimarrai per sempre con questo dubbio, sindaco Mills perché il mio sonno di bellezza mi reclama. Buonanotte ;D_

_P.S. Non sgridare il ragazzino quando torna. Avevo promesso che ti avrei parlato io, per quanto riguarda la questione dello scooter_ ”.

 

 

“ _Emma Swan. Dal momento che sono convinta che tu non abbia bisogno di alcun sonno di bellezza, sono sicura che questa non sia altro che una scusa per evitare l’argomento di Henry in pericolo di vita a causa della tua sconsideratezza. Ti aspetto domani mattina nel mio ufficio per discuterne. Buonanotte_ ”.

 

 

Emma, sdraiata a letto, dando le spalle a Hook che si era appena sistemato accanto a lei sul materasso, sorrise.

Solo Regina poteva trovare il modo di farle un complimento mascherandolo con un rimprovero.

Tentata di rispondere, lo sceriffo tuttavia appoggiò il telefono sul comodino quando sentì la mano di Hook sul proprio fianco.


	3. Della cioccolata di Emma o sul discorso di Regina

 

 

 

_Secr_ _ets I hace held in my heart_

_are harder to hide than I thought_

_maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours_

\- Artic Monkeys, I wanna be yours

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emma entrò nell’ufficio di Regina senza bussare, un vassoio di carta con due bicchieri in una mano e un sacchetto tra i denti per permetterle di usare l’altra mano per aprire la porta.

Il sindaco udì le proteste della signora Herman-Boyd prima che questa comparisse alle spalle di Emma.

«Sindaco Mills-» iniziò Ashley, interrotta subito da un cenno di Regina.

«Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro al di fuori dello sceriffo, signora Herman-Boyd, l’avrei licenziata. Mio malgrado so quanto la signorina Swan possa essere insistente. Apprezzo comunque il suo tentativo di fermarla. Vada pure, signora Herman-Boyd. Grazie».

Ashley si limitò ad annuire con il capo prima sparire.

La porta dell’ufficio si chiuse con uno schianto alle spalle dello sceriffo, che vi aveva dato un colpo forse un po’ troppo entusiasta con il fianco.

Emma si tolse il sacchetto dalla bocca con la mano libera.

«Scusa» disse con una smorfia, in risposta allo sguardo minaccioso lanciatole da Regina per via della porta.

Lo sceriffo appoggiò vassoio e sacchetto sul tavolo alla destra dell’ingresso, prima di togliersi la giacca rossa e lanciarla sul divano dall’altro lato della stanza.

«C’è un appendiabiti esattamente dietro di te, Emma» le fece notare il sindaco, alzandosi dalla propria scrivania per raggiungere la signorina Swan.

Emma ignorò il commento.

«Ti ho portato la colazione: caffè nero e crostata alla frutta».

«Grazie, ma non credere che questo ti salvi dalla discussione che dobbiamo affrontare» l’ammonì Regina, appoggiando una mano sul proprio fianco e l’altra sulla superficie di vetro del tavolo, a pochi centimetri da dove si trovava Emma.

Lo sceriffo si costrinse a non far scivolare gli occhi lungo la figura di Regina.

«Quale questione? Henry o l’innegabile tensione sessuale tra noi?».

Le guance di Regina avvamparono all’istante.

Emma lo trovava al tempo stesso adorabile e seducente. Il rosso donava splendidamente alla figura di Regina.

«Henry, signorina Swan» rispose Regina, a denti stretti.

«Quindi non stai negando che tra noi ci sia tens-» 

«Signorina Swan!»

Emma alzò le mani in segno di resa, sorridendo. Si sedette, iniziando ad aprire il sacchetto che aveva portato con sé e traendone prima una fetta di torta al cioccolato e poi la crostata di frutta di Regina.

Il sindaco si sedette accanto a lei e prese uno dei due bicchieri dal vassoio di carta, portandolo alla bocca prima che Emma potesse fermarla.

Regina fece una faccia disgustata non appena il contenuto del bicchiere toccò le sue labbra e il sindaco si affrettò a posarlo.

«Che cosa diamine è questa poltiglia viscosa?!» domandò, il labbro superiore ancora alzato in una smorfia di ribrezzo.

Lo sceriffo, cercando di non ridere per il contrasto provocato dal lessico ricercato di Regina rispetto alla sua espressione di infantile disgusto, prese il bicchiere e bevve un lungo sorso, sorridendo poi soddisfatta.

«Cioccolata con cannella e panna, signor sindaco, meglio del nettare degli dei».

«Dubito fortemente tu abbia mai assaggiato l’ambrosia» commentò Regina, prendendo il secondo bicchiere e annusandone il contenuto per provare a rimediare agli esiti della disavventura di pochi istanti prima. Quello sì che era un toccasana per i suoi sensi: caffè nero della migliore qualità. O, almeno, della migliore qualità scovabile a Storybrooke al di fuori della sua scorta personale.

Emma, al commento di Regina, alzò un sopracciglio, poi si strinse nelle spalle.

«A volte dimentico ancora che molte delle cose che credevo pura fantasia in realtà sono… _reali_ » disse, porgendo a Regina una forchetta di plastica per mangiare la torta. Lo sceriffo ignorò il formicolio sulla punta delle dita quando il sindaco le sfiorò.

«A volte dimentichi di essere una persona adulta, Emma».

«Solo perché mangio torta al cioccolato non significa che io sia una bambina. Sono abbastanza sicura che abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione».

«E a riguardo ancora non ho cambiato idea, ma in questo istante mi stavo riferendo al fatto che hai permesso a Henry di uscire con un centauro in gonnella e-»

«Oh, andiamo, Regina! _Un centauro in gonnella_?!» la interruppe Emma, ridendo senza alcun controllo. Il sindaco aveva questo curioso modo di vedere il mondo che Emma trovava esilarante. E adorabile.

Ma Emma doveva smettere di trovare Regina adorabile, perciò avrebbe provato a fermarsi al trovarla esilarante.

«Violet a malapena sa come accendere una lampada usando un interruttore, Emma. Come hai potuto credere che fosse una buona idea lasciare che Henry salisse su uno scooter con lei alla guida?!»

«Perché-» iniziò Emma, che nel frattempo si era riempita la bocca di torta e masticava velocemente per poter proseguire, «ho visto Violet guidare. È perfettamente in grado di farlo, è responsabile e prudente. E adora Henry. Non permetterebbe mai che gli accada qualcosa di male».

Regina lanciò uno sguardo duro a Emma, prima di prendere un pezzo della propria torta, in silenzio.

Lo sceriffo si voltò appena verso di lei e le diede una piccola spinta con la mano stretta a pugno, in modo scherzoso.

Regina avrebbe voluto rimanere seria, ma non riuscì a dissimulare quel piccolo sorriso che comparve sulle sue labbra. Chi accidenti si sarebbe mai sognato di dare un buffetto giocoso a una donna con un passato da Regina Cattiva?

Emma Swan, ecco chi.

E, accanto a lei, Regina si sentiva sempre… Regina, solo Regina. La testa leggera, la spensieratezza di una gioventù che le era stata strappata.

Lo sceriffo notò il sorriso sul volto del sindaco, ma non disse nulla, concentrando piuttosto ogni fibra del suo essere nell’imprimere quell’immagine nella sua mente. Emma ringraziò per l’ennesima volta la sua memoria fotografica, che in passato le era stata utile per farsi una vita e che ora le permetteva di conservare ogni e ciascun sorriso di Regina.

Dopo un paio di bocconi di torta, il sindaco sembrò riprendersi. Puntò la forchetta al petto di Emma, con sguardo serio.

«In futuro, signorina Swan, non mi nasconderai più informazioni sensibili per il benessere di nostro figlio. Sono stata chiara?»

Emma rispose drizzando la schiena ed esibendosi in un perfetto saluto militare. «Signorsì, signor sindaco».

Regina riportò lo sguardo sulla propria torta, tentando disperatamente di non sorridere di nuovo a Emma. Non poteva sorridere, non mentre stavano facendo una discussione su Henry. Non che il sindaco non si fidasse del giudizio di Emma, l’unica altra persona in ogni spazio e tempo cui avrebbe affidato la vita di Henry senza pensarci due volte. Era piuttosto una questione di principio, ecco tutto.

«Bene, direi che è ora di tornare al lavoro» disse Regina, posando la forchetta dopo aver terminato la propria fetta di torta. Naturalmente, lo sceriffo aveva finito la propria già da qualche minuto. «Grazie per la colazione, Emma».

Il sindaco si alzò in piedi nel momento esatto in cui lo fece anche Emma. Vi fu un momento di stallo, tra loro, mentre ciascuna registrava la vicinanza del corpo dell’altra, quel viso a pochi millimetri, quelle mani che fremevano per regalare una carezza.

«Io te l’avevo detto» disse infine Emma, in un bisbiglio, «della tensione sessuale».

«Già» Regina chiuse gli occhi e deglutì.

«Dovrei andare» fece Emma, accarezzando con gli occhi la cicatrice sul labbro superiore di Regina, imponendosi di non sostituire allo sguardo le proprie dita.

«Già, dovresti».

«Non è che la mia datrice di lavoro avrebbe qualcosa di cui lamentarsi se rimanessi ancora un po’, comunque».

La mano di Regina raggiunse lo schienale della sedia dietro di lei e lo strinse con forza per darsi supporto. Il sindaco aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Emma, la magia in quelle iridi incendiò il potere di Regina, scaldandole il petto.

«Complimenti, Emma, hai trovato un nuovo nonché estremamente originale metodo per rendere la mia vita un inferno» commentò il sindaco, abbassando lo sguardo sulle labbra di Emma, una piccola scaglia di cioccolato ai lati della bocca.

Regina alzò una mano - non quella che aveva la presa sulla sedia, perché il sindaco aveva la sensazione che, se quell’appoggio le fosse venuto a mancare, si sarebbe gettata tra le braccia di Emma, uno scenario da evitare ad ogni costo - e accostò le dita al viso dello sceriffo, pulendo con l’indice le labbra di Emma.

Lo sceriffo trattenne il fiato, nulla esisteva al di fuori del dito sporco di cioccolato che Regina si stava portando alla bocca per pulirlo. Le labbra piene di Regina chiuse attorno a quel dito esile.

«Regina-».

«Devi _davvero_ andartene, Emma» disse poi il sindaco, le nocche sulla sedia ormai bianche per la forza con cui la donna ne stringeva lo schienale.

Emma non si mosse, il respiro pesante, il battito spasmodico del cuore nel petto.

«Regina…»

Il sindaco deglutì e scosse la testa. Non poteva parlare, perché parlare avrebbe significato aprire la bocca e contaminare il lieve gusto di cioccolato sulla lingua e, Dio, Regina era sicura che le labbra di Emma avessero lo stesso sapore in quel momento e lei non aveva la minima intenzione di perdere l’illusione di quel bacio mancato. Un bacio che, Regina ne era terribilmente consapevole, sarebbe diventato reale se la signorina Swan non avesse lasciato il suo dannato ufficio in quell’istante esatto.

Emma chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, prima di sfiorare brevemente, con tocco leggero delle dita, il dorso della mano di Regina che stringeva la sedia.

Emma corse fuori dall’ufficio di Regina.

 

Non appena Emma arrivò alla stazione di polizia chiuse la porta dietro di sé come se fosse inseguita dall’ennesima creatura magica e la sua vita fosse in pericolo.

Ma, il fatto era, Emma si trovava in guai ben peggiori. Aveva affrontato ogni genere di minaccia, prima di allora, ma mai aveva dovuto affrontare la perdita di controllo riguardo la sua attrazione per Regina. E la situazione certo non migliorava considerando che Regina non solo era consapevole della suddetta attrazione, ma la ricambiava anche.

Una possibilità che Emma non aveva considerato nemmeno nei suoi sogni più ottimisti. Non che Emma sognasse Regina. Era capitato. Un paio di volte. Forse una ventina. D’accordo, solo un paio di centinaia di volte. Arrotondando per difetto.

Emma si lasciò cadere sulla sua sedia preferita, i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo e le mani tra i capelli.

Sobbalzò violentemente quando il cellulare nei suoi pantaloni vibrò, strappandole anche un urlo spaventato.

Dandosi dell’idiota, Emma prese il telefono, solo per impallidire all’istante quando lesse il nome del mittente: Regina.

 

Regina prese il proprio bicchiere di caffè e ne bevve un sorso, nel tentativo di calmarsi. Respirò a fondo. Non stava funzionando.

Con quanta forza riuscì a trovare in sé senza ricorrere alla magia, Regina lanciò il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno contro la porta da qui era appena uscita Emma.

Una macchia scura imbrattò la superficie immacolata, gocce di caffè sporcarono l’elegante tappezzeria e il pavimento di marmo del suo ufficio.

Regina udì i passi affrettati della signora Herman-Boyd, cui seguì un lieve bussare.

«Sindaco Mills? Va tutto bene?»

Regina respirò a fondo, si schiarì la gola: «Sì, signora Herman-Boyd. Torni pure al suo lavoro».

«Certo, sindaco Mills» rispose Ashley, la cui ombra scomparve da dietro i vetri della porta dopo un istante di esitazione.

Regina camminò lentamente verso il caos che aveva appena creato a causa della sua incapacità di gestire i propri sentimenti per Emma Swan. Non era una cosa che il sindaco era abituata a fare, quella di rinunciare alla soddisfazione del proprio piacere. No.

Ma Emma… C’erano tante ragioni per cui lei non voleva sfiorare Emma, nemmeno con un dito.

Prima di tutto, la signorina Swan aveva deciso di stare con Hook. Questo sarebbe dovuto bastare al sindaco per fermarla da qualsiasi pensiero non opportuno, ma Regina sapeva benissimo che, del pirata, non le importava assolutamente nulla, il che forse la rendeva una persona orribile, ma certo non più di quanto già non fosse.

E questo la portava direttamente al vero motivo per cui Regina doveva in ogni modo togliersi dalla testa la signorina Swan: il suo orribile, orribile passato da Regina Cattiva. E il dolore che aveva causato alla famiglia di Emma e, soprattutto, a Emma stessa. Le aveva rubato un’infanzia dorata e le aveva donato in cambio una vita di stenti e sacrifici. Il cuore di Regina si strinse in una morsa di ghiaccio.

E poi, naturalmente, il sindaco non poteva in alcun modo ignorare Henry. Avevano un figlio, un figlio che dovevano proteggere.

La punta della scarpa nera di Regina schiacciò il bicchiere di carta, il senso di impotenza consumava il sindaco dall’interno.

Non che Regina fosse convinta che Emma fosse il suo Vero Amore o qualcosa del genere. Aveva già avuto quell’esperienza e non era finita bene, no. Ma certo Regina non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di non poter dare loro, a lei e a Emma, nemmeno una piccola, minuscola possibilità. Regina non poteva tollerare di sentire qualcosa per Emma, qualcosa che le scaldava il cuore e le bisbigliava che il domani sarebbe stato migliore, dandole speranza, e non poter permettere che quel qualcosa crescesse fino a conquistare ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Emma era una possibilità per essere felice che Regina sceglieva volontariamente di non cogliere, per paura di far del male a Emma e a Henry. Per paura di trasformare di nuovo ogni cosa in cenere con il suo solo tocco.

Regina detestava, in definitiva, la parte di sé che era sempre pronta a rovinare quanto di bello ci fosse nella sua vita.

Il sindaco si passò le mani tra i capelli e si sistemò la camicia. Respirò a fondo e deglutì.

La sua rinuncia a cogliere quella possibilità era il prezzo da pagare per la felicità di Henry e Emma. La felicità di Henry e Emma valeva qualsiasi costo e il pensiero della felicità di Henry e Emma era abbastanza per permettere a Regina di calmarsi e ricorrere alla magia per pulire quel disastro senza rischiare di far saltare in aria l’edificio fin dalle sue fondamenta.

Aggrappandosi a quell’idea - il sorriso di Henry, gli occhi di Emma, Regina fece roteare il polso, pulendo ogni goccia di caffè in un istante.

Si chinò poi a prendere il bicchiere che aveva schiacciato con il piede e tornò al tavolo, dove pulì ciò che rimaneva della colazione con lo sceriffo gettandolo nel cestino sotto la scrivania.

Fu in quel momento, passando accanto al divano, che Regina notò la macchia di colore nel suo ufficio in bianco e nero.

Emma aveva dimenticato la sua giacca rossa.

Il primo pensiero di Regina fu che Emma era un’idiota, perché certamente Emma si sarebbe ammalata.

A passi lenti e misurati, Regina si avvicinò al divano, si sedette accanto alla giacca. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la prese tra le mani e la avvicinò al volto.

Sapeva di Emma. Cannella, fiori di campo, quell’orribile Maggiolino cui lo sceriffo era tanto affezionata e un vago sentore del profumo di Henry, che ora il ragazzino copriva con il dopobarba ogni volta che usciva con i suoi amici o con Violet.

Regina sorrise appena. Un sorris0 triste, malinconico. Il sorriso di chi ha perso qualcosa ancor prima di viverlo.

Piegò la giacca rossa di Emma con attenzione e cura. La posò sul divano e tornò alla sua scrivania, dove aveva appoggiato il cellulare.

 

“ _Hai dimenticato la tua giacca nel mio ufficio_ ” lesse Emma, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

La sua giacca.

Già, la sua giacca. Il fatto che l’avesse dimenticata - la sua giacca, la giacca che l’aveva accompagnata per così tanti anni da diventare praticamente una seconda pelle, era indicativo di quanto Emma fosse sconvolta.

Facendosi coraggio, digitò la risposta: _“Giusto. Vuoi che passi a prenderla subito o più tardi?_ ”.

 

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore.

Non c’era modo in cielo o in terra che avrebbe rischiato di rimanere nuovamente sola con la signorina Swan. Se c’era una cosa di sé stessa che Regina aveva imparato era che l’Oscurità dentro di lei non aveva il benché minimo autocontrollo nel momento in cui le si presentava un’occasione.

“ _Pranzo da Granny’s? Offro io, così ricambio la colazione_ ”.

 

Pranzo?

Perché Regina l’aveva invitata a pranzo?

Da Granny’s, poi, dove chiunque-

Giusto, _chiunque_.

Il Granny’s era il posto più affollato di Storybrooke all’ora di pranzo. Regina certo non era una donna che correva rischi inutili, a differenza di Emma.

“ _D’accordo, ma offro io”._

 

“ _Quella condizione non è negoziabile, Emma. Credo sia opportuno parlare anche… dell’altra questione_ ”.

 

“ _Non era una condizione, era un’offerta che ho rifiutato per poi farne una seconda. Ma certo, parleremo anche di quello_ ”.

Regina lesse il messaggio di Emma e, prima che potesse mettere da parte il telefono per provare a concentrarsi sul lavoro almeno per qualche ora, questo vibrò di nuovo.

“ _E in ogni caso, Regina, io te l’avevo detto_ ”.

Il sindaco sorrise suo malgrado.

 

*** 

 

A riprova di quanto Emma fosse sconvolta, lo sceriffo arrivò in anticipo al Granny’s e si sedette per aspettare Regina. Ordinò una porzione di patatine, sopportando silenziosamente lo sguardo indagatore di Ruby mentre faceva l’ordinazione.

La cameriera tornò con le patatine e fece per andarsene, quando sembrò ripensarci e si chinò sul tavolo, il viso vicino a quello di Emma.

«Che cosa ci fai qui?!» domandò in un bisbiglio.

Lo sceriffo alzò un sopracciglio. «Aspetto Regina. Pranziamo insieme. E, a proposito, non lasciarla pagare, metti tutto sul mio conto».

Ruby spalancò gli occhi, incredula.

«Cosa?!» domandò Emma, con una punta di rabbia. Ruby la ignorò.

«Hai lasciato Killian?»

«Cosa?! No! Cosa ti fa pensare che-»

«Questa mattina hai preso colazione per due. Il tuo preferito e il preferito del sindaco. Ora pranzi con lei. Ashley ha detto che quando te ne sei andata dal municipio questa mattina, Regina era visibilmente scossa. Ora, non hai lasciato Killian, quindi suppongo che il sindaco sia… la tua amante».

Emma spalancò la bocca e avvampò. «Ruby! Di cosa diavolo stai parlando?! No, Dio, no! Io e Regina… No!»

«Allora cosa sta succedendo?»

«Nulla! E cosa vuol dire che Regina era scossa?»

«Ashley ha detto che ha sentito un rumore strano, come se fosse caduto qualcosa. E poi la voce del sindaco tremava. Ha detto anche che quando le ha portato dei documenti da firmare il sindaco evitava in ogni modo di guardarla in viso, ma Ashley ha notato comunque che era… sconvolta. Nessuno è stato in quell’ufficio a parte te».

«Sul serio, Ruby, dovresti dare un taglio ai pettegolezzi» rispose Emma, fingendo che ogni singola parola della cameriera su Regina non fosse stata una stilettata nel cuore. Lo sceriffo non voleva… Non voleva fare del male a Regina, in nessun modo.

Ruby si alzò dal tavolo e si strinse nelle spalle.

«E ora il sindaco è appena entrata per vedersi a pranzo con te, portando la tua giacca tra le mani come se fosse una reliquia. O come qualcuno preoccupato che la propria moglie non prenda freddo».

«Lucas!» sibilò Emma, mentre la cameriera si stava già allontanando.

«Signorina Swan» salutò Regina, fermandosi dove pochi istanti prima si trovava Ruby e porgendole la giacca rossa. «È da sconsiderati uscire senza giacca con le giornate che diventano ogni giorno più fredde. Potresti ammalarti».

Lo sceriffo fissò Regina con gli occhi spalancati, le parole di Ruby ancora nelle orecchie. _Qualcuno preoccupato che la propria moglie non prenda freddo_.

«Signorina Swan? Emma!» la chiamò il sindaco, richiamandola dallo shock in cui era caduta.

Emma scosse la testa.

Una coincidenza, nulla più.

«Sì, scusami» fece lo sceriffo, afferrando la propria giacca e posandola accanto a sé sul divanetto. «Ciao. Vuoi una patatina?» Emma avvampò. «Voglio dire, una patatina _patatina_ , una vera patatina. Di quelle fritte! Le ho ordinate poco fa».

Regina decise di non rendere la situazione più difficile di quanto già non fosse e ignorò il doppio senso in cui lo sceriffo era accidentalmente caduta come se non avesse colto l’allusione.

«Forse prima dovrei sedermi, Emma».

«Certo! Ovviamente!»

Lo sceriffo si passò nervosamente le mani sulle cosce fasciate dei jeans, attendendo che Regina si sedesse. Le guance del sindaco erano arrossate in quel modo che la rendevano così adorabile…

Emma si morse l’interno della bocca. C’erano pensieri su Regina che potevano essere formulati e c’erano pensieri su Regina che andavano a ogni costo evitati e lei doveva smetterla di pensare a quanto Regina fosse adorabile.

«Vogliamo scegliere cosa ordinare?»

Emma annuì e prese il menù, nascondendo il proprio volto dietro di esso.

Regina si concesse un lieve sorriso, perché l’imbarazzo di Emma la divertiva sempre e perché in ogni caso lo sceriffo non avrebbe potuto vederla.

Prese una patatina dopo un istante di esitazione, prima di sfogliare il menù più per attendere che anche Emma scegliesse che reale indecisione sulla propria ordinazione.

Lo sceriffo chiuse il proprio menù dopo un tempo che Regina, sapendo quanto Emma fosse abitudinaria sui propri pasti, giudicò eccessivo, ma non commentò.

Ruby comparve l’istante successivo, sorridendo selvaggiamente.

«Posso prendere le vostre ordinazioni?» domandò.

«Per me un’insalata e dell’acqua, signorina Lucas».

«Niente acqua. Due birre e il solito, per me».

Ruby guardò il sindaco per cercare conferma al cambio di ordinazione e Regina annuì. «Grazie, signorina Lucas».

«A voi» rispose la cameriera, portando via i menù.

«Birra?» fece il sindaco, alzando il sopracciglio. «Devo ricordarti che sei in servizio, Emma?»

«Come se fosse la prima volta che beviamo una birra per pranzo insieme».

Regina fece roteare gli occhi. «Non significa che approvi».

«Troppo tardi» commentò Emma, mentre Ruby tornava con due birre e due bicchieri e le posava sul tavolo.

Regina rivolse alla signorina Lucas un cenno di ringraziamento, che Emma si rifiutò di imitare, attribuendo a Ruby la colpa della pessima accoglienza che aveva riservato al sindaco. Se solo la cameriera avesse tenuto chiuse quelle sue dannate fauci, Emma non sarebbe sprofondata nel panico all’arrivo della donna.

«Giornata piatta, al lavoro?» domandò Regina, mentre Emma le versava la birra nel bicchiere. «Grazie» aggiunse poi il sindaco.

«Già, anche oggi Storybrooke è calma e tranquilla» rispose lo sceriffo, prima di bere direttamente dalla propria bottiglia di birra.

Gli occhi di Regina caddero più o meno volontariamente sulla linea del collo della ragazza. Il sindaco prese il proprio bicchiere per costringersi a non indugiare.

«In ufficio?» domandò poi Emma.

«Documenti da firmare e rapporti da redigere. A proposito, venerdì c’è una riunione cui devi presenziare. Alle cinque».

«Cosa? Oh, andiamo, Regina, non posso evitarla? Odio le riunioni».

«Nemmeno io amo le riunioni, Emma. Ma devi esserci, sei lo sceriffo».

«Il tuo preavviso è di soli sette giorni. E se io avessi impegni improrogabili?»

«Il tuo preavviso è stato di un mese. Se elimini le mie _e-mail_ senza nemmeno leggere non sono affari miei».

«Non elimino le tue _e-mail_ senza leggerle!» protestò Emma. «Ho impostato le _e-mail_ provenienti dall’indirizzo ufficiale da sindaco come _spam_. Si autoeliminano nel giro di sette giorni. Quelle che mandi con il tuo indirizzo personale le leggo sempre. O quasi».

Regina spalancò le braccia, esterrefatta. Emma era una continua e non sempre piacevole sorpresa.

« _Spam_? Sul serio, signorina Swan? E le _e-mail_ personali che ti invio riguardano per lo più Henry e la sua istruzione, te le inoltro direttamente dalla scuola».

«Appunto. Ci sei già tu che leggi ogni singola riga riguardo ogni stupido cambio di regolamento scolastico. Come se non li conoscessi già, poi. Sei il sindaco» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina aprì la bocca per replicare, ma non aveva assolutamente idea di che cosa ribattere, spiazzata dall’ennesima dimostrazione di irresponsabilità della signorina Swan. E ancora, il sindaco non si spiegava come questo la stupisse. Era Emma, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

«Non fare quella faccia, lo so che ti piaccio anche così» disse lo sceriffo.

Determinare chi tra le due arrossì più violentemente sarebbe stata una scelta impossibile, alla pari di quella che dovette compiere Paride nell’assegnare la mela d’oro. Perché, in fondo, qualsiasi cosa coinvolgesse Emma e Regina aveva la potenzialità di scatenare una guerra degna di una narrazione epica.

Prima che lo sceriffo potesse salvarsi la faccia, Ruby portò le loro ordinazioni. Dal momento che Regina era presente, la cameriera si limitò a notare ogni singolo dettaglio della situazione, dal rossore al modo in cui evitavano ciascuno lo sguardo dell’altra, senza fare commenti.

Emma ne era sicura, sarebbe stata tormentata a riguardo alla prima occasione utile.

«Buo-Buon appetito» riuscì a dire lo sceriffo, prima di affondare i denti nel proprio hamburger.

«A te» rispose Regina, concentrarsi a sua volta sul proprio pranzo.

Mangiarono in silenzio.

Il sindaco, naturalmente, era venuta preparata.

Aveva organizzato, nella sua testa, un chiaro e diplomatico discorso da fare a Emma, in modo da essere sicura di dirle tutto e allo stesso tempo non rischiare di rivelare troppo. Ed era proprio a questo che pensava, masticando un boccone dopo l’altro.

Dal canto suo, lo sceriffo aveva un uragano interiore da tenere a bada, un’infinità confusa di domande che si univano a un incredibile numero di “se” e “ma” che si inseguivano l’un l’altro in un turbine caleidoscopico.

Emma non aveva la minima idea di cosa dire. O fare.

Fortunatamente, fu Regina a introdurre l’argomento.

«Vorrei parlarti di quello che è successo prima, Emma» disse il sindaco, posando la forchetta e pulendosi le labbra con il tovagliolo.

Lo sceriffo si limitò ad annuire, non fidandosi della propria voce in quel momento.

Regina guardò Emma. E Regina dimenticò il perfetto discorso che si era preparata. Ogni singola frase, ogni singola parola cancellata dal bel volto di Emma.

Il sindaco sospirò, si morse il labbro in un involontario gesto di nervosismo e decise di non fare del proprio meglio, improvvisando. Forse avrebbe ricordato qualcosa, mentre parlava.

In ogni caso, non poteva certo tirarsi indietro.

«Credo che, d’ora in poi, dovremmo evitare situazioni come quella di questa mattina. Non solo per via di Hook, ma soprattutto per Henry. Non voglio che venga trascinato nel bel mezzo di… Di qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra noi, Emma. Vorrei…» Regina abbassò gli occhi. _Baciarti,_ fu la parola che balzò nella sua mente e che subito eliminò schiarendosi la gola. «Vorrei che la situazione fosse più facile, ma a quanto pare _complicato_ è il modo migliore in cui potrei descrivere il mio mondo. Mi dispiace se… se in qualche modo ti ho danneggiato, Emma. Non era mia intenzione» concluse Regina, posando entrambe le mani sullo stomaco, una posizione che sapeva di assumere ogni volta in cui si trovava sotto stress.

Non era un gran bel discorso, il suo, non come quello che si era preparata. Ma era quanto si era sentita di dire senza rendere le cose ancora più difficili per Emma.

Lo sceriffo aveva il suo pirata, dopo tutto. Una casa. Dei genitori. Henry.

Regina non voleva rovinare quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un lieto fine.

«E se…» iniziò Emma, poi scosse la testa. No, non poteva dirlo, proprio no.

Deglutì. «Nulla, lascia perdere. Vuoi dire che d’ora in avanti eviteremo di rimanere sole?»

Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure. _E se_? Che cosa stava per dire Emma? Forse che… No, non poteva essere. Regina censurò immediatamente quella realtà alternativa perché, in ogni caso, Emma non l’aveva detto.

«Sì, eviteremo quel genere di cose».

«Credi sarà abbastanza?»

«Hai altre idee?»

«Sì. No. Forse» rispose Emma.

Regina la guardò, un’espressione interrogativa in volto per invitare lo sceriffo a continuare.

«Non lo so, è solo che… mi piace stare con te».

«Emma, per favore, non percorrere questa strada».

«Quale strada?»

«Quella dove mi illudi, dandomi delle speranze. Non farlo. Hai il tuo pirata, hai una famiglia, hai Henry nella tua vita. No… Non farmi questo. Non… giocare con me in questo modo».

L’espressione di Emma si indurì.

«Non sto giocando, Regina».

«E allora cosa stai facendo? Cosa stiamo facendo?» domandò il sindaco, la voce tremante.

«Io… Io non lo so».

 


	4. Del figlio di Regina o sull'asterisco di Emma

 

 

_Whatever happened to me  
Whatever happened to you_

_Gotta look myself in the eye_  
And say it's gonna be alright  
Maybe everything won't be alright  
All the time  
Gotta take these chances where they are  
It's gonna be alright  
Gotta see things for what they are  
At the time

\- Gary Go, Open arms

 

«Ruby mi ha detto che oggi hai pranzato con Regina» disse Mary Margaret, rivolta a sua figlia.

Emma per poco non si strozzò con il boccone di polpettone che stava mangiando. Lanciò uno sguardo a Killian, seduto a tavola di fronte a lei, prima di schiarirsi la gola per rispondere a Mary Margaret.

«Ruby dovrebbe imparare a farsi un mazzo di ca- fatti propri» disse, con più acidità di quanta fosse sua intenzione far trasparire.

I genitori di Emma si lanciarono uno sguardo allarmato. La reazione di Emma non faceva altro che confermare la loro teoria, ovvero che stesse succedendo qualcosa tra lo loro figlia e Regina. Solo, non avevano idea di che cosa potesse riguardare.

I battibecchi tra le donne non erano mai stati un segreto per la piccola Storybrooke, che aveva ormai fatto delle richieste assurde di Emma e dei programmatici - e temporanei - rifiuti di Regina una delle attrazioni principali della città, una specie di tradizione folkloristica del tutto particolare.

E il fatto che tanto Regina quanto Emma fossero all’improvviso tanto riservate sui loro rapporti certo non poteva essere di buon auspicio.

Henry, che teneva il piccolo Neal tra le braccia, alzò lo sguardo su Emma e strinse gli occhi.

«Cosa sta succedendo tra te e la mamma?» domandò il ragazzino.

Emma arrossì violentemente. All’improvviso, la casa dei suoi genitori sembrava essersi trasformata nel suo inferno personale. Lo sceriffo non amava particolarmente quelle cene in famiglia settimanali, almeno non da quando vi partecipava anche Hook.

Emma sentiva che la sua presenza era decisamente di troppo: un conto era stare con lui e un altro era presentarsi insieme alle cene in famiglia.

Ma, quando ne aveva discusso con sua madre, Mary Margaret le aveva fatto notare quanto la sua posizione fosse ridicola e che, poco, ma sicuro, il timore di Emma era dovuto semplicemente alle negative esperienze delle sue passate relazioni. Lei e Killian vivevano insieme. Ancora Mary Margaret si chiedeva che cosa aspettasse il pirata per chiederle di sposarlo.

Emma aveva troncato la conversazione seduta stante.

E, poi, a quelle cene mancava Regina.

Emma detestava avere cene in famiglia senza Regina. Regina faceva parte della sua famiglia e ne avrebbe sempre e comunque fatto parte. Le guance dello sceriffo divennero ancora più rosse.

«Niente» si affrettò perciò a rispondere Emma. «Assolutamente niente, Henry».

«Lo sai, la cosa curiosa che tu e Regina avete in comune è che sembrate assolutamente incapaci di mentire riguardo l’un l’altra» notò Mary Margaret, posando la forchetta per meglio concentrarsi sulla figlia. «Qui ci sono solo persone che ti vogliono bene, Emma. Puoi parlare liberamente».

Emma guardò di nuovo Killian.

«Tua madre ha ragione, amore» rispose l’uomo.

Lo sceriffo ebbe l’impulso di alzarsi dal tavolo e scappare. Ma poi guardò Henry.

Come sempre - Non che di fronte a lei lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma, in ogni caso, come sempre Regina aveva ragione: prima di tutto dovevano pensare a Henry.

Emma prese un respiro profondo.

«Tra me e Regina non sta succedendo assolutamente nulla di cui dobbiate preoccuparvi. Abbiamo tutto sotto controllo» disse, con tono deciso, quello che usava quando non aveva la minima intenzione di parlare di uno specifico argomento e che nascondeva sempre un velo di minaccia: l’insistenza avrebbe portato alla sua irrimediabile fuga.

Nessuno, infatti, osò protestare.

E tuttavia Emma sapeva che Henry non si sarebbe accontentato di quella risposta.

 

 

La mano di Hook si posò sul suo fianco e Emma si irrigidì all’istante. Stava lavando i piatti dopo la cena, dando la possibilità a entrambi i suoi genitori di rilassarsi sul divano in compagnia di Henry e Neal.

«Sei tesa, in questi giorni» notò il pirata, accennando un sorriso.

«Sono stanca».

«Immaginavo. Perché non porti Henry da Regina, per questa notte? Posso aiutarti a rilassarti» bisbigliò l’uomo, un bicchiere quasi vuoto di whiskey nella mano libera e un sorriso provocante sulle labbra.

«Cosa? No! È la mia serata con mio figlio! Henry non è un  pacco postale. Senza contare che Regina potrebbe avere progetti per la serata».

«Regina? Progetti per la serata? E cosa mai potrebbe fare? Firmare una quantità doppia di documenti?»

«Killian, non è divertente».

«Vorrei solo farti notare che Regina probabilmente ha la serata libera. Non ha amici e nessuno le chiederebbe mai di uscire».

Emma posò lentamente sul lavello il piatto che stava asciugando, perché sapeva che, altrimenti, lo avrebbe sbattuto a terra.

«Regina _ha_ amici. Regina, anzi, _ha_ una famiglia composta da Henry, me e i miei genitori, tanto per iniziare. E, se vuoi rimanere nei paraggi, vedi di accettare l’idea perché non c’è modo che Regina non faccia parte della vita di Henry e Henry è mio figlio, perciò Regina farà sempre parte della mia vita» sibilò Emma, guardando Killian dritto negli occhi. Prese fiato, prima di aggiungere. «E Regina _ha_ qualcuno che le chiederebbe di uscire».

«Hai decisamente bisogno di rilassarti, Swan» commentò il pirata.

La ragazza rispose con uno sguardo duro.

«Dico solo-» iniziò il pirata, cautamente. «Dico solo che forse hai ragione sugli amici e sulla famiglia di Regina. Ma di certo nessuno mai le chiederebbe di uscire. Non esagerare, amore».

Emma si allontanò dal lavandino e da Hook, prese la giacca rossa e la indossò. Henry la guardò stupito, ma vedendo la sua espressione e quella di Killian, capì come fosse meglio non fare domande. Infilò la propria giacca dopo aver salutato ciascuno dei suoi nonni e il piccolo Neal.

«Grazie per la cena» disse Emma a denti stretti, rivolta ai suoi genitori, prima di mettere un braccio attorno alle spalle di Henry mentre apriva la porta di ingresso.

Mary Margaret e David si limitarono ad annuire, intuendo come le acque tra Emma e il suo fidanzato non fossero del tutto calme, quella sera.

Mary Margaret era sicura che, in qualche modo, Regina avesse qualcosa a che vedere con la situazione, ma, non avendo ricavato nulla da Emma durante la cena, non si azzardò nemmeno a fare ipotesi.

David strinse la mano a Killian quando questi si congedò. «Già, grazie per la cena».

 

 

Emma avviò il motore del suo Maggiolino non appena Hook ebbe chiuso la porta dal lato passeggero. Aveva considerato l’idea di andarsene senza di lui, ma aveva deciso all’ultimo secondo di salvare quel che rimaneva delle apparenze.

«Va tutto bene?» domandò Henry, seduto sul sedile posteriore, dopo pochi minuti di gravoso silenzio.

«Sì, ragazzino» rispose Emma, con un sorriso tirato.

«A quanto pare tua madre è convinta che qualcuno sarebbe disposto a chiedere un appuntamento a Regina. Io sono profondamente in disaccordo. Non lo farei nemmeno per soldi. Insomma, una non smette di essere la Regina Cattiva dopo-».

Emma frenò bruscamente in mezzo alla strada. Fortunatamente, a Storybrooke non erano molte le auto che giravano di sera. O di giorno, per quel che poteva valere. La gente preferiva andare a piedi, approfittandone per fermarsi a parlare con i propri concittadini.

«Cosa? Di cosa state parlando?» domandò Henry, confuso.

«Scendi dalla macchina» fece Emma, rivolta a Hook.

«Andiamo, stavo scherzando!»

«Io no, non sto affatto scherzando. Non mi interessa quello che c’è stato tra te e Regina, d’accordo? Avete il vostro passato, non mi importa, non sono affari miei. Ti ho ripetuto più e più volte di non parlare male di lei in mia presenza e non mi hai dato retta. Ho fatto passare ogni volta, sono stata indulgente, perché capisco che possa esservi del rancore tra di voi. Ma Regina è la madre di _mio_ figlio e non ho alcuna intenzione di permetterti di mancarle di rispetto di fronte a lui, nemmeno lontanamente» disse Emma, ciascuna sillaba una stilettata di ghiaccio. «Scendi dalla macchina. Vai a divertiti con i _ragazzi_ , non mi importa».

«Emma, non essere ridicola-»

«Scendi dalla macchina, Hook» ripeté Emma.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, il pirata fece come gli era stato detto, digerendo rabbia e umiliazione come un solo, amaro boccone. Per superare una cosa del genere quella sera avrebbe avuto bisogno di molti, molti bicchieri di alcol.

Chiuse la portiera, poi si abbassò all’altezza del finestrino aperto.

«Swan, per favore. Pensa alla situazione. Era solo una battuta, è assurdo litigare per una cosa del genere».

«No, non lo è. Non lo è proprio perché tu non capisci l’importanza che la questione ha per me» rispose Emma. Ingranò la marcia e fece pochi metri di strada, prima di inserire la retro e accostarsi di nuovo Hook.

Il pirata pensò che Emma ci avesse ripensato, che un po’ di senso fosse entrato in quella testolina bionda tanto carina, così fece per aprire la portiera, ma la trovò bloccata.

«Per la cronaca, _io_ chiederei un appuntamento a Regina Mills» disse Emma.

« _Tu che cosa_?!» urlò Henry a sua madre, mentre il Maggiolino partiva sgommando e lasciando un incredulo Hook sul ciglio della strada.

 

 

Emma non aveva parlato per la durata dell’intero viaggio fino a casa.

Henry aveva usato quei pochi minuti per elaborare l’ultima dichiarazione di sua madre riguardo _l’altra_ sua madre.

Il ragazzino non credeva affatto che Emma lo avesse detto solo per ferire Hook, perché lei non era il genere di persona che dispensava cattiveria gratuita, questo no. Non l’aveva fatto nemmeno quando era l’Oscuro Signore.

E, poi, c’erano tutti gli altri tasselli, nella mente di Henry - i gossip di Ruby, il rossore di Emma, la sognante distrazione di Regina - che confermavano la sincerità di Emma.

Non era poi così assurdo che…

Emma aprì la porta di ingresso e Henry la seguì all’interno.

Non aveva idea di come affrontare l’argomento con sua madre, ma il ragazzino era deciso a ricorrere a ogni arma pur di ricavare qualche informazione da Emma.

Con suo immenso stupore, fu lo sceriffo a chiedergli di fermarsi in salotto per qualche minuto.

«Preparo una tazza di tè, ti va?» domandò Emma, mentre il ragazzino si sedeva sul divano.

«Sì, certo!» rispose Henry, togliendosi le scarpe.

La casa di Emma e Hook non era poi tanto male, a parere del giovane Mills. Gli piaceva anche la sua camera, dal momento che gli avevano permesso di arredarla e decorarla come aveva preferito. Solo, talvolta Henry si sentiva terribilmente a disagio con Killian come coinquilino. Era ridicolo, perché era casa di Emma tanto quanto del pirata, ma il ragazzino detestava quel forzato sentimento di cameratismo da parte di Hook o, ancora di più, il modo in cui guardava Emma.

Era come se vedesse solo una parte di lei, quella della Salvatrice. Ma Emma era molto di più, questo Henry lo sapeva fin troppo bene, e perciò aveva la sensazione che il pirata non fosse innamorato di una persona vera, con tutti i suoi difetti e le sue imperfezioni, come lo era Emma Swan, quanto piuttosto di un ruolo, un ideale che era racchiuso nel titolo di Salvatrice.

Il ragazzino ne aveva parlato con Regina, una volta. Gli era sembrato che la mamma concordasse con lui, ma non si era sbilanciata a riguardo e, anzi, gli aveva consigliato di essere meno chiuso nei confronti di Killian. In fondo, il pirata stava facendo uno sforzo nei suoi confronti, no?

Henry credeva che tutto quello che interessasse a Hook fosse di non perdere la sua preziosa Salvatrice, ma non aveva detto nulla e aveva ringraziato Regina.

Perso in quei pensieri, Henry sussultò quando Emma lo chiamò, porgendogli una tazza di tè fumante, che il ragazzino si affrettò a prendere.

Lo sceriffo si sedette di fronte a lui, sul basso tavolino di legno, e mise da parte la propria tazza di tè.

«Mi dispiace per la scena a cui hai dovuto assistere in auto, ragazzino» incominciò Emma, dopo un profondo respiro.

Aveva pensato a cosa dire a suo figlio mentre preparava il tè e, mentre lo faceva, per la prima volta, le idee nella mente di Emma si erano schiarite.

Avere Henry come interlocutore spingeva Emma ad essere brutalmente onesta con sé stessa, perché sentiva di dover offrire a Henry il meglio per quanto in suo potere e, questo meglio, aveva per base la sincerità nel loro rapporto.

Aveva pensato, Emma, che Killian Jones era il tipo di persona con cui aveva giurato, adolescente, che non sarebbe mai stata. Vi era, in lui, un rancore costante verso il mondo, un malcelato sentimento di superiorità e la convinzione che il bisogno di una persona fosse esso stesso amore.

Aveva pensato, Emma, che con Killian Jones stava recitando una parte, quella di una donna che non era, quella della Salvatrice che tutta Storybrooke si aspettava che fosse, quella della figlia che non vede l’ora di indossare l’abito bianco - o, nel suo caso, sopportare una convivenza - per rendere felici i propri genitori.

Aveva pensato, Emma, che Killian Jones non era mosso da cattive intenzioni, non verso di lei, ma che questo non bastava a giustificare le azioni del pirata o l’infelicità di Emma. Perché, con Killian Jones, Emma non era felice.

Aveva pensato, Emma, che era Regina Mills a farle sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e a tenerla sveglia la notte e ad attirare la sua attenzione e che forse tutto quanto si sarebbe sgretolato nelle loro mani, ma che c’era comunque una piccola possibilità che tra loro le cose avrebbero funzionato.

E che in ogni caso questo non aveva importanza.

Con Killian non era felice e non era il rapporto con Regina ad influenzare quello con il pirata, no.

Emma si schiarì la voce, guardando Henry negli occhi, poi proseguì.

«Mi dispiace essere stata così superficiale da trascinarti in una convivenza in cui nemmeno io credevo davvero. Avrei dovuto pensarci meglio. Avrei dovuto dare retta a me stessa. Invece che a mia madre» aggiunse poi, a mezza voce.

Henry poteva concordare su quell’ultimo punto. Non che Mary Margaret avesse cattive intenzioni, ma il suo Vero Amore era quasi letteralmente piovuto dal cielo nelle sue mani: per quanto potesse credere il contrario, non era la persona più adatta nel dare consigli sentimentali.

«Stai dicendo che vuoi lasciare Hook?» domandò Henry, facendosi coraggio.

«A volte hai la delicatezza di Regina, ragazzino. Ma sì, sto dicendo che è… una possibilità».

«Emma, detesto fare l’adulto della situazione tra di noi, anche se credo di doverci ormai fare l’abitudine, ma se non sei sicura dei tuoi sentimenti per lui… E hai pensato alla possibilità di lasciarlo… Insomma, dovresti _davvero_ lasciarlo».

Lo sceriffo si passò le mani tra i capelli.

«Mi sembra di rivivere la situazione con Walsh, quando mi chiese di sposarlo».

«E per fortuna non l’hai fatto» commentò Henry. Walsh, a dire il vero, non gli dispiaceva. Ma Walsh era, comunque, una finzione, una scimmia volante che pretendeva di essere innamorato di sua mamma. Emma aveva davvero un pessimo gusto nello scegliere i propri fidanzati. Ma questo Henry evitò di dirlo.

«E per quanto riguarda la mamma?» chiese piuttosto il ragazzino, azzardandosi a prendere un sorso di tè, per far sembrare quella domanda il più casuale possibile. Scottava ancora, ma non abbastanza dal dissuaderlo dal bere.

«Regina? Cosa, riguardo a Regina?»

«Hai detto che usciresti con lei».

«Oh. Già. _Quello_ ».

«Emma?»

«Sì, ragazzino?»

«Io sarei felice se chiedessi alla mamma di uscire».

«Davvero?»

«Davvero» confermò Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Insomma, stare insieme a voi due è come stare con i nonni. Bisticciate e vi guardate di sottecchi tutto il tempo. Non credo che le cose potrebbero peggiorare in ogni caso».

«Qualcuno potrebbe gentilmente spiegarmi questa storia di me e Regina come… coppia sposata? Non è assolutamente vero!» protestò Emma.

«Eppure non hai negato che le chiederesti di uscire».

Emma sospirò.

«Le cose sono un po’ più complicate di così, ragazzino» disse lo sceriffo. «Per prima cosa, se tua mamma venisse a sapere di questa conversazione, mi ucciderebbe seduta stante. Anzi, mi ucciderebbe, ma lentamente, per prolungare la mia sofferenza. Seconda cosa… sto pensando di interrompere una relazione, non posso gettarmi a capofitto in un’altra».

«Sì, probabilmente la mamma ti farebbe soffrire, ma non credo ti ucciderebbe» la contraddisse Henry. «E non sto dicendo che devi chiederle di uscire domani. Ma… in futuro. Magari tra qualche mese».

«Henry, questo è esattamente il motivo per cui non volevamo parlarti della cosa, che tu ti affezionassi troppo all’idea».

« _Volevamo_? Quindi ne hai già parlato con la mamma?! È di questo che avete discusso oggi a pranzo, non è vero?»

«In… un certo senso».

«Oh, Emma» disse Henry, un ghigno malevolo sul suo volto. «Se la mamma venisse a sapere che me ne hai parlato comunque, hai ragione, ti ucciderebbe dopo indicibili sofferenze».

«Lo so» rispose angosciata la ragazza.

«Il mio silenzio ti costerà un aumento della mia paghetta» disse casualmente il ragazzino, prendendo un secondo sorso di te.

«Che cosa?!»

«Natale si avvicina. E vorrei risparmiare per fare un bel regalo a Violet» rispose Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi annuì. Non aveva la minima intenzione di morire per mano di Regina, per mano di Regina avrebbe voluto- _No, Emma, non ora, concentrati._

«Vuoi chiedermi altro da usare come ricatto?»

Henry le appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio. «No, preferisco non infierire per questa sera».

Emma gli scompigliò i capelli. «Regina ti ha cresciuto fin troppo bene, ragazzino».

«Sono sicuro che lei darebbe la colpa ai tuoi geni».

E poi Henry le gettò le braccia al collo con un tale entusiasmo che per poco Emma non cadde dal tavolino, trascinando suo figlio con lei. Tuttavia, non riuscì a impedire alla propria tazza di tè di cadere a terra e bagnare il pavimento. Nessuno dei due vi badò.

«Qualsiasi scelta prenderai, mamma, continuerò a credere in te. In te e in lei. So che farete la scelta giusta per voi. E per me» bisbigliò Henry.

Una lacrima cadde lungo la guancia di Emma, che strinse la presa sul suo bambino.

 

 

La notte di Emma trascorse insonne, le parole del ragazzino che echeggiavano nel suo cuore. _Hai pensato alla possibilità di lasciarlo… Insomma, dovresti davvero lasciarlo._

Una parte di Emma sapeva che suo figlio aveva ragione. Emma Swan - orfana, detenuta, madre - non sarebbe mai stata con Killian Jones detto Hook - ottocentesco marinaio inglese e attuale pirata.

Ma c’era una parte di Emma che era stanca di lottare con il mondo e che avrebbe preferito lasciare che il mondo facesse il suo corso, anche a costo di lasciarsi travolgere e stravolgere. Questa Emma le diceva di tenere la testa bassa, perdonare uno e ciascuno i tratti di Killian che detestava, realizzare quell’idea di Lieto Fine che tutti si figuravano per la Salvatrice: un marito, un figlio, una casa.

Andava sempre così, nelle fiabe, no?

Non era quello che voleva perché, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a essere felice.

Ma se non avesse potuto avere nessun’altra cosa? Un finto Lieto Fine sarebbe stato comunque meglio di nessun Lieto Fine. Vero?

Emma temeva che, se avesse gettato via la strada percorsa fino a quel momento - per quanto sbagliata apparisse ai suoi stessi occhi - avrebbe finito con lo stringere il nulla tra le mani.

Aveva paura di rimanere, di nuovo, sola.

Ma poi il pensiero di Regina fu come una luce nel vortice di quel tormento. Regina era la lanterna che illuminava il sentiero di Emma, così che la ragazza potesse decidere dove mettere i propri piedi, quali passi compiere, in che direzione andare.

E non era a causa dei sentimenti che Emma provava per Regina - che erano confusi, senza nome, un groviglio di emozioni che facevo sorridere la ragazza, no.

Era Regina in quanto… Regina.

L’intero passato di Regina, i suoi genitori, il suo primo amore e il suo ultimo amore, la magia e il potere, Snowhite e la Maledizione, trovare Henry e perdere Henry, amare e odiare, ferire ed essere ferita, tutto, di Regina, era un’ispirazione per Emma.

Era la forza di cui Emma aveva bisogno per ascoltare la voce dentro di sé che le suggeriva di riprendersi la propria vita tra le mani, di avere fiducia in sé stessa e avere speranza nel futuro.

Regina, per il solo fatto di essere Regina, portava alla luce il cuore stesso di Emma illuminandolo dall’interno.

E se l’indomani Emma si fosse trovata con solo cenere attorno a sé, almeno avrebbe potuto dire di aver combattuto per sé stessa, per la propria felicità.

 

 

Emma e Henry uscirono di casa all’alba, prima che Hook, che si era addormentato completamente vestito sul divano, potesse svegliarsi.

Il ragazzino aveva in programma di fare colazione con Violet e trascorrere poi la giornata sulla spiaggia, mentre Emma aveva solo in programma di evitare il suo futuro ex-fidanzato fino a quando non avesse deciso cosa dirgli.

Henry entrò per primo da Granny’s e venne accolto da un raggiante sorriso da parte di Violet, che lo stava aspettando seduta al bancone, chiacchierando allegramente con Ruby.

La cameriera venne però attirata dalle occhiaie dello sceriffo, che seguì il figlio all’interno a breve distanza.

«Non ti azzardare ad aprire bocca, Ruby. Fammi il solito. Raddoppia la dose di caffeina» la avvisò Emma, in tono duro, troncando le domande che già si stavano formando sulla bocca di Ruby. La cameriera rispose con un’espressione risentita e scosse la testa, ma si diede da fare per preparare la colazione di Emma, mormorando quanto le amiche potessero essere ingrate, perché tu ti stai solo preoccupando per loro, no? Cosa c’è di male? In fondo, è quello che le amiche fanno, no?   
Henry approfittò della distrazione di sua madre per rubare un bacio a fior di labbra a Violet, che sorrise e arrossì, prima di dargli un pizzicotto scherzoso sulla guancia.

«Ciao, Violet, come stai?» fece lo sceriffo, raggiungendo i ragazzi.

«Tutto bene, Emma, grazie» rispose la ragazza. Nella sua mente, lo sceriffo di Storybrooke era una persona completamente diversa dall’Oscuro Signore di Camelot. In  parte capiva le ragioni che avevano spinto la madre di Henry a fare quello che aveva fatto, perché sapeva bene che il mondo non si può dividere in bene e male, in bianco e nero, ma che esistono infinite tonalità di grigio. Per questo, non portava alcun rancore nei confronti di Emma.

E poi lo sceriffo era sempre molto gentile con Violet. Anzi, quando stava imparando a usare lo scooter, molto più comodo e veloce dei cavalli di Camelot, Emma le aveva dato anche qualche valido consiglio e aveva persino convinto il meccanico di Storybrooke a fare uno sconto al padre di Violet riguardo il prezzo dello scooter per la ragazza.

Ma la cosa più importante per lei era che Henry parlava così bene di Emma e Regina, con tanto affetto nella voce e gli occhi così pieni di luce, che per Violet sarebbe stato impossibile avere anche solo un pensiero negativo su una o entrambe le mamme del ragazzino.

«Fantastico» rispose Emma, sorridendo ai due ragazzi, prima di notare Ruby che le faceva segno che il sacchetto con la sua colazione ero pronto. «Ora di andare. Buona giornata e comportatevi bene, ragazzi. O anche no» aggiunse poi, con un occhiolino a Henry che fece arrossire il ragazzino dalla testa ai piedi.

Emma si allontanò da Henry e Violet, pagò Ruby in silenzio e uscì dal Granny il più velocemente possibile per evitare qualsiasi domanda da parte della cameriera.

 

 

Henry e Violet camminavano mano nella mano, diretti alla spiaggia.

«Emma sta bene?» domandò a un certo punto la ragazza, incapace di tenere per sé la preoccupazione per il pessimo aspetto che Emma aveva quella mattina.

«Oh, sì» fece Henry. «Voglio dire, no. Ma è tutto sotto controllo. Credo. Si tratta di Emma dopotutto e con lei non si può mai sapere».

«Non suona molto rassicurante» commentò Violet.

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Emma è una delle persone più coraggiose e forti che conosca. Ma quando si tratta di sentimenti… Insomma, credo preferirebbe affrontare un drago».

«Oh, problemi con Killian?»

«Anche» Henry sospirò. «E con la mamma. Con Regina. Credo che Emma abbia una cotta per lei. E che Regina ricambi».

Violet spalancò la bocca. «Oh. Non mi aspettavo… questo. Voglio dire, non deve essere facile per te».

Henry le strinse la mano brevemente, le sorrise. «No, credo di essere l’unica persona nella mia famiglia del tutto preparata a una possibilità del genere. Credo di averlo sempre saputo. In qualche modo, credo di aver sempre visto il legame tra Emma e Regina, anche quando ancora non sapevo che cosa fosse il Vero Amore. Quando per la prima volta lessi il libro, la storia di Emma, la storia di Regina… Qualcosa dentro di me deve aver messo insieme i pezzi e ricostruito il legame tra loro. Emma dice che non devo affezionarmi all’idea, perché il futuro è incerto e tutte quelle cose. Ma se penso a tutto quello che abbiamo attraversato insieme, a tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto come famiglia… mi sembra ridicolo che non se ne siano rese conto prima. Come faccio a non affezionarmi a un’idea che è già una realtà, a una situazione che aspetta solo di essere vissuta davvero invece che di essere evitata e ignorata? Lo so che le cose potrebbero non andare nel migliore dei modi. Ma io non ho più undici anni, Emma non è più alla costante ricerca di un posto da chiamare casa, perché finalmente lo ha trovato e Regina non è più ossessionata della propria vendetta personale. E tutto… Tutto quello che c’è stato non può essere stato per nulla, giusto? Mi sembra che ogni singola cosa sia accaduta per portarci esattamente a questo momento» concluse Henry, abbassando e arrossendo violentemente, rendendosi conto di aver detto molto di più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Violet gli faceva uno strano effetto.

La ragazza si fermò e si mise di fronte a lui. Appoggiò la propria fronte a quella di Henry, sfiorando il naso di lui con il proprio.

«Hai un’anima così bella, Henry, che attraverserei mille mondi solo per trovarla. Credo che tu abbia ragione, su di loro. Credo che tutti quanti si meritino un po’ di felicità» sussurrò Violet, con dolcezza. «Grazie, per avermene parlato» aggiunse, prima di baciare Henry.

 

 

Regina chiuse la zip del vestito, ruotando appena le spalle per controllare come le scivolasse lungo i fianchi e la schiena. Non una piega. Dopo tutti quegli anni il sarto di Storybrooke sapeva ancora svolgere egregiamente il proprio lavoro.

Fece per indossare le scarpe quando il telefono suonò. Erano le nove di sabato mattina. Chi poteva chiamarla alle nove di sabato mattina?

Regina prese il telefono dal proprio comodino e la sua espressione si scurì quando lesse il nome sullo schermo _. Ovviamente._

Forse non avrebbe dovuto rispondere. E tuttavia poteva essere importante. Regina decise di rispondere. «Pronto?»

«Oh, grazie al cielo, iniziavo a temere che non avresti accettato la chiamata».

«Sono stata tentata».

«Oh, andiamo. Voglio solo fare una chiacchierata tra amiche».

«Alle sette del mattino?» domandò Regina scetticamente, sedendosi sul letto, che aveva già rifatto. Non che fosse riuscita a riposare quella notte. Non dopo il pranzo con Emma.

«Hai sempre amato svegliarti presto».

«Snow, per favore, possiamo passare alla vera ragione per cui vuoi ficcanasare nella mia vita?»

«Sono solo preoccupata per te, Regina» si difese Mary Margaret, il tono troppo acuto perché il sindaco potesse crederle.

«Riguardo a cosa, esattamente?»

«Nulla in particolare. C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?»

«No» rispose secca Regina, solo per riceve un profondo sospiro sconsolato da Mary Margaret.

«Come va con Emma?»

«Cosa significa “ _come va con Emma_ ”?»

«Significa: come va con Emma? Andate d’accordo? Ruby mi ha detto che ieri avete pranzato insieme» disse Mary Margaret, simulando un tono casuale come meglio riuscì.

«La signorina Lucas dovrebbe imparare la fine arte della discrezione» commentò Regina, suscitando una breve risata da Mary Margaret. Sul volto del sindaco si dipinse un’espressine stupita.

«Scusami, Emma ha risposto esattamente la stessa cosa» spiegò la donna. «Non con le stesse parole, ovviamente. Lei è stata meno… elegante».

«Se hai già chiesto a Emma del nostro pranzo perché ora lo domandi a me?»

«Oh, così. Per fare conversazione».

«Snow, chiuderò la telefonata tra pochi secondi se non mi dici immediatamente la vera ragione per cui hai chiamato» minacciò Regina. I rapporti con Mary Margaret erano migliorati incredibilmente, su questo non c’erano dubbi. Ma c’erano tratti della personalità di Snow che il sindaco proprio non riusciva a digerire. Fortunatamente, Emma sembrava non averne ereditato nemmeno uno. Non che questo facesse la differenza, per Regina. Non era come se pensasse ad avere una relazione con Emma o una cosa del genere, dopo tutto, no?

Snow sospirò.

«Sono _davvero_ preoccupata. Tra di voi sta succedendo qualcosa e Emma non me ne vuole parlare. Senza contare che ieri sera sembrava furiosa con Killian. Mi chiedevo se tu ne sapessi qualcosa».

Regina rimase in silenzio.

Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo.

Una parte di lei era grata per ogni singola parola che Snow le aveva appena detto. Perché allora anche Emma, e non solo lei, era un disastro ambulante dal pranzo del giorno precedente. E perché Emma aveva discusso con Killian.

Regina si morse la lingua. No. Non poteva essere sollevata dal fatto che Emma discutesse con il proprio fidanzato, no.

E, poi, c’era quell’altra parte di lei. Quella che avrebbe voluto guardare Snow negli occhi con tutta l’ostilità che fosse riuscita a scovare dentro il cuore, per chiederle come avesse osato dare per scontato che lei avesse qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che la relazione di Emma stesse attraversando un momento di tempesta.

Ma, dovette ammettere Regina a sé stessa, forse parte della colpa era anche sua. Non che avesse tentato coscientemente di danneggiare la relazione tra Emma e il pirata, ma…  

Il sindaco sospirò.

«Tra me e Emma non sta succedendo nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti e, in ogni caso, non ti direi nulla più di quanto tua figlia sia disposta a dirti, Snow» rispose infine Regina.

All’altro capo del telefono Mary Margaret scosse la testa incredula.

«Siete qualcosa di incredibile, voi due. Davvero, davvero incredibile» commentò. «Non importa, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo, sappi che io e David ci siamo anche per te, Regina».

Il sindaco, suo malgrado, sorrise.

Forse lei e Snow avevano fatto più passi avanti di quanto credesse.

«Grazie, buona giornata».

«Buona giornata a te».

 

 

Emma, quel giorno, aveva la giornata libera. Ma Emma, quel giorno, voleva essere così occupata da avere una scusa per evitare Killian, perciò decise di iniziare a redigere i documenti per l’ufficio del sindaco con largo anticipo.

Si mise alla scrivania, prendendosi un secondo per apprezzare la sua sedia nera superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti. La miglior estorsione che avesse fatto a Regina fino a quel momento.

In quel momento, il telefono di Emma suonò, annunciando un messaggio da parte di Regina. Il cuore dello sceriffo fece un una capriola nel suo petto e la ragazza si affrettò a leggere.

“ _Tua madre mi ha appena chiamata. Parla con lei prima che mi esasperi al punto che io decida di farti fare straordinari non retribuiti, signorina Swan_ ”.

Emma scosse la testa.

Naturalmente sua madre aveva deciso di chiamare Regina, trovare scorciatoie e vie traverse invece di aspettare che Emma fosse pronta a parlare con lei.

“ _Se decidi di rispolverare la maledizione del sonno su di lei, non esitare a chiedermi una mano”_ rispose lo sceriffo, i documenti che aveva pensato di compilare già dimenticati.

 

 

Regina lesse il messaggio e sorrise.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Emma la ragione della sua discussione con il pirata, ma certo non voleva sembrare inopportuna o impicciarsi degli affari di Emma. Senza contare che Regina non era nemmeno sicura della sua posizione nella vita dello sceriffo.

Sarebbe stato imbarazzante chiedere del pirata? Oppure no? Era una cosa che le amiche facevano, non è vero? Chiedere delle relazioni altrui… Ma, ancora, Regina non sapeva se… Lei e Emma erano amiche?

Regina scosse la testa. No, non avrebbe chiesto nulla.

“ _David la sveglierebbe prima ancora di riuscire a fare perdere le nostre tracce, Emma. Sarebbe inutile_ ”.

 

 

“ _Scapperesti con me? Come una criminale? Con una criminale? Wow, Regina, mi piace questa intraprendenza_ ”.

 

 

La testa di Regina divenne leggera all’improvviso.

Non era esattamente quella la risposta che si era aspettata da Emma. Proprio no. Non così… scherzosa? Sfacciata?

Il sindaco, nonostante fosse vestita, aveva finito con lo sdraiarsi sul letto invece di svolgere la solita routine del sabato, che consisteva per lo più in commissioni fuori casa.

Si morse il labbro inferiore.

A Emma piaceva qualcosa di lei.

Ma forse era meglio non approfondire quell’aspetto. Non quando ancora non sapeva cosa stavano… facendo.

“ _Credo di essere una criminale migliore rispetto a te, Emma_ ”.

 

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“ _Non sia mai che esista un campo di cui tu non sia la Regina indiscussa_ ”.

Lo sceriffo poggiò il telefono nel momento in cui la porta della stazione venne aperta e suo padre entrò sorridendo e fischiettando. Si fermò non appena la vide.

«Emma? Cosa ci fai qui? Credevo fosse il mio turno, oggi!» esclamò David.

«Sì, sì, ma… Avevo dei documenti da firmare».

«Per Regina?»

«Regina? Cosa ha Regina?» rispose Emma, un velo di panico negli occhi. In quel momento, la risata malefica che aveva come suoneria per il sindaco riecheggiò nella stazione e lo sceriffo avvampò. David alzò un sopracciglio prima di mettersi a ridere.

«Se mai un giorno deciderai di dirle che è questa la suoneria che hai scelto per lei, ti prego, fa’ che io sia presente» disse suo padre, avvicinandosi alla scrivania di Emma e appoggiandosi a essa in modo da guardare la figlia.

Emma guardò a terra e prese un respiro profondo. Non avrebbe mai detto a Regina di quella suoneria. _Mai._

«Me ne ricorderò» rispose tuttavia.

«Emma» la chiamò David, attirando la completa attenzione della figlia per il tono improvvisamente serio della voce. «Il problema con Regina è che le cose vanno incredibilmente bene e non incredibilmente male, non è vero?»

Emma spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse.

«No» disse infine. «No-»

«Emma Swan, non provare a mentirmi perché altrimenti te la vedi da sola con tua madre» la interruppe David, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

Emma sospirò.

«D’accordo. Non mentirò. Ma Regina non è davvero il problema. Voglio dire. Certo, Regina… Ho capito che Regina… Quello che sto provando a dire è che…» Emma chiuse gli occhi, come quando era piccola e combinava qualche guaio in orfanotrofio e, messa alle strette, era costretta a confessare. Se lo diceva con gli occhi chiusi, poteva avere l’illusione di essere nascosta al mondo e che non sarebbe arrivata alcuna punizione. Ovviamente, la punizione arrivava sempre. Ma Emma continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

«Regina mi piace» confessò infine Emma, aprendo gli occhi solo per scoprire che questa volta non c’era un’istruttrice severa pronta a sculacciarla, o peggio, ma solo suo padre, con lo stesso sguardo amorevole di sempre. Questo incoraggiò Emma a proseguire, un’ondata di affetto per David si riversò nel suo cuore. «Il che basterebbe di per sé a sollevare una quantità enorme di quesiti. Ad esempio, Archie, da psicologo, direbbe che probabilmente non ho mai risolto i problemi con mia madre e che per questo mi sono presa un’infatuazione per la sua nemesi. Il che mi sembrerebbe ridicolo, ma in ogni caso non mi importerebbe. Quello di cui mi importa è Henry. Lui dice che non gli importa, se io e Regina usciamo, anzi. Ora, non dire a Regina che ne ho parlato con Henry e che poi ho parlato con te di Henry perché non vorrei morire tanto giovane o, peggio, avere a che fare con riunioni e scartoffie forzate. E comunque bisogna considerare il fatto che stiamo parlando di Regina. Regina è…» disse Emma, finalmente interrompendo la valanga di parole con cui aveva sommerso suo padre, nel tentativo fallimentare di spiegargli chi era Regina. «Regina» concluse infine, con una smorfia.

David, braccia conserte, espressione concentrata, non aveva colto ogni singola parola di sua figlia, ma aveva di sicuro afferrato la situazione generale. Anche se rimaneva un particolare che non gli era per nulla chiaro.

«Ma… Killian?»

Emma si passò le mani tra i capelli.

«Non sono felice con Killian».

«Vuoi… lasciarlo?»

Emma annuì.

«E stai aspettando… _cosa_ , esattamente?»

«Il momento giusto?» rispose Emma, insicura.

David sospirò, poi si inclinò appena in avanti e mise le mani sulle spalle di Emma.

«Tesoro, non ci sarà mai il momento giusto. Ora, non so da quanto vada avanti questa storia tra te e Regina, ma a me sembra tu abbia pensato a lei… a lungo. Emma, non puoi evitare Killian solo perché la situazione è difficile. Non è giusto nei suoi confronti, non solo nei tuoi».

La ragazza esalò un respiro sconsolato.

«Lo so… Ho solo… bisogno di pensare».

«Non aspettare troppo. Storybrooke non è più prigioniera del tempo, ora le lancette girano».

 

Quando infine ebbe salutato Emma, più per impedirsi di chiederle del pirata che per reale desiderio di interrompere la comunicazione con lo sceriffo, Regina si alzò dal letto e controllò di nuovo il vestito allo specchio.

Sapeva di essere ancora una donna attraente, nonostante tutto.

E tuttavia non aveva pensato di… Insomma, dopo Robin non aveva immaginato possibile l’idea che lei… Che qualcuno potesse… interessarle, in quel senso.

Perché Regina non aveva nemmeno lontanamente preso in considerazione l’idea che qualcuno potesse non solo desiderarla in quel modo, ma che lei avrebbe desiderato qualcuno.

Beh, non qualcuno a caso, _ma Emma._

Emma, in qualche modo, era un’eccezione.

Era sempre stata un’eccezione fin da quando aveva messo piede a Storybrooke. Emma, attraverso la magia di Regina, non sarebbe nemmeno potuta passare.

Eppure, Emma era entrata nella sua città.

Nella sua vita.

E non se ne era mai andata.

Regina sorrise amaramente al suo riflesso.

Le rughe ai lati degli occhi, la cicatrice sul labro superiore, le guance un tempo rosee ormai scavate dai dolori della vita. Il cuore consumato dall’oscurità.

Possibile che le venisse offerta un’altra possibilità? Per essere felice?

Regina sospirò, le spalle si abbassarono.

Erano pensieri inutili. E ridicoli.

Emma aveva già costruito il suo Lieto Fine.

E Regina voleva solo che Emma fosse felice.  

 

 

Dopo la chiacchierata con David e qualche altro messaggio con Regina, Emma si sentiva decisamente meglio.

Aveva un piano: quella sera avrebbe parlato con Hook e gli avrebbe spiegato che i suoi sentimenti erano cambianti e che non se la sentiva più di stare con lui. Avrebbe edulcorato la pillola, senza dubbio, perché Emma non voleva fargli più male di quanto fosse necessario.

Trascorse il pomeriggio giocando a freccette con suo padre e ascoltando vecchie leggende e storie della Foresta Incantata, i documenti dimenticati sulla scrivania insieme ai suoi problemi personali.

Quando ormai era buio, e l’ora di cena era passata da un pezzo portandosi David a casa, «non vorrei che tua madre decida di fare lo spezzatino con _certe_ parti di me», Emma si fece coraggio e decise di tornare a… casa? All’abitazione che condivideva con Killian? Che aveva condiviso con Killian?

Insomma, i dettagli non interessavano a Emma, in quel momento.

Quando la ragazza aprì la porta di ingresso, si trovò davanti a Hook, un pregnante odore di rum la investì immediatamente.

«Ah, guarda un po’ chi decide di tornare a casa».

«Ero al lavoro» rispose Emma, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

«Ma non mi dire. Ho pensato fossi corsa dalla tua cara Regina» rispose l’uomo.

«Killian, dobbiamo parlare».

«Parlare? Oh, adesso vuoi parlare? E dove sei stata nelle scorse… vediamo, dodici ore? Non una chiamata, non un messaggio!».

«Senti, Killian, mi dispiace, ok? Non avrei dovuto scomparire in questo modo senza darti risposte, ma… non avevo risposte da darti».

Killian la guardò dritto negli occhi. Passarono secondi, lunghi secondi in cui Emma resistette all’impulso di voltarsi e andarsene, prima che il pirata parlasse di nuovo.

«È colpa di Regina, non è vero? Quando qualcosa non va è sempre colpa di Regina. Quella donna vuole distruggerti la vita».

«Non è colpa di Regina, Killian. Non è colpa di nessuno».

«Ah, davvero? E allora cosa erano tutti i discorsi su di lei, ieri sera? E di cosa parlava tua madre?» domandò Killian, quasi urlando.

«Sei ubriaco. Non ho intenzione di avere alcuna discussione con te, non così» rispose Emma. Provò a superare l’uomo per andare in camera da letto, ma lui le afferrò il braccio.

«Ho ragione, non è vero? Cosa ti ha detto Regina? Cosa ti ha fatto?» domandò Hook, tirando la ragazza verso di sé. Emma sentì il corpo di lui premuto contro il proprio, l’odore di rum e tabacco, sì, anche tabacco, le invase le narici.

Emma mise le mani sul petto di Killian e spinse, per allontanarlo da sé e liberarsi dalla sua presa. Il pirata rimase in piedi a stento.

Questa volta, Emma non esitò. Si precipitò alla porta di ingresso e si uscì fuori, lontano da Hook, lontano da quello che avrebbe potuto essere il suo futuro.

Sentì il pirata chiamare il suo nome quando ormai stava avviando il motore dell’auto.

Lacrime calde le rigavano le guance.

 

 

Dopo aver vagato per ore per le strade di Storybrooke, calme e placide, un’amenità dove Emma si sentiva fuori posto, ed essersi rifugiata nel buio del bosco per sfuggire agli occhi di ogni altro essere umano, Emma aveva infine deciso di tornare alla stazione di polizia.

Non voleva vedere Hook, non quella sera. Il pirata l’aveva tempestata di messaggi e chiamate, ma Emma non aveva risposto. Non c’era modo per lei di tornare a casa senza affrontarlo, ma aveva comunque bisogno di un posto in cui passare la notte.

Aveva pur sempre il suo maggiolino, è vero, ma dopo qualche minuto di riflessione, il divano della stazione di polizia le era sembrato il posto migliore dove dormire per qualche ora. Sperando di riuscire a chiudere occhio.

Avrebbe potuto reclamare il suo vecchio letto a casa dei suoi, ma Emma non voleva affrontare sua madre. Dalla lista, lo sceriffo aveva escluso anche il Granny’s, per evitare Ruby. Non c’era da stupirsi che Mary Margaret e la cameriera fossero tanto amiche.

Certo, c’era Regina.

E Emma era sicura che Regina non avrebbe esitato ad ospitarla per la notte. E lo sceriffo sapeva anche che il sindaco non avrebbe chiesto più di quanto Emma non fosse disposta a rivelare e che le avrebbe offerto l’unico conforto che la ragazza desiderava in quel momento - alcol, forte, da mandare la gola in fiamme. Ma Emma sapeva che, se avesse avuto il sorriso di Regina davanti in quel momento, non avrebbe esitato a baciarlo. Sapeva che avrebbe cercato l’abbraccio del sindaco e che avrebbe pianto, come una bambina, sulla spalla di Regina.

Questo, Emma voleva evitarlo.

Non voleva complicare la situazione più di quanto già non fosse e non voleva mettere Regina in una posizione ancora più difficile.

Voleva Regina, questo a Emma era ormai chiaro. Ma… non così.

Voleva fare le cose nel modo giusto, con Regina.

Non avrebbe dato retta a nessuno se non al suo cuore e a Regina stessa, decise Emma, mentre parcheggiava il maggiolino giallo e scendeva dall’auto.

 

 

Il cellulare sul comodino di Regina vibrò.

Il sindaco sussultò. Posò il libro che stava leggendo e tolse gli occhiali da lettura. Sorrise, quando vide che era Emma. Poi arrossì. Non era più un’adolescente, Regina. Era il sindaco di una città che lei aveva letteralmente costruito dal nulla, non era il caso di arrossire per un messaggio.

E tuttavia Regina non riuscì a non mordersi il labbro, leggendo le parole di Emma.

“ _Spero tu non abbia torturato Henry riguardo la sua giornata quando è tornato a casa. Ma immagino stiate entrambi dormendo, considerando quanto è tardi. Buonanotte, Regina :*”._

“ _Henry si è addormentato sul divano subito dopo cena, non ho avuto occasione di torturarlo. Non ancora. Buonanotte a te, Emma._

 _P.s. Cosa significa l’asterisco?_ ”.

 

 

Emma, che si era appena sfilata gli stivali e si era stesa sul divano della stazione, prese il telefono, stupita, ma incredibilmente felice che il sindaco fosse ancora sveglia.

Rise.

Regina e la messaggistica istantanea poteva andare d’accordo fino a un certo punto. E pensare che era stato proprio un messaggio a creare tutta quella situazione.

“ _Nulla, solo un bacio_ ” rispose, stendendosi.

 

 

“ _Un bacio?_ ”

 

 

“ _Sì, un bacio_ ”.

 

 

“ _Dove?_ ”

 

 

“ _Buonanotte, Regina_ ”.

 

 

“ _Buonanotte, Emma_ ”.


	5. Della scelta di Emma o sulla sorella di Regina

 

 

 

 _And all those things I didn't say_ __  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

 _-_ Rachel Platten, Fight song

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regina alzò appena l’orlo della gonna, in modo da poter sollevare una gamba e mettersi a cavalcioni sopra Emma, seduta sulla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti.

Le mani dello sceriffo trovarono il fondoschiena di Regina e strinsero, il gemito strozzato del sindaco una scossa attraverso il corpo di Emma.

«Ammettilo, comprare questa sedia è stato il miglior affare che ti abbia mai convinta a fare» bisbigliò Emma, mordendo il lobo dell’orecchio del sindaco.

Regina affondò le mani nei capelli di Emma, graffiandole appena lo scalpo.

Lo sceriffo si chiese che cosa ci facessero ancora vestite, sulla sedia, quando sarebbe stato molto più comodo far sedere Regina sulla sua scrivania e passare a questioni più importanti.

O, forse, Emma avrebbe potuto portarla nella stanza degli interrogatori. Quel tavolo era molto più grande. E lo sceriffo aveva fantasticato su Regina sdraiata su quel tavolo ben più di una volta.

Beh, è importante inseguire i propri sogni fino a realizzarli, no? E quale occasione migliore di quella?

Emma sistemò la presa su Regina in modo da potersi alzare tenendola tra le braccia perché, Dio, non aveva intenzione di lasciare andare Regina per nulla al mondo. Ma qualcosa dovette andare storto quando lo sceriffo si alzò in piedi, una risata malefica riecheggiò nelle sue orecchie e il secondo successivo Emma si ritrovò a faccia in giù sul pavimento, nessuna Regina nei paraggi e un sordo e martellante dolore alla testa.

Emma grugnì.

 _Fantastico_ , pensò acidamente, _non solo sono caduta da quello stupido divano, ma stavo persino facendo un sogno erotico sulla madre di mio figlio._  

Lo sceriffo vide il telefono a pochi centimetri dal suo naso. Alzò la testa per poter leggere il nome sullo schermo, pur sapendo già che si trattava di una chiamata da parte di Regina. 

Sorrise.

Allora non aveva esagerato con il bacio virtuale della sera precedente.

 

«Mamma?» la chiamò Henry, dopo aver mangiato il suo terzo pancake per colazione. Regina, seduta accanto a lui, si voltò per guardarlo. «Perché non invitiamo Emma a pranzo?»

Il volto di Regina avvampò.

«Em-» il sindaco si schiarì la voce. «Emma? Henry, è domenica… Non credi voglia stare con… la sua famiglia?»

«Noi siamo la sua famiglia» rispose Henry, come se fosse l’affermazione più ovvia dell’intero universo.

Il cuore di Regina affondò nel suo petto. Sorrise.

_La sua famiglia, Henry crede che io sia la famiglia di Emma._

Per un breve, folle secondo, Regina ebbe l’immagine della signorina Swan che entrava in cucina con un paio di ridicoli pantaloncini gialli, proprio come il maggiolino, e una canottiera bianca su cui cadevano i capelli della ragazza, spettinati e pieni di nodi, dopo aver passato la notte a fare l’amore con lei. E Emma dava un bacio sulla guancia a Henry senza ascoltare le proteste del ragazzino e poi le labbra di Em-

Regina scosse la testa.

_Emma Swan e i suoi asterischi._

«Non lo so, Henry. Non vorrei...»

«Ci sono le tue lasagne per pranzo. Emma non sa dire di no alle tue lasagne».

Regina arrossì. Emma le aveva fatto più volte i complimenti per la sua cucina quando Henry era riuscito a farla rimanere a cena al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, ma sentirselo ricordare le faceva sempre incredibilmente piacere.

«Per favore, ma’. Vorrei davvero stare un po’ con voi. Solo noi tre» insistette suo figlio.

Regina sospirò.

In fondo, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, Emma avrebbe rifiutato e la storia si sarebbe conclusa lì, no? Nessun problema.

E tuttavia Regina sperava davvero che Emma dicesse sì.

Prese il telefono.

«Facciamo un patto. Inviterò Emma a pranzo solo se mi dirai come è andata ieri con Violet».

Henry arrossì violentemente, poi un sorriso divertito spuntò sulle sue labbra.

«Perché mi chiedi ora di Violet? Voglio dire, non è che io ti abbia chiesto della _tua_ ragazza, ti ho chiesto di Emma…»

Henry dovette ricorrere a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non ridere dell’espressione di completo e profondo terrore che si dipinse sul volto di Regina, all’improvviso pallido, gli occhi spalancati.

«N-non intendevo-» provò a spiegare Regina, balbettando.

«Cosa _non_ intendevi, mamma?» indagò Henry, ricorrendo alla sua espressione più innocente.

«Nulla» rispose il sindaco, precipitosamente. «Nulla, io non-»

«Oh, certo, d’accordo» disse Henry, sporgendosi per dare un bacio sulla guancia di Regina, sentendosi un po’ in colpa per quella tortura gratuita che tuttavia sua madre non gli avrebbe risparmiato con tanta facilità se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti. «Chiama Emma» aggiunse poi, mentre usciva dalla cucina.

Regina, il telefono tra le mani, paralizzata, sentì il sangue affluire nuovamente al cervello e sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Era stata appena messa all’angolo dal suo stesso figlio. Regina era combattuta tra l’orgoglio e l’imbarazzo.

Con mani tremanti, il sindaco chiamò il numero di Emma, salvato nei _preferiti_ insieme a quello di Henry.

 

«Regina!» esclamò lo sceriffo rispondendo al telefono, ancora sdraiata sul pavimento, troppo stanca per pensare di alzarsi.

«Emma».

La voce di Regina era così vellutata e dolce e il modo in cui le labbra del sindaco si chiudevano attorno alle _m_ del suo nome e… e… Emma chiuse gli occhi. Doveva concentrarsi.

«Tutto bene? Henry sta bene? Mia madre ti ha chiamata di nuovo?»

«Sì, io e Henry stiamo bene, grazie. E no, Snow non ha più chiamato. In realtà mi stavo chiedendo se…» fece Regina, esitando.

«Se?» la incoraggiò Emma.

«In realtà, Henry ha suggerito l’idea di… Voglio dire, non che io non sia d’accordo, al contrario. Insomma, io e Henry vorremmo invitarti a pranzo, oggi. Se- Ti va?»

«Sì!» rispose Emma urlando, mettendosi all’improvviso a sedere con un colpo di reni.

«Sì?»

Oh, Dio, il sollievo e la speranza e… la felicità, nella voce di Regina.

E perché mai il sindaco aveva temuto che lei rifiutasse? Emma detestava quando Henry tornava la casa la domenica dopo cena, raccontando di tutti i piatti squisiti che Regina aveva cucinato e che lei non aveva potuto assaggiare.

Lo sceriffo aveva persino provato a corrompere suo figlio per farsi portare qualche porzione di lasagna o una fetta di torta, ma Henry non aveva voluto sentire ragioni: non avrebbe mai e poi mai rinunciato a un solo boccone della cucina di Regina.

«Sì! Perché no?» domandò Emma.

«Oh» disse Regina, esitando. «Credevo volessi stare con… Hook».

_Merda._

_Killian._

Emma tornò a sdraiarsi sul pavimento, la gravità della situazione all’improvvisò piombò sulle sue spalle come un macigno. _Al diavolo Killian_ , pensò. Ma una voce nella sua testa suggerì allo sceriffo che doveva davvero smettere di evitare il pirata ed essere chiara con lui.

Quanti altri _no_ agli inviti di Regina avrebbe dovuto dire, Emma, se avesse prolungato quello stallo tra lei e Killian?

A quanti momenti di imbarazzo avrebbe dovuto costringere il sindaco, se non fosse stata chiara con Hook? Non aveva nemmeno la scusante di non sapere cosa fare, perché Emma lo sapeva perfettamente.

Solo, Emma detestava le discussioni.

«Emma? Va tutto bene? Sono stata scortese? Non volevo-»

«No! No, Regina, no, sei fantastica e non sai quanto io stia odiando la mia abitudine a non affrontare i problemi e rimandarli e… Dio, mi sono dimenticata di Killian».

«Ti sei dimenticata di lui?»

«No! Sì! Ho fatto un sogno e sono caduta dal divano e mi sono svegliata quando mi hai chiamata e non sono ancora… lucida» tentò di spiegare Emma. Il sogno. Per quale accidente di motivo aveva dovuto alludere a quel sogno? Certo, la sua mente era ancora avviluppata intorno all’immagine di Regina sul tavolo degli interrogatori, ma ora il sindaco le stava parlando, le stava parlando nel mondo reale e Emma non poteva permettersi certe distrazioni.

«Dal divano? Emma, di cosa stai parlando?»

Lo sceriffo si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Io… No, non voglio parlarne per telefono. Ho una questione da risolvere con Killian. Non posso rimandare. Non voglio rimandare. Non più».

Silenzio. Emma si morse il labbro.

Dannazione, avrebbe dovuto lasciare il pirata la sera precedente e poco importava che fosse ubriaco.

Finalmente, Regina rispose. «Quindi… è un _no_ per pranzo?»

«Mi farò perdonare. Te lo prometto» disse Emma, precipitosamente.

«Non hai nulla da farti perdonare».

«Mantengo sempre le mie promesse, lo sai».

Lo sceriffo, pur non vendendola, era sicura che Regina stesse sorridendo.

Aveva fatto sorridere Regina! Quella doveva essere l’occupazione della sua intera vita: far sorridere Regina.

Sarebbe stato come essere il custode di un museo, pensò Emma, perché il sorriso di Regina era, a tutti gli effetti, un’opera d’arte. Sì, ecco, voleva custodire il sorriso di Regina, assicurarsi che nessuno lo rubasse, che nessuno lo rovinasse, che lei non lo perdesse, mai.

«Lo so» rispose il sindaco, in un soffio.

«Posso chiamarti più tardi, allora?» domandò Emma.

«Certo».

«Bene». 

«Ciao, Emma».

«A dopo, Regina».

Emma non si mosse. Al telefono, ascoltò il respiro di Regina.

«Devi chiudere la chiamata, Emma» disse il sindaco.

«Sempre a dare ordini, _mmh_? E comunque hai chiamato tu, chiudi tu».

«Questo è ridicolo».

«Non voglio interrompere la chiamata» fece lo sceriffo, un fiotto di imbarazzo affiorò nel suo petto non appena si rese conto del tono lamentevole con cui erano uscite quelle parole.

«Emma» l’ammonì Regina, divertita, senza alcun fastidio.

«D’accordo, hai ragione. Allora… a dopo».

«A dopo».

Emma fece per allontanare, a malincuore, il telefono dall’orecchio, quanto sentì Regina chiamarla di nuovo.

«Emma, aspetta».  

«Sì?»

«Hai detto che sono fantastica?»

Emma rise genuinamente, dispiaciuta solo di non poter ammirare le guance di Regina colorarsi dolcemente di rosso. 

«Sì, Regina, ho detto che sei fantastica» rispose Emma, prima di interrompere la telefonata.

 

Regina chiuse gli occhi e allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio.

_Sei fantastica._

Non era esattamente un modo comune per concludere una telefonata, ma a Regina non dispiaceva. Non se, nella sua testa, era la voce di Emma a ripeterle quelle due parole.

Il sindaco scosse la testa.

La chiamata non era andata esattamente come aveva previsto. Non solo Emma aveva rifiutato il suo invito, ma Regina ora aveva infinite domande nella testa. 

Prima di tutto, il sindaco si chiedeva che cosa ci facesse Emma sul divano. Aveva dormito lì? Non voleva dormire con il pirata? E che questione aveva in sospeso con lui? Lo voleva… Emma voleva…

Regina scosse vigorosamente la testa.

No. Non erano affari suoi. Era la vita di Emma. E Regina non poteva crearsi aspettative.

E tuttavia che lo sceriffo volesse lasciare il pirata era l’unico scenario che avesse senso nella mente di Regina.

Il sindaco si pizzicò una coscia.

Non doveva pensare certe cose. Non era educato, non era gentile.

Con un sospiro profondo, Regina decise di iniziare a cucinare, cercando di non guardare il telefono ogni pochi secondi per essere sicura di non perdere la chiamata di Emma.

_Ridicolo._

 

Almeno, Hook era sobrio.

Erano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra al tavolo della cucina, Emma e Killian.

Il pirata aveva un aspetto orribile. Occhiaie, colorito giallastro, vestiti che sembravano non venir lavati da decenni.

Emma era abbastanza sicura che anche il suo aspetto non fosse dei migliori, non dopo una notte passata sul divano, un sogno erotico e un risveglio traumatico.

Fuori, la pioggia iniziò a picchiettare sui vetri.

A Emma piaceva la pioggia.

La pioggia lavava il mondo, mondava le strade, cancellava la polvere.

Disinfettava le ferite dell’anima.

«Mi dispiace aver aspettato tanto per parlarti, Killian» disse Emma, interrompendo il silenzio teso tra loro.

Hook annuì. «Mi dispiace essermi comportato da stronzo, ieri, Emma».

La ragazza sospirò. Almeno non aveva provato a giustificarsi.

«Ma se solo tu parlassi con me, di quello che ti passa per la testa…» aggiunse il pirata.

_Ah. Appunto._

«È quello che vorrei fare ora, a patto che tu sia disposto ad ascoltarmi».

Il pirata annuì e Emma lo prese come un buon segno.

«Poi sarò io ad ascoltare quello che avrai da dirmi. Ma preferirei che ora non mi interrompessi, non finché non ho finito».

«Come se non sapessi già che è tutta colpa di Regina».

Emma, le braccia incrociate all’altezza del petto, contò lentamente fino a dieci, reprimendo l’istinto di fuggire senza dargli spiegazioni e imponendosi di non mettersi a urlare.

«Non è colpa di Regina» disse infine, alzando un dito per prevenire le proteste di Killian. Il pirata sospirò, ma non disse nulla.

«Credo che vivere insieme sia stata una scelta affrettata. Credo che… Credo di aver intrapreso questa relazione con te per i motivi sbagliati, come la paura di non avere mai un Lieto Fine e il desiderio di non deludere le aspettative di nessuno, nemmeno le _tue_. Non hai fatto che ripetermi, da sempre, come io ti renda una persona migliore, quanto ti renda felice. Non fai che giurare e spergiurare che, senza di me, non vivresti. E io credevo che… Credevo che questo bastasse, sai, per costruire un rapporto. Sentirsi voluti ed essere necessari. Ma non è così. Non basta, non _mi_ basta. Non è quello che voglio. Io non… Io non sono felice» disse Emma, le mani ora appoggiate sulle gambe, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Killian.

Il pirata si alzò dalla sedia. Si mise a camminare, avanti e indietro, nello spazio stretto della cucina.

«Perché adesso? Cosa è cambiato?» domandò, senza guardarla.

«Nulla» rispose Emma, in un soffio. «Ed è proprio questo il problema. Credevo che i miei sentimenti per te sarebbero cresciuti, maturati, credevo che-»

«I tuoi sentimenti, Emma? Mi stai dicendo che mi hai mentito, quando hai detto di amarmi?»

La ragazza puntò lo sguardo a terra.

«Non lo so».

«Non lo sai?!»

«Credevo che ti avrei perso, Killian! Ogni volta, credevo che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui ti avrei visto! Volevo… Volevo che avessi qualcosa che ti rendesse… felice, credo. Non lo so! Sono la Salvatrice, mi sento obbligata a rendere tutti quanti felici! Non credo che tu voglia questo. Non credo tu voglia stare con me, se io mi sento obbligata, limitata, in questa relazione».

La voce di Emma si spense finché non rimase che silenzio.

E poi un sibilo metallico nell’aria, lo scricchiolio del legno. Il pirata aveva conficcato il proprio uncino nel tavolo, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, la rabbia che tendeva il suo viso.

«Ma di quello che provi per Regina sei sicura, giusto? Non vedi l’ora di sbattertela, non è vero, Swan?» domandò il pirata, estraendo l’uncino dal legno.

«Non parlare di Regina, non ti permetto di parlare di lei» rispose Emma, un tono di minaccia nella voce. «Regina non ha nulla a che fare con… noi».

«Ne sei davvero sicura?»

Emma non rispose.

«Ci sei già andata a letto?»

Di nuovo, Emma si impose di non rispondere.

«Ti sta usando, Emma. Giocherà con te, ti userà, si prenderà ogni cosa di te e non lascerà nulla, non un briciolo della tua anima. Perché è questo che Regina fa. Regina non sa amare. Regina non ti amerà mai, non quanto ti amo io. Vuole distruggerti, vuole Henry tutto per sé, vuole vendicarsi di tua madre».

«Smettila» intimò Emma, in un sussurro.

Il pirata le si avvicinò e le accarezzò i capelli. Lo sceriffo si scostò, ma Hook, invece di allontanarsi, si inginocchiò accanto a lei.

«Lo sai che ho ragione, Emma, amore».

«Smettila di parlare di Regina. Io non sono felice con te, Killian. Avrei voluto esserlo, perché tutto sarebbe stato semplice. Ma non lo è. E Regina non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo, non nel modo in cui intendi tu. Che tu ci creda o meno, io e Regina abbiamo percorso molta strada dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrate fino ad oggi. Mentre tu ed io non siamo mai andati da nessuna parte. Non funzioniamo. Come puoi non vederlo? Non funzioniamo come coppia, Dio, non credo funzioneremmo nemmeno come amici».

«Perché il nostro è Vero Amore, Emma. Siamo già arrivati alla nostra destinazione, perché muoverci? Abbiamo già tutto quello che si potrebbe mai desiderare al mondo».

Emma scosse la testa. «No, Killian. Non abbiamo tutto, non lo abbiamo mai avuto».

Il pirata strinse le palpebre. Sembrò, a Emma, che un lampo di comprensione passasse nei suoi occhi chiari. Forse, finalmente, lo sceriffo aveva fatto breccia nell’illusione di perfezione che Killian aveva ricamato attorno a loro, forse il pirata ora avrebbe iniziato ad ascoltarla, ad ascoltarla _davvero._

Emma lo vide sorridere, un ghigno sinistro sul volto.

Lo guardò, confusa.

«Allora è di questo che parli» disse l’uomo, quasi sollevato. Le prese la mano e, con infinita costernazione e incredulità da parte di Emma, la ragazza vide il pirata posare un anello sul suo palmo.

Lo sceriffo spalancò gli occhi.

«Sposiamoci. Avremo tutto, davvero tutto. Stavo aspettando il momento giusto, ma… Perché aspettare? Sposami. Dimentichiamo tutta questa storia».

«No! Killian, non sto scherzando. Non sono alla ricerca di attenzioni, non voglio sposarti! Non voglio stare con te, non voglio essere la tua fidanzata, come puoi pensare che io voglia essere tua _moglie_?» domandò Emma, posando con rabbia l’anello sul tavolo e alzandosi.

«Non vuoi stare con me? Vuoi lasciarmi?!»

«Ti sto lasciando, Killian, ci siamo lasciati!»

«Non puoi lasciarmi!» urlò il pirata.

Non _poteva_ lasciarlo? Emma avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere, perché quello che Hook aveva appena detto era non solo ridicolo, ma sbagliato da così tanti punti di vista che lo sceriffo non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare.

Si fece forza.

Era lei che voleva chiudere la loro relazione, gli doveva almeno una spiegazione. Che lui capisse o meno, poi, non erano affari che la riguardavano, decise Emma.

«Posso lasciarti, Killian. Posso lasciarti oggi, avrei potuto lasciarti ieri. Le relazioni finiscono. E questo fa schifo, d’accordo, ma nessuno è costretto a stare con una persona, se non vuole. E io non voglio stare con te. Tu sei convinto di amarmi, credi che il bisogno che hai di me sia abbastanza per costruire una relazione, ma credimi quando ti dico che il tuo non è amore. Ti sei costruito un ideale di me, di noi, nella tua testa e hai lasciato che diventasse un’ossessione. Ma io non sono un satellite nella tua orbita, Hook, non sono un personaggio nella tua storia, non sono un ruolo nella tua vita. Io sono Emma e sono una persona. Ho la _mia_ storia. E ti sto dicendo che non voglio più stare con te».

Emma aveva le mani strette a pugno, le unghie che incidevano i palmi, i muscoli tesi e vibranti, il respiro pesante. Il temporale che imperversava all’esterno si accordava alla perfezione con il tumulto nel suo petto. La forza, la sicurezza, la certezza che, per una volta, Emma stava facendo davvero la cosa giusta per sé stessa.

Le dispiaceva per Killian? Sì, naturalmente, perché non aveva un cuore di ghiaccio. Ma le dispiaceva tanto quanto si sarebbe potuta dispiacere per uno sconosciuto che era stato appena lasciato dalla sua ragazza, non una stilla in più.

«Non sai quello che dici» ringhiò Hook, con rabbia.

«So perfettamente quello che dico».

«Non ha alcun senso!» sbraitò lui, mettendosi in piedi. Raggiunse Emma, ma la ragazza si allontanò.

Il pirata la guardò, ferito, ma una ferita infetta di rancore e umiliazione. «Non so cosa ha fatto quella strega con te, ma non sei la mia Emma».

«No, non sono mai stata tua, Hook, e non lo sono certo ora. Su questo possiamo almeno concordare».

«Non puoi stare senza di me, Emma. Cosa credi che dirà, la gente? Sarai sola, non avrai nessuno accanto».

Questa volta, seppur amaramente, lo sceriffo rise. «Non mi importa di quello che dirà la gente. E non sarò sola, no, ma se anche lo fossi, non vedo come questo possa farmi cambiare idea».

«E i tuoi genitori? Credi che accetteranno Regina? Credi che _ti_ accetteranno ancora?»

«Sai una cosa, Hook? Credo di aver detto tutto quello che c’era da dire, tra di noi. Puoi rimanere qui, ho pagato l’affitto del prossimo mese, poi non voglio sapere più nulla di questa casa. Fanne quello che vuoi. Me ne vado» disse Emma, uscendo dalla cucina e dirigendosi in camera da letto per prendere i suoi vestiti e qualche oggetto personale.

«E dove andrai, sentiamo? Da Regina? Andrai a tenerle caldo il letto solo per esserne sbattuta fuori quando sarà stanca di te?» domandò Hook, seguendola in camera.

Emma lo ignorò e prese una vecchia sacca da viaggio, iniziando a gettarvi vestiti alla rinfusa.

«Ragiona, Emma! Non solo è crudele fino al midollo, ma è una donna! Non puoi stare con una donna! Questo… Tutto questo è una follia. È insano. Regina è insana, è una squaldr-»

«Non. Parlare. Di. Lei» ringhiò Emma, girandosi verso Hook. «Quello che io provo o non provo per Regina non è affar tuo, perché la mia vita non è affar tuo, non più. E tutto quello che c’è di insano, qui, sei tu, tu con il tuo rifiuto di accettare la realtà. E follia è stata la mia, nel chiudere gli occhi riguardo chi tu fossi davvero. Nel perdonarti tutte quelle stronzate che dicevi di fare per amore, ma che non erano che mancanze di rispetto nei miei confronti, come parlare in questo modo di Regina davanti a me, ignorando la mia opinione come se non avesse alcuna importanza, ma soprattutto davanti a _suo_ figlio, come se lei non valesse nulla come madre. Ma, credimi, è la madre che io avrei voluto essere per mio figlio. È il genitore con cui avrei voluto crescere mio figlio.

E non vedo una singola ragione per cui non potrei innamorarmi di una donna».

 

Il telefono di Regina squillò e il sindaco rispose alla chiamata senza nemmeno leggere il nome che comparve sullo schermo.

«Regina?»

Il sindaco rimase pietrificata.

Non era la voce che si era aspettata di udire, no, non era Emma.

Regina decise di ignorare l’improvvisa stretta alla gola. Si schiarì la voce e si appoggiò con il fianco al bancone della cucina, dove stava finendo di mettere da parte gli avanzi del pranzo. Henry, in salotto, stava scegliendo quale film guardare nel pomeriggio.

«Zelena. Ciao».

«Hai risposto… subito».

«Avevo il telefono vicino».

«Stavi aspettando la chiamata di qualcuno».

«Non esatta-»

«Emma?»

«Zelena!»

«Oh, per favore. Emma è una bella donna, non ci sarebbe assolutamente nulla di male se avessi fatto qualche pensiero su di lei. Io l’ho fatto».

Regina gemette, sconfortata, e si passò una mano, fresca, sul viso, per dare un po’ di sollievo alle sue guance in fiamme.

«Non voglio sapere altro. E spero che Robin non abbia udito una singola parola di quello che hai detto»

«Robin sta dormendo, ma in ogni caso è ancora troppo piccola per capire. Vero?» aggiunse Zelena, esitante.

Regina sorrise teneramente.

Il rapporto con sua sorella certo non era idilliaco.

C’erano parti di Zelena, le parti più simili ai lembi più oscuri dell’anima di Regina, che il sindaco faticava ad accettare. Guardare negli occhi di sua sorella era come specchiarsi nel passato e ricordare tutte quelle ragioni per cui, su di Emma, Regina non avrebbe dovuto fare nemmeno il più piccolo pensiero.

Ma erano sorelle.

E c’era la piccola Robin a tenerle unite.

Quando aveva adottato Henry, Regina aveva disperatamente desiderato che ci fosse qualcuno ad aiutarla a crescere suo figlio, qualcuno che la rassicurasse sul fatto che tutto si sarebbe risolto e che le dicesse di come i bambini piangessero spesso e che questo non voleva affatto dire che lei fosse una cattiva madre.

Ed ora c’era Zelena, una bambina da crescere e Regina come sua unica famiglia. E, in quel _vero?_ dal tono giusto un po’ più acuto del normale, c’era tutta l’insicurezza che aveva attanagliato il sindaco la prima volta in cui aveva stretto Henry tra le braccia: la paura di rovinare una vita innocente con l’oscurità della propria anima.

Ma Zelena non avrebbe dovuto crescere Robin da sola. Zelena aveva Regina. E Henry.

«Vero. Ma, per favore, evita certi discorsi quando mia nipote è a portata d’orecchio» rispose infine il sindaco.

«Vedrò cosa posso fare» fece Zelena. «Ma dimmi di Emma».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «No».

«Regina!» fece Zelena, in tono lamentevole. «Le telefonate della domenica sono una regola, ricordi? Per rafforzare il legame familiare anche se non abbiamo avuto occasione di vederci durante la settimana».

«Vuoi solo spettegolare» rispose Regina, un sorriso esasperato.

«Forse» concesse Zelena con un grugnito. «Ma puoi biasimarmi? La mia vita è fatta di pannolini, latte in polvere e pomeriggi al parco. La tua di un’eccitante biondina che per te farebbe qualunque cosa. Che, se vogliamo essere precisi, ha fatto qualunque cosa per te».

«Prima di tutto, non parlare di Emma in quei termini. Mai» la mise in guardia Regina, alzando un dito in aria in segno di ammonimento nonostante Zelena non potesse vederla. «E di cosa stai parlando? Emma è la Salvatrice. Ogni cosa che ha fatto, l’ha fatta per-».

«Te».

«Zelena!»

«Sto solo dicendo che forse è ora di guardare in faccia la realtà, sorellina. Sai, ho una teoria».

«Perché ho la sensazione che non mi piacerà?»

«Quando provavo a distruggerti la vita, ho imparato ogni singolo dettaglio che ti riguardasse».

«Inquietante» la interruppe Regina, con un brivido lungo la schiena.

«Io direi… accurata dedizione» la corresse Zelena. «In ogni caso, c’era una cosa che non riuscivo a capire: il ruolo di Emma Swan nella tua vita».

«È la-»

«No, non il ruolo di Emma nella vita di Henry. O degli abitanti di questa dannata città. Ma nella tua, Regina. Tu… Sei tu che non l’hai lasciata uscire da Storybrooke, la prima volta in cui l’hai incontrata».

«Questo è assolutamente ridicolo. I confini della città le hanno impedito di andarsene!».

«Esatto. I confini di una città costruita secondo la _tua_ volontà e diretta dalla _tua_ magia. Se Emma non ha potuto andarsene, è perché tu non hai voluto che se ne andasse».

Regina avvampò. «Questa teoria non ha alcun senso».

«Già. Nemmeno per me ne aveva. Perché tu avresti potuto distruggere Emma con un semplice gesto del polso. E invece continuavi a giocare con lei. E lei giocava con te. Erano ruoli, i vostri. E ogni volta in cui hai avuto la concreta possibilità di distruggerla, non l’hai fatto. Non ne hai avuto la forza».

«Zelena».

«Così ho capito. Standovi attorno e non per mia scelta, ci terrei a precisare. Tuttavia ho capito».

«Zelena, no».

«Emma è la tua debolezza».

Regina reclinò la testa all’indietro facendola cozzare con l’anta dell’armadietto pensile. _Toc._

«Non hai idea ti quanto tu somigli a nostra madre» disse tra i denti.

«Sono da considerare ancora una cattiva persona se lo considero un complimento?»

«Sì. No. Non lo so. Chiedilo al dottor Hopper» rispose il sindaco, scuotendo la testa, confusa. «In ogni caso non ha importanza. Qualsiasi… _cosa_ ci sia, tra me ed Emma, non ha importanza. Lei ha trovato il suo Lieto Fine».

Zelena rise, sarcastica.

E in quel momento Regina avrebbe dovuto rimproverarla, ma il sindaco sorrise.

«Hook? Non può nemmeno competere con una Mills» disse Zelena, sprezzante. 

«Zelena, non è una competizione tra me e il pirata. Emma non è un premio. È una persona adulta, in grado di dare retta ai propri sentimenti e al suo interesse».

«Tu sei il suo interesse. Smettila di tenerti in disparte, Regina. Lo sai benissimo che ho ragione. Lo sai che è lei, è sempre stata lei».

Regina rimase in silenzio. «Passi davvero troppo tempo tra pannolini e latte in polvere» disse infine, con un sospiro.

«Eppure lo sai che ho ragione».

Regina smise uno sbuffo incredulo.

«Sorellina, smettila di avere paura di poter essere felice. Smettila di trovare scuse. Smettila di pensare di non essere abbastanza. L’hai detto tu: Emma è una persona adulta, è in grado di fare la scelta migliore. E quando la farà, non azzardarti a scappare».

 

Emma se ne era andata sbattendo la porta, senza aggiungere una sola parola a quello che aveva già detto.

La replica di Hook _, perché tu sei una donna,_ era qualcosa cui, semplicemente, Emma non poteva rispondere.

Come ci fosse finita, con uno come Hook, le sembrava ora un mistero.

Sul telaio del maggiolino, la pioggia continuava a battere ritmicamente.

Emma guidava. E continuava a guidare. Aveva bisogno di rimanere sola per qualche ora, per poter pensare liberamente.

Era uscita dai confini di Storybrooke e non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorta se nel suo petto non ci fosse stato uno sfrigolio, la sua magia che reagiva agli incanti di Regina.

Aveva chiamato i suoi genitori, infinitamente grata che a rispondere fosse stato David, e aveva spiegato a suo padre, con battute secche, che aveva lasciato Hook. Lui le aveva subito offerto di tornare a vivere con loro.

Emma non aveva esitato a rifiutare.

No, avrebbe trovato un appartamento a Storybrooke e nel frattempo avrebbe preso una camera al Granny’s. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare a vivere con i suoi genitori.

Aveva detto a David di non preoccuparsi e che l’indomani sarebbe passata a fare loro visita per rispondere a tutte le loro domande. Non che Emma morisse dalla voglia di parlare con i suoi genitori, ma doveva loro una spiegazione. E non poteva certo chiedere a David di occuparsi di Mary Margaret. In fondo era sua madre.

Il telefono di Emma ora giaceva sul sedile del passeggero, la batteria quasi scarica. Non ricordava nemmeno quando lo aveva caricato l’ultima volta.

Aveva anche perso la cognizione del tempo.

La strada scivolava sotto le ruote, i pedali si alternavano sotto i suoi piedi, Emma ingranava una marcia dopo l’altra, una presa ferma sul volante, i tergicristalli che comparivano e scomparivano di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Il numero delle case ai lati della strada continuava ad aumentare a ogni metro, segnalando a Emma che era entrata nell’ennesima cittadina. Città tutte uguali, tutte diverse da Storybrooke.

Lo sceriffo frenò a un incrocio quando comparve il semaforo rosso e si concesse di respirare, i muscoli dolenti per la tensione e per quelle che dovevano essere ore e ore di guida.

Si guardò attorno e il suo occhio venne catturato da una piccola vetrina, l’unica con le luci accese, dall’altro lato della strada.

Era una gioielleria dove, su un cuscino rosso di velluto, faceva mostra di sé una collana d’oro.

Un lampo, nella mente di Emma.

La sera del suo ventottesimo compleanno.

Henry.

Gli orecchini di Regina.

Quella collana riproduceva fedelmente gli orecchini che Regina indossava quella sera. Emma, lo sapeva, non li avrebbe mai potuti dimenticare e non solo perché era sicura che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare Regina, no.

Erano acchiappasogni, gli orecchini di Regina. E l’acchiappasogni, per Emma, aveva sempre avuto un significato preciso: _casa._

E Regina quella sera indossava degli acchiappasogni.

Il destino doveva avere un sinistro senso dell’umorismo per prenderla in giro in modo tanto sfacciato.

Il semaforo divenne verde.

Emma non lo notò. Prese il telefono solo per scoprire che la batteria si era definitivamente scaricata e lo schermo non ne voleva sapere di accendersi.

«Vaffanculo!» urlò Emma, tirando un pugno al volante. Il suono del clacson riverberò attraverso l’incrocio deserto.

Emma prese una decisione.

Ingranò la marcia e fece una del tutto illegale inversione nel bel mezzo dell’incrocio.

 

L’umore di Regina si incupiva ad ogni secondo. 

Era quasi ora di cena e Emma non l’aveva ancora chiamata.

La sua mente continuava a tormentarla con immagini di Emma.

Le labbra di Emma che baciavano il pirata, la mano di lui che le afferrava i capelli, l’uncino che tracciava la linea della schiena nuda dello sceriffo.

Regina provò a concentrarsi sul film che stava guardando, seduta sul divano con Henry.

Lanciò un’occhiata al telefono.

Avrebbe dovuto chiamare la signorina Swan? No, naturalmente no. Emma aveva detto di avere una questione da sbrigare. Una questione con il pirata, per giunta.

Pensò di chiamare di nuovo sua sorella, ma sicuramente Zelena avrebbe finito solo con l’esasperarla ancora di più. O con l’alimentare quella parte di Regina che bruciava di gelosia. No, chiamare sua sorella non era decisamente una scelta raccomandabile.

Forse avrebbe potuto chiamare Snow.

Snow? Sul serio? Regina si lasciò sfuggire un verso nauseato.

«Tutto bene, mamma?» domandò Henry immediatamente, posandole una mano sull’avambraccio. Suo figlio poteva lamentarsi dell’iperprotettività di Regina quanto voleva, ma il sindaco trovava ironico come lui mostrasse lo stesso istinto di protezione nei confronti di lei.

Le scaldava il cuore, anche.

«Sì, tesoro, non preoccuparti. Credo di non aver digerito bene».

«Sei un po’ pallida. Posso prepararti un tè, se vuoi».

Regina sorrise dolcemente.

«Grazie, sarebbe davvero gentile da parte tua, Henry».

Suo figlio sorrise e si alzò immediatamente dal divano. Regina ne approfittò per prendere respiri profondi.

C’era qualcosa che non andava, c’era qualcosa fuori posto. Era una turbolenza nella sua magia.

Era iniziata qualche ora prima, con il pensiero di Emma e quella chiamata di Emma che si ostinava a non arrivare.

E Regina si era detta di non essere ridicola, che si trattava della signorina Swan, dannazione.

Ma ora il sindaco non riusciva più a ignorarlo.

Faceva male.

Era come se qualcuno avesse preso il suo cuore e gli avesse dato un morso, strappandone un pezzo con canini appuntiti. E ora il suo cuore martoriato e quel pezzo che le era stato strappato si chiamavano l’un l’altro, cercando di riunirsi.

Regina, il respiro affannato, si portò una mano al petto.

Il dolore aumentava.

Trattenne un grido.

Emma. Voleva Emma. Aveva bisogno di Emma, Emma…

Emma avrebbe potuto aiutarla.

Ma Regina non riusciva a muoversi.

_Emma._

E alla fine Regina gridò.

Gridò quando il suo cuore pompò quel viscoso dolore nelle sue vene, nelle sue arterie. Il sindaco lo sentì attraversare il suo intero corpo, ciascun organo fece propria quella sofferenza, ogni cellula la registrò nel proprio DNA.

E poi scomparve.

Le mani sudate, il viso arrossato, Regina boccheggiava.

Henry - da quando Henry era tornato? - la chiamava, preoccupato. «Mamma? Mamma!»

Regina deglutì, gli prese una mano. «Sto bene, tesoro. È passato».

«È passato? Cosa è passato? Hai chiamato Emma, hai urlato! Mamma?»

Il sindaco strinse Henry in un abbraccio, ancorandosi alla presenza di suo figlio, al suo profumo, ai capelli castani che le solleticavano la pelle.

«Uno scompenso magico, credo» rispose Regina. «Ma ora sto bene, tesoro, non preoccuparti».

Regina sentì le braccia di suo figlio avvolgerla e, all’improvviso, si sentì piccola, stretta al suo petto, il viso nascosto nell’incavo delle sue spalle larghe. Quando il suo bambino era cresciuto tanto?

Sussultarono entrambi, quando il campanello suonò.

«Vado io» disse Henry, sciogliendosi delicatamente dall’abbraccio.

Regina gli sorrise. «Sto bene» rispose, alzandosi.

Il campanello suonò di nuovo.

Il sindacò si affrettò verso la porta, con Henry che la seguiva come un’ombra. Dio, doveva averlo spaventato a morte.

All’ingresso, suo figlio le mise una mano attorno alle spalle, come se temesse di vederla svenire da un momento all’altro, e Regina aprì la porta.

«Ehi» salutò Emma, bagnata da capo a piedi, l’insicurezza nella voce e gli occhi rossi, come se avesse pianto per ore, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie. «Mi chiedevo se fosse avanzato qualcosa dal pranzo di oggi».


	6. Del rossetto di Regina o sulla mano di Emma

 

 

 

_Don’t be scared about what's coming_

_We will find the answers on our way_

_And until the clouds are gone_

_We’re chatching raindrops on our tongues_

_Hey there that sounds like a plan to me._

_-_ Half a dream away _,_ Blind

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regina si chinò a prendere gli stivali bagnati di Emma e li mise accanto al camino del salotto, acceso qualche minuto prima dalla padrona di casa. Henry aveva protestato, dicendo che ancora non faceva abbastanza freddo, ma secondo il sindaco le notti stavano diventando gelide. E, in ogni caso, la signorina Swan aveva davvero bisogno di scaldarsi un po’.

Nonostante lo sceriffo avesse provato a protestare, Regina aveva spedito Emma a farsi una doccia calda nell’istante esatto in cui la ragazza aveva messo piede in casa. Tanto il sindaco quanto Henry avevano notato la sacca da viaggio che Emma portava sulla spalla, ma avevano di tacito accordo rimandato le domande a un secondo momento, magari dopo cena.

Regina andò in cucina, dove suo figlio si stava affaccendando attorno a piatti e forchette per apparecchiare per tre. Il sorriso di Henry tremò appena quando vide l’espressione cupa di sua madre. Posò i tovaglioli, poi le si avvicinò.

«Senti ancora male?»

«No, Henry. Sei molto dolce a preoccuparti» rispose il sindaco, abbracciando istintivamente suo figlio e dandogli un bacio sulla tempia, anche se per farlo dovette alzarsi sulle punte.

«Cosa ti preoccupa, allora?»

Regina sorrise amaramente.

_La tua dannata madre, ecco cosa mi preoccupa, Henry,_ pensò.

La preoccupava il fatto che Emma si fosse presentata bagnata da capo a piedi alla porta di casa sua, con una sacca piena di vestiti e una faccia che sembrava appartenere a qualcuno che non dormisse da giorni.

La preoccupava il fatto che Emma fosse comparsa poco dopo che la sua magia aveva smesso di tormentarla, anche se poteva trattarsi di una semplice coincidenza.

La preoccupava il fatto che Emma avesse passato la giornata con il pirata e se il sindaco fosse venuta a sapere che Hook aveva anche solo provato a fare del male alla signorina Swan…

Regina sospirò.

«Nulla, tesoro, nulla».

 

Emma uscì dal bagno dopo essersi assicurata di non averlo lasciato in disordine come era solita fare in casa propria. Sapeva quanto Regina detestasse la confusione.

Il maglione che aveva scelto di indossare era caldo e morbido, ma udire lo scoppiettio del fuoco quando raggiunse la soglia del salotto fu per Emma un immenso conforto. Notò anche i propri stivali, posati lì accanto.

Lo sceriffo deglutì a fatica il groppo che si formò nella sua gola.

_Regina._

Tutte quelle attenzioni, tutte quelle piccole attenzioni di Regina erano per lei. E solo per lei.

Come se Regina si preoccupasse per lei, come se Regina volesse prendersi cura di lei.

Regina voleva prendersi cura di lei? _Oh._

Emma girò sui tacchi e tornò in bagno, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Si guardò allo specchio, dove vide una singola lacrima, che era sfuggita dall’angolo destro del suo occhio, scivolare sulla sua guancia. L’asciugò, poi si lavò il viso con dell’acqua fresca nel vano tentativo di darsi un aspetto umano o, almeno, _vivo_ , considerando quanto pallida e tirata fosse la sua pelle, con quelle profonde occhiaie nere che sembravano scavate nei suoi zigomi. Naturalmente, non vi furono miglioramenti, ma Emma non poteva fare altro.

Si schiarì la voce, desiderando poter dare fisicamente una scossa anche al cuore nel suo petto, che sembrava intonare il nome di Regina con i suoi battiti, prima di uscire una seconda volta dal bagno.

Questa volta, Emma provò a concentrarsi sul profumo che invadeva la casa. Lasagne, di sicuro, ma anche qualcosa che lo sceriffo non riuscì a distinguere.

E poi Emma giunse in cucina e il respiro le tagliò i polmoni in due, il suo cuore preso alla sprovvista per poco non scoppiò, le gambe e le braccia all’improvviso così deboli che lo sceriffo temette di svenire.

I suoi occhi si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime alla vista di Henry e Regina abbracciati l’un l’altra. La figura voltata di spalle del sindaco appariva così esile tra le braccia del ragazzino che Emma si sentì invasa dalla tenerezza nei confronti di Regina e dall’orgoglio per quel figlio tanto cresciuto, sano e forte.

Henry la vide e sorrise, prima di notare le lacrime negli occhi di Emma. «Ma’?»

Regina si voltò all’istante e fece un passo verso di lei. «Emma».

E in un attimo Emma ebbe il braccio di Henry attorno ai fianchi e, sotto di esso, la mano di Regina premeva dolcemente sulla sua schiena.

Le loro teste appoggiate l’une alle altre, in una confusione di capelli e respiri che turbinavano leggeri, Emma fu all’improvviso cosciente di come anche le sue braccia fossero avvolte attorno a Regina e Henry.

Alla sua destra sentiva il corpo non più infantile di suo figlio, i muscoli che pian piano si stavano sviluppando sotto la pelle, le spalle che si stavano allargando e che lo rendevano giusto un po’ impacciato, come la maggior parte degli adolescenti della sua età. Anche Emma era stata impacciata alla sua età. Emma era ancora impacciata, soprattutto nei paraggi del sindaco, i cui movimenti sembravano sempre un inno all’eleganza e alla grazia.

Il lato sinistro dello sceriffo, quello a contatto con Regina, era in fiamme, ogni nervo perfettamente consapevole della vicinanza al corpo dell’altra donna.

E, per la prima volta, Emma ebbe la consapevolezza di quanto minuta fosse Regina in realtà. Oltre quel muro di regalità e severità, Emma notò le spalle strette del sindaco e i suoi polsi fini e le mani dalle lunghe e delicate dita, così gracili eppure così potenti.

Come la figura eterea di Regina potesse contenere il fuoco di quell’anima straordinaria era un mistero che Emma decise di voler indagare per il resto della vita.   

«Va tutto bene» bisbigliò il sindaco, la sua voce una carezza.   

Lo sceriffo annuì, senza dire nulla, non fidandosi della propria voce.

«Questo non accadrà mai più, lo sapete, vero? Sono troppo grande per gli abbracci» disse Henry, strappando una risata a ciascuna delle sue madri.

Nessuna delle due credé alle parole del loro bambino, nessuna delle due lasciò andare la presa.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina porse un piatto di lasagne calde a Emma, che lo prese come se avesse appena ricevuto una reliquia dal valore inestimabile e lo posò con delicatezza al proprio posto, a sinistra del sindaco.

Henry sedeva di fronte a Emma e stava già mangiando la sua porzione di lasagne riscaldate.

«E comunque non è giusto. _Io_ sono l’ospite. Avreste dovuto servirmi per prima» mugugnò Emma, prima di inspirare a fondo il profumo delle lasagne che stava per mangiare.

«Buon appetito anche a te, Emma» commentò Regina, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

 

 

Henry finì la sua seconda porzione di lasagne quando Emma finì la terza e stava per chiederne una quarta a Regina. Il sindaco alzò il dito prima ancora che la ragazza potesse parlare.

«Le lasagne sono finite, Emma».

Le spalle dello sceriffo si afflosciarono immediatamente e sul suo volto comparve un’espressione tanto triste che, unita agli occhi rossi di Emma, riuscì a intenerire Regina al punto tale che il sindaco si ripromise di cucinare una teglia in più, solo per lo sceriffo, se mai ve ne fosse stata l’occasione in futuro.

Sempre meglio che Emma si ingozzasse con le sue lasagne che con i panini del Granny’s, dalla qualità discutibile, o con i piatti anonimi, senza un tocco personale, di Mary Margaret o ancora, e forse questa era l’alternativa peggiore, con i tentativi mal riusciti di dedicarsi all’arte culinaria da parte di Emma stessa, con il rischio di avvelenarsi.

 

 

Regina portò in tavola il dolce che aveva cucinato quella mattina: torta di mele con una spolverata di cannella, un tocco che Henry amava e che Regina aveva imparato ad apprezzare nel corso degli anni.

«Quelle non sono fette di torta, Regina, sono _strisce_ di torta» commentò Emma, non appena il sindaco iniziò a tagliare la torta in dodici fette, come faceva ogni domenica.

«Le _mie_ dimensioni delle _mie_ fette della _mia_ torta sono perfette, Emma».

«Oh, le tue dimensioni sono senza dubbio perfette, Regina» rispose lo sceriffo, prima che potesse ricordare che, seduto di fronte a lei, c’era suo figlio.

«Signorina Swan» sibilò Regina, rossa in volto, divisa tra l’imbarazzo per la presenza di Henry e il piacere che gli apprezzamenti di Emma nei suoi confronti riuscivano inevitabilmente a suscitare.

«C-cosa hai d-detto, mamma?» balbettò il ragazzino, fingendo di non aver sentito le parole di Emma in modo che tutti e tre potessero rimuovere quella battuta dalle loro menti, cancellare quell’episodio dai loro ricordi.

«N-Niente, ragazzino. Parlavo della torta. Sì, della torta».

La fetta che Regina porse a Emma, comunque, fu un po’ più grande delle altre.

 

 

«Allora, come è andata ieri, con Violet, ragazzino?» fece Emma, mentre sparecchiava la tavola, aiutata da suo figlio.

Regina, anche se titubante, era stata convinta dai due a sedersi sul divano con un calice di vino rosso, perché potesse riposarsi dopo aver cucinato per loro. A ogni stridio di forchette e piatti, comunque, il sindaco si precipitava in sala da pranzo o in cucina, terrorizzata per la sorte delle sue stoviglie tra le mani di Emma.

A proprio vantaggio, lo sceriffo poteva vantarsi di non aveva ancora rotto niente, anche se solo grazie ai riflessi pronti di Henry, che aveva già salvato due bicchieri.

«Parlerai alla mamma della tua cotta per lei, questa sera?»

Emma lasciò cadere le forchette e si precipitò accanto al ragazzino, tappandogli la bocca con le mani e un eloquente _shhh!_

Udendo i passi di Regina avvicinarsi, Emma lasciò la presa sul figlio con uno sguardo minaccioso rivolto a Henry, allontanandosi appena e mettendo le mani dietro la schiena.

«Cosa è successo?» domandò il sindaco, facendo saettare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra e viceversa.

«Nulla» si affrettò a rispondere Emma.

Henry scosse la testa, come se non sapesse per qualche motivo Regina ponesse quella domanda.

Circospetta, il sindaco tornò a sedersi sul divano.

«Che cosa ti salta in mente, ragazzino?!» bisbigliò Emma, con una punta di isterismo nella voce.

«Niente domande su Violet».

«D’accordo» concesse Emma, a malincuore, appuntandosi di chiedere a Regina in un secondo momento che cosa il sindaco avesse ricavato dalle sue torture su Henry.

«Mamma?» domandò poi Henry, esitante. Le mise una mano sul braccio. «Lo hai… lasciato?».

Emma annuì, gravemente, e Henry le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

«È la tua felicità, quella che conta, ma’. E serve coraggio per credere nella possibilità di un Lieto fine. Sono orgoglioso di te».

Emma prese un respiro profondo, prima di alzare la mano per scompigliare i capelli ad Henry.

«Parlo alla mamma?» domandò poi, esitante, con un filo di voce.

«Parla alla mamma».

_Merda._

_***_

 

 

I passi di Henry al piano superiore si fermarono e Regina si voltò a guardare lo sceriffo che, seduta sul divano, si teneva una mano sullo stomaco, la testa reclinata in una posizione davvero poco signorile, ma così da Emma Swan che il sindaco non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

«Ora che Henry è andato a dormire, dovrei andarmene anche io» mugugnò Emma, drizzando il collo e la schiena. Il volto di Regina entrò nel suo campo visivo e, per l’ennesima volta quella sera, lo sceriffo dovette imporsi di non muoversi.

Dopo quell’abbraccio condiviso con Henry, Emma non aveva fatto altro se non desiderare di nuovo di trovarsi così vicino a Regina da essere completamente immersa nel suo profumo.

Non era solo attrazione fisica. Quello che Emma cercava era conforto, voleva sentire di nuovo la voce del sindaco ripetere che tutto andava bene. Perché nonostante la parte razionale di Emma sapesse che ogni singola parola che Hook le aveva detto era una gran stronzata, questo non significava che non le avessero fatto male, ciascuna un piccolo taglietto sul suo corpo, non troppo dolorosi se presi singolarmente, ma in grado di far impazzire chiunque nel complesso.

E quando la porta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street era stata aperta e Emma aveva visto Henry e Regina, allora ogni preoccupazione era scomparsa, la rabbia e la frustrazione erano come evaporate, ogni ricordo doloroso era sfumato. Ecco, lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, Emma aveva tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato da quando avesse memoria: qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lei e di cui lei avrebbe potuto prendersi cura.

Una famiglia.

Ed era il sorriso di Regina e le finte proteste di Henry e il profumo di lasagne e gli stivali messi accanto al fuoco perché asciugassero.

Ma Emma si impose di non muoversi, per non infrangere l’illusione di quella perfezione e fingere, per un solo secondo ancora, che Regina avrebbe preso la sua mano e sarebbero andate al piano superiore e si sarebbero addormentate così, sul letto, solo tenendosi per mano perché se il mondo fosse finito quella notte, loro si sarebbero tenute per mano per sempre.

E poiché Emma non voleva muoversi, fu Regina a farlo, sistemandosi meglio sul divano e lisciando le pieghe, inesistenti, della gonna.

«Sta ancora piovendo» disse il sindaco.

Emma intuì la titubanza nella voce di Regina e il suo disagio. La ragazza sapeva bene quanto Regina detestasse trovarsi in situazioni che non conosceva a fondo, di cui non aveva tutti gli elementi, perché questo significava anche che Regina era completamente impreparata, che Regina non sapeva cosa fare o dire, come difendersi o proteggersi.

Significava sentirsi fuori luogo, per Regina.

E Emma non voleva che il sindaco si sentisse così, non intorno a lei. Non quella sera, né mai, no. Emma voleva… Emma sperava che Regina, intorno a lei, si sentisse esattamente come Emma si sentiva intorno a Regina: a casa.

E forse stava per fare una pazzia, Emma, nell’aprire il proprio cuore a Regina.

Oppure no.

Già, definitivamente no.

Con Regina voleva essere assolutamente e completamente sincera.

_Parla alla mamma._

«Ho lasciato Hook» disse perciò, Emma. E poi, di nuovo, decise di non muoversi. Ora toccava a Regina scegliere che cosa fare con quell’informazione.

Il sindaco spalancò la bocca, gli occhi incatenati a quelli della ragazza.

«Mi-mi dispiace» disse infine.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, scosse la testa. «Non ero felice. Non aveva senso continuare. Volevo che lo sapessi da me. Insomma, sai come sono i pettegolezzi cittadini».

«Già».

Emma prese un respiro profondo. Regina evitava il suo sguardo, le mani strette l’una all’altra e appoggiate sulle gambe, l’espressione una maschera di marmo.

«Regina?» la chiamò Emma. E qualcosa, nella voce dello sceriffo, portò il sindaco ad alzare il volto per guardarla. «Non l’ho fatto per te, se è questo che ti tormenta. Non ho lasciato Hook per te».

Le spalle del sindaco si rilassarono, Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. «Davvero?»

«Davvero» rispose Emma e Regina si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.

«Per un momento ho pensato di… di aver rovinato tutto, di aver rovinato la tua vita di nuovo e non sarei mai riuscita a perdonarmelo, non ci sarebbe stato modo per rimediare all’ennesimo disastro e-»

«Regina» Emma si era avvicinata e ora la mano dello sceriffo copriva quelle del sindaco. «Non per spaventarti, ma credo sia abbastanza chiaro che ho una cotta per te. Da qualche anno, oserei dire. E le cose potrebbero essere sfuggite di mano nell’ultimo periodo. Ma ho lasciato Hook… per me. L’ho fatto _per me_. Per darmi la possibilità di essere felice. E non una possibilità qualsiasi, ma la migliore cui potessi pensare. Forse l’otterrò o forse no. In ogni caso saprò di averci provato».

Regina fece scivolare una delle mani fuori dalla presa di Emma e la posò sopra quella della ragazza.

«Hai una tale bellezza e una tale forza dentro di te… _Sei_ letteralmente magia, Emma».

Lo sceriffo arrossì. «Questo sarebbe il tuo modo per ammettere che hai una cotta per me?» bisbigliò poi.

Regina annuì. «Sì, perché non sono più un’adolescente, non parlo di _cotte_ ».

Emma sbuffò, fingendosi spazientita.

E quando le timide risate sui loro volti scomparvero, Regina strinse la mano di Emma e Emma strinse a sua volta. Prese un respiro profondo.

«Faremo un passo alla volta, d’accordo? Con calma. Dobbiamo pensare a Henry, prima di tutto» disse lo sceriffo, appoggiando la propria fronte a quella di Regina.

«D’accordo. Credi che a lui starà bene?» domandò il sindaco, con voce incerta.

«Credo che lui lo sappia da anni».

«Oh, non esagerare».

«Non sto esagerando. Ti ho conquistata nel momento in cui ho messo piede sul tuo vialetto. Questo lo sanno tutti».

«Non tentare troppo la fortuna, Emma».

«Credimi, in questo momento non mi capacito davvero della mia fortuna».

«Ma non mi dire» commentò Regina ironica, prima di tornare nuovamente a un tono più serio. «E i tuoi genitori?»

«Cosa?»

«Insomma… Hai detto loro di… di Hook?»

«Oh. Sì. Sì, ho chiamato David intorno a mezzogiorno».

Regina allontanò la propria fronte da quella di Emma, per poter guardare la ragazza negli occhi.

«Mezzogiorno? Credevo… Insomma, non che tu sia tenuta a dirmelo, ma… Cosa hai fatto tutto il giorno?»

«Ho guidato. Per ore. E quando sono tornata a Storybrooke-».

«Aspetta, Emma. Questo vuol dire che sei _uscita_ da Storybrooke?»

«Sì. Non avrei dovuto?»

La comprensione si fece largo nella mente di Regina. La turbolenza che aveva sentito nella sua magia per tutto il giorno non era altro che Emma che usciva dalla sua città. La magia di Emma, in qualche modo, era così legata a quella di Regina da provocare turbamenti nell’equilibrio di Storybooke. Forse era il semplice fatto che Emma fosse la Salvatrice. O forse no.

Forse aveva ragione Zelena.

Forse, quella sera d’autunno di molti anni prima, Regina non aveva voluto che Emma se ne andasse.

E allora lo scompenso che Regina aveva sperimentato poco prima di cena doveva essere stato causato da Emma che entrava di nuovo nei confini di Storybrooke, probabilmente aggravato dal profondo turbamento del sindaco per quella telefonata che Emma non aveva fatto e dall’agitazione di Emma stessa.

Regina scosse la testa.

«No, certo, solo… Dimmelo la prossima volta, va bene? Credo che la tua magia interferisca con la mia. Poco prima che arrivassi ho avuto uno scompenso magico e il fatto che tu sia uscita da Storybrooke potrebbe essere la spiegazione».

«Sei stata male?! Perché non mi hai chiamata?!»

«Perché sei arrivata» rispose Regina. «Sei sempre in ritardo, ma in qualche modo arrivi sempre al momento giusto».

Emma rise sommessamente. «Fa parte del mio fascino».

Regina alzò scherzosamente gli occhi al cielo.

Le teste di nuovo l’una contro l’altra, rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto.

La pioggia fuori era l’unica indicazione del fatto che il mondo non si fosse fermato.

Le mani intrecciate sul grembo di Regina, le loro ginocchia si sfioravano l’un l’altra come le loro spalle.

«Perché non ti fermi per questa notte?» disse il sindaco all’improvviso. «Voglio dire, la stanza per gli ospiti non la usa mai nessuno in ogni caso».

Emma esitò.

Perché no?

Non aveva un posto dove andare.

Non aveva nessuno da cui tornare, perché era già dove voleva essere.

Pensò all’idea di fermarsi da Regina e, di nuovo, nella sua mente, si formò l’immagine di lei e del sindaco nello stesso letto. Emma sapeva che le probabilità che quella visione si trasformasse in realtà erano eccessivamente alte.

La sola idea di lasciare la mano di Regina in quel momento risultava dolorosa a livello fisico, un malessere che cresceva nel basso ventre e saliva fino alla gola, chiudendola come una morsa.

E tuttavia Emma non era sicura che accettare la proposta del sindaco fosse la scelta giusta da fare. Avevano deciso di fare un passo alla volta, no? Dormire sotto lo stesso tetto, a pochi metri l’una dall’altra, nulla se non elegante tappezzeria a separale, era decisamente un passo più lungo di entrambe le loro gambe.

«Regina, non cred-»

«Scusa, hai ragione, non avrei dovuto. Volevo solo-»

«Lo so» disse Emma, liberando una delle proprie mani da quelle di Regina. Le accarezzò il viso, godendosi la sensazione del proprio pollice sullo zigomo del sindaco. «Lo so» ripeté Emma, in un sussurro.

Regina premette con gentilezza il proprio viso sulla mano di Emma, poi si voltò e posò un bacio sul palmo della ragazza.

Emma rabbrividì.

Il bacio di Regina le era entrato nelle vene, dolce vino rosso che inebriò il suo intero corpo.

Il sindacò indugiò con le labbra su quella pelle tenera, combattendo l’istinto di scoprire se anche le labbra dello sceriffo fossero altrettanto morbide.

«Probabilmente dovrei andare» disse Emma, la voce spezzata.

Regina si scostò, sorrise alla ragazza.

Fu con un sospiro profondo che Regina finalmente riuscì ad alzarsi da quel divano e, nell’istante in cui lo fece, Emma la imitò, non coscientemente, ma spinta dall’improvvisa mancanza del calore del sindaco.

Regina fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi da Emma. Si schiarì la voce.

«A meno che tu non voglia uscire scalza, i tuoi stivali sono accanto al camino. Dovrebbero essere asciutti, ormai».

«Giusto. Hai ragione. Grazie. Gli stivali. Sì» balbettò Emma, ruotando sui talloni in direzione del camino, poi di nuovo verso Regina e una seconda volta verso il camino, verso cui infine si mosse.

Per poco non inciampò sul tavolino da salotto di Regina, dall’aria decisamente costosa.

«Scusa» disse al sindaco, brevemente, prima di precipitarsi verso i propri stivali.

Regina, suo malgrado divertita, si limitò a scuotere la testa e nascondere un sorriso di fronte all’evidente nervosismo della signorina Swan. Una parte di lei gongolava di fronte all’effetto che aveva su Emma. L’altra parte semplicemente si sentiva sommersa dall’affetto per la ragazza e quel suo impacciato candore.

Dopo essere quasi caduta con il sedere sul fuoco scoppiettante, Emma riuscì infine a infilarsi gli stivali e seguì Regina nell’ingresso, dove indossò la propria giacca e si mise in spalla la sacca da viaggio con i suoi vestiti.

«Non credi sia ora di cambiare giacca?» domandò Regina.

«No. Perché?»

«Perché questa non ti copre abbastanza, Emma. Finirai con l’ammalarti».

«Starò benissimo» rispose la ragazza. «Ma grazie».

«Per cosa? Per non averla ancora bruciata?» rispose Regina, prendendo istintivamente i lembi della zip della giacca rossa per chiuderla. Quando le mani del sindaco arrivarono in cima, nonostante l’imbarazzo che l’aveva colpita all’altezza del seno di Emma, lo sceriffo vi posò sopra le proprie.

«Per prenderti cura di me».

«Evidentemente non sei in grado di farlo da sola».

Emma sorrise e diede una stretta alle mani del sindaco. «Allora… vado, d’accordo?».

Regina annuì. «Dai tuoi?»

«No! Dio, no! Non potrei mai sopportare mia madre e la sua inquisizione» rispose Emma, rabbrividendo all’idea. «Granny’s, suppongo».

«Bene. Buonanotte, Emma».

«Buonanotte, Regina» rispose la ragazza, decidendosi infine a lasciare le mani del sindaco.

Regina si affrettò ad aprire la porta d’ingresso e si fece da parte per lasciar passare Emma, prima di appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta.

Lo sceriffo si allontanò mestamente, sorridendo a Regina.

«Dovresti rientrare. Senza giacca, così, prenderai freddo. Potresti ammalarti» disse Emma.

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «Signorina Swan, sali su quella trappola mortale che chiami auto e vattene dal mio vialetto».

«Eppure sono seria, Regina. Voglio prendermi cura di te».

Il sindaco spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse. Nonostante l’aria fredda della sera e l’umidità della pioggia, sentiva solo calore, nel suo corpo.

«Oh, vivo per questi momenti, quando ti lascio senza parole» commentò Emma, prima di farle l’occhiolino e correre verso il Maggiolino.

Regina, i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore e un sorriso divertito in volto, aspettò fino a quando l’automobile di Emma non fu più in vista prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle e appoggiarvisi.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Le sembrava di avere il profumo di Emma, sulla pelle.

E, _oh_ , quanto le mancavano le mani di Emma intrecciate alle sue.

All’improvviso quella casa le sembrò troppo vuota. La giacca rossa, gli stivali, la sacca da viaggio. Emma. Tutto era andato.

E poi Regina starnutì.

_Dannazione, Emma!_

 

Emma parcheggiò il Maggiolino di fronte al Granny’s.

Uscì dall’automobile e si mise a correre sotto la pioggia leggera, per raggiungere l’entrata sul retro, dove avrebbe potuto affittare una stanza.

Suonò il campanello e bussò alla porta con insistenza. Nonostante le luci all’interno fossero tutte accese, come Emma poteva vedere dalle piccole finestrelle di vetro della porta, ci vollero minuti interminabili prima che qualcuno si decidesse ad aprirle.

Sfortunatamente per Emma, si trattava di Ruby.

«Emma? Cosa è successo?» domandò immediatamente la cameriera, allarmata.

«Hai una stanza per me? Pago in contanti, anticipatamente. Tua nonna farà i salti di gioia» rispose Emma, cercando di non battere i denti per il freddo, le gocce di pioggia che iniziavano a infiltrarsi nel colletto della giacca. Forse, solo _forse,_ Regina non aveva proprio tutti i torti a riguardo.

«Hai una casa».

«No».

«Hai lasciato Killian!»

«Ruby».

«Sì o no? Altrimenti non ti lascio entrare».

Emma spalancò le braccia, incredula. Ruotò sui talloni, decisa a non cedere a nessun tipo di ricatto.

«Emma! Emma, andiamo! Ti faccio entrare comunque!» la chiamò la cameriera, una nota di panico nella voce.

Ruby, Emma lo sapeva, non voleva essere scortese. Ma Ruby era, e questo Emma lo sapeva altrettanto bene, esuberante e non aveva un’idea chiara di quella che poteva o poteva non essere la privacy di un’altra persona.

«Mi prometti che non farai domande?»

«Promesso» concesse Ruby, risentita. «Ora entra, prima di prenderti un raffreddore. Tua madre e Regina mi trasformerebbero in pelliccia senza pensarci due volte».

Emma ignorò quell’osservazione, affrettandosi a tornare verso la porta e varcarla, sospirando di sollievo e gratitudine per il tepore della stanza.

«Grazie, Ruby» sorrise lo sceriffo, sfregando le mani tra loro. «Vista piazza?»

La cameriera si mise dietro al bancone e scelse la chiave di una stanza. Segnò frettolosamente qualcosa su un vecchio e polveroso registro di carta ingiallita, poi tese la mano con il palmo verso l’alto.

Emma prese i soldi da una tasca della sacca da viaggio, appena umidi a causa della pioggia. Li porse a Ruby, che fece per muoversi. Ma poi la cameriera spalancò gli occhi e rimase immobile, come se avesse notato qualcosa di stupefacente.

«Cosa c’è?» domandò lo sceriffo bruscamente.

La cameriera scosse la testa.

«Ruby, che diamine hai, ora? È perché i soldi sono bagnati? Posso assicurarti che è solo pioggia! Insomma, fino a poco fa diluviava, non-»

«Emma» fece Ruby, prendendo esitante i soldi. «Hai del rossetto rosso sulla mano».

Emma si affrettò a controllare.

«Oh».

«Già» fece Ruby, porgendo infine la chiave a Emma, con il viso in fiamme.

Il rossetto.

_Dannazione?_

Il rossetto di Regina.

_Dannazione!_

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Emma?» domandò Ruby, dolcemente, strappando Emma ai suoi confusi pensieri. «Voglio dire, niente domande. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, comunque…»

Lo sceriffo sorrise. In fondo Ruby non aveva più insistito e si stava sinceramente preoccupando per lei.

«Sì, ci siamo lasciati. Ho trascorso la serata con Henry e Regina. Ma no, non ho bisogno di niente, Ruby, grazie».

«Mi dispiace, Em-»

«Oh, ti prego, evitiamo la parte in cui ti commiseri per me. Va tutto bene. Sto bene. Ho fatto la scelta giusta».

«In questo caso… La colazione domani mattina è inclusa» rispose la cameriera, con un sorriso animalesco, quasi vorace, per le informazioni che lo sceriffo aveva appena condiviso con lei.

Emma annuì, prima di salire le scale verso la sua camera, impaziente di farsi una doccia calda.

 

 

Dopo una lunga doccia calda, Regina aveva controllato la stanza di Henry, più per abitudine che reale preoccupazione, e lo aveva trovato pacificamente addormentato.

A passi silenziosi, era poi andata nella sua camera, infilandosi a letto dopo essersi assicurata di avere una scorta consistente di fazzoletti sul comodino.

Starnutì di nuovo.

Lo schermo del telefono si illuminò nel buio della stanza. La mano di Regina volò al comodino, rischiando di far cadere ogni cosa vi fosse appoggiata sopra nel tentativo di leggere il messaggio il prima possibile, perché il sindaco era sicura si trattasse di Emma.

Starnutì.

Sì, era Emma.

 “ _Le dimensioni comunque erano davvero perfette. Della torta, naturalmente. Già detesto la nostra decisione di comportarci da persone mature. Buonanotte, Regina, a domani ;D_

_P.S. Hai lasciato del rossetto sulla mia mano. Per fortuna non sei più un’adolescente_ ”.

Regina sorrise. Si portò le dita alla bocca, si accarezzò le labbra ripensando alla pelle di Emma che aveva baciato quella sera. Sembrava che fosse passata un’eternità, da quando aveva stretto le mani di Emma tra le proprie, nel suo salotto.

In quell’istante, accanto a Emma, tutto le era sembrato così semplice…

Ora, nella mente di Regina, iniziavano ad affollarsi dubbi e incertezze.

Prima di tutto, Emma aveva appena interrotto una relazione e, nonostante le sue rassicurazioni, Regina non voleva assolutamente interferire nella vita sentimentale di Emma solo… Solo perché avrebbe voluto farne disperatamente parte.

Essere scelta da Emma Swan.

Regina sentì la testa improvvisamente leggera.

Lei, la Regina Cattiva, e Emma, la Salvatrice.

Regina temeva che Emma, anzi, Regina era sicura che Emma, presto o tardi, si sarebbe resa conto che il sindaco non era la persona giusta per lei.

E tuttavia Regina era disposta a rischiare questa eventualità.

Regina era disposta a rischiare di svegliarsi una mattina solo per guardare negli occhi di Emma e vedere il rifiuto nel suo sguardo, se questo avrebbe significato avere anche una sola, singola possibilità di essere felice e rendere Emma felice.

La signorina Swan aveva ragione, per una volta.

_Per darmi la possibilità di essere felice. E non una possibilità qualsiasi, ma la migliore cui potessi pensare. Forse l’otterrò o forse no. In ogni caso saprò di averci provato._

Regina starnutì, ma scosse la testa e sorrise, mentre rispondeva al messaggio di Emma.

 

 


	7. Del neologismo di Emma o sulla smorfia di Regina

_More than mates?_ _  
_ _Oh, I think this could be fate_

\- Lovers, Beech

 

 

 

 

 

Emma venne svegliata da un’insistente bussare alla sua porta.

Aprì gli occhi, confusa dalla tappezzeria floreale che vide. Poi ricordò.

Hook. Le lasagne riscaldate. Regina. Henry.

Emma sorrise: quella mattina aveva tutta l’aria di un nuovo, splendido inizio.

«Emma, per favore, apri la porta!»

Emma smise di sorridere.

Rotolò nel letto, affondando il viso nel cuscino accanto e grugnendo.

«Emma! Non puoi evitarmi, lo sai!».

Ingoiando la frustrazione, Emma scivolò fuori dal letto e si infilò un paio di jeans, senza abbottonarli, e una maglietta che in realtà apparteneva a Henry e che doveva aver preso per sbaglio.

Trascinando i piedi, raggiunse infine la porta della sua stanza, sulla quale continuavano i colpi.

«Iniziavo a preoccuparmi. Cosa ti è passato per la testa?! Sono tua madre, non puoi sparire senza dirmi nulla. Ho rischiato un infarto».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Buongiorno a te, mamma. Spero che il tuo risveglio non sia stato traumatico come il mio».

«Emma, che cosa è successo?! Perché sei qui?» domandò Mary Margaret, entrando nella stanza di Emma senza aspettare di essere invitata. «Tuo padre ha detto che… che… hai litigato con Killian?»

«No, ho lasciato Killian» la corresse Emma, chiudendo la porta e sbadigliando vistosamente.

Quella notte, dopo molte notti, era riuscita a dormire.

Certo, aveva passato almeno un paio di ore e ricordare la sensazione delle labbra di Regina sul palmo della mano e quell’abbraccio che avevano condiviso con Henry, prima di imporsi finalmente di chiudere gli occhi.

Ma, cullata dalla voce di Regina nella sua mente, Emma era riuscita a riposare.

Tuttavia la presenza di sua madre non era stata presa nemmeno lontanamente in considerazione per il suo risveglio, no.

«Emma!»

La ragazza spalancò le braccia. _Cosa?_

«Emma… Io non… Non avevo idea che le cose tra voi non andassero bene. Perché non me ne hai parlato? Avrei potuto consigliarti, aiutarti. Sei sicura di quello che hai fatto? Perché lo hai lasciato, poi?»

Emma prese un respiro profondo.

«Perché sei andata da Regina? Cosa ha a che fare Regina in tutto questo? Emma-»

«D’accordo, ti spiegherò tutto» concesse lo sceriffo, infilandosi la maglietta dei jeans e chiudendoli. «Però scendiamo a fare colazione, ti prego. Sto morendo di fame» aggiunse, mentre il suo stomaco gorgogliava.

«Non posso credere che tuo padre non abbia fatto domande quando lo hai chiamato ieri» commentò Mary Margaret, sistemando la felpa che Emma si era appena infilata, mentre lo sceriffo sopportava con pazienza e agganciava pistola d’ordinanza e il distintivo alla cintura.

«Chi ti ha detto che sono stata da Regina, comunque?» domandò poi, aprendo la porta della stanza e facendosi da parte per lasciar passare sua madre.

«Ruby».

«Naturalmente».

 

 

Quella mattina Regina aveva deciso di sfidare il freddo e recarsi in ufficio a piedi.

Quello che era successo la sera prima con Emma aveva incendiato un sorriso sulle sue labbra che il sindaco non riusciva a cancellare, nonostante una parte di lei le consigliasse di non lasciarsi trasportare dalla situazione e le ricordasse continuamente che non poteva semplicemente cancellare tutto il male che aveva fatto a Emma con un bacio e qualche carezza.

Non che pensasse ininterrottamente alle labbra di Emma.

O alle mani di Emma, dal dorso reso ruvido e screpolato dal freddo autunnale. Regina non voleva nemmeno pensare alla quantità di guanti che la signorina Swan aveva perso nel corso degli anni, semplicemente dimenticandoli in questo o quel locale.

Ma recarsi in ufficio a piedi non era stata esattamente una buona idea e solo perché quel dannato raffreddore la stava uccidendo e doveva soffiarsi il naso ogni pochi metri.

Inizialmente, Regina aveva pensato fosse solo una sua impressione, ma ad ogni passo questa impressione si era rafforzata, risultando infine in una grande, fastidiosa certezza.

C’erano bisbigli, intorno a lei.

E dita che la indicavano furtivamente.

Sguardi di disapprovazione, anche.

Regina stirò le labbra, i tacchi degli stivali che battevano ritmicamente sul marciapiede, risuonando innaturalmente intorno a lei, nel vuoto creato dal suo passaggio.

Il sindaco strinse la presa sulla sua valigetta nera e posò la mano libera all’altezza dello stomaco, decidendo di ignorare i pettegolezzi dei suoi concittadini. Sicuramente, quelle chiacchiere avevano a che fare con il fatto che Emma avesse trascorso la serata da lei, dopo aver lasciato il suo fidanzato.

E Regina davvero non aveva idea di come fosse possibile che le voci viaggiassero tanto in fretta. Sperò solo che avessero almeno la decenza di darsi un contegno appropriato nei paraggi di Emma.

E, in ogni caso, a Regina non era nemmeno chiaro il motivo per cui Storybrooke spettegolasse tanto a riguardo. Dopo tutto, era naturale che Emma volesse trascorrere del tempo con suo figlio dopo una decisione di questo tipo, no? E certo non era un mistero che lei e Regina fossero ottime… _amiche_? Il sindaco non era sicura di cosa lei e Emma fossero, questo non poteva negarlo, ma, sì, certamente erano _anche_ amiche. E in ogni caso a nessuno sarebbe dovuto importare dei suoi affari privati o di quelli di Emma.

No, decisamente no.

Regina decise che avrebbe chiesto alla signora Herman-Boyd di prepararle un caffè non appena fosse arrivata in ufficio, per aiutarla a _calmarsi._  

 

 

Non appena Emma mise piede al Granny’s, l’intero locale si zittì.

Lo sceriffo si bloccò, guardandosi intorno per scoprire la ragione di quel silenzio innaturale, aspettandosi di vedere un nuovo genere di mostro fuori dalla finestra o qualcosa di molto strano come un _pancake_ gigante o un _burrito_ carnivoro. Ma forse questo era solo il suo stomaco che interferiva con i suoi pensieri.

«Mamma?» bisbigliò Emma. «Perché non si muove nessuno?»

«Credo… stessero parlando di te».

«Cosa?!» fece Emma, trasalendo. «Perché?!»

«Forza, signori, mangiate, se volete lo spettacolo iniziate a pagare» urlò in quel momento Granny, battendo una pentola sul bancone del locale per riscuotere gli avventori dal loro stato di stupore.

Mary Margaret aveva nel frattempo trascinato la figlia nell’unico tavolo rimasto vuoto, accanto alla porta del bagno. Certo non la migliore delle soluzioni, ma sempre meglio che rimanere in piedi con gli occhi di mezza città puntati addosso.

«Che cosa diavolo è appena successo?!» domandò Emma, in un bisbiglio.

«Tu e Regina siete l’ultima novità per Storybrooke, Emma, che cosa ti aspettavi?».

«Allora, Emma, tu e Regina?» fece Ruby, sedendosi con un movimento fluido accanto a Emma e costringendola contro il muro. Posò anche un vassoio sul tavolo, con quelle che erano le colazioni abituali di Emma e Mary Margaret.

«Niente? Non mi aspettavo niente! Io e Regina? Non è successo nulla tra me e Regina!» protestò Emma, sentendosi messa alle strette.

«Sei uscita di casa ieri pomeriggio senza dire una parola a nessuno e ti presenti la sera al Granny’s, sporca del rossetto di Regina! Cosa dovrei pensare?» disse Mary Margaret.

«Ruby!» sibilò Emma. «Ti ho fatto una confidenza, pensavo fosse chiaro che avrei proferito tenessi quella tua dannata bocca chiusa, almeno per una volta!»

«L’ho detto solo a tua madre» si difese la cameriera, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Non ho idea di come sia possibile che l’intera città lo sappia».

«Non avresti dovuto parlarne, specialmente non con mia madre» rispose Emma.

«Esatto, perché avresti dovuto parlarmene tu, Emma!» disse Mary Margaret, puntando il dito contro la figlia.

Lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non c’è nulla da dire. Non c’è nulla di cui parlare. Con Hook le cose non funzionavano. Ecco tutto. Gliel’ho detto, abbiamo discusso» Emma fece una smorfia. «Lui si è rifiutato di ascoltare, ma in ogni caso è finita. Le relazioni finiscono e di certo non devo giustificarmi con la città per questo!» rispose, alzando il tono di voce nel pronunciare l’ultima frase perché l’intero locale potesse sentire.

Ruby sogghignò, notando qualcuno degli avventori, colpevoli e vergognosi, abbassare la testa sul proprio piatto.

«Mi dispiace non avertene parlato prima» aggiunse Emma, rivolta solo a Mary Margaret. «Solo… Non volevo deluderti. Sembravi così fiera di come stavo portando avanti la mia vita e…»

«Oh, Emma» gemette Mary Margaret, angosciata. La sua mano volò ad accarezzare il volto della figlia. «Certo che lo ero! Lo ero perché tu sembravi felice! Volevo solo mostrarti il mio supporto».

Emma annuì. «Grazie».

«E Regina?» intervenne Ruby.

Emma le lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Esattamente, quale è il tuo ruolo in questa conversazione?»

«Io e tua madre siamo praticamente sorelle. Potresti chiamarmi zia _. Zia Ruby_. Ho sempre voluto una nipotina da viziare» rispose la cameriera, dando un pizzicotto violento alla guancia di Emma.

Mary Margaret si strinse nelle spalle. «Se fossi cresciuta nella Foresta Incantata l’avresti davvero chiamata zia, non ha tutti i torti».

Emma grugnì.

«Allora. Cosa ci facevi da Regina?» domandò nuovamente la cameriera.

«Henry era da lei. Io avevo bisogno di un’amica» rispose Emma, avvampando all’istante. «E Regina aveva fatto le lasagne».

«Devo farmi dare la ricetta, di quelle lasagne. Henry non fa che parlarne».

«Regina non ti darà mai la ricetta delle sue lasagne» intervenne Ruby. «La nonna prova a metterci le mani sopra da decenni».

Emma non poté non sorridere. Tipico di Regina. No, il sindaco non avrebbe mai e poi mai ceduto il segreto delle sue lasagne.

«Sei sicura non ci sia altro che tu voglia dirmi?» continuò Mary Margaret, notando l’aria improvvisamente sognante della figlia.

«Sicura» si affrettò a dire Emma.

«Bene. Allora dopo colazione ti aiuterò a fare la valigia».

«Perché?»

«Come, _perché?!_ Verrai a stare da noi, no?»

Ruby annusò l’arrivo di una tempesta tra le due e decise che quello era il momento giusto per svignarsela.

«Chiacchierata fantastica, ragazze, purtroppo la mia pausa è finita» annunciò, cogliendo solo il secco “no” della risposta di Emma prima che il brusio del locale sommergesse il resto della conversazione.

 

 

«Va tutto bene, sindaco Mills?»

Regina alzò gli occhi dal suo caffè.

«Perché mi fa questa domanda, signora Herman-Boyd?»

«Oh. Ecco. Il suo telefono sta suonano da almeno cinque minuti e lei sembra… non essersene accorta» rispose Ashely, posando sulla scrivania il caffè che Regina le aveva chiesto.  

Il sindaco guardò il cellulare, realizzando solo in quel momento che, effettivamente, stava suonando. Lesse il nome, scoprendo che si trattava solo di uno dei componenti del consiglio municipale, e decise che avrebbe affrontato la questione solo ed esclusivamente dopo il suo caffè.

«Sono solo molto stanca. Grazie» rispose Regina.

Ashely annuì e girò sui tacchi. All’ultimo minuto sembrò ripensarci e tornò verso la scrivania di Regina.

«So perfettamente di rischiare il licenziamento ponendo questa domanda, ma spero davvero di mantenere il mio posto di lavoro. Il suo turbamento… Si tratta dei pettegolezzi in città, non è vero?»

L’espressione di Regina si indurì. «E lei cosa ne sa?»

«Niente. Voglio dire, questa mattina ne parlavano tutti. So che cosa vuol dire essere giudicati da persone che sono dei perfetti sconosciuti, ma credono di sapere meglio di te quale sia il modo migliore di affrontare la tua vita. Senza contare che questi pettegolezzi non hanno alcun fondamento di verità» disse Ashley. «Insomma, è ridicolo pensare che lei voglia ancora fare del male a Snow-»

«Come, prego?»

«I pettegolezzi» rispose Ashley, presa in contropiede dal tono incredulo del sindaco. Aveva davvero bisogno di quel lavoro. Lei e la sua dannata linguaccia. Sean glielo diceva sempre, che non poteva risolvere i problemi di chiunque, non poteva aiutare chiunque.

«Cosa dicono i pettegolezzi?»

«Che-che…» Ashley esitò. «Che lei voglia usare Emma per fare del male ai suoi genitori».

«Che cosa?! Questo è assolutamente ridicolo!» scattò Regina. «La mia… amicizia con la signorina Swan non ha alcun doppio fine!»

«Lo so!» si affrettò a dire Ashley. Lei trascorreva almeno otto ore al giorno con il sindaco. Non che si dedicassero a chiacchiere frivole e confidenze, ma Ashley aveva visto un lato di Regina che pochi a Storybrooke conoscevano: quello di una donna che ha paura di essere amata, perché teme più di ogni altra cosa di essere una delusione. Quello di una donna che ogni giorno soffre e porta sulle proprie spalle il senso di colpa per il suo passato. Quello di una donna il cui volto si trasfigura alla sola vista di Emma Swan.

«Sindaco Mills, mi dispiace averla turbata ancora di più. Ma… le persone parlano. Non si lasci rovinare la giornata da loro. Se ha bisogno di distrarsi, pensi alla sua famiglia. Pensare a Sean e Alexandra funziona sempre, per me» aggiunse Ashley, con un filo di voce. _Fa’ che non mi licenzi, fa’ che non mi licenzi, fa’ che non mi licenzi_ , ripeteva intanto la mente della ragazza.

«Può andare, signora Herman-Boyd. Ha molti documenti da controllare. Grazie per il caffè».

Ashley sospirò, ma trattene il sorriso di sollievo fino a quando non diede le spalle a Regina. Non era stata licenziata.

Quando la porta si richiuse alle spalle della segretaria, il sindaco aprì la propria agenda.

 _Aumentare lo stipendio della signora Herman-Boyd_ , aggiunse alla lista delle cose da fare entro il prossimo mese, mentre si soffiava il naso.

 

 

Il campanello suonò e Zelena spostò la piccola Robin sul fianco sinistro, in modo da poter aprire la porta.

«Guarda chi c’è!» esclamò poi, con tono acuto. «Zia Regina!».

«Ehi» fece Regina, sorridendo senza contegno alla sua nipotina e prendendola subito tra le braccia quando questa si protese verso di lei, agitando le piccole manine per l’eccitazione.

Zelena, quella mattina, l’aveva invitata per pranzo. Cucinare per la sua sorellina era qualcosa che a Zelena non dispiaceva affatto, considerando che la compagnia di una persona adulta in grado di risponderle con frasi di senso compiuto invece che con suoni inarticolati e senza senso non poteva che farle immenso piacere.

Tuttavia quei pranzi non erano regolari quanto avrebbe voluto, perché la piccola Robin sembrava aver bisogno di molto meno sonno di Zelena, perciò la donna non sempre era dell’umore giusto per cucinare per lei e Regina, arrangiandosi piuttosto con avanzi di take-away o cibo consegnato a domicilio che sua sorella avrebbe definito “ _da Emma”._

Regina aveva questo suo modo particolare, di classificare il mondo usando Emma come termine di paragone che Zelena trovava assolutamente esilarante.

«Grazie al cielo sei arrivata, non ha fatto che piangere tutta mattina» commentò Zelena, chiudendo la porta d’ingresso alle spalle di Regina.

«Abbiamo fatto i capricci, _mmh_?» domandò il sindaco alla piccola, che afferrò il naso di Regina con la manina. Il sindaco si affrettò a liberarsi, per non contagiare Robin con il suo raffreddore.

Aveva creato una barriera magica attorno al suo volto, per evitare di attaccare il raffreddore a qualcuno, ma voleva comunque evitare di correre rischi inutili.

Si spostarono in cucina, dove Zelena prese Robin tra le braccia il tempo necessario per permettere a Regina di appoggiare la borsa e sfilarsi il cappotto. In un battito di ciglia la piccola era di nuovo in braccio alla zia, che si lasciava pazientemente pizzicare le guance e tirare i capelli, mentre cercava di spiare che cosa Zelena avesse preparato per pranzo.

Con gran sorpresa di Regina, sua sorella aveva un talento naturale ai fornelli e a entrambe piaceva pensare che fosse un’eredità di Cora, proprio come la magia, ma meno letale e distruttiva. Tuttavia, per i gusti del sindaco, i pranzi di Zelena erano talvolta eccessivamente speziati, ma in fondo era solo un tocco personale di sua sorella.

«Non capisco davvero che cosa abbia» fece Zelena, in tono angosciato, mentre portava in tavola il pranzo.

Regina si sedette e sorrise alla piccola Robin, che aveva deciso di morderle il dito. «Le stanno crescendo i primi dentini, Zelena».

«Dici davvero?»

«Dico davvero» rispose Regina, sorridendo alla sorella. Zelena si avvicinò alle due e si abbassò per baciare la testa della piccola Robin.

«Oh, la mia bimba sta mettendo i dentini. Stai diventando grande in fretta, mmh?» canticchiò, prendendo la figlia dalle braccia di Regina per metterla nel suo seggiolone in modo che potesse darle da mangiare.

Il sindaco sorrise.

Non poteva negare che, ogni volta che guardava il viso della piccola Robin, fosse un altro, il Robin che le tornava in mente. E nell’anima.

Era un velo di tristezza, quello che per un secondo si posava sui suoi occhi, che Regina subito si affrettava a scacciare. Perché era stato quel che era stato e Robin l’aveva voluta proteggere, in modo che lei potesse continuare a vivere.

E in ogni caso la piccola Robin non meritava nulla se non una famiglia felice, che si prendesse cura di lei. E zia Regina non aveva alcuna paura ad amarla e a rassicurare mamma Zelena, terribilmente spaventata dalla prospettiva di sbagliare, che era all’altezza del suo ruolo e che aveva sua sorella, pronta a sostenerla.

«Allora, Regina, tu ed Emma?» domandò Zelena, sedendosi a sua volta a tavola e distogliendo la sorella dai suoi pensieri.

«Io e Emma? Non è successo nulla tra me e Emma!» rispose il sindaco.

Zelena scoppiò a ridere e Robin la guardò, adorante, per poi mettersi a urlare per attirare l’attenzione della mamma, che la stava imboccando.

«Scusami, sorellina, ma non ci credo. Sei decisamente sulla difensiva».

«Spero tu non creda agli stupidi pettegolezzi che girano in città».

«La gente già ne parla? Dannazione, la discrezione non è il vostro forte, non è vero? Quindi, chi urla di più quand-»

«Oh, Zelena, no! No!» urlò Regina, fermando la sorella. «No! Non è successo _davvero_ nulla, tra me e Emma!»

Zelena guardò sua sorella, sospettosa, per qualche minuto, prima che la sua espressione si trasformasse in confusione. «Davvero? E allora di cosa parla, la gente?».

«Non l’hai saputo?» domandò il sindaco, scuotendo la testa.

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle.

«Emma e il pirata si sono lasciati» rispose il sindaco, cercando di mantenere il tono quanto più possibile privo di emozioni. Si sentiva decisamente in colpa, ad essere felice per il naufragio della relazione tra Emma e Hook. Ma, a giudicare dal gridolino esaltato e dall’infantile battere di mani di Zelena, il sindaco era l’unica ad avere rimorsi di coscienza, in quella stanza. «Oh, andiamo, non è… bello».

«Lei ha lasciato lui o lui ha lasciato lei?»

«Zelena, non-»

«Per favore!» insistette sua sorella. «No pannolini, sì pettegolezzi».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirò.

«Emma lo ha lasciato».

«Lo sapevo!» commentò Zelena, stringendo a pugno, in segno di vittoria la mano senza il cucchiaino, con cui imboccava Robin. «Ti prego, dimmi che è corsa a casa tua, dicendo che lo ha fatto solo e soltanto per te».

«Non l’ha fatto per me!» rispose Regina. «Non… Non erano affari miei e sarebbe stato completamente sbagliato, che lei lo lasciasse per… me».

«Ma è corsa subito da te».

«Non è andata esattamente così».

«Hai sentito, Robin?» disse Zelena alla figlia, ignorando sua sorella. «Presto avrei una nuova zia. Sì, è un po’ più simpatica di quella che hai ora-»

«Zelena».

«Cosa? Non puoi negarlo, Regina. Emma è decisamente più divertente di te».

«Essere irresponsabili non significa essere divertenti».

«Ti piace dire che Emma è un’irresponsabile solo per stuzzicarla».

«No».

«Sì».

«No!».

«Sì!»

«Sai, credo proprio che andreste d’accordo, tu e Emma. Siete insopportabili» commentò Regina, incrociando le braccia e mettendo un piccolo broncio.

Zelena la guardò di sottecchi, divertita, mentre puliva la bocca di Robin, sporca di cibo.

Quando ebbe finito, si voltò completamente verso Regina, che aveva perso l’espressione corrucciata di poco prima in favore di un sorriso dolce, malamente trattenuto, e di un paio di occhi frementi che illuminavano il viso del sindaco.

 

 

***

 

 

“ _Rapiscimi_ ” lesse Regina, aprendo il messaggio che Emma le aveva appena inviato. Si sedette sul divano, posando sul tavolino il bicchiere di vino che stava bevendo. Henry stava finendo di pulire la cucina. Se voleva uscire con Violet, dopo tutto, la paghetta doveva pur guadagnarsela.

“ _Ci ho provato circa tre decenni fa e ho fallito. Cosa ti fa credere che avrei successo questa volta?_ ”.

 

 

Emma sorrise.

Si morse il labbro, leggendo la risposta di Regina.

“ _Ero appena nata, ancora non sapevo nulla del mondo. Questa volta ti seguirei volontariamente_ ”.

 

 

Regina arrossì. Bevve un lungo sorso di vino. Poi ci ripensò e decise di finirlo tutto. _Oh, Emma_.

“ _Per quale motivo dovrei rapirti?”_

 

  
“ _Mia madre mi ha convinta a tornare a vivere con loro_ ”.

 

 

La risata cristallina del sindaco riecheggiò nel salotto di Mifflin Street. Poteva solo immaginare, e lo immaginava con estrema delizia, il tipo di tortura cui Snow doveva aver sottoposto Emma per convincerla a tornare a vivere con loro.

Non che Emma non adorasse i suoi genitori. Nonostante Mary Margaret potesse risultare difficile da gestire, Regina sapeva che Emma avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei. E per quanto riguardava David… David era l’eroe di Emma.

Il piccolo Neal, poi, amava la sorella. Emma non era assolutamente in grado di dire no al suo fratellino e finiva sempre con l’avere i capelli pieni di nodi o la maglietta sporca di cibo. Nessun danno che la signorina Swan non fosse perfettamente in grado di procurarsi da sola in ogni caso.

Le rare volte in cui Regina aveva avuto la fortuna di vedere Emma e Neal giocare, aveva sentito il cuore stringersi in una morsa d’affetto e la sua mente aveva vagato, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato crescere Henry con Emma fin dalla nascita.

Probabilmente avrebbe significato pannolini sporchi dimenticati nel bagno e battaglie di cibo a cena, impronte di fango grandi e piccole sul suo prezioso parquet e un cane. Sì, decisamente, Emma e Henry avrebbero insistito tanto per avere un cane che Regina avrebbe ceduto.

Ma era inutile rimuginare su tutto ciò che non era successo e, prima che quella punta di nostalgia nell’animo di Regina potesse crescere a dismisura, Henry entrò in salotto, uno straccio appoggiato sulla spalla.

«Perché ridi, mamma?» domandò Henry. «In cucina ho finito, comunque».

«Bravo, tesoro» rispose Regina, indicando a Henry il posto accanto a lei. «Lo sapevi che Emma è tornata a vivere con i tuoi nonni?»

«Stai scherzando?!» fece Henry, sedendosi accanto al sindaco e sorridendo selvaggiamente. «Questa volta la mamma perderà la sanità mentale».

Regina scosse la testa e scompigliò i capelli di suo figlio. «A te non dispiace non avere più una seconda stanza tutta per te?»

«No, non proprio» rispose il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Voglio dire, era _figo_ -»

«Le parole».

«Scusa. Dicevo, era _bello_ avere due stanze. Ma passo comunque qui la maggior parte del mio tempo. Questa è casa mia. Tu e Emma siete i miei genitori. Per me non è cambiato nulla».

Regina si sporse per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«E poi la nonna cucina meglio di Emma» aggiunse il ragazzino.

Regina rise di nuovo. «Non stento a crederlo».

«Perché non mandiamo una foto alla mamma?» suggerì Henry.

«Una foto? Di cosa?»

«Di noi».

«Cosa?» ripeté Regina, confusa. «Perché dovremmo mandare una nostra foto alla signorina Swan? Se vuole vederle, basta che apra uno degli album di quando eri piccolo».

Henry rise. «No, mamma. Una foto di questo momento. Io e te, sul divano, che la prendiamo in giro perché è tornata a vivere con i nonni».

Regina spalancò gli occhi.

«Guarda» fece Henry, prendendo il telefono di Regina dalle mani della donna. «Se tu apri la fotocamera del telefono e premi qui-» spiegò il ragazzo, toccando un punto che il sindaco non vide. All’improvviso, sullo schermo comparvero i loro visi: quello di Regina, perso nella confusione, e quello divertito di Henry. «Visto? Ora puoi fare tutti i _selfie_ che vuoi _»_ _._

«Posso fare _che cosa?»_ domandò Regina.

« _Selfie_. Autoscatti. Emma li chiama _facie_ , ma solo perché una volta ha sbagliato e ora crede che sia il neologismo del secolo. Sai come è la mamma».

«So come è la mamma» concordò Regina.

«Bene, ora fai una linguaccia!»

«No» protestò Regina. «Perché dovrei?»

«Oh, andiamo. Emma lo adorerà».

«Ma è ridicolo».

«Appunto» rispose Henry. «Dai, mamma!»

Regina studiò il figlio, poi gli lanciò uno sguardo sospettoso. Spostò gli occhi sul telefono, ancora confusa riguardo tutta quella storia degli autoscatti. Doveva essere qualcosa di molto simile agli autoritratti, no? Molti dei pittori alla sua corte si facevano degli autoritratti. Per passare il tempo, per studiare la fisionomia umana. Qualcuno per vanità, certo.

Regina sospirò. «Bene» rispose, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sistemandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie.

Aspettò che suo figlio tirasse fuori la lingua, prima di arricciare il naso in una smorfia.

Henry scattò.

«È perfetta!» esclamò Henry. «La mando subito a Emma. Ho scritto “ _salutaci la nonna_ ”»

«Questo non ha alcun senso! E se avessi voluto salutare Snow, le avrei telefonato» aggiunse Regina e tuttavia sorrideva.

«Ma così è più divertente» rispose Henry, restituendole il telefono. «Vado a fare la doccia».

«Certo, tesoro» rispose Regina, distrattamente, osservando la foto che Henry aveva appena scattato.

Emma l’avrebbe adorata, no? Cosa importava se era una cosa completamente, assolutamente ridicola?

 

 

Emma, che si stava dondolando sulla sedia della cucina mentre suo padre lavava i piatti e Mary Margaret faceva il bagnetto al piccolo Neal, aprì il messaggio di Regina con trepidazione. Un’immagine? Che genere di immagine avrebbe potuto mandarle Regina?

Forse il sindaco avev-

Emma perse l’equilibrio e cadde all’indietro, il telefono ancora stretto saldamente tra le mani nonostante il colpo che la sua schiena aveva appena assorbito. 

Una foto. Regina le aveva mandato una foto con Henry, in cui entrambi facevano una smorfia, le teste vicine. Il naso del sindaco, notò Emma, era lievemente arrossato, ma forse era solo un gioco della luce.

Regina era incantevole.  

«Emma! Ti sei fatta male?!» domandò David, affrettandosi per aiutare la figlia a rialzarsi.

Emma, un sorriso selvaggio in volto, scosse la testa. «Sto benissimo!»

«David?» urlò Mary Margaret dall’altra stanza. «Emma? Cosa è successo?»

«Nulla, tesoro!» rispose David. «Sei sicura di stare bene?»

«Sì! Splendidamente. Non è forse una fantastica, meravigliosa serata? E che cosa mi importa di quello che dice la città, poi? Nulla» rispose Emma, facendo una giravolta su sé stessa, il telefono stretto al petto. «Assolutamente nulla. E sai perché? Perché ho fatto quello che era giusto fare per me. Per la mia vita. E loro non hanno _alcunissimo_ diritto di giudicarmi. Ecco perché! Ah, non è forse una bella, bella serata?»

David la guardò, stupito, pietrificato sul posto, a bocca aperta. Non aveva mai visto sua figlia così… spensierata. E felice. Sì, felice.

Emma era felice.

L’espressione incredula di David si sciolse in un sorriso.

«Si tratta di Regina, non è vero?»

«No» rispose Emma, sempre sorridendo senza darsi alcun contegno, precipitandosi su per le scale. Mancò un gradino, ma fu abbastanza veloce nell’afferrare il corrimano e non cadere. «Sto bene!» aggiunse, senza neppure voltarsi. «Va tutto bene. Senza alcun dubbio!».

David scosse la testa. « _Alcunissimo_ » soffiò tra sé, prima di rimettersi a lavare i piatti.

 

 

Regina fissava lo schermo del proprio cellulare.

Questo, fissare la foto che Emma le aveva mandato in risposta, era persino più ridicolo che fare le smorfie di fronte a una fotocamera.

Sotto la foto, Emma aveva scritto: “ _Avrei voluto rispondere con un’espressione seria e minacciosa, ma siete così adorabili che non posso fare a meno di ridire. La_ facie _più bella della storia!!!_ _”._

Sullo schermo, gli occhi della ragazza brillavano, raggiunti e illuminati dal suo sorriso contagioso. Aveva i capelli raccolti disordinatamente, Emma, e indossava quella che Regina riconobbe come una delle magliette di Henry.

“ _È la tua, Emma_ ” rispose Regina. La signora Herman-Boyd aveva ragione: pensare alla famiglia aiuta sempre. Non aveva importanza quanta rabbia e indignazione erano state suscitate in Regina dagli stupidi pettegolezzi cittadini.

Per quello, per la sua famiglia, ne valeva la pena.

Per le smorfie di Henry e per i sorrisi di Emma.

Regina accarezzò con il dito i pixel della guancia di Emma.

 

A pochi chilometri di distanza, in una stanza buia, Emma non poteva non fissare il nuovo sfondo del suo cellulare: Henry e Regina, la _facie_ più bella della storia. 

 

 

 


	8. Dei consigli di Regina o sul Maggiolino di Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo andrà a toccare argomenti come l’omosessualità e il ruolo della donna che, personalmente, ho molto a cuore (e credo che anche molti di voi li abbiano), trattandoli con estrema, estrema ironia, proprio con l’intento di mettere in ridicolo determinate posizioni e opinioni a riguardo.
> 
> Un grazie particolare e un grande abbraccio va ad Isarainbow (blu) per i pazienti consigli, le preziose opinioni, le infinite conversazioni riguardanti i più disparati argomenti. Virginia sarebbe orgogliosa di te. 
> 
> Buona lettura,   
> T.

 

 

 

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you fore_ _ver_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

\- Your guardian angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naturalmente, i pettegolezzi cittadini erano continuati, ma né Emma né Regina sembravano badarvi.

Ogni mattina, per l’intera settimana, Regina si era svegliata e, come prima cosa, aveva mandato un messaggio a Emma per augurarle una buona giornata.

Ogni sera, per l’intera settimana, Emma si era messa a letto e, come ultima cosa, aveva mandato un messaggio a Regina per augurarle una buona notte.

Si erano incontrate casualmente due volte al Granny’s e, in entrambe le occasioni, non avevano fatto altro che salutarsi timidamente, mentre Regina usciva e Emma entrava dal locale e viceversa la seconda volta.

«Sindaco Mills».

«Sceriffo Swan».

Incapaci di aggiungere altro, semplicemente guardandosi l’un l’altra, ogni centimetro del corpo dell’una consapevole della presenza del corpo dell’altra in maniera dolorosa e eccitante nello stesso tempo.

In entrambe le occasioni era dovuta intervenire Ruby prima che la nonna si accorgesse che le due stavano bloccando l’ingresso del locale. Senza contare che la tensione tra Regina e Emma era così densa che la cameriera avrebbe voluto urlare _“baciala!”_ solo per vedere le loro espressioni. E filmarle, magari. Ma, in entrambi i casi, Ruby si era limitata a salutare l’ultima arrivata tra le due.

Comunque, anche quando non si trovavano fisicamente vicine, era difficile per ciascuna ignorare l’altra.

Persino Emma, che di magia non sapeva assolutamente nulla perché era sempre stata distratta dalle labbra di Regina ogni volta che il sindaco aveva provato a spiegarle i principi base di quell’arcana arte, si era resa conto di quel filo sottile che sembrava collegare la propria essenza magica a quella di Regina.

Era sempre lì, a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, un segreto legame tra il cuore di Emma e il cuore di Regina.

E l’intera Storybrooke sembrava risentirne gli effetti.

Tanto per iniziare, nonostante i pettegolezzi persistessero, come è buona norma in ogni cittadina, la natura di chiacchiere e supposizioni era profondamente diversa. Non si credeva più, no, e che teoria ridicola, che Regina volesse far del male a Snow.

Si bisbigliava, e che si facesse attenzione, perché uno scandalo del genere davvero non si era mai sentito, mai, in nessun regno! Si bisbigliava insomma che la Salvatrice, sì, che proprio Emma avesse lasciato Hook, quel pirata, e che lo avesse fatto per Regina! Regina, tra tutti quanti, proprio la donna che aveva reso la vita di Emma e della sua famiglia un inferno! E poca importava che a trascinare letteralmente tutti all’Inferno fosse stato il pirata, anche se involontariamente.

Certo Emma, di questo tutti erano certi, aveva ben bisogno di sedute di terapia con il dottor Hopper. E la dolce Snowhite! Oh, chissà l’angoscia nel cuore di quella povera donna, nel vedere la figlia perdutamente innamorata della sua peggior nemica.

E non sia mai che nessuno prendesse in considerazione il fatto che fossero due donne. Ah, che perversione! Quel povero bambino, il piccolo, giovane Henry. Quel ragazzo aveva certo bisogno di un padre, di una figura maschile. C’era il rischio concreto, e anzi per alcuni era una certezza, che così crescesse proprio come quelle depravate delle sue madri: omosessuale.

Già, perché loro ne sapevano tutto, ma proprio tutto, di sessualità e malattie di questo genere, e ci si poteva curare sì, davvero, perché certo, non si può decidere di chi innamorarsi, ma l’amore non era amore, ma degenerazione.

E tra i più accaniti sostenitori di questa teoria, soprattutto del punto in cui si sottolineava come Henry avesse bisogno di un padre e di una madre, nulla più, di certo _non_ due madri, c’era il signor capitano Killian Jones detto Hook.

Per sentire la sua arringa, che ogni giorno si arricchiva di nuovi spunti ispirati alle più anacronistiche teorie pedagogiche e sociali, sarebbe bastato recarsi al _Rabbit Hole_ , a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte, tanta era la sua disponibilità e il suo desiderio di non escludere nessuno, ma proprio nessuno, dalla possibilità di ascoltare le sue sagge, profetiche parole.

Ah, perché Emma sarebbe ritornata da lui, su questo il pirata non aveva assolutamente alcun dubbio. Ma lui prima le voleva dare una lezione, già, insegnarle che da sola non sarebbe andata proprio da nessuna parte e che presto si sarebbe resa conto di quanto malata fosse questa sua improvvisa ossessione per Regina Mills.

E Regina Mills, poi, lui l’aveva capita nel primo istante in cui l’aveva incontrata. Era gelosa, Regina, del fatto che Emma avesse con Hook quel lieto fine che il sindaco aveva sperato di avere con Robin Hood. La donna certo non poteva sopportare che qualcuno avesse quello che lei mai avrebbe potuto avere e perciò lo aveva strappato a Emma, seducendola.

Pensate che Regina aveva provato a sedurre persino lui, ma lui aveva resistito, già, per quanto fosse stato difficile resistere all’opportunità di sbattersi il sindaco, che certo era un pezzo di carne niente male, e poi avrebbe pure potuto approfittarne per insegnare una lezione o due anche a lei, sul posto che spetta a una donna.

Ma Hook era stato forte, al contrario di Emma. D’altronde, si sa le donne sono deboli e corruttibili. Ma non la sua Emma, no, la sua Emma era la Salvatrice, per questo presto si sarebbe resa conto degli inganni di Regina e sarebbe corsa da lui, scongiurandolo di perdonarla.

In definitiva, Hook aveva le idee molto, molto chiare sulla situazione, nonostante la sua mente fosse costantemente annebbiata da fiumi di alcol. Il pirata era così cristallino e puntale nell’illustrare la sua teoria che nessuno, poi, sentiva il bisogno di tornare una seconda volta a chiedere chiarimenti.

Venerdì infatti, intorno a Hook, non c’era proprio nessuno, nemmeno i suoi ragazzi, a fargli compagnia. E il proprietario del Rabbit Hole, disgustato dall’umiliante e misero spettacolo offerto dal pirata, decise di cacciarlo fuori dal suo locale senza tanti complimenti, tenendosi persino uno degli anelli dell’uomo, argento puro, come pagamento per il conto non saldato e il disturbo.

Hook barcollò sul marciapiede, schermandosi gli occhi con l’avambraccio a causa della luce. A giudicare dalle ombre, tenui a causa della giornata nuvolosa, dovevano essere circa le cinque e mezzo del pomeriggio.

Incerto su cosa fare, risentito per il trattamento che gli era stato riservato e, che tutti lo sapessero, avrebbe esposto denuncia e che facessero attenzione perché la sua Emma era lo sceriffo di quella città, Hook prese a vagare per le strade di Storybrooke, senza una destinazione precisa.

 

 

Emma Swan aveva sempre detestato le assemblee cittadine: discorsi, parole, contrattazioni, funzionari comunali che trascorrevano il tempo a sottovalutare Regina e commentarne l’aspetto fisico.

Tutto quanto, delle assemblee cittadine, aveva sempre nauseato Emma.

Eppure quel venerdì pomeriggio la signorina Swan non solo si presentò, contro ogni prognostico, in orario, ma sorrideva persino. Aveva tale curiosa, spensierata baldanza nel passo che ci si sarebbe quasi azzardati a dire che Emma fosse felice.

Entrò, precedendo i suoi genitori, nella sala dove si sarebbe tenuta l’assemblea come se fosse appena entrata in un parco di divertimenti.

David, mano nella mano con Snowhite, non poteva fare a meno di ridere sotto i baffi, mentre sua moglie commentava sommessamente il fatto che Emma sembrava aver preso positivamente la sua rottura con Hook e che sperava che non si trattasse di uno strano meccanismo difensivo, che sua figlia non cadesse in uno stato di cupo tormento e sensi di colpa.

David si limitò a posare un bacio sui capelli di Snow, rassicurandola sul fatto che Emma sembrava genuinamente più rilassata e che avrebbero dovuto seguire il suo esempio.

Il piccolo Neal era stato affidato alle cure di Belle che, incinta, ma del tutto intenzionata a chiudere ogni rapporto con il signor Gold, aveva iniziato a svolgere altre piccole occupazioni per arrotondare lo stipendio da bibliotecaria e mettere da parte qualche risparmio per il nascituro.

Era stata Ruby a dirlo a Mary Margaret e a raccomandarle Belle per occuparsi di Neal, non solo perché Snow e suo marito potessero avere un po’ di tempo per sé, ma anche per permettere a Belle di guadagnare un po’ di esperienza con i bambini.

David abbondava sempre con le mance, mentre Mary Margaret, per quanto si fidasse di Belle che aveva mostrato un ottimo e innato istinto materno, provava sempre una certa inquietudine nel separarsi dal suo bambino.

Snow prese un respiro profondo e, insieme al marito, si sedette occupando i loro posti abituali, tra le prime file, dove sapevano che Henry e Violet li avrebbero raggiunti insieme al padre della ragazza. David apprezzava particolarmente la compagnia dell’uomo e di questo Snow non poteva essere più grata. Per quanto suo marito andasse perfettamente d’accordo con i Principi delle altre corti o con i nani, con il padre di Violet David riusciva a trovare una connessione del tutto diversa, legata al suo passato da pastore, ai cavalli, al duro lavoro, ai sacrifici per la famiglia.

Mary Margaret sospirò. «Non sono sicura, David. Insomma, Emma sembra così diversa e-»

«E?» la incitò il marito, guardandola.

«Vedi anche tu quello che vedo io?» sussurrò Mary Margaret, artigliando la mano del marito.

 _Il profilo di una donna meravigliosa, al punto che ancora non mi capacito di come sia possibile che abbia scelto me?_ pensò David, lo sguardo perso sul volto di Snow. Scosse la testa, perché probabilmente non era questo ciò cui Mary Margaret si riferiva.

Seguì lo sguardo della moglie, fino alle due figure in piedi a lato del palco, dove di lì a poco il sindaco avrebbe aperto la seduta e illustrato i punti del giorno.

Regina stava ridendo.

E quella risata era una risata che David non aveva mai, mai udito e che Mary Margaret ricordava da un passato, molto, molto lontano, quando Regina era solo la sconosciuta che l’aveva salvata da un cavallo imbizzarrito e che sognava di scappare con il ragazzo delle stalle.

Non aveva nulla a che vedere con l’agghiacciante, stridente risata della Regina Cattiva, quella che ricordava unghie che graffiavano il vetro fino a sanguinare, no.

Il suono della risata del sindaco era caldo, genuino, sbarazzino così come il gesto di sistemarsi i capelli dietro l’orecchio con cui Regina la accompagnò.

Di fronte a lei, completamente rapita in quella visione e avvolta in quel suono, se ne stava Emma, le mani infilate nelle tasche posteriori nei jeans e la giacca rossa slacciata.

«Sembra che Emma abbia ereditato il senso dell’umorismo da me» commentò David, orgoglioso.

«Tesoro» fece Snow in tono grave, voltandosi immediatamente verso di lui. «Le tue battute sono pessime».

«Cosa?! Ma tu ridi sempre, alle mie battute».

«Certo, perché sono innamorata di te».

Prima che David potesse controbattere, Regina salì sul palco e richiamò l’attenzione dei presenti picchiettando un martelletto sul legno del leggio di fronte a lei.  

Henry, Violet e il padre della ragazza sgusciarono furtivamente ai loro posti, suscitando un bisbigliarsi di saluti scambiati con David e Snow. Dovettero risuonare più di quanto avrebbero dovuto nel silenzio della sala, perché Regina si schiarì la voce, guardando nella loro direzione con un duro sguardo di rimprovero che li fece ammutolire all’istante.

Dietro di lei, seduta sul palco insieme agli altri funzionari e rappresentanti delle diverse istituzioni cittadine, Emma ghignò in direzione di Henry, poi riportò lo sguardo su Regina.

Una strana luce brillò nei suoi occhi verdi.

 

 

Emma adorava guardare la figura di Regina.

Emma non si sentiva nemmeno in colpa, ora, a lasciar vagare gli occhi sulle spalle del sindaco, sui suoi fianchi, lungo le sue gambe.

E, soprattutto, Emma non si preoccupava nemmeno di farlo di sottecchi. Per quanto la riguardava, la città poteva ben pensare quello che più desiderasse e non c’era motivo al mondo per cui lei non potesse guardare ininterrottamente il sindaco.

Certo, non aveva afferrato una sola parola degli infiniti punti del giorno annunciati da Regina, ma Emma non ascoltava mai in ogni caso. Non era come se Regina avesse intenzione di interrogata dopo, no?

E, soprattutto, nessuno di quei punti riguardava la stazione di polizia.

Dopo aver ottenuto la sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, Emma davvero non immaginava quali questioni avrebbe mai potuto interessare lo sceriffo di una cittadina come Storybrooke.

Senza contare che ormai Emma aveva trovato un modo molto più interessante per rendere la vita di Regina un inferno, come aveva sottolineato il sindaco la scorsa settimana.

A quella riunione Emma presenziava solo perché Regina era costretta a partecipare.

Persa in quei pensieri, Regina come suo interesse principale anche e soprattutto quando si trovavano a pochi metri l’una dall’altra, Emma sussultò violentemente quando il sindaco starnutì, subito dopo aver ceduto la parola all’amministratore dell’ospedale di Storybrooke.

Regina Mills aveva starnutito.

Emma rimase immobile, batté le palpebre un paio di volte, confusa. Si sporse dalla sua sedia per poter guadare Regina, tre funzionari tra di loro.

Ecco, forse questa era una questione che riguardava la stazione di polizia: lo sceriffo si appuntò mentalmente la prossima richiesta da avanzare, ovvero di spostare il seggio dello sceriffo direttamente alla destra di quello del sindaco. Era la scelta più logica, dopo tutto, quella di avere le forze armate al fianco delle personalità politiche più in vista.

Poco importava che Regina potesse proteggersi facilmente con la propria magia, il nuovo assetto avrebbe mandato un forte messaggio alla comunità, rafforzando l’autorità del sindaco. Che l’altra ne avesse bisogno o meno, Emma doveva stare accanto a Regina.

Per quale dannato motivo Emma non ci aveva pensato prima? Ah, giusto, si appisolava durante la maggior parte delle riunioni, nel tentativo di non cedere alla tentazione di fissare Regina.

Comunque, la questione più urgente in quel momento era il fatto che Regina avesse starnutito.

Il sindaco, sentendo lo scricchiolare della sedia di Emma e lo sguardo della ragazza su di lei, si trattenne a stento dal voltarsi verso lo sceriffo.

Dopo pochi istanti, Regina sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca della giacca.

Vibrò una seconda volta.

Una terza.

Regina chiuse brevemente gli occhi, prima di prendere il proprio cellulare maledicendo tra sé e sé la signorina Swan. Perché non poteva trattarsi di altri se non di Emma.

Ma era una riunione cittadina, dopo tutto, e c’erano delle regole di decenza da rispettare. Certo, Regina era intrigata dal fatto che Emma avesse una tale urgenza di comunicare con lei e non era poi così spazientita dalla signorina Swan, d’accordo, ma si sarebbe comunque premurata di fare un appunto ad Emma sull’uso dei cellulari durante le riunioni.

Ci avrebbe pensato in un secondo momento, in quell’istante invece Regina sbloccò il cellulare per leggere i messaggi di Emma.

“ _Te l’avevo detto, di rientrate in casa, Regina. Non mi dai mai retta. Lo sapevo che il tuo nasino rosso aveva qualcosa di sospetto”._

_“Comunque era un nasino adorabile. Quello starnuto era adorabile”._

_“Tu sei adorabile_ ”.

Gli occhi di Regina si spalancarono.

Il sindacò pregò che l’illuminazione in quel punto del palco non fosse sufficiente perché il pubblico potesse accorgersi del violento rossore che sicuramente si era diffuso, a macchia d’olio, sul suo intero volto.

_Dannazione, Emma, dannazione._

Le avrebbe confiscato quel cellulare durante la prossima riunione cittadina.

Regina prese un respiro profondo.

“ _Signorina Swan, riponi il telefono immediatamente o non ti farò mai più assaggiare nemmeno un boccone delle mie lasagne. E non provare nemmeno a negare quanto ti piacciono, perché Henry mi ha raccontato tutto delle tue lamentele. Capisco che l’assemblea possa annoiarti, ma sono il sindaco, non posso permettermi di distrarmi in questo modo e tu, Emma, sei una gran bella distrazione._

 _E io non ho ‘nasino’. Sono una donna adulta, ho un naso. Apprezzo comunque il complimento_ ”.

Qualche istante dopo, il telefono tra le mani di Regina vibrò di nuovo.

Possibile che Emma fosse disposta a rischiare le sue lasagne?

O forse non credeva nella fondatezza delle minacce di Regina?

In entrambi i casi, il sindaco ne sarebbe stata infinitamente infastidita. Dimenticandosi di essere di fronte all’intera città di Storybrooke, Regina si sporse in avanti sulla sedia, incontrando gli occhi di Emma.

Si perse in quel verde per un solo istante, come sempre, come ogni volta, prima di lanciare uno sguardo minaccioso allo sceriffo.

Emma rispose con un’espressione confusa. E innocente. Sinceramente innocente.

_Strano._

Regina tornò a sedersi compostamente, ignorando il brusio che si levò dal pubblico.

Il telefono vibrò. Di nuovo.

Regina abbassò gli occhi.

I messaggi non erano di Emma.

Erano di Snow.

“ _Regina, non è affatto professionale usare il cellulare durante un’assemblea cittadina. È successo qualcosa di grave?”_

_“Regina, cosa sta succedendo con Emma? Cosa ci state nascondendo? Una nuova minaccia per Storybrooke? Possiamo aiutare, abbiamo sempre affrontato tutto insieme”._

Il sindaco chiuse gli occhi, si passò una mano sulla fronte, poi rimise il telefono nella tasca della giacca.

Era stata appena ripresa dalla madre di Emma per lo stesso motivo per cui aveva sgridato lo sceriffo e, come se non bastasse, Snow aveva notato qualcosa tra lei e sua figlia.

Regina prese un respiro profondo.

Prima o poi avrebbe perso la sua sanità mentale.

 

 

Al termine della riunione, Regina e Emma vennero trattenute per qualche minuto da uno zelante consigliere comunale, che si rammaricava dal profondo del cuore per quello che stava per dire loro, davvero, e certo dovevano capirlo, perché lui non era più tanto giovane, a differenza delle signorine, perché erano ancora signorine, non è vero?, oh, che peccato, che peccato che non avessero ancora trovato un uomo adatto e che tuttavia non si preoccupassero, perché con due bellezze come le loro certo avrebbero trovato un buon marito, sì, sì, eh, se solo lui fosse stato più giovane, non avrebbe davvero saputo chi scegliere tra loro, ma, bisognava perdonarlo, per quella divagazione, l’età fa brutti scherzi e voleva solo dire, e che lo perdonassero ancora, che usare i telefoni durante una riunione municipale non era certo educato.

Emma, per tutta la tirata dell’uomo non aveva fatto altro che guardare la perfetta maschera di Regina. Non un muscolo si mosse, non un dettaglio tradì quel perfetto sorriso di circostanza e diplomazia cui il sindaco ricorreva per affrontare le questioni più spinose.

E che Emma avesse una distrazione come Regina, in quel momento, fu una benedizione per il vecchio consigliere perché altrimenti lo sceriffo si sarebbe scusata per l’uso del telefono, certo, ma non avrebbe sicuramente mancato di far notare quanto maschilisti e pregiudizievoli fossero i commenti dell’uomo, al limite dell’offesa.

«Capisco perfettamente il suo punto di vista e mi scuso se-» fece Regina, subito interrotta dalla mano di Emma che le afferrò il gomito. Il sindaco serrò immediatamente la bocca, sicura di non potersi fidare della propria voce.

«In realtà, si trattava di un problema molto urgente riguardo nostro figlio, Henry. Un ragazzo _adorabile_ , lo sa? Ci teniamo molto al suo benessere e alla sua educazione. Non vorremmo proprio che cresca credendo che il mondo non sia altro che una vetrina da cui scegliere la moglie adatta, no, proprio no» fece Emma, acidamente.

«Mi perdoni, Sceriffo Swan, ma credo che le mie vecchie orecchie mi tradiscano perché non capisco a cosa lei stia alludendo. Spero tuttavia che il giovane Henry stia bene. Ah, un bravo ragazzo. Ma avrebbe bisogno di un padre, già».

«Mi stia bene a sent-»

«La signorina Swan voleva solo dire che siamo molto dispiaciute se il nostro comportamento le è sembrato irrispettoso, ma si trattava di una questione molto importante riguardo nostro figlio. Non accadrà più in futuro» intervenne Regina, intuendo come le parole di Emma rischiavano di uscire drasticamente dai binari delle convenzioni sociali.

«Apprezzo sentitamente le sue parole, sindaco Mills» rispose l’anziano consigliere e, prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Regina gli strinse una mano, augurandogli una buona serata.

«Buona serata a lei, sindaco Mills. Sceriffo Swan».

Emma grugnì.

Regina si schiarì la voce.

«Sì, certo, buona serata» fece Emma, allontanandosi dall’uomo e dirigendosi verso l’uscita. Regina la seguì immediatamente, il passo affrettato.

«Che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Hai usato nostro figlio come scusa!» disse il sindaco, passando attraverso la porta che Emma teneva aperta per lei.

La fredda aria autunnale le investì e Regina controllò istintivamente che Emma avesse almeno chiuso la giacca. Questa volta lo sceriffo aveva avuto il buon senso di chiudere la zip.

«Davvero è questo che ti preoccupa? Ma hai sentito cosa ha detto?! Dietro tutti quei “oh, perdonatemi tanto” e “ah, non preoccupatevi” la sua opinione era chiara. Ci stava trattando con superficialità solo perché non abbiamo un marito! “Non saprei proprio chi scegliere”» continuò Emma, scimmiottando il tono dell’uomo.

«Certo, ho sentito cosa ha detto e ho capito fin troppo bene le allusioni. Ma l’ultima cosa che desidero in questo periodo è attirare ulteriore attenzione. Non credi ce ne sia già abbastanza?».

Camminavano lentamente, una di fianco all’altra, verso il punto in cui i genitori di Emma, Henry e Violet le stavano aspettando, accanto a una bacheca per gli annunci.

Emma non le diede retta. «Sai tra cosa proprio non so scegliere, invece? Non so scegliere tra il farmi un paio di orecchini o una collana con i suoi cog-»

«Henry!» esclamò Regina, troncando le parole di Emma prima che suo figlio, che si era avvicinato con Violet, potesse udirle. «Signorina Twain» aggiunse poi il sindaco, con un sorriso, in direzione di Violet.

«Buona sera, sindaco Mills» rispose la ragazza. «Ciao, Emma»

«Ehi, ciao, ragazzi» rispose lo sceriffo. «Puoi chiamarla Regina, non preoccuparti, non morde. Quasi mai».

Regina avvampò. «Signorina Swan, prima di tutto ti vorrei far notare che spetta a me decidere in che modo la signorina Twain possa o non possa rivolgersi a me. E, secondo, il tuo commento è del tutto fuori luogo».

«Mi dispiace» bisbigliò Henry alla fidanzata, in modo da non farsi sentire dalle sue madri. Si era avvicinato a loro solo per chiedere se quella sera aveva il permesso di andare al cinema con Violet, dopo la cena con i nonni. Avrebbe dovuto prevedere che Emma e Regina sarebbero finite con il battibeccare.

«Oh, andiamo, Regina. Non è una sconosciuta, è la ragazza di tuo figlio!».

Henry desiderò sprofondare nel terreno e non riemergerne mai, mai più. Si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno dei suoi compagni di scuola fosse a portata d’orecchio e fu in quell’istante che il ragazzino notò l’uomo che stava parlando con i suoi nonni, a pochi metri di distanza.

Se chiese se avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Emma.

Guardò le sue madri, che ora parlavano tanto concitatamente che le loro parole si sovrapponevano e si accavallavano l’un l’altra, al punto che Henry si chiese come facessero a capirsi.

Il ragazzino tornò a guardare verso i nonni, solo per scoprire che ora l’uomo si stava avvicinando.

Si schiarì la voce.

«Mamma?» chiamò, poi scosse la testa. «Emma».

«Un secondo, Henry, vorrei far capire alla tua testarda e impossibile madre che-».

«Emma, amore».

Il sangue nelle vene di Emma gelò nel riconoscere la voce di Hook. Distolse, a malincuore, lo sguardo dal volto, dalle labbra, di Regina, per guardare il pirata che si era avvicinato senza che lei se ne rendesse conto.

D’istinto, il sindaco si mise tra il pirata e Henry e Violet, dando la schiena a questi ultimi. Non credeva che Hook fosse una minaccia, ma certo non le piaceva lo sguardo spiritato che l’uomo aveva negli occhi. O la puzza di rum che aleggiava intorno a lui. O il modo in cui guardava Emma.

«Killian? Che cosa diavolo ci fai qui?»

«Io-Io volevo vederti».

«Perché?» la voce di Emma era fredda, tagliente. Non aveva la minima intenzione di vedere il pirata. Era la ragione per cui ancora non era tornata nella casa che avevano condiviso per prendere il resto delle sue cose. Tra cui una giacca più pesante.

«Emma, ti prego, ascoltami» fece Hook, raggiungendo e stringendo il polso di Emma. La ragazza provò a ritrarre il braccio.

«Lasciami» gli disse, in un sibilo.

«Non finché non mi avrai ascoltato. Torna a casa con me».

«Hook, lasciami» ripeté Emma.

«Fingeremo che non sia successo nulla, sarà tutto come prima. Dimenticheremo questa orribile faccenda».

Emma si sforzò di respirare. Non le piaceva la presa che Hook aveva su di lei, in quel momento. Non le piaceva affatto.

E Regina lo sapeva. Sentiva, lungo quel filo che le legava, come la magia di Emma turbinasse pericolosamente nel suo petto. Se il pirata non l’avesse lasciata andare in quell’istante esatto, Emma rischiava di perdere il controllo della sua magia.

«Ti ha detto di lasciarla andare» intervenne il sindaco, facendo un passo verso Hook.

Il pirata emise un suono sarcastico, tuttavia lasciò la presa su Emma. «Altrimenti? Cosa mi farete, Vostra Maestà?».

«Non ti farà proprio niente, Hook. Ma non posso assicurarti nulla per quanto riguarda il mio comportamento» rispose Emma. «Gira sui tacchi e tornate a casa. Dio, sei ubriaco».

«Emma, ti prego».

«Mi dispiace, Killian. Domani pomeriggio verrò a prendere il resto delle mie cose e lascerò le mie chiavi sul tavolo della cucina. Non farti trovare a casa».

«Emma, per favo-» Hook chiuse la bocca non appena sentì la mano di David sulla propria spalla.

«Forse è meglio che tu vada a darti una lavata, Killian. E anche una lunga dormita».

Il pirata strinse in denti. Lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa in direzione di Regina, che tenne la testa alta.

David aumentò la stretta sulla spalla di Hook, guidandolo attraverso la piccola folla che naturalmente si era venuta radunando intorno a loro.

Emma prese un respiro profondo.

Guardò Regina e Henry.

«Mi dispiace tanto» disse, in tono stanco.

Mary Margaret mise un braccio intorno alla vita della figlia, Emma appoggiò la testa alla sua. «Non volevo-»

«Non è colpa tua, Emma» disse Snow.

La ragazza grugnì.

«La buona notizia è che ho fatto le lasagne, per questa sera» aggiunse sua madre. «Certo, se qualcuno la smettesse di essere infantile e mi desse la sua ricetta, sarebbero più buone» aggiunse Snow, guardando Regina.

Emma sorrise. Scambiò uno sguardo complice con Henry.

«Ho speso notti intere per creare e perfezionare quella ricetta e non ho alcuna intenzione di rivelare tanto sconsideratamente il mio segreto» rispose Regina.

«Potresti almeno darmi qualche consiglio!» protestò Snow.

«Già, Regina, potresti dare qualche consiglio a mia madre. Perché non vieni a cena da noi, questa sera?» si intromise lo sceriffo.

Mary Margaret guardò confusamente Emma. Certo, non c’era alcun problema per un invitato dell’ultimo minuto, considerando che, distrattamente, Mary Margaret aveva cucinato anche per Hook, dimenticandosi che non era più il fidanzato di Emma. Ma l’invito di sua figlia le parve comunque sinistro. La ragazza era sempre stata molto chiara sul fatto che quelle sere fossero solo ed esclusivamente per la famiglia ed era per questo che aveva esitato tanto prima di portarvi Killian. Eppure, con Regina, Emma non aveva esitato.

Mary Margaret pensò che, semplicemente, sua figlia volesse sdebitarsi per la cena di domenica sera a casa del sindaco.

«Già, perché non vieni a cena dai nonni, mamma? Così terrai compagnia a Emma quando esco con Violet per andare al cinema».

«Non credo sia una buon- Aspetta, chi ti ha dato il permesso di andare al cinema?» domandò Regina, girandosi verso suo figlio.

«Emma» rispose Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Lo sceriffo lo guardò confusa, perché suo figlio non le aveva chiesto proprio niente, ma quando si accorse dello sguardo di Regina su di lei, Emma si affrettò ad annuire.

«Non credevo sarebbe stato un problema visto che è la mia serata con Henry in ogni caso».

Regina strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, poi allargò le braccia, esasperata, presa nel mezzo dal sorriso innocente di Emma e quello speranzoso di Henry. «D’accordo, puoi uscire con Violet. Ma siete dei pessimi bugiardi, entrambi».

«Questo significa che vieni a cena da noi?» domandò Mary Margaret, sorridendo.

«Chi viene a cena da noi?» le fece eco David, tornando in quel momento e mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Emma. Le diede un bacio tra i capelli. Emma sorrise.

«Regina» rispose lo sceriffo.

«Davvero? Non avevo idea che avremmo avuto ospiti» commentò David.

«Già, nemmeno io» concordò Regina, sospirando, gli occhi che non riuscivano, né volevano, lasciare il volto luminoso di Emma.

 

 

Alla fine, Henry aveva deciso di salire in auto con i nonni, lasciando Emma e Regina a discutere accanto al Maggiolino giallo.

Lo sceriffo teneva aperta la porta del passeggero e guardava Regina, esasperata. «Non è che tu non ci sia mai salita, sulla mia auto!»

«Solo in caso di necessità e me ne sono pentita ogni volta!» rispose il sindaco, le braccia incrociate sopra il petto.

«Regina, è ridicolo» rispose Emma, gli occhi al cielo. «Sei venuta alla riunione a piedi!»

«Mi piace camminare, camminare è salutare, raggiungerò casa dei tuoi a piedi!».

«No!»

«Emma, conosco la strada, non rischio di perdermi».

Lo sceriffo incrociò le braccia a sua volta, stirò le labbra. Regina la studiò, incuriosita. C’era qualcosa che Emma non voleva dirle. Non si trattava solo di uno dei numerosi battibecchi che avevano quotidianamente, no.

Emma era sinceramente preoccupata per qualcosa.

Regina si infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca, fece un passo verso Emma. Cercò lo sguardo della ragazza, ostinatamente puntato a terra, un piccolo broncio su quel volto tanto bello.

Il sindaco avrebbe voluto dare un bacio a Emma proprio lì, all’angolo della bocca. Ma si trattenne.

Emma la studiò di sottecchi.

«Lo so che non rischi di perderti» mugugnò infine.

Regina annuì, incoraggiandola a continuare.

«Lo so che sei tu e hai le tue palle di fuoco e tutto il resto» fece Emma.

« _Ma?_ _»_

«Ma… Ma non voglio che tu vada a piedi. Non voglio… perderti di vista. Non voglio rischiare che tu possa imbatterti in Hook» sputò infine Emma, evitando lo sguardo di Regina.

Il sindaco allungò la propria mano e prese quella di Emma. La strinse appena, prima di lasciarla andare e salire in auto.

Poi Regina starnutì.

Emma aprì la bocca per commentare, ma il sindaco alzò il dito in aria, intimandole così di non dire una sola, singola, parola.

«Chiudi la portiera, signorina Swan. _Inizio ad avere freddo_ ».

Emma fece come le era stato detto e si affrettò verso il lato del guidatore.

 

 

Emma giocherellava nervosamente con un pezzo di gomma che ricopriva il volante, gli occhi puntati sulla strada che scorreva attorno a loro, chiedendosi se non avesse esagerato con Regina, che non aveva aperto bocca da quando era salita in auto.

Sapeva che il sindaco sarebbe stata perfettamente in grado di difendersi da sola, se ne avesse avuto bisogno. Ma Emma si sentiva più sicura, se Regina le era vicina.

«Non volevo insinuare che tu non sapresti gestire Killian» soffiò infine Emma. «Non voglio che tu pensi che io non ti consideri abbastanza forte o-»

«Lo so, Emma».  

«Allora non sei… furiosa con me?»

«Tu sei furiosa con me?» domandò a sua volta il sindaco, cercando di nascondere anche la più piccola emozione. Forse non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi tra Emma e il pirata.

E, tuttavia, aveva sentito la magia di Emma e Henry era proprio lì, a pochi passi dallo sceriffo. Regina era sicura che Emma non avrebbe voluto che suo figlio assistesse alla perdita di controllo del suo potere. Regina non lo avrebbe voluto per sé stessa.

«Cosa?» fece Emma, presa alla sprovvista. «No! Perché dovrei?! Voglio dire, fai più capricci del piccolo Neal, ma suppongo che sia il prezzo da pagare per fare la corte a una regina».

«Io non faccio i capricci!» protestò Regina.

«Come vuoi» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Comunque trovo anche questo adorabile. Come il tuo nasino».

Regina appoggiò la tempia al finestrino dell’auto, sperando che potesse dare un po’ di sollievo al suo viso accaldato. Emma Swan sarebbe stata la sua dolce, dolce e inevitabile rovina.

«Ignorerò tutte queste sciocchezze, Emma. Stavo parlando del mio intervento nella questione tra te e il pirata».

«Oh» fece Emma, svoltando e fermandosi finalmente di fronte alla casa dei suoi genitori. Parcheggiò dietro il pick-up color ruggine di David.

Il fatto era che la parte più oscura di lei, quella che il pugnale dell’Oscuro Signore aveva rivelato, non creato, era sempre lì, tra gli antri e i ventricoli del suo cuore. Se il sindaco non fosse intervenuta dicendo a Hook di farsi da parte, certamente Emma avrebbe finito con l’usare la propria magia e quello era uno spettacolo cui certo non voleva far assistere Henry.

Senza contare che, nonostante tutto, il pirata non si meritava un trattamento tanto ingiusto, dal momento che non avrebbe potuto ricorrere alla magia per difendersi.

La fine di una relazione è spesso un’esperienza negativa, non c’era bisogno che Emma peggiorasse la situazione.

Regina non era intervenuta per proteggere Emma dal pirata o per gelosia, questo lo sceriffo lo sapeva bene. Il sindaco era intervenuto per proteggere Hook da Emma, ma, soprattutto, per proteggere Emma da sé stessa.

Così come Emma aveva protetto Regina dall’oscurità quando il sindaco ne aveva avuto bisogno.

Lo sceriffo spense il motore dell’auto e si voltò verso Regina. Sistemò una ciocca di capelli scuri dietro l’orecchio della donna.

«Mi fido di te. È a te che ho affidato il pugnale. A te lo affiderei anche oggi. Puoi ancora scappare, se non vuoi rimanere» disse Emma, la voce bassa, il lobo dell’orecchio del sindaco tra le dita.

Regina si sporse verso lo sceriffo, le braccia tese, le avvolse attorno al collo di Emma.

«Voglio rimanere» sussurrò Regina, nell’orecchio di Emma. «Anche se significa sopportare le inquisizioni di tua madre e l’odore di quella tua orribile cioccolata. Voglio rimanere, per la giacca rossa e il tuo maggiolino giallo».

Regina si ritrasse appena, così da poter guardare Emma negli occhi. I loro nasi si sfioravano.

«Voglio rimanere, per le tue assolutamente ridicole richieste e i tuoi incredibilmente esasperanti complimenti».

Emma sorrise, le sue mani si erano istintivamente strette intorno ai fianchi di Regina quando la donna l’aveva abbracciata.

«Voglio rimanere perché tu ti fidi di me. E io mi fido di te» aggiunse il sindaco, soffiando le parole sulle labbra della ragazza. «Non ti lascerò cadere, Emma».

«Non ti lascerò cadere, Regina».

Il sindaco annuì appena con la testa.

Non sciolse le braccia dal collo di Emma e la ragazza non liberò Regina dalla presa sicura che aveva su di lei.

«Lo sai che cosa sarebbe del tutto inappropriato in questo preciso istante?» domandò Emma, sorridendo. Gli occhi sulle labbra di Regina.

« _Mmh,_ che cosa sarebbe del tutto inappropriato, Emma?» fece Regina, un movimento sinuoso dei fianchi la aiutò a portare il volto di qualche millimetro più vicino a quello di Emma, la voce ridotta a cupo velluto color porpora inviò una scarica di eccitazione nel basso ventre dello sceriffo.

E poi qualcuno bussò al vetro del sedile del passeggero, facendo spaventare entrambe. Regina si allontanò da Emma così velocemente che la ragazza si ritrovò a fissare le sue braccia aperte, incredula, chiedendosi se stesse sognando o se fosse stata davvero sul punto di baciare Regina Mills.

« _’Fanculo!_ _»_ urlò Emma.

«Emma!» fecero in coro Regina e David, che aveva bussato sul cofano dell’auto. Il sindaco si affrettò ad abbassare il finestrino sia per sentire che cosa avesse da dire il padre di Emma sia, e soprattutto perché, aveva bisogno di aria fresca. La sua mente sembrava galleggiare nel nulla, confusa, aggrovigliata attorno a tutto ciò che era Emma Swan.

Lo sceriffo guardò Regina con fare accusatorio, come a voler dire che il sindaco poteva fingersi scandalizzata per il suo linguaggio quanto voleva, ma sapeva benissimo che nella sua mente erano passate parole, e intenzioni, ben peggiori per quella interruzione.

Il sindaco strinse gli occhi, ammonendola di non rendere quella situazione più imbarazzante di quanto già non fosse.

David si schiarì la voce, si chinò in avanti per essere all’altezza delle due donne, evitò tanto lo sguardo di Regina quanto quello di Emma.

«Snow mi ha spedito a controllare che andasse tutto bene. Siete qui fuori al freddo da un po’ e lo sai come è la mamma, Emma».

Lo sceriffo grugnì e si accasciò in avanti, il peso della testa sul volante si tradusse in un suono prolungato del clacson.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di uscire dal Maggiolino.

E comunque _dannazione, Snowhite._

 

 

Durante l’intera cena, Regina non fece altro che massaggiarsi lo stesso punto, al di sotto delle costole, con movimenti circolari.

Emma lo notò, me preferì non attirare l’attenzione su di loro, non dopo le domande di Mary Margaret su che cosa stessero facendo in auto, eluse da un semplice “ _discutevano, come sempre_ ” di David. Emma aveva il sospetto che suo padre si sentisse un po’ in colpa per averle interrotte e, in ogni caso, quella era una scusa più che credibile, perciò nessuna delle due donne protestò.

Si erano spostati sul piccolo divano, su cui si erano sedute Mary Margaret e Regina, immerse in un’appassionata discussione culinaria che il sindaco si stava sinceramente godendo, nonostante i più o meno abili tentativi di Snow per carpirle il segreto delle lasagne.

Gli occhi di Regina erano però continuamente attratti da Emma, sdraiata a terra, sul tappeto di fronte al divano, con Neal che saltava sulla sua pancia. Lo sceriffo fingeva di gemere per il dolore, ma dalle smorfie di Emma il sindaco intuì come gran parte della sofferenza fosse reale. David faceva delle rumorose pernacchie sul pancino di Neal, con il risultato che i suoi piccoli piedini si muovevano ancora più furiosamente sull’addome di Emma.

L’attenzione di tutti quanti venne però attirata da Henry, quando questo scese le scale. Si stava preparando al piano superiore per la sua serata con Violet. Indossava un paio di jeans, una camicia bianca e una giacca nera, di cui aveva allacciato gli ultimi bottoni.

Emma si mise immediatamente a sedere, porgendo Neal a David.

«Accidenti, ragazzino» commentò lo sceriffo, lanciandosi in un fischio di apprezzamento.

«Sempre molto elegante, signorina Swan» commentò Regina, alzandosi dal divano per raggiungere Henry e sistemargli i capelli. «Comunque stai molto bene, tesoro».

«Mamma, sono a posto» si lamentò Henry.

Anche Emma si alzò e fece un giro completo intorno a Henry.

«C’è qualcosa che dobbiamo sapere?» domandò la ragazza, mettendosi poi accanto a Regina, con le braccia incrociate.

«No, perché?» disse Henry, sulla difensiva.

«Tutta questa eleganza…» rispose Emma, allusiva. «Non sarà forse che vuoi fare il passo successivo con Violet, non è vero?»

«Mamma!»

«Signorina Swan!»

«Emma!»

Lo sceriffo alzò le mani in segno di innocenza, guardandosi intorno come se temesse un nuovo scoppio di grida collettivo.

«Era solo una domanda!» si giustificò poi.

«La cui risposta è senza ombra di dubbio negativa, giusto, Henry?» aggiunse Regina.

«Non che ci sia qualcosa di male in caso contrario. Non se tu e Violet avete intenzione di adottare le giuste precauzioni» si intromise Snow.

«Già, se hai qualche dubbio puoi sempre chiedere al nonno. Sono sicura di poterti aiutare anche io, ma, sai, forse con lui sarebbe meno imbarazzante» considerò Emma.

«D’altronde, anche io e tua madre potremmo avere qualche consiglio» disse Regina. «E ricorda che a noi puoi raccontare qualsiasi cosa, tesoro, senza bisogno di essere imbarazzato o avere paura della nostra reazione».

Henry, gli occhi spalancati, il corpo paralizzato per quello stesso imbarazzo che il sindaco diceva del tutto superfluo, si liberò infine delle mani di sua madre e indossò il suo cappotto preferito.

Sempre senza una parola, si avvolse una sciarpa grigia attorno al collo e uscì dalla porta d’ingresso, solo per rientrare il secondo successivo e prendere le chiavi di casa che aveva lasciato sul tavolo della cucina.

«Festeggiamo i sei mesi, ecco il perché dell’eleganza. Senza alcuna intenzione di fare passi di nessun tipo» aggiunse brevemente, in tono minaccioso, per prevenire qualsiasi membro della sua famiglia di replicare.

Uscì di nuovo e questa volta sentirono i passi veloci del ragazzino scendere le scale.

Emma si mise a ridere.

«Torturare Henry è la parte migliore dell’essere sua madre» commentò.

Regina resistette all’impulso di metterle un braccio intorno ai fianchi e baciare quelle piccole, piccole fossette sulle guance di Emma.

 

 

Chiudendo la porta di casa dei suoi genitori dietro Regina, Emma notò nuovamente il sindaco massaggiarsi sotto le costole.

«Non stai bene? Ancora quel coso magico?» domandò lo sceriffo.

Regina la guardò confusa per un istante, prima di scuotere la testa. «Scompenso magico, Emma. No, è solo…»

«Solo?» fece Emma, preoccupata.

«Prima, in quella dannata scatola di sardine, quando… quando mi sono sporta verso di te, c’era il freno a mano e… Insomma, sentivo che faceva male, ma… ero impegnata e…»

Emma scoppiò a ridere. «E hai preferito rischiare di trafiggerti la milza piuttosto che allontanarti da me, non è vero?» domandò lo sceriffo, afferrando il lembo del cappotto di Regina e tirandola verso di lei.

«Oh, signorina Swan, ti prego. Siamo già state sorprese da tuo padre come due dannate ragazzine, vorrei evitare di ripetere l’esperienza» sibilò Regina, liberandosi dalla presa di Emma e dirigendosi verso le scale.

Allo sceriffo, comunque, non era sfuggito il sorriso intrigato sulle labbra del sindaco.

 

 

Emma accompagnò Regina a casa.

Lo sceriffo fermò il Maggiolino proprio dietro la Mercedes di Regina e spense il motore.

«Grazie, Emma» disse il sindaco, sistemandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie. «Certo il viaggio sarebbe stato più confortevole se il riscaldamento in questo catorcio funzionasse decentemente».

«Non ascoltarla, non conosce le tue potenzialità» bisbigliò Emma al cruscotto della macchina.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ricorda ad Henry di scrivermi un messaggio quando torna a casa» disse il sindaco.

«Se non ho perso il conto, questa è solo la diciassettesima volta che me lo dici».

«E ancora non sono sicura che lo farai. Forse potrei dirlo al tuo Maggiolino, magari così mi convincerò delle sue _potenzialità_ ».

Emma fissò Regina, stupita.

«Cosa c’è?» domandò il sindaco.

«Hai detto Maggiolino. Non _catorcio_ , non trappola mortale, non scatola di sardine, ma Maggiolino» disse Emma, un sorriso selvaggio in volto. «Ti stai affezionando alla mia auto!»

Regina aprì la portiera del passeggero e scese della macchina.

Un giorno sarebbe venuta a patti con la devozione che Emma provava per quell’auto, ma non _quel_ giorno.

«Aspetta!» fece Emma, scendendo a sua volta e raggiungendo Regina dopo soli pochi passi. «Hai dimenticato una cosa».

Lo sceriffo le porse una vaschetta di vetro, con gli avanzi delle lasagne di Mary Margaret.

«Oh. Giusto» fece Regina, il tono stupito. E deluso.

«Non ti sono piaciute?» domandò Emma. «Voglio dire, non possono assolutamente competere con le tue lasagne, ma non erano male».

«Già, Snow mi ha piacevolmente colpito, devo ammetterlo».

«E allora cosa era quel tono?»

«Quale tono?» rispose Regina, fingendosi spaesata. «Non ho usato alcuno tono» sottolineò, gli occhi che caddero brevemente sulle labbra di Emma.

«Oh» fece lo sceriffo, notando la direzione degli occhi di Regina.

_Dannazione, dannazione, dannazione Swan._

Regina aveva pensato che Emma volesse… baciarla.

E Emma aveva pensato ininterrottamente all’idea di baciare Regina, per tutta la sera, ogni dannato secondo. Il profumo del sindaco costantemente nei polmoni di Emma, la sua figura un sollievo per gli occhi dello sceriffo.

E Emma avrebbe voluto baciare Regina in quello stesso istante. E tuttavia non voleva che Regina pensasse che lo sceriffo volesse farlo solo perché il sindaco lo voleva.

Ma se Emma non lo avesse fatto, allora c’era il rischio che Regina pensasse che lo sceriffo non volesse farlo.

«B-Buonanotte, Emma» disse Regina, esitante, cercando di dare una via d’uscita al panico in cui aveva gettato lo sceriffo, a giudicare dal modo in cui gli occhi di Emma saettavano a destra e a sinistra, come tormentata da due alternative.

Lo sceriffo sembro riscuotersi al suono della voce di Regina. Sorrise timidamente, prima di far scivolare la propria mano in quella libera del sindaco. Si avvicinò a lei, inspirando a fondo il profumo di mele e vaniglia di Regina, sfiorandole la guancia con il naso, prima di posarvi un leggero e prolungato bacio, con tutta la tenerezza e la vulnerabilità di cui era capace.

Poi Emma si scostò e si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Mi sembra un buon compromesso, cosa ne pensi?».

«Adorabile, Emma. Assolutamente adorabile» rispose Regina, dando una stretta alla mano della ragazza.

Emma fece qualche passo indietro, verso il Maggiolino. Sospirò, le loro braccia si tesero tra loro per quanto possibile prima che le loro mani fossero costrette a lasciarsi.

«Perché non vieni anche la prossima settimana?» disse lo sceriffo precipitosamente, quando ormai stava per aprire la portiera dell’auto.

«Come?» domandò Regina, che non si era ancora mossa per entrare in casa.

«A cena. Dai miei. Con me e Henry».

«Emma, non so se Snow e David-»

«Sei di famiglia, Regina».

«Prenderò la mia auto».


	9. Dei venerdì di Emma o sulle domeniche di Regina

 

 

_And Sunday always comes too late_

_But Friday never hesitate…_

-  Friday I’m in love, The cure

 

 

 

 

Regina non avrebbe saputo spiegare come fosse successo, ma era successo.

Le cene del venerdì sera a casa Charming erano diventate un’abitudine e, ancor più inspiegabilmente, un’abitudine cui sperava di non dover mai, mai più rinunciare.

Naturalmente, non aveva la minima intenzione di dirlo a Emma. Non avrebbe dato alla ragazza una soddisfazione del genere, men che meno a Mary Margaret.

No, l’unica ragione per cui ogni venerdì sera si presentava alla porta di quel piccolo e sovraffollato loft era per la felicità Henry. E di Emma, questo ormai non poteva negarlo.

Ma che non si insinuasse che Regina Mills trovasse adorabili i bicchieri dal bordo sbeccato o le posate ciascuna diversa dall’altra della tavola di Snowhite o che apprezzasse le abilità culinarie della donna, questo mai.

Cercando di non sorridere tanto scompostamente, Regina fece per bussare alla porta del loft che le era diventato ormai tanto familiare, ma questa si spalancò di fronte a lei all’improvviso.

«Regina!» esclamò Emma, sorridendole da un orecchio all’altro. Il sindaco non riuscì a contenersi di fronte a quel volto che le scaldava il cuore.

«Emma!» rispose, le guance che quasi le dolevano per quel sorriso che non ne voleva sapere di abbandonare il suo viso. «Stavi uscendo? Non avevo ancora bussato!»

«No, no, certo che no! Ho sentito i tuoi passi sulle scale» rispose Emma, facendosi da parte per lasciar entrare Regina.

«Ciao, Regina» urlò David, senza voltarsi, impegnato ai fornelli come se ne dipendesse la sua vita.

«David» rispose il sindaco gentilmente.

«Nell’ultima mezz’ora ha aperto la porta per ogni minimo scricchiolio che raggiungeva le sue orecchie» intervenne Henry, raggiungendo le sue mamme e lasciandosi dare pazientemente un bacio sulla tempia da Regina, dopo il quale si pulì con la mano del rossetto della donna.

«Non è vero!» protestò Emma, arrossendo violentemente.

Henry si limitò a prendere la torta che il sindaco aveva preparato appositamente per la serata e che era una delle preferite di Emma, cioccolato e cannella. Anche se comunque, a sentire Emma, ogni singolo dolce preparato da Regina era il suo preferito.

Più precisamente, qualsiasi cosa, se fatta da Regina, diventava la sua preferita.

«Stai mentendo, Emma» notò Regina, con un sorriso compiaciuto in volto. «Ti sono mancata? O non vedi l’ora di mangiare la torta?» domandò poi, quasi bisbigliando, mentre Emma la aiutava a sfilarsi il cappotto dalle spalle.

Trovarsi tanto vicino a Regina, con Regina che usava un tono di voce tanto basso, non aiutava Emma a calmarsi. Ogni volta che si trovava nei paraggi di Regina il mondo intero si trasfigurava, lei stessa si sentiva diversa.

Ma se prima c’era sempre stato qualcosa tra di loro, una Maledizione da spezzare, un portale da attraversare, un uomo da rendere felice, ora non c’era nulla che potesse essere loro di ostacolo.

Perciò Emma e Regina si godevano ogni sguardo che si scambiavano in pubblico, ogni sfioramento accidentale delle loro dita e dei loro corpi, ogni sorriso che riuscivano a strappare all’altra.

Danzavano l’una intorno all’altra, leggere, spensierate, perché questa volta non avrebbero permesso a niente e a nessuno di strappare loro quel momento, di strappare loro la possibilità di innamorarsi dell’altra senza avere paura che una nuova minaccia si intromettesse tra loro.

Volevano essere solo Emma e Regina, Regina e Emma. Non la Regina Cattiva e la Salvatrice, non lo sceriffo Swan e il sindaco Mills, ma Emma e Regina. E Emma e Regina erano due donne le cui passate relazioni erano state molte cose, talvolta belle, talvolta brutte, ma mai… schifosamente, insopportabilmente ordinarie.

Questa volta l’avrebbero avuta, la loro ordinaria relazione d’amore fatta di paura di non essere davvero corrisposte e mani tremanti e sorrisi incerti e tutto il resto poteva tranquillamente andare al Diavolo e grazie tante.

Certo, erano pur sempre Emma e Regina, quindi il concetto di ordinario doveva essere ampiamente rivisitato perché potesse adattarsi a una cittadina come Storybrooke e a due donne che potevano provocare un’eclissi con la loro magia.

Ma avrebbe funzionato, sì, avrebbe funzionato.

«Magari entrambe» rispose infine Emma, dopo aver impiegato più tempo del necessario per sfilare il cappotto di Regina.

«Regina!» esclamò Mary Margaret, emergendo dal bagno con il piccolo Neal tra le braccia dopo aver finito di fargli il bagnetto. «Che cosa hai portato oggi?»

«Torta al cioccolato e cannella» rispose Emma, orgogliosa come se quella torta l’avesse fatta lei.

Regina si schiarì la gola e annuì. _Magari entrambe._

«‘Gina!» esclamò il piccolo Neal, allungando le braccia verso la donna. Il sindaco si affrettò ad avanzare e prese il bambino, con gran sollievo di Snow. La schiena la stava uccidendo, dopo aver passato l’ultima mezz’ora inginocchiata sul pavimento per fare il bagnetto a suo figlio.

«Questo non è giusto!» esclamò Emma, guardando il fratellino con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, il dito indice alzato. «E così preferisci _‘Gina_ alla tua sorellona, eh? Non è forse così?» disse la ragazza, facendo il solletico al pancino del fratello con un dito.

Neal circondò il collo di Regina con le piccole braccia, afferrandole i capelli nelle mani strette a pugno e nascondendo il volto nell’incavo della spalla del sindaco, che rise.

« _Re_ gina, Neal. Lei si chiama _Re_ gina, non _‘Gina_ » fece Snow.

«‘Gina è carino» commentò Emma, continuando a fare il solletico a Neal, agitandosi tra le braccia sicure del sindaco. Ma, complici le risate del bambino e il fatto che si fosse allontanata per aiutare David, Mary Margaret non udì sua figlia, a differenza di Henry.

«Lascia che riprenda fiato, Emma» disse Regina, allontanando il dito della ragazza dalla pancia di Neal e facendo pochi passi affrettati lontano dallo sceriffo, con Neal stretto al petto. «Scappiamo da quella perfida di tua sorella? Cosa ne dici?»

Il bambino scalciò e batté le mani, felice che _‘Gina_ avesse deciso di giocare con lui. Il sindaco gli diede un bacio tra i capelli.

«Comunque» bisbigliò Henry allo sceriffo, passandole accanto, «devi piacerle davvero tanto, se non sei ancora morta dopo aver detto che _‘Gina_ è carino».

Emma avvampò e, in qual momento, lo sguardo di Regina si posò su di lei, interrogativo. Lo sceriffo scosse la testa. «Forza, Henry, facciamogli vedere chi comanda in questa casa».

Regina le lanciò un sorriso di sfida, che le illuminò gli occhi, prima di fare, lentamente, due passi lontano da Emma. Il loft non era molto grande, perciò il sindaco sapeva che Emma e Henry avrebbero circondato lei e il piccolo Neal nel giro di qualche secondo, ma quella finzione bastava perché il bambino pensasse di poter scampare dalle grinfie di sua sorella.

«Tanto non potete nascondervi» disse Emma. «Vi troverò sempre».

 

 

Travolta dal placcaggio congiunto di Emma e di suo figlio, Regina era finita sul divano, con un Neal molto, molto agitato che scalciava e dimenava i piccoli pugni a destra e a manca, ridendo per quella breve corsa tra le braccia di _‘Gina_ e le pernacchie che Henry gli faceva sulla schiena.

Emma si lasciò cadere accanto a Regina, le sorrise. Poi un’dea sembrò balenare nella mente della ragazza e il sindaco seppe all’istante che non le sarebbe piaciuta.

«Fermi tutti!» fece Emma, attirando con successo l’attenzione di Henry e Neal, che la guardò con gli occhi verdi, enormi, spalancati. Erano lo specchio dei suoi, quei giovani occhi. Come quelli di Henry.

Regina non era d’accordo, lei sosteneva che loro tre avessero sfumature diverse, nelle iridi.

Ma quando mai Emma e Regina concordavano pacificamente su qualcosa?

«Ho avuto un’idea» disse lo sceriffo, scambiando uno sguardo d’intesa con Henry, e Regina gemette di sconforto. «Perché non vediamo se c’è qualcuno, qui, che soffre il solletico più di Neal?»

«No» fece Regina, minacciosa.

«Qualcuno di molto, molto rompiscatole».

«Emma, no».

«Emma, le parole, c’è tuo fratello» intervenne Snow.

«Emma, prima di cena» fece Henry.

«Qualcuno come… ‘Gina!» esclamò lo sceriffo, mettendo un braccio attorno a Neal per proteggerlo da eventuali movimenti bruschi del sindaco e facendole il solletico su un fianco con l’altra mano, mentre Henry si occupava del fianco opposto.

«No, no, no, no, no» fece Regina, cercando di difendersi come meglio poteva senza lasciare la presa su Neal, che non era del tutto sicuro di quello che stava succedendo, ma che di certo apprezzava tutto quel trambusto e quel movimento, a giudicare dal battere furioso e scoordinato delle sue manine.

«Sig-signorina Swan» disse Regina, tra gli attacchi di riso che non poteva contenere. «Pre-preparati a- a fare gli- straordinari in ufficio!».

«Oh, andiamo, non fare l’antipatica. Lo so che ti stai divertendo» rispose Emma.

La punta delle dita sembrava andarle a fuoco, per quel contatto con Regina. Lo sceriffo avrebbe fatto più che volentieri un anno intero di straordinari, dieci anni, la vita intera, qualsiasi cosa, pur di non rinunciare a quel momento.

«Henry! He-Henry, ti prego! Al-Alme-no! Tu!».

«Scusa, mamma, ma Neal sembra divertirsi».

«‘Gina! ‘Gina! ‘Gina!»

Attirati da quello scompiglio, David e Snowhite avevano smesso di dedicarsi ai fornelli e si erano girati per poter guardare cosa stava accadendo sul divano del loro salotto, l’una più stupita dell’altro.

Mary Margaret estrasse il telefono dalla tasca e scattò loro una foto, prima di scuotere la testa.

«Avresti mai immaginato, che sarebbe finita così?»

«Sai, credo sia solo iniziata» disse David.

«Cosa?»

«Niente».

 

 

***

 

 

Dicembre era arrivato portando con sé la prima, copiosa nevicata.

Così, Emma non ci aveva pensato due volte e si era offerta di spalare il vialetto di Regina. Il sindaco aveva detto che non c’era alcun bisogno e che poteva benissimo pagare qualcuno per farlo, come ogni anno.

Emma aveva insistito.

E non solo aveva insistito, aveva persino costretto Henry ad aiutarla, con la scusa di poter passare un po’ di tempo insieme. E un consistente _extra_ aggiunto alla paghetta della settimana. 

Perciò, quella domenica mattina, invece di presentarsi poco prima di pranzo come era abitudine dello sceriffo, Emma suonò il campanello del numero 108 di Mifflin Street alle otto in punto del mattino.

Ad aprire la porta fu Regina, un paio di jeans e un dolcevita nero. Ma quello che catturò l’attenzione di Emma fu il sorriso caldo del sindaco.

«La tua puntualità inizia a spaventarmi, Emma» commentò Regina, facendosi da parte per lasciar entrare la ragazza.

«Non ci crederai mai, ma spesso rischio di arrivare in anticipo!» esclamò Emma entrando in casa e togliendosi subito gli stivali, per non sporcare il pavimento di Regina.

«Finché non vedo, non credo».

«Ti stupirò. Vedrai. Te lo prometto e io mante-»

«E tu mantieni sempre le tue promesse, sì, lo sappiamo, ma’» fece Henry, scendendo dalle scale in pigiama, i passi pesanti.

Regina sogghignò.

«Ed è vero! Insomma, non potete negare che sia vero!» si difese Emma, mentre si spostavano tutti e tre verso la cucina, dove Regina aveva preparato la colazione.

«Certo, come quando il nonno dice “io ti troverò sempre”» fece Henry, sedendosi sullo sgabello, tra Emma e Regina. Avrebbe preferito evitare di trovarsi in mezzo, ma forse era meglio tenerle separate in sua presenza, per la sua stessa sanità mentale. 

«O Snow inizia l’ennesimo discorso sulla speranza» aggiunse Regina, eloquente.

«Già» concordò Henry. «Suppongo sia una caratteristica di famiglia».

«Se questo è il caso» disse Emma, piccata per non essere riuscita a concludere la sua frase ad effetto con Regina, «allora si spiega perché tu non faccia che blaterare di credere a questo o quello, ragazzino. E anche perché tu, Regina, non perda occasione per sottolineare quanto avere e concedere una seconda possibilità sia importante».

«Prima di tutto, signorina Swan, mio figlio non blatera!» disse Regina, abbracciando Henry, che fece una linguaccia a Emma. «E non vedo che cosa ci sia di male nelle seconde possibilità!»

«Nulla, volevo sol-»

«Bene, dal momento che ora concordiamo, possiamo pensare alla colazione».

«Il mio punt-»

«Emma, i pancake».

«Sono buonissimi, come sempre, Regina, ma-»

«Grazie, è davvero gentile da parte tua. Perché non provi anche una fetta di torta?»

«Dio, adoro fare colazione con voi, ragazzi. Comunque prima volevo solo dire che-»

«Mi sono permessa di versarti anche della spremuta, spero non sia una problema».

«No, assolutamente, grazie. Il fatto è che-»

«Ho altra cannella, se quella nella cioccolata non basta, Emma».

«Io- Mi stai distraendo con il cibo, non è vero?» domandò infine lo sceriffo, lo sguardo legato a quello di Regina sopra la testa di Henry, che cercava di concentrarsi sulla sua colazione invece che sul battibeccare delle sue madri. Si era svegliato da poco, dopotutto, non era mentalmente preparato.

Regina si limitò a sorridere licenziosamente a Emma, un sfavillio di vittoria negli occhi. «Un altro pancake?»

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa e prese il pancake dal piatto che le porgeva Regina, la silenziosa promessa di una vendetta sulle labbra.

E lei, le sue promesse, le manteneva sempre.

 

 

Regina aveva portato loro tazze di tè caldo a intervalli regolari, ma quando finirono di spalare il vialetto, giusto in tempo per l’ora di pranzo, Emma e Henry si ritrovarono comunque congelati e indolenziti.

«Avresti dovuto lasciare che assumessi qualcuno per farlo, Emma» commentò Regina, con un sospiro, mentre serviva le lasagne in tavola.

«Già, mamma, avresti dovuto ascoltare la _mamma_ » fece Henry, guardando Emma in cagnesco. «Ho la schiena distrutta».

«Andiamo, ragazzino. Non avevamo mai spalato un vialetto insieme! Tutto sommato è stato divertente. Il prossimo anno lo faremo fare anche a Regina».

«Scordatelo, Emma».

«Non è difficile. Un po’ di lavoro manuale migliora le prestazione intellettuali. Potrebbe farti bene».

«Stai insinuando che io abbia bisogno di migliorare le mie _prestazioni intellettuali_ , Emma?!» esclamò Regina, mettendo le lasagne sul piatto di Emma con più violenza di quanto fosse necessaria.

«No! Certo che no! Naturalmente no!» si affrettò a dire Emma, gli occhi spalancati. Dio, no. «Era così, giusto per dire».

Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure.

Lo sceriffo si sentì letteralmente invasa dal panico. Come dannazione era riuscita ad offendere Regina? Oh, quanto era idiota, idiota fino al midollo, su questo non c’era alcun dubbio.

«A me sembra proprio che tu volessi sminuire la mia intelligenza, signorina Swan» disse Regina, con espressione piccata.

«Regina, credimi! Non era assolutamente quello che volevo dire. Dannazione, è solo una di quelle cose che-»

E poi Henry scoppiò a ridere, subito seguito dal sindaco.

«Ma che cosa diamine..?» fece Emma, incredula.

«Scusa, non riuscivo più a trattenermi» disse Henry, guardando Regina, uno sguardo complice tra i due.

«Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia, Emma» disse il sindaco. «Eri terrorizzata, genuinamente terrorizzata».

«Mi stavi prendendo in giro, Regina Mills?!»

Il sindaco si morse il labbro, fece un’espressione innocente. «Un pochino».

Lo sceriffo la guardò con sguardo truce, incrociando le braccia e puntando lo sguardo sulle lasagne.

Regina rise di nuovo, poi allungò la mano sopra il tavolo e accarezzò il viso di Emma. «Per quanto tu sia adorabile anche così, ti conviene toglierti quel broncio e mangiare prima che si raffreddi, signorina Swan».

Henry si schiarì la gola e Regina si affrettò a interrompere il contatto.

Emma arrossì appena, prima di sorridere al sindaco di sottecchi.

Ogni giorno sarebbe dovuto essere così, ogni giorno sarebbe dovuto essere come le loro domeniche: i battibecchi e le lasagne e l’imbarazzo del loro bambino.

Sì, per Emma aveva il sapore di casa.

 

 

***

 

 

«Emma, sto per chiedertelo per la seconda volta e voglio che tu stia molto attenta a quello che sto per dire, va bene?»

«Regina-»

«No. Ascoltami, è davvero importante».

Lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si limitò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale del divanetto del Granny’s. Facevano spesso colazione insieme e quella mattina non aveva fatto eccezione. Storybrooke, alla fine, era venuta a patti con il fatto che fossero… _qualcosa_. Amiche, a sentire loro. Più che amiche, a parere del resto delle popolazione di quella cittadina. Ruby gestiva di sottobanco un giro di scommesse non indifferente, riguardo Emma e Regina e il loro rapporto.

Insomma, la cameriera sapeva che si trattava di un’attività moralmente condannabile, ma sapeva anche le mance del Granny’s dovevano essere cospicuamente arrotondate, in qualche modo.

Il pancione di Belle cresceva giorno dopo giorno e, con esso, l’affetto che Ruby provava per la bibliotecaria e il piccolo topino, come lo chiamava la cameriera. Perché Belle era un topo da biblioteca ed era più che naturale che suo figlio fosse un topino, nella logica di Ruby. E, sempre nella logica di Ruby, la cameriera aveva intenzione di viziare tanto lui quanto Belle.

Per questo l’accompagnava a ogni visita medica e si assicurava che non le mancasse nulla. Per questo faceva doppi turni al Granny’s e si preoccupava di soddisfare ogni stravagante voglia da gravidanza che balzasse nella mente di Belle.

Per questo il signor Gold non apprezzava affatto la presenza di Ruby nella vita di Belle.

Ma a Ruby non importava.

La cameriera sospirò, pensando a Belle, mentre studiava Emma e Regina dal bancone del locale, per capire il valore da assegnare alle poste di quella settimana. Si sarebbero baciate? Chi avrebbe invitato l’altra a un appuntamento? A quando la prima litigata? E litigata seria, sia bene inteso, non quel loro ridicolo e continuo battibeccare per stemprare la tensione sessuale.

Ruby vide Emma fare un gesto con la mano in direzione di Regina, invitandola a continuare.

«Emma Swan, tu sei completamente, assolutamente, irrimediabilmente sicura che quello che mi hai appena chiesto sia una buona idea?» domandò il sindaco.

«Sì, Regina, sono tutti quei “mente” sicura che sia una buona idea» rispose Emma, sospirando.

«Tu sei _tutti quei “mente”_ fuori di testa» rispose il sindaco.

«Oh, andiamo, ne stai facendo una tragedia!»

«Questa _è_ una tragedia, Emma!»

«Puoi sempre rifiutare» le fece notare lo sceriffo con un filo di voce. Avrebbe preferito che Regina dicesse _sì_ , ma certo non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai forzata a fare qualcosa che la facesse sentire a disagio.  

Regina sospirò e incrociò le braccia all’altezza del petto.

«Non sto dicendo _no_ ».

«Ma?»

«Ma… Emma, è Natale. Sei… sicura?» domandò il sindaco, titubante.

Lo sceriffo drizzò la schiena, allungò una mano sopra il tavolo fino a raggiungere un avambraccio di Regina. Il sindaco sorrise debolmente, lasciò che Emma sciogliesse le sue braccia e le prendesse una mano.

«Sì, sono sicura. Proprio perché è Natale. Voglio passarlo in famiglia».

«Perciò mi hai invitata al pranzo organizzato da tua madre».

Emma sorrise e annuì.

Regina ne imitò il sorriso. «Non lo so, Zelena-»

«Anche Zelena è invitata. E la piccola Robin, naturalmente».

«Non può essere stata un’idea di Snow, questa».

«No, è una mia idea. Ci saranno anche gli anelli di cipolla, Zelena li adora!» aggiunse Emma, con un sorriso speranzoso.

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Ecco- Non ha importanza in questo momento. Ma credimi se ti dico che questa è una splendida idea. Henry passerà il Natale con entrambe le sue mamme e la sua intera famiglia. Se non te la senti, naturalmente-»

«No, non è questo» la interruppe Regina. Si schiarì la voce. «Voglio passare il Natale con te e con Henry, Emma».

Il viso di Emma si illuminò e la ragazza sorrise selvaggiamente, prima di battere entrambe le mani chiuse a pugno sul tavolo attirandosi un’occhiata omicida da parte di Granny. Lo sceriffo la ignorò.

«Fantastico, lo dirò subito a mia madre. Festeggeremo qui al Granny’s, perché la casa dei miei sarebbe stata decisamente troppo piccola».

«Troppo piccola? Emma, quante persone ha invitato tua madre, per la precisione?»

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «Non ne ho idea. Ma devo scappare al lavoro, sono già ritardo. Non vorrei che l’adorabile sindaco di questa città mi licenziasse».

Lo sceriffo si alzò velocemente e si infilò la giacca urlando a Ruby di mettere la colazione sul suo conto. Fece pochi metri verso la porta, poi tornò sui suoi passi e si abbassò, abbracciando Regina.

Il sindaco rimase pietrificata per un solo secondo, poi ricambiò.

«Grazie, Emma».

 

 

Regina si presentò all’alba a casa Charming.

Dal momento che Henry aveva passato la notte lì, era stato naturale concordare che Regina non mancasse all’apertura dei regali la mattina di Natale. Emma non aveva dormito la notte intera, aspettando quel giorno.

Natale con Regina.

Natale con Regina!

Dal canto suo, nemmeno il sindaco vedeva l’ora di arrivare a casa Charming e per questo era un po’ in anticipo. Tuttavia, prima ancora che potesse bussare, come al solito, Emma le aprì la porta e senza nemmeno lasciarle il tempo di parlare le buttò le braccia al collo.

«Buon Natale, Regina!» esclamò la ragazza, stringendosi a lei.

Il sindaco nascose il volto nell’incavo del collo di Emma e sorrise, ricambiando l’abbraccio. «Buon Natale a te, Emma».

Rimasero ferme per qualche secondo, il naso freddo del sindaco che si scaldava con il calore di Emma, le braccia dello sceriffo che non avevano alcuna intenzione di sciogliersi dall’altra donna.

«Questa storia degli abbracci deve finire, lo sai?» fece poi Regina, sorridendo.

«No».

«Non credi che stiamo un po’ esagerando?»

«No».

«Ti lascio fare solo perché è Natale e a Natale si è tutti più buoni».

«No».

«Cosa _no_ , Emma?»

«Mi lasci fare perché ti piacciono i miei abbracci. E perché dobbiamo recuperare tutti gli anni in cui non ci siamo abbracciate e non hai potuto beneficiare della sensazione delle mie braccia muscolose» rispose lo sceriffo, scostandosi appena.

«Non voglio rovinarti la giornata distruggendo le tue illusioni, signorina _i-miei-bicipiti-sono-i-più-belli-del-mondo-e-grazie-tante_ » rispose Regina, dando un buffetto sul naso di Emma.

Lo sceriffo spostò le mani sui fianchi di Regina.

«Non mi sembra affatto tu te ne sia lamentata, quando ti ho salvata dal municipio in fiamme» rispose Emma, con l’intento di stuzzicare Regina.

«Ed è qui che ti sbagli, Emma. Avresti dovuto posarmi con più gentilezza» rispose il sindaco, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio di Emma con un sorriso divertito e entrando finalmente in casa, proprio quando Henry scendeva dalle scale, un sorriso identico a quello di Emma quando aveva accolto Regina, solo più assonnato.  

«Buon Natale, mamma» disse il ragazzino. «E anche a te, mamma».

 

 

Dopo aver fatto colazione, con Emma e Henry che ingurgitavano cibo a velocità inumana solo per finire il prima possibile e correre a scartare i regali, si spostarono tutti sotto l’albero di Natale, che Emma fece quasi cadere inciampando in uno dei giocattoli di Neal lasciato a terra, distratta dal sorriso del sindaco.

Emma aveva già scartato i regali dei suoi genitori: un maglione fatto a mano da Mary Margaret, bianco e viola come la sua copertina, e un portachiavi con inciso lo stemma di famiglia, che funzionava anche come cavatappi.

Henry le aveva invece regalato un nuovo controller per la playstation, vietandole di toccare i suoi da quel momento in poi, finendo solo per sporcarli con il sale dei pop-corn o residui di cioccolato.

Regina aveva riso e Emma aveva una mezza idea su chi ci fosse davvero dietro quel commento.

Rimaneva solo il regalo del sindaco. Emma prese la scatola con il suo nome scritto nella perfetta grafia di Regina. Il biglietto da solo sarebbe bastato come regalo, per Emma.

Regina aveva scritto il suo nome!

Aveva preso un foglio e una penna e aveva pensato a lei e si era presa il tempo di scrivere il suo nome!

Emma, seduta a terra a gambe incrociate, aprì la carta rossa e bianca, strappandola mentre il sindaco, seduta più compostamente accanto a lei, sopra una coperta piegata per fare maggiore spessore, scuoteva la testa. Sembrava di vedere una versione femminile e adulta di Henry e Regina non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, nemmeno quando suo figlio, telefono in mano, le chiese di salutare verso l’obbiettivo mentre riprendeva quel loro primo Natale in famiglia.

Henry dovette chiamare Regina almeno tre volte prima di ricevere un sorriso e un imbarazzato saluto da lei, verso l’obbiettivo.

Il ragazzino tornò a riprendere Emma, che stava estraendo una lunga e oltre modo morbida sciarpa dalla scatola. Lo sceriffo la avvolse subito al collo, solo per prendere anche un cappellino e un paio di guanti, il tutto coordinato.

Sul fondo, Emma vide un secondo bigliettino.

Lo prese e lo lesse. _Per prendermi cura di te_.

Emma saltò al collo di Regina, facendole perdere l’equilibrio, così che caddero entrambe a terra, con lo sceriffo che non faceva che ripetere _graziegraziegraziegrazie_ nell’orecchio di del sindaco.

Il piccolo Neal fuggì alle braccia di Snow e corse, oscillando pericolosamente, fino alle due donne a terra solo per insinuarsi tra Emma e Regina.

«Guarda un po’ chi è geloso della sua _‘Gina_ » commentò il sindaco, ridendo e dando un bacio sulla fronte di Neal.

David rise e andò a riprendersi il bambino, per dare la possibilità a Emma e Regina di rialzarsi. «Sembra che tu abbia fatto colpo su entrambi i miei figli, Regina».

Il sindaco avvampò.

 

Regina non faceva che giocherellare con la spilla che aveva appuntato sul petto.

Era una piccola mela.

Era il regalo di Natale di Emma.

Dietro, la ragazza aveva fatto incidere le sue iniziali, “RM”, e il sindaco non poteva trovarlo più adorabile. Anche Emma le aveva scritto un biglietto per accompagnare il regalo: _Prometto di non rovinare mai più il tuo albero di mele. E io mantengo sempre le mie promesse._

Sorseggiò il suo vino, scambiando uno sguardo con Emma attraverso il locale del Granny’s, che andava via via riempiendosi. Lo sceriffo stava parlando con Ruby o, meglio, sembrava che Ruby stesse parlando mentre Emma si lasciava distrarre da Regina, tentando di non perderla di vista in quel trambusto di persone che passavano tra loro, scambiandosi auguri e regali.

Il sindaco sapeva che quella festa di Natale sarebbe stata affollata, ma non aveva certo immaginato che Snow avesse deciso di invitare mezza Storybrooke.

Aveva persino incontrato la sua segretaria, poco prima, con il marito e la piccola Alexandra. La bambina, inaspettatamente, l’aveva abbracciata, stringendosi alle sue gambe.

«Le ho spiegato che Babbo Natale è stato così generoso perché il sindaco ha messo una buona parola per lei» bisbigliò Ashley a Regina, dandole anche un piccolo pacchetto. «E questo è per lei. Grazie».

Mentre la famiglia si allontanava per salutare gli altri invitati, Emma spuntò alle spalle di Regina, facendola sussultare.

«Altro vino? E un regalo?» domandò lo sceriffo. «Da parte di Ashley? Che cosa è? Lo apriamo subito, vero? Cosa stiamo aspettando?»

«Apriamo? Fino a prova contraria, signorina Swan, questo è il _mio_ regalo».

«Sì, ma a me piace aprire i regali. Ed è Natale. Fammi felice, aprilo subito» insistette Emma, gli occhi che le brillavano e non solo per l’eccitazione del Natale. A Emma il vino piaceva decisamente troppo.

Regina le prese la bottiglia di mano e la appoggiò su un tavolo lì vicino. «Non vorrei doverti salvare da un’imbarazzante esibizione canora in piedi sul bancone».

Emma rise. «Non preoccuparti, farei cantare anche te».

 

 

Zelena arrivò poco dopo, Robin tra le braccia in un adorabile completo verde che la faceva somigliare a una foglia di agrifoglio, subito seguita da Belle.

Emma stava ancora cercando di convincere Regina ad aprire il suo regalo, quando Zelena le raggiunse.

«Grazie per l’invito, Emma».

«Zelena! Ciao!» disse lo sceriffo, abbracciando immediatamente la donna e la piccola Robin. «Buon Natale!»

Regina, vedendo la faccia terrorizzata di Zelena, rise.

«Bu-buon Natale» rispose poi la donna, ad alta voce, dando una pacca imbarazzata alla schiena di Emma. «Riprenditela» mimò poi con le labbra, a Regina.

Il sindaco si strinse nelle spalle.

 

 

Vi fu solo un piccolo, imbarazzante momento di silenzio quando il signor Gold entrò nel locale e i suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente su Belle, che stava aiutando Ruby a capire come un bambino potesse stare nella sua pancia, guidando la mano della cameriera lungo l’addome.

«Non credevo avrebbe accettato l’invito. Voglio dire, è il nonno di Henry, certo, ma…» bisbigliò Snow, accanto a Regina. «Credi che ci saranno… guai?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «No, non credo. Oggi è Natale e lui… Lui non ha nessuno. Voleva solo… non essere solo, oggi».

Snow le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse a sé. Entrambe alzarono gli occhi al cielo, sconsolate, quando Emma ruppe l’imbarazzo generale urlando _Buon Natale, signor Gold_ , prima di abbracciarlo.

 

 

Regina stava conversando con il padre di Violet, scoprendo quanto la sua compagnia fosse piacevole e di come fosse sinceramente affezionato a Henry, quando all’improvviso sentì Emma urlare e si girò di scatto in quella direzione, la magia che già affluiva attraverso le sue vene nelle sue mani, pronta a qualsiasi evenienza.

Si ripromise di bandire il vino da ogni futura festa in compagnia di Emma quando vide la ragazza sulle spalle di suo padre, il cappellino che le aveva regalato in testa e il maglione bianco e viola addosso.

«Buon Natale, buon Natale a tutti quanti».

 

 

«Ho visto una pianta di vischio appesa fuori dalla porta» disse Zelena all’orecchio della sorella, mangiando un anello di cipolla. Regina distolse a malincuore lo sguardo da Emma, seduta di fronte a lei, e guardò Zelena.

«Sei allergica?» domandò il sindaco.

«Cosa?! No!»

«E allora cosa-»

«Per Emma!» disse Zelena, a voce alta, al punto che lo sceriffo le guardò interrogativa, supponendo che l’avessero chiamata.

Regina tirò un calcio a Zelena sotto il tavolo.

«Mi chiedevo solo, ecco, io» iniziò Regina, prima di schiarirsi la voce. «Gli anelli di cipolla. Che storia c’è dietro gli anelli di cipolla?».

«Nessuna!» si affrettò a dire Emma.

«Emma me li offrì quando accelerò la gravidanza di Robin» rispose Zelena, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Il suo tocco personale per quanto riguarda l’oscurità, immagino. Il cibo spazzatura».

Regina rise. «Alcuni hanno un debole per le scimmie volanti, altri per i cuori strappati dal petto e poi c’è Emma con la sua insana passione per il cibo».

«Regina!»

 

 

Fu quando finalmente arrivò il dolce che Regina fece un pericoloso, pericoloso sbaglio nel calcolare le distanze tra lei e Emma.

Il sindaco accavallò le gambe sotto il tavolo finendo con lo sfiorare accidentalmente il polpaccio di Emma, che subito si voltò verso di lei.

Regina rimase immobile per un secondo solo, gli occhi spalancati, prima di sorridere provocante. Forse non era stata solo Emma a bere più vino del necessario.

Stava per fare _piedino_ alla signorina Swan.

Sì, aveva decisamente bevuto troppo vino.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo da Emma, Regina si tolse una scarpa, aiutandosi con la punta dell’altra, prima di accarezzare la gamba di Emma con il lato del piede nudo, calze nere su jeans blu, dalla caviglia al ginocchio dello sceriffo.

Vide la ragazza spalancare gli occhi e raggiungere il bicchiere di vino come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. Emma ne trangugiò il contenuto, sbattendolo poi di nuovo sul tavolo, con ben poca delicatezza, il piede di Regina sotto il tavolo che scendeva e saliva lentamente, il cuore di Emma sgomento e incredulo.

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre il suo piede saliva e, invece di fermarsi al ginocchio, questa volta continuò a salire, insinuandosi appena tra le cosce di Emma solo per scendere immediatamente.

«Dannazione» mimò Emma, con la bocca. Regina si lasciò andare a una risata cristallina che attirò l’attenzione di buona parte dei presenti.

Sotto il tavolo, il sindaco indossò nuovamente la scarpa, con gran frustrazione di Emma.

 

 

Violet indossava un paio di orecchini a decorazione floreale, viola, che le aveva regalato Henry.

Regina aveva lodato la capacità di gestione del denaro di suo figlio, se era riuscito a compare un regalo di tanto valore senza chiedere aiuto a nessuna di loro due, mentre Emma si era limitata a bisbigliare sottovoce di come Henry fosse un piccolo, tenero ricattatore.

La festa, passata la mezzanotte, si stava ormai avviando alla conclusione. Gli invitati avevano iniziato ad andarsene ad uno ad uno e ora anche il padre di Violet si stava congedando dalle mamme di Henry.

Emma diede un pizzicotto al braccio di Regina, per attirarne l’attenzione.

«Signorina Swan!» fece il sindaco, prima di seguire lo sguardo della ragazza, imitata poi dal signor Twain.

Violet e Henry si trovavano giusto sotto il piccolo rametto di vischio fuori dalla porta e si guardavano con sguardi tremanti, le mani intrecciate tra loro.

Iniziò a nevicare.

Emma mise una mano davanti agli occhi di Regina quando Violet si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per poter baciare Henry.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi alle sue spalle e si voltò. Sorrise, quando si accorse che si trattava di Regina.

«Signor sindaco».

«Sceriffo».

Era la notte dell’Ultimo dell’Anno e la mezzanotte si stava avvicinando. L’incrocio sotto l’orologio di Storybrooke era gremito di gente e le strade erano state transennate per permettere alla folla di festeggiare l’arrivo dell’Anno Nuovo in tutta sicurezza.

Emma, quella notte, era in servizio. Suo padre si era offerto di prendere il suo posto, ma la ragazza aveva preferito regalare alla sua famiglia quella notte di festeggiamenti.

Era appoggiata al cofano della macchina d’ordinanza e indossava la sciarpa e i guanti che le aveva regalato Regina qualche giorno prima, tenendo gli occhi bene aperti alla ricerca di ragazzini in vena di scherzi troppo violenti o persone troppo ubriache per ricordarsi le basilari regole di comportamento civile.

«Cosa ti porta da queste parti?» domandò Emma.

«La tua irresponsabilità».

Regina allungò la mano e prese il cappellino bianco che penzolava dalla tasca della giacca di Emma.

«Tieni, ti ho portato della cioccolata calda».

Non appena Emma prese il thermos che il sindaco le offriva, Regina sfruttò entrambe le mani libere per mettere il cappello in testa allo sceriffo, sistemandole i capelli sulla fronte in modo che non le ostacolassero la vista.

«Grazie» fece Emma.

«Dieci! Nove!» iniziò a contare la folla, i visi rivolti al cielo e gli occhi puntati sul grande orologio di Storybrooke.

«Dammi la mano» disse Regina, concitatamente, a Emma.

«Cosa?»

«Otto! Sette!»

«La mano, Emma, dammi la mano!».

«Sei! Cinque!»

Vedendo l’eccitazione sul volto di Regina, Emma si tolse il guanto e porse la mano a Regina, che la prese intrecciando le loro dita. La magia iniziò a scorrere tra loro.

«Quattro! Tre!»

Emma vide rassicurazione, negli occhi di Regina e… E vide altro, qualcosa che avrebbe definito affetto, se affetto non fosse stato riduttivo.

«Due! Uno!»

Dei fuochi d’artificio scoppiarono in cielo e Emma sussultò. Non erano stati messi in programma, i fuochi d’artificio.

«Ho pensato che la città potesse gradire un po’ di… magia» bisbigliò il sindaco, mentre l’intera Storybrooke applaudiva, scambiandosi gli auguri, stappando le bottiglie di champagne e vino che avevano portato con loro.

«Magia? I fuochi sono la nostra… magia?»

«Sì».

«Adoro i fuochi d’artificio!».

«Lo so».

«Buon Anno, Regina».

«Buon Anno, Emma».

 

***

 

 

Dopo gli eccessi dovuti alle festività, Storybrooke ricominciava a tornare lentamente alla normalità, i propositi per l’anno nuovo già dimenticati, gli addobbi natalizi ormai spariti persino nella casa del sindaco, che aveva temporeggiato solo perché sapeva quanto piacessero a Emma.

Ma non aveva importanza perché, quel venerdì, come ogni venerdì, Regina era particolarmente di buon umore. Sorrideva, compilando noiose scartoffie e firmando inutili documenti, pensando alla cena in casa Charming che l’attendeva quella sera. E, di certo, Regina non si aspettava che Emma entrasse nel suo ufficio, senza bussare, all’improvviso.

«Buongiorno, Regina» fece la ragazza, sorridente, prima di lasciarsi cadere su una sedia di fronte alla scrivania.

Il sindaco alzò un sopracciglio, irritata. «Emma, è buona educazione bussare. Pensa se ci fosse stato qualcuno con me».

«Ho chiesto ad Ashley» rispose lo sceriffo, stringendosi nelle spalle. Si sfilò i guanti bianchi e li appoggiò sulla scrivania di Regina, prima di fare lo stesso con cappellino, sciarpa e cappotto. «Ha detto che eri sola».

«E se fossi stata impegnata in un’importante telefonata di lavoro?» domandò Regina. «Persino Henry da bambino entrava sempre cautamente nel mio studio!»

«Sono lo sceriffo, potrei avere importanti questioni cittadine da discutere».

«Ma davvero? E ne hai?»

«A dire il vero, sì» rispose Emma, trionfante. «Dobbiamo discutere della disposizione delle sedie durante le assemblee comunali».

«Signorina Swan, la tua ossessione per sedie e affini sta raggiungendo livelli patologici. Forse dovresti prenotare una visita con il dottor Hopper» rispose Regina, per nulla desiderosa di ripetere l’odissea che Emma le aveva fatto attraversare per quella maledetta sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti.

Lo sceriffo fece una smorfia. «Non è esattamente la sedia in quanto tale il problema. Mi riferisco alla sua collocazione».

Regina chiuse gli occhi, si schiarì la voce, si appoggiò allo schienale e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Ti prego, sceriffo Swan, illuminami su questo ostico, oscuro problema».

«Una premessa è d’obbligo, sindaco Mills. In quanto sceriffo di questa giovane, incantevole, perfettamente progettata cittadina, è mio primario e assolutamente onorevole compito assicurarmi che i suoi cittadini non corrano alcun pericolo in nessun contesto o situazione. E io, come tu ben sai, sono alla strenua e costante ricerca di nuovi mezzi e metodi per rendere Storybrooke più sicura».

«E la mia vita un inferno» aggiunse Regina.

«Niente interruzioni o ricomincio».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Bene, dicevo» Emma si schiarì la voce. «Premesso questo, è stato portato alla mia attenzione, dai miei stessi e vigili occhi, che tu, mia cara Regina, corri un rischio grave, che non esiterei a definire mortale, durante ogni singolo minuto delle sopracitate assemblee cittadine. Infatti, la sedia dello sceriffo, che poi sarei io, si trova a ben due posti di distanza da quella della massima autorità politica cittadina, cioè da quella del sindaco. Ed il sindaco sei tu, Regina, se vogliamo essere estremamente precisi. E la precisione è importante. Per questo motivo io ora chiedo, anzi _esigo_ che la disposizione delle sedie durante le già più volte citate assemblee cittadine venga rivista in nome della sicurezza civile e della tua persona e che la sedia dello sceriffo venga posta attiguamente a quella del sindaco».

Regina guardò Emma, senza parlare, attendendo che lo sceriffo annunciasse di aver concluso, per non doversi subire quell’inutilmente arzigogolato discorso dall’inizio.

«Ora puoi rispondere» concesse infine Emma, dopo una  pausa, non propriamente calcolata, perché, per un momento, lo sceriffo si era completamente dimenticata come funzionasse il linguaggio umano, distratta dalla linea sottile delle labbra di Regina stirate in un muto rimprovero, ma comunque una pausa ad effetto.

«No» disse infine il sindaco, riprendendo poi a leggere i documenti che aveva davanti.

«Sì».

«No».

«Regina!» fece Emma, in tono lamentevole. «Mi sono impegnata tanto per quel discorso, potresti almeno darmi una risposta più articolata di _no_ _»_ _._

Il sindaco sospirò. «No».

«Ne riparliamo questa sera a cena».

«No».

«Vuoi cancellare la cena di questa sera?»

«No».

«Allora ne riparliamo questa sera».

«No».

«Stai dicendo _no_ alla mia proposta solo per principio».

«No».

«Lo sai che cambiare la posizione delle sedie è la scelta più sicura».

«No».

«Cambierai idea».

«No».

«Non mi stai nemmeno ascoltando, scommetto che risponderesti _no_ a qualsiasi cosa io dica!».

«No».

«Ah, davvero? E allora cosa ne dici di uscire a cena la prossima settimana? Solo io e te. Un primo appuntamento».

«Sì».

Emma spalancò la bocca e Regina sorrise trionfante, alzando gli occhi dal documento che stava leggendo. «Vuoi ritirare il tuo invito, signorina Swan?»

«No!» si affrettò ad urlare Emma, gli occhi spalancati. «Davvero hai accettato?».

«Sì, davvero ho accettato».

Emma sorrise selvaggiamente e si alzò dalla sedia, infilandosi la giacca e calandosi il cappellino sulla testa. Si avvolse la sciarpa intorno al collo, senza mai togliere gli occhi da Regina, le cui guance erano arrossite appena.

Perché aveva un appuntamento con Emma.

Sarebbe uscita con Emma, lei e Emma sole.

«Devo andare, ho lasciato la macchina in divieto di sosta. Tanto lo sceriffo sono io, ma non credo comunque sia gentile» disse Emma, con una smorfia imbarazzata. «In ogni caso, ne riparliamo questa sera» disse lo sceriffo, prima di uscire dall’ufficio, camminando all’indietro per continuare a guardare Regina.

«No» rispose il sindaco, mordendo appena la punta della penna.

Emma le fece l’occhiolino un attimo prima di chiudere la porta.

Dopo pochi secondi, il sindaco spalancò gli occhi, udendo Emma urlare.

«Ashley! Ho un appuntamento con Regina!».

Regina si coprì il volto con le mani e solo quando le spostò si accorse dei guanti bianchi dimenticati da Emma sulla sua scrivania.

 

 


	10. Delle paranoie di Regina o sugli anniversari di Emma

 

 

_Hazel eyes I was so color blind_

_We were just wasting time_

_For my whole life_

_We never crossed the line_

_Only friends in my mind_

_But now I realized…_

-  It was always you, Maroon 5

 

 

 

«Allora, Emma, che cosa ti ha tenuto tanto impegnata, questa settimana?» domandò Mary Margaret, sedendosi a tavola dopo aver costretto Neal nel suo seggiolone. Il bambino avrebbe preferito continuare a stare tra le braccia di Regina e, nonostante il sindaco avesse assicurato che non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema, Neal era stato costretto nel seggiolone da sua madre. _Lascia mangiare Regina in pace, tesoro._  

«Che cosa vuoi dire?» domandò Emma, senza alzare gli occhi dal piatto.

«Beh, questa è la prima sera che sei a casa per cena. Da venerdì scorso».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Cose».

«Quali cose?»

«Cose… _cose_ ».

Mary Margaret lanciò uno sguardo eloquente alla figlia, al punto che Emma si sentì in dovere di alzare il viso dal piatto.  

«Cosa?» domandò, dopo aver deglutito.

«Emma, sei sicura che non stai nascondendo nulla? Non stai magari… vedendo qualcuno?»

Lo sceriffo spalancò gli occhi, Regina si mosse sulla sedia, a disagio, un movimento che Mary Margaret non si lasciò sfuggire.

Henry sprofondò nella propria sedia.

«No! Voglio dire… no!» urlò Emma.

«Regina» fece Snow, «tu nei sai qualcosa?».

Il sindaco sorrise. «No, assolutamente nulla» rispose Regina, in tutta sincerità. Lei davvero non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto Emma per tutta la settimana, da quando le aveva chiesto di uscire venerdì scorso.

La ragazza le aveva solo detto che stava preparando qualcosa di speciale, per sabato sera, e Regina si era ritrovata a pensare costantemente alla sorpresa che Emma stava architettando. Aveva provato a carpire qualche informazione da lei, anche con _non così_ sottili domande trabocchetto, ma Emma non si era lasciata sfuggire un solo indizio.

I segreti li sapeva tenere decisamente meglio di sua madre.

«Perciò, tu stai facendo qualcosa di cui né io né Regina siamo a conoscenza» continuò Mary Margaret. «Non è che per caso..?»

«Cosa?» la incoraggiò Emma, cautamente.

«Snow, perché non ne riparliamo dopo cena?» intervenne David.

«Tu ne sai qualcosa?» gli domandò immediatamente Snow, inquisitoria.

«No!» 

«Non c’è nulla da sapere» rispose Emma.

«Non è che hai ricominciato a vedere Killian?» fece Mary Margaret.

Regina fece cadere la propria forchetta a terra e tutti gli altri sussultarono. Snow le lanciò un’occhiata sospettosa.

«Allora _tu_ sai qualcosa!»

«No! Mamma! No!» urlò Emma. «Regina non sa niente. Io non sto facendo niente. Non c’è niente da sapere. Di sicuro non ho più _niente_ a che vedere con Killian» disse la ragazza, sottolineando questa ultima frase guardando Regina negli occhi.

Il sindaco le sorrise e annuì. «Vado a cambiare la forchetta» disse poi, con un filo di voce, alzandosi.

«Non lo avete saputo?» intervenne a quel punto David, sorpreso. «Hook parte».

«Parte?» domandò Snow, confusa. «Per andare… dove?»

«Vuole tornare in Inghilterra. Molti dei componenti della sua ciurma hanno accettato il loro vecchio posto a bordo della Jolly Roger. Partiranno domenica».

«Oh» fece Emma.

«Va tutto bene, tesoro?» domandò Snow, accarezzando la spalla della figlia.

«Sì, certo. Voglio dire. Avrebbe potuto… dirmelo, no?»

Tornando a sedersi, Regina sfiorò con le dita il collo lasciato scoperto dalla coda di cavallo in cui Emma aveva raccolto i capelli. Lo sceriffo rabbrividì. Sorrise.

Sul serio, Hook avrebbe potuto avere la buona educazione di dirle che avrebbe lasciato la città.

Dopo la scenata di fronte al municipio, Emma non aveva più sentito una singola parola da parte del pirata e di questo non poteva che essere sollevata. Pian piano, mentre i giorni passavano diventando settimane e poi mesi, il pensiero di Killian era diventato solo un ricordo, una delle relazioni che non avevano funzionato nella vita di Emma.

Aveva smesso di chiedersi come stesse, aveva smesso di sentirsi responsabile della felicità dell’uomo e, grazie a questo, aveva anche smesso di sentirsi in colpa per averlo lasciato.

E, in ogni caso, da quando era stata sincera con Regina su quello che provava, le giornate di Emma risultavano persino troppo brevi.

E ora avevano un appuntamento.

Un _vero_ appuntamento.

Di quelli romantici, di quelli che Emma aveva visto solo nei film.

E con Neal. Ma con Neal era stato molto, molto tempo fa. E Emma era solo una ragazzina.

Al contrario, ora Emma aveva le idee chiare e nessuna fretta di rovinare tutto.

Per questo aveva aspettato tanto a chiedere a Regina di uscire e per questo aveva capito perché Regina non avesse fatto lei, quella richiesta: non voleva fare pressioni a Emma.

E, inoltre, una situazione simile, Regina l’aveva già vissuta con Robin e Marian. E Regina voleva lasciare a Emma tutto lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno per capire se davvero Killian Jones non fosse l’uomo per lei.

Voleva solo che Emma fosse felice. Sperava che per loro la felicità avesse lo stesso significato, ma se così non fosse stato, Regina aveva intenzione di assicurarsi che almemo lo sceriffo fosse felice.

«Non importa, in ogni caso» disse Emma, sorridendo a sua madre. «Va tutto bene».

 

 

***

 

 

Il legno scricchiolò sotto i suoi piedi e Emma fece una smorfia, a disagio.

Non le piacevano i pavimenti scricchiolanti no, proprio no. Il parquet di Regina non scricchiolava mai.

La Jolly Roger oscillava gentilmente, cullata dalla marea. Il profumo della salsedine riempiva i polmoni di Emma, gli occhi rivolti alle panchine sul molo dove aveva condiviso più di un momento con Regina.

Dio, quanto era stata idiota.

Si chiese quanto dolore e quanta sofferenza, quante morti e quante perdite si sarebbero potute evitare se solo avesse baciato Regina la prima volta in cui aveva pensato di farlo: quella sera, sul vialetto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, dopo aver  riportato Henry a casa.

Oh, quanto si era sentita in colpa, Emma, per aver pensato a una cosa del genere invece che concentrarsi sul benessere e la sicurezza di Henry.

Ora, invece, si chiese cosa sarebbe successo.

Forse nulla e tutto sarebbe accaduto comunque come era successo.

O forse tutto. Forse… Forse la Maledizione si sarebbe spezzata in quell’istante. Perché le Maledizioni possono essere spezzate da…

Emma scosse la testa.

Aveva davvero _così_ importanza?  

Non avrebbe potuto e nemmeno voluto cambiare il passato che aveva con Regina. Emma non poteva sopportare l’idea di perdere anche uno solo degli istanti condivisi con Regina, per quanto oscuri e dolorosi fossero stati.

Erano… Regina. Erano loro.

«Swan».

La voce dell’uomo alle sue spalle la fece sussultare.

Emma si voltò verso Hook, non sicura di quello che si sarebbe trovata davanti.

L’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto non era stata certo una delle migliori apparizioni del pirata.

«Hook».

Killian allargò le braccia, tenendosi a debita distanza da Emma. Lo sceriffo non poté non sentirsene sollevata. «Cosa ti porta a bordo della mia Jolly Roger? Non sei mai stata una sua grande ammiratrice».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «David mi ha detto che domani partirai».

«Oggi, in realtà. Il mare è favorevole. Non ha senso attendere altre ore».

«Avresti potuto dirmelo. Sai, anche se per poco, con te ho condiviso una casa».

«Mi dispiace, Emma. Dopo quello che è successo davanti al comune ho pensato che tu non vol-»

«Dopo quello che _hai fatto_ davanti al comune. Non _è successo_ , sei stato tu a presentarti ubriaco. E hai pensato cosa, esattamente?»

Il pirata prese un respiro profondo, gli occhi puntati a terra.

«Ho pensato che non volessi saperne più nulla di me».

«Non sono un mostro, Killian. Avresti dovuto scusarti e non solo con me. Ma non credo ormai abbia importanza, cosa ne dici?».

«Emma-»

«Volevo solo essere sicura che non stessi provando ad attirare la mia attenzione per il tuo egoismo, Hook. Buon viaggio» concluse la ragazza, con un sorriso tirato. Tornò sui suoi passi, per scendere da quella dannata barca.

Le stava facendo venire la nausea.

«Emma, aspetta. Emma, mi dispiace!»

«Lo spero» urlò lo sceriffo in risposta, alzando una mano in segno di saluto pur senza voltarsi.

 

 

 _“Signorina Swan, dobbiamo parlare”_ scrisse Regina a Emma, non appena salì sulla Mercedes.

Sapeva che non sarebbe dovuta uscire quella mattina, no, proprio no.

Ma mancavano poco più di dodici ore al suo primo appuntamento con Emma e Regina era terribilmente nervosa. E a Regina era venuta voglia di muffin al cioccolato fondente. Era così che Regina aveva scoperto di soffrire di Fame Nervosa Acuta da Primo Appuntamento.

Dannazione alla signorina Swan.

E dannazione alla boccaccia larga della signorina Lucas, che quella mattina aveva spifferato a Belle della visita di Emma a Hook proprio mentre Regina sceglieva il suo muffin.

Ne aveva comprati due, di muffin.

Emma, sul ponte della Jolly Roger, alle prime luci dell’alba.

Regina accese il motore della Mercedes e, contemporaneamente, diede un morso tanto grande al muffin che finì con il faticare a masticarlo.

Regina non era gelosa.

Regina era terrorizzata.

E se Emma avesse scelto di dare una seconda possibilità al pirata?

Regina l’avrebbe lasciata fare, ovviamente l’avrebbe lasciata fare. Certo, il suo primo istinto era stato di dare fuoco alla Jolly Roger con il pirata all’interno e risolvere il problema alla radice.

Ma i suoi giorni da Regina Cattiva erano finiti.

E se a Emma importava di quel pirata, anche solo lontanamente, Regina certo non avrebbe rischiato di ferire lo sceriffo, nemmeno indirettamente.

Ma non poteva nemmeno rischiare di andare di nuovo in mille pezzi.

Doveva parlare a Emma.

Regina trangugiò l’altra metà del muffin.

 

 

Il telefono di Emma vibrò nella tasca dei pantaloni nel momento in cui la ragazza lanciò la freccetta verso il bersaglio appeso al muro. Lo mancò, imprecando.

Estrasse, spazientita, il telefono dalla tasca.

Lei, dopo tutto, stava lavorando. D’accordo, quella era una giornata piatta, come la quasi totalità delle sue giornate, ma lei stava comunque lavorando. Chi dannazione si permetteva di scriverle nel bel mezzo della sua giornata di lav-

_Oh, Regina!_

Il volto di Emma si illuminò all’istante nel leggere il nome del sindaco sul display del telefono. Lo sceriffo andò a sedersi sulla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti e mise i piedi sulla scrivania, aprendo il messaggio del sindaco.

E poi cadde nel panico.

_“Signorina Swan, dobbiamo parlare”._

_Dobbiamo parlare._

_Dobbiamo._

_Parlare._

_Signorina Swan._

_Merda._

Nella propria testa, Emma ripensò a quello che aveva fatto dalla sera precedente, quando aveva visto Regina per l’ultima volta.

Nulla, non aveva fatto nulla.

O, meglio, nulla che potesse indispettire Regina.

A cena non aveva nemmeno provato a convincere di nuovo Regina a cambiare la disposizione delle sedie durante le assemblee cittadine.

Era una delle tattiche di Emma: avrebbe lasciato credere al sindaco di essersi dimenticata di quella sua piccola richiesta, per poi ripresentarla in un momento più favorevole.

No, non poteva essere per le sedie.

Poteva trattarsi dei documenti che ancora non aveva consegnato a Regina?

Emma scosse la testa. _Nah_ , ormai il sindaco sapeva che due settimane di ritardo non erano che la prassi, per lo sceriffo. Emma sospettava persino che Regina le dicesse di proposito una data sbagliata, anticipandola sensibilmente, in modo da attutire i ritardi di Emma.

Magari era qualcosa che Emma _non_ aveva fatto?

Aveva dimenticato qualche anniversario?

No, un secondo, questo era impossibile. Lei e Regina non avevano anniversari.

Certo, Emma ricordava esattamente il giorno in cui l’aveva incontrata.

E la prima volta in cui avevano fatto della magia, insieme.

La prima volta in cui ciascuna aveva ammesso che Henry era _anche_ figlio dell’altra.

La prima volta in cui avevano mangiato tutti insieme.

La prima volta in cui si erano sentiti una famiglia.

La prima volta in cui Regina l’aveva chiamata Emma.

La prima volta in cui Regina le aveva sorriso e le aveva sorriso _davvero_.

La prima volta in cui Regina era stata disposta a sacrificarsi per lei.

La prima volta in cui Regina l’aveva salvata.

La prima volta in cui Regina si era lasciata salvare.

La prima volta in cui Regina.

Solo Regina, sempre Regina.

Emma scosse la testa.

Faticava a non pensare a Regina.

E proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi per quale motivo Regina le avesse scritto quel messaggio.

_Dobbiamo parlare._

Forse Regina voleva cancellare l’appuntamento di quella sera.

Gli occhi di Emma si riempirono di lacrime. Si era impegnata tanto, per quell’appuntamento.

Prese un profondo respiro.

Con mani tremanti, rispose al messaggio di Regina.

_“Stai bene? È successo qualcosa? Di cosa dobbiamo parlare? La questione delle sedie durante le assemblee cittadine non è poi così importante, davvero”._

 

 

Regina lesse il messaggio di Emma mentre si infilava il dito in bocca per pulirlo dal cioccolato del secondo muffin.

Si era ripromessa di mangiarlo più tardi, magari nel tardo pomeriggio, ma l’attesa per la risposta di Emma era stata snervante.

Aveva parcheggiato l’auto di fronte a casa, ma ancora non era scesa.

Non voleva andare a casa.

_“Sei impegnata? Posso passare alla stazione di polizia?”_

 

 

_“Ho sempre tempo per te”_

_“Signorina Swan, quello era un sì?”_

_“Sì, era un sì. Dannazione, Regina, mi stai spaventando”_

_“Dieci minuti e sono lì”_ rispose il sindaco, prima di ingranare la retromarcia e dirigersi verso la stazione di polizia.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma tolse i piedi dalla scrivania non appena sentì i tacchi di Regina avvicinarsi pericolosamente, veloci e scattanti.

Lo sceriffo doveva davvero averla combinata grossa, questa volta.

Solo… Emma non riusciva a ricordare cosa avesse fatto.

Raddrizzò la schiena, sulla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, e prese una penna in mano, giusto per dare l’impressione di essere impegnata a fare qualcosa, magari quei dannati documenti, e di non aver rimuginato sull’orlo dell’esaurimento emotivo per quel “ _dobbiamo parlare_ ”.

«Signorina Swan» fece Regina, non appena la vide.

«Sindaco Mills?» rispose Emma, con aria interrogativa.

Regina appoggiò, poco dolcemente, la propria borsa sopra la scrivania di Emma, poi iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla ragazza, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, uno scuro cipiglio in volto.

«Regina?» chiamò lo sceriffo, dopo averla osservata per qualche minuto, sicura che sotto i tacchi della donna il terreno avesse cominciato ad erodersi a causa della sua irruenza.

Emma non ci capiva molto, di quel genere di cose, ma era abbastanza sicura che l’erosione continentale fosse un problema serio e Regina da sola vi stava contribuendo egregiamente.

«Credo dovremmo cancellare l’appuntamento di questa sera» disse infine Regina, fermandosi e guardando Emma negli occhi.

Lo sceriffo non abbassò lo sguardo.

La bocca di Regina, la bella, bella bocca di Regina, diceva una cosa, ma gli occhi del sindaco narravano tutta un’altra storia. Era spaventata.

La signorina Swan si incupì. Da cosa poteva mai essere spaventata, Regina?

«Perché?»

«Così avrai più tempo per parlare con quel dannato pirata» rispose Regina, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi. «Scusa, non-»

«Hook?»

«Non volevo dire questo, mi dispiace. Volevo solo…» Regina sospirò. Si lasciò cadere su una sedia di fronte alla scrivania di Emma, quasi a peso morto, come era solita fare lo sceriffo ovunque si trovasse. Ma un’azione del genere da parte di Regina poteva essere solo preoccupante.

«Volevo solo ricordarti che non hai obblighi verso di me. Se la storia con il pirata non è finita e vuo-»

«Regina! Dannazione! Frena!» esclamò Emma, alzandosi dalla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

«La signorina Lucas si è lasciata sfuggire che eri con Hook, questa mattina» confessò Regina, guardando a terra.

«Non ci posso credere! Ruby, _vaffanculo_!».

«Emma!»

«Almeno hai abbandonato il _signorina Swan_ _»_ _._

Regina stirò le labbra e incrociò le braccia al petto.

Emma si mise tra lei e la scrivania, cui si appoggiò. «Questa è la sola ragione per cui non vuoi uscire con me?»

«Non ho detto che non voglio uscire con te. Ho detto che credo sarebbe maglio cancellare questo appuntamento» la corresse Regina, sempre guardando verso il basso.

«E io credo che non dovremmo cancellare nessun appuntamento».

«Sign- Emma. Non devi sentirti obbligata a uscire con me solo perché è quello che voglio. Se provi ancora qualcosa per il pirata… Insomma, lasciarlo, con la consapevolezza che lui continuerà a vivere in città e scoprire che da un momento all’altro lui potrebbe trovarsi in un altro continente… C’è una non sottile differenza. Se scoprire della sua imminente partenza ti ha fatto ripensare a-»

«Regina» la interruppe di nuovo Emma, scuotendo la testa. «Non ho ripensato proprio a niente. Volevo solo… salutare. Beh, a dire il vero volevo assicurarmi che non fosse un altro dei suoi tiri mancini e, poi, salutare. In fondo siamo stati insieme».

Regina non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di disgusto.

«D’accordo, forse non uno dei miei momenti migliori, ma l’hai gestita comunque meglio di quando ti ho detto di Walsh. Quella scimmia volante è stata decisamente il fondo della mia vita sentimentale» considerò Emma. «Ma, credimi, Regina. Voglio uscire con te».

Il sindaco tenne lo sguardo puntato a terra.

Sussultò appena, quando sentì le dita leggere di Emma accarezzarle una guancia e poi sollevarle il mento.

«Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi» bisbigliò Emma. «Mi piace tutto di te, Regina».

Il sindaco arrossì, poi sorrise.

Si sentiva… un’idiota, in quel momento.

Perché si era lasciata guidare dalle sue paure, dalle sue insicurezze, da quello che era successo in passato, invece che dal suo cuore.

Perché, in fondo a quel baratro oscuro che aveva nel petto, Regina sapeva bene che poteva fidarsi di Emma, ciecamente e in ogni caso. Si era sempre fidata di Emma, avrebbe sempre potuto fidarsi di Emma.

Perché lei e Emma erano…

«Mi piacciono anche le tue paranoie» aggiunse lo sceriffo, divertita.

Il sorriso di Regina si trasformò all’istante in una smorfia di rimprovero.

«Un tatto invidiabile, signorina Swan» commentò Regina. «Mi dispiace» aggiunse poi, come un bambino costretto dalla madre a chiedere scusa a un amico per un dispetto. «Forse ho un po’… esagerato».

«Un po’, mmh?»

«Emma».

«Abbiamo un appuntamento questa sera?»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì».

«Bene, allora è tutto sistemato».

«Bene» rispose Regina. Fece per alzarsi, quando Emma arricciò il naso.

«Questo…? Aspetta, non mi dirai che…?»

Lo sceriffo annusò l’aria, per poi avvicinarsi al viso di Regina, all’altezza delle sue labbra.

«Emma, che cos-» fece il sindaco, allarmata, chiedendosi che cosa dannazione fosse preso alla signorina Swan. Non lo sapeva che non era consigliabile starle così vicino?! Il viso di Emma, le labbra di Emma, a pochi centimetri dalle sue. Un’irresponsabile, ecco cosa era Emma, a torturarla in quel modo.

«Hai mangiato dei muffin al cioccolato fondente!» esclamò Emma. «Regina, hai mangiato dei muffin!».

«Ho  mangiato _un_ muffin. E non credo sia illegale mangiare muffin».

«Tu non mangi mai muffin, men che meno al cioccolato fondente» rispose Emma. «Non ci posso credere! Hai la fame nervosa, non è vero?»

«Emma, non-»

«Tu che mangi muffin perché sei nervosa per il nostro primo appuntamento è quanto di più dolce possa esistere su questa terra, Regina Mills».

«Emma! Prima di tutto era _un_ muffin e, seconda cosa, non sono nervosa».

«Hai mangiato almeno due muffin».

« _Uno_ ».

«So sempre quando menti, Regina».

Il sindaco si alzò dalla sedia e prese la borsa senza aggiungere una parola.

 

 

***

 

 

Per riassumere l’intera faccenda in modo veloce ed efficace, senza perdersi in inutili e superficiali divagazioni, si sarebbe potuto dire, molto semplicemente, che Emma Swan era un’idiota. Aveva passato la settimana intera a preparare quell’appuntamento, che doveva essere un appuntamento all’altezza di Regina, e nulla al mondo era all’altezza di Regina a parere di Emma Swan, e si veda bene qui l’inghippo, ma lo sceriffo aveva comunque provato a fare del suo meglio. E questo, naturalmente, non era stato abbastanza. Perché aveva dimenticato il dettaglio fondamentale: quale scusa rifilare a sua madre.

Emma camminava, andando avanti e indietro nella sua stanza, le mani sui fianchi, l’espressione concentrata.

Pensò persino di sgattaiolare fuori dalla finestra, quando infine si guardò allo specchio e decise che tutta la questione era assolutamente ridicola e che, se non si fosse data una mossa per uscire di casa, sarebbe arrivata in ritardo e non voleva arrivare in ritardo al suo primo appuntamento con Regina.

Mise un cappotto nero sopra la camicia rossa che indossava, nulla di eccessivamente elaborato, ma con un meraviglioso disegno in pizzo sulla schiena. Doveva pur far sfoggio dei suoi muscoli dorsali, no?

Si avvolse la sciarpa che le aveva regalato Regina intorno al collo e che, sospettava lo sceriffo, doveva essere stata incantata dal sindaco perché non si sporcasse mai, dal momento che era ancora candida come la prima volta i cui l’aveva indossata.

Si infilò anche cappellino e guanti, che Regina le aveva restituito ricordandole quanto fosse idiota. In quel momento Emma non poteva che concordare.

Con un sospiro, lo sceriffo lasciò la sua stanza, raggiungendo il piano inferiore dove sua madre l’accolse con sguardo interrogativo. Neal giocava sul tappeto del salotto, David era ancora alla stazione di polizia.

«Emma? Stai uscendo?»

Lo sceriffo incrociò le braccia al petto. «Forse».

«Forse?»

«Definisci _uscire_ » fece Emma, con una smorfia.

«Oh» fece Snow, spalancando gli occhi. «Hai un appuntamento!»

«Sì» confermo lo sceriffo, guardando il soffitto per poi grattarsi il retro della testa in un gesto di nervosismo.

«Oh, la mia bambina!» esclamò Snow, correndo verso di lei e abbracciandola. La mania dello sceriffo di abbracciare chiunque mentre era ubriaca doveva necessariamente averla ereditata da sua madre.

«E chi è il fortunato?» domandò Mary Margaret, con gli occhi che brillavano.

«A dire il vero-»

«Oh, non dirmi che è Killian!»

Emma le lanciò un’occhiataccia. «No».

«Scusami, è solo che mi chiedo il motivo di tanta segretezza. Insomma, non mi hai detto che saresti uscita, questa sera».

«Non c’è un vero e proprio motivo, è che-»

«Allora è August!»

«Mamma, cosa ne dici di lasciarmi parlare?» domandò Emma, sapendo che chiamare Snow _mamma_ avrebbe sortito l’effetto desiderato: farla stare zitta per il tempo necessario a Emma per spiegarsi.

«Hai ragione, scusa, dimmi tutto!»

«Prima di tutto, ho un appuntamento con una donna, mamma, non con un uomo» disse lo sceriffo, studiando attentamente l’espressione di sua madre.

Snow corrugò la fronte.

«Oh. Non sapevo fossi attratta anche dalle donne. E..?»

«E cosa?» fece Emma.

«Beh, questo non spiega la segretezza. Lei chi è? La conosco? Per questo non vuoi dirmelo?» iniziò Snow, confusa. «No. Aspetta, non dirmi che si tratta di Ruby!»

«Cosa?! No! Mamma! Accidenti! No!»

«Non fare quella faccia disgustata, stareste bene insieme. Ruby è una bella ragazza. A volte è un po’ esuberante, ma-»

«Ti prego, smettila di parlare di me e di Ruby, ok? Non è lei» rispose Emma, sospirando. Ruby era indubbiamente una bella ragazza e certo Emma non poteva negare di aver pensato a Ruby in _quel_ senso, nel suo primo periodo a Storybrooke, quando ancora la Maledizione non era stata spezzata. Ma il pensiero di Ruby ora era… sbagliato.

Non solo per via di Regina, ma per l’amicizia che si era formata tra lo sceriffo e la cameriera e il rapporto di sorellanza tra Mary Margaret e Ruby.

«Allora di chi si tratta? È perché è sposata? Ashley?! O magari Belle? Non vuoi che lo venga a sapere il signor Gold? Certo, tra te e quella Lily qualcosa di più di amicizia sembra esserci. O esserci stato. Ma credevo fosse con Malefica, sono tornate a Storybrooke?»

«No! No, non è per questo, è… Non sapevo come l’avresti presa. Insomma, crescendo, non tutte le mie famiglie affidatarie hanno accettato questo lato di me. E avevo paura che tu-»

«Emma!» gemette Snow, abbracciando di nuovo la figlia e stringendo la testa della ragazza, accarezzandole la nuca. «Oh, tesoro, mi dispiace tanto. Che sciocchezze vai dicendo, talvolta, questo Mondo Senza Magia deve essere orribile sotto certi aspetti».

«Lo è» confermò Emma, stringendosi a sua madre, con gli occhi umidi. «Non è così, nella Foresta Incantata?» domandò poi con un filo di voce.

«No. Le persone si innamorano e basta nella Foresta Incantata. La questione non si pone nemmeno. Non _c’è_ una questione da porre».

«Davvero?»

«Davvero» confermò Snow, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Allora, perché ora non mi dici chi è la fortunata?»

Emma si schiarì la voce.

Snow e Regina sembravano andare decisamente d’accordo, negli ultimi tempi. Ma forse era meglio fare un passo alla volta.

E parlarne con Regina, prima.

«Lo scoprirai presto» rispose Emma. «Te lo prometto. E io mantengo sempre le mie promesse».

Gli occhi di Snow brillarono d’orgoglio. «Sei tutta tuo padre, Emma».

 

 

Henry bussò alla porta della camera da letto di Regina per poi entrare non appena udì il permesso di sua madre.

«Sto per uscire con Viol- Mamma?!» fece il ragazzo, interrogativo e stupito, quasi preoccupato, non appena vide lo stato di disordine in cui si trovava quella stanza.

C’erano vestiti sparsi ovunque, alla rinfusa, sparpagliati tra magliette e pantaloni e scarpe cui mancava la compagna, tra collane e braccialetti che brillavano dai posti più impensabili.

In tutto questo caos, Regina si osservava allo specchio in vestaglia, con cipiglio corrucciato.

«Sì, tesoro?» fece il sindaco, distrattamente.

«Cosa è successo qui, esattamente?»

Come strappata da una trance, Regina si voltò a guardare Henry. Sospirò.

«Esco con tua madre. Non so cosa mettere» confessò, sconsolata. «E non so cosa mettere perché tua madre non ha un minimo di senso pratico, dannazione! Avrebbe potuto darmi almeno un indizio, no?» esclamò poi, animatamente.

Henry sogghignò.

«Emma ti troverà bellissima in ogni caso».

Regina si lasciò cadere disperata su una poltrona.

 

 

Emma suonò al numero 108 di Mifflin Street in perfetto orario. Dopo qualche secondo, Regina le aprì la porta. E lo sceriffo pensò che il cappotto che portava poteva anche toglierlo, perché faceva decisamente caldo ora.

Regina indossava un vestito color blu di Prussia, stretto, a maniche lunghe e girocollo, che lasciava scoperte gran parte delle gambe.

«Ci-Ciao» fece Emma. «Stai… decisamente bene».

«Molto gentile, Emma, ma è il meglio che sono riuscita a fare senza avere indicazioni sul luogo di questa sera. Nulla di speciale».

«Andrà benissimo, non preoccuparti» disse Emma, sorridendo.

Il sindaco annuì. Si voltò per infilare il proprio cappotto, strappando a Emma il fiato e una silenziosa imprecazione, poco signorile, di quelle davvero oscene, che generalmente lo sceriffo censurava persino nella propria testa: la schiena di Regina veniva lasciata scoperta da una scollatura che giungeva fino alla zona lombare.

E quello non era nulla di speciale, secondo Regina?!

Emma nemmeno osò immaginare quale fosse la definizione di _speciale_ di quella donna. No. Non poteva.

Dando ancora le spalle a Emma, Regina sorrise: almeno era riuscita a prendersi la sua piccola vendetta per essere stata lasciata all’oscuro riguardo la destinazione di quella sera.

 

 

Naturalmente, Regina si era lamentata di quello _strumento di tortura psicofisica_ che era la macchina di Emma, ma lo sceriffo si era limitata a sorriderle e il sindaco non era riuscita a non farlo a sua volta. Aveva sorriso.

In fondo, in quell’auto aveva quasi baciato Emma.

Regina avvampò.

«Hai caldo?» domandò lo sceriffo. «Vuoi che abbassi il riscaldamento?»

«No, no. Sto bene, Emma. Grazie».

«Siamo quasi arrivate».

«Siamo fuori Storybrooke» osservò Regina. «Siamo… nel bosco. Emma?»

«Tranquilla, so quello che faccio».

Regina sospirò. Mise una mano sopra quella che Emma aveva sul comando delle marce.

«Sarà la tua testa quella che vorrò se incapperemo in un serial killer. O, peggio, se le mie scarpe si sporcheranno di fango».

Emma scosse la testa. «Lo sapevo che sarebbe stato meglio bendarti».

 

 

Regina, doveva ammetterlo, era piacevolmente sorpresa.

Si trovavano sulla rupe da cui era possibile osservare l’intera Storybrooke, uno spiazzo d’erba sottile sotto i piedi e i margini del bosco alle spalle. Aveva temuto che il Maggiolino non ce l’avrebbe fatta, a portarle fino a lì, ma Emma sembrava avere tanta fiducia nella sua auto che il sindaco non aveva nemmeno provato ad esprimere i propri timori ad alta voce.

C’era un piccolo divano, con un basso tavolino davanti su cui era posata quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere la loro cena e diverse bottiglie di vino. C’erano anche dei cuscini e delle coperte.

«Ho creato  con la magia una… bolla di calore? Non so come chiamarla, ma non avremo freddo. Sarà come essere all’interno, solo… fuori».

«A volte mi stupisci, Emma».

«In senso positivo, spero».

«Assolutamente».

 

 

Regina aveva tolto le scarpe, raccogliendo le gambe sotto il corpo, il busto rivolto verso Emma seduta accanto a lei sull’altro lato del divano.

Lo sceriffo, a gambe incrociate, vi teneva in equilibrio sia il suo piatto che quello di Regina, quasi vuoti.

«È rimasto solo un bastoncino di mozzarella» disse lo sceriffo, prendendolo in mano.

«Puoi averlo» rispose il sindaco.

« _Nah_ » fece Emma, offrendolo all’altra.

«Solo un morso» concesse Regina, abbassandosi in avanti e mordendo il bastoncino direttamente dalle dita di Emma.

Lo sceriffo deglutì.

Le labbra di Regina erano… _baciabili_. Molto baciabili, sì. Decisamente baciabili. Ammesso che baciabili fosse una parola. E se pure non lo fosse stata, al diavolo. Le labbra di Regina meritavano di sicuro l’invenzione di un nuovo termine che fosse solo per loro.

Anzi, le labbra di Regina sarebbero dovute diventare le labbra perfette per antonomasia. Già, proprio così.

«Emma?»

«Come?»

«Va tutto bene? Puoi finirlo, il bastoncino» disse Regina.

«Oh, sì» fece lo sceriffo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di avere ancora la mano sospesa in aria, con il bastoncino morsicato da Regina tra le dita. Se lo mise in bocca, tutto insieme.

«Mangi come una bambina, Emma».

 

 

Parlarono.

Parlarono molto, parlarono di ogni cosa.

Bisticciarono, anche.

Perché Regina proprio non riusciva a digerire l’essere stata lasciata all’oscuro di tutti i programmi della serata e comunque, questo Emma ci teneva a precisarlo, quel vestito blu era decisamente un colpo basso e dannazione a Regina se avesse negato di essere consapevole dell’effetto che aveva, su Emma. L’effetto che aveva su Emma? Oh, Regina non aveva proprio nessuna, nessuna idea, dell’effetto che aveva su Emma, ma forse la signorina Swan avrebbe potuto darle giusto una o due spiegazioni. Certo, se lo sceriffo non avesse scelto una camicia del genere, che metteva in risalto i suoi muscoli e quei pantaloni neri, già, quei pantaloni neri che rendevano giustizia alla signorina Swan e che sollevavano domande impossibili in Regina, come, ad esempio, in che modo Emma potesse mangiare tanto disordinatamente e avere quel-

Ah, no, Regina non avrebbe concluso quel pensiero, proprio no.

 

 

«Ho preparato una cosa» disse Emma, svelando una torta mele e cannella.

«L’hai preparata? Nel senso che l’hai fatta tu?»

Emma annuì.

Regina la guardò, titubante, poi si strinse nelle spalle. «Assaggiamola, allora».

Lo sceriffo sorrise, poi si affrettò a prendere un coltello e tagliare la torta.

Regina lasciò vagare lo sguardo tra le luci di Storybrooke, ma solo per un secondo. Perché lei non voleva guardare Storybrooke, lei voleva guardare Emma. Gli occhi verdi di Emma erano tutta la luce di cui aveva bisogno e l’unico scuro abisso in cui voleva cadere. E quel perfetto, dolce viso di Emma che incautamente Regina ammirava pur non dovendo, perché celava e svelava i segreti di amore, era quanto di più bello potesse essere creato in ogni tempo e luogo.

E poi Emma la guardò. Le sorrise, porgendole il piatto con la fetta di torta.

E qualcosa, in Regina, tornò al proprio posto.

 

 

Regina posò il piatto con la torta che Emma aveva preparato, di cui aveva mangiato solo due bocconi.

Guardò lo sceriffo e lo sceriffo le restituì uno sguardo identico.

«Già, è proprio una _merda_!»

«Emma, le parole» la riprese Regina.«E la torta non è poi così male».

«Regina, capisco che tu voglia farmi sentire meglio, ma nemmeno io riesco a mangiarla. E io mangio di tutto».

Il sindaco fece una smorfia, non avendo modo di ribattere senza mentire. «Posso sempre insegnarti a cucinare».

«Sei sicura che sia una buona idea?»

«Non credo possa andare peggio della magia, cosa dici?»

Fu Emma a fare una smorfia, questa volta.

«A piccoli passi anche in cucina?» suggerì Regina.

«A piccoli passi».

 

 

La gambe di Regina erano stese sopra quelle di Emma, un braccio della ragazza intorno alle spalle e il volto del sindaco appoggiato al petto dello sceriffo.

Regina poteva sentire i battiti del cuore di Emma.

 

 

A malincuore, avevano deciso di tornare a casa quando Henry aveva scritto un messaggio a Regina, dicendole che era rientrato e che sarebbe andato subito a dormire.

Le luci al numero 108 di Mifflin Street erano tutte spente con l’esclusione di quella del portico, dove ora Regina stava cercando le chiavi di casa dentro la pochette blu che si era portata per l’appuntamento, coordinata al vestito. 

«Deve essere come la borsa di Hermione Granger» commentò lo sceriffo, osservando Regina che non riusciva a trovare quello che cercava.

«Chi?» domandò il sindaco, estraendo infine le chiavi e infilandole nella serratura.

Emma spalancò la bocca, ma decise che ci sarebbe stato un momento ben più appropriato per introdurre Regina al mondo di Harry Potter. E costringerla a fare una maratona di film. E a leggerne i libri.

Sì, Harry Potter sarebbe stata la richiesta successiva a quella della disposizione dei posti durante le assemblee cittadine.

«Lascia stare» disse lo sceriffo, stringendosi nelle spalle, le mani affondate nella tasca del cappotto. Regina annuì.

«Grazie per la serata, Emma» disse il sindaco, facendo un passo verso la ragazza. «Ogni cosa è stata perfetta».

Emma arrossì, si schiarì la voce. «Magari non la torta».

«Anche la torta» la corresse Regina, ridendo.

«Ovviamente, non accadrà mai che saremo d’accordo su qualcosa, non è vero? Il tuo spirito di contraddizione è così radicato…»

«Non è questo» fece Regina, guadagnandosi un’occhiata eloquente da parte di Emma. «Davvero. Una torta immangiabile è così… da Emma. Perfetta. Non l’avrei cambiata per la torta più buona del mondo».

«Ma davvero?»

«Davvero».

«E io che ero convinta che questa serata fosse stata perfetta solo perché tu lo sei» rispose Emma.

Regina si lasciò sfuggire una risata cristallina, guardò a terra, si strofinò il lato del piede sulla caviglia in un gesto di imbarazzo. «Grazie».

«A te».

«Allora… Buona notte, Emma».

«Buona notte, Regina».

Rimasero ferme, una di fronte all’altra, insicure su cosa fare.

Piccoli passi, no?

Cosa si fa alla fine di un primo appuntamento?

Ci si bacia? O non ci si bacia?

Emma avrebbe pensato fosse troppo presto?

Regina avrebbe pensato fosse troppo cliché?

Dio, Emma rendeva Regina così vulnerabile che il sindaco per un momento rimpianse i suoi giorni da Regina Cattiva, quando lei aveva sempre il controllo della situazione e nessuno si sarebbe mai permesso di negarle ciò che voleva.

Ma fu solo un attimo.

Perché, per quanto fosse difficile, con Emma poteva respirare senza dover necessariamente avere ogni cosa sotto controllo.

E poi c’era Emma, il cui primo istinto era sempre quello di fuggire. E fuggì anche in quel momento, sorridendo colpevole a Regina mentre si voltava per ripercorrere a ritroso il vialetto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Come aveva fatto tante volte, come aveva fatto ogni domenica nelle ultime settimane, come aveva fatto quella prima notte a Storybrooke.

E fu questo che fece scattare Emma.

La prima volta in cui aveva visto Regina.

Si girò.

«Regina, io-».

Il sindaco lasciò perdere la chiavi con cui stava armeggiando, indispettita, e si voltò immediatamente verso Emma. Un attimo di esitazione, un passo incerto, un altro e poi passi affrettati lungo quei pochi metri, fino a trovarsi di nuovo lì, di fronte a Emma.

«A piccoli passi. Se sei pronta» bisbigliò Regina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Emma le sorrise. Le accarezzò una tempia, scostandole i capelli dal viso prima di chinarsi appena verso il basso, nonostante Regina indossasse i tacchi.

Regina chiuse gli occhi, così come Emma, che indugiò appena a pochi centimetri dalle labbra dell’altra. Era una sensazione familiare, quella di trovarsi nell’orbita di Regina e non solo fisicamente.

Ogni parte di Emma, corpo, anima e mente, gravitava intorno a Regina. E poiché la gravità lavora in entrambi i sensi, ogni parte di Regina, corpo, anima e mente, gravitava intorno a Emma.

Probabilmente era così, che nascevano gli universi. Con bocche che per la prima volta si incontravano, come quelle di Emma e Regina, tremanti appena, vibranti, a creare un’armonia tutta loro, una frequenza segreta.

Le labbra rosa e sottili di Emma, le labbra tinte di rosso e piene di Regina.

La mano di Emma che aveva accarezzato la tempia del sindaco scese appena, sulla guancia, mentre le dita di Regina si posavano leggere sul petto di Emma, all’altezza del cuore. Ed era lì che, a parere di Emma, sempre erano state e sempre sarebbero dovute rimanere, sul suo cuore.

Le mani rimaste libere lungo i fianchi si intrecciarono, incastrandosi alla perfezione. 

E fu solo il bisogno di ossigeno a spingere Emma e Regina a separarsi.

Il sindaco appoggiò la fronte a quella di Emma, riluttante a lasciarla andare.

Rise, rise perché era così felice ed era felice davvero, per la prima volta.

E Emma si unì a lei, la sensazione del bacio di Regina sulle labbra.

Emma lo sapeva che le labbra di Regina non erano labbra comuni, no. Perché le era bastato un solo, singolo assaggio per avere la certezza che quella bocca fosse l’unica che voleva continuare a baciare per il resto della vita.

 

 

E, a pochi metri di distanza, da una finestra con le tende aperte in una stanza buia al piano superiore del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Henry ghignò per quella bizzarra sensazione di _quasi_ déjà vu.

Solo, questa volta, ogni pezzo era al posto giusto.


	11. Della felicità di Emma o sulle lacrime di Regina

 

 

_If it’s something that you want,_

_darling, you don’t have to run,_

_you don’t have to go…_

-  Kiss me slowly, Parachute

 

 

 

 

Emma rientrò in casa dei suoi genitori cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile e pensando che, se solo fosse meno pigra, a quell’ora avrebbe anche potuto trovare un appartamento tutto per sé, dove magari avrebbe potuto invitare Regina a cena.

Questo singolo pensiero bastò a farle mancare il primo gradino delle scale, con il risultato che lo sceriffo inciampò e riuscì ad arrestare la caduta solo reggendosi al corrimano.

«Emma? Sei tu?»

«Emma?»

Emma imprecò. Aveva svegliato i suoi genitori, ma almeno il piccolo Neal continuava a dormire. Il sonno pesante doveva essere una caratteristica di famiglia che saltava le generazioni.

«Sì, sono io. Sono inciampata, sto bene» bisbigliò la ragazza in risposta, riprendendo a salire i gradini scricchiolanti.

«Buonanotte» disse David.

«Come è andata, Emma?»

«Bene, mamma».

«Come hai detto che si chiama?»

«Buonanotte, mamma» rispose Emma, sorridendo tra sé e sé.

Raggiunse infine il proprio letto, dove si lasciò cadere ancora vestita, il volto al soffitto. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

Sapevano di vino.

E di Regina.

E i suoi vestiti profumavano di Regina. Non avrebbe mai più tolto quei vestiti. Mai.

Emma chiuse gli occhi e si morse il lato della mano per non urlare.

Aveva baciato Regina.

E Regina aveva baciato lei.

Ogni cosa in quella stanza pareva a Emma più bella di come l’aveva lasciata.

Le crepe sottili nei muri non erano più fastidiosi spifferi nelle giornate di vento, ma spiragli sul mondo esterno, pieno di fantastiche avventure. Il letto cigolante non era un fastidioso acuto nel silenzio della notte, ma l’eco di una familiare ninna nanna. La luce dei lampioni in strada che filtrava attraverso le tende dalla stoffa troppo fine non voleva tenerla sveglia di notte, ma ricordarle che le felicità può essere trovata anche nei tempi più tenebrosi, se solo uno si ricorda di accendere la luce e sì, doveva decisamente introdurre Regina al mondo di Harry Potter.

Nulla era cambiato eppure tutto era diverso.

Perché aveva baciato Regina.

Emma sospirò, il cuore che batteva furioso nel suo petto, come se stesse correndo e non avesse alcuna intenzione di fermarsi.

_Oh, Regina._

 

 

Regina si passò il cotone sulle labbra, pulendole dai residui di rossetto che non erano rimasti sul viso di Emma.

Il sindaco non riuscì a trattenersi e sorrise, nascondendo poi il viso tra le mani.

Emma aveva fatto una torta. Solo per loro.

Certo, probabilmente era la torta meno commestibile che Regina avesse mai assaggiato in vita sua, ma Emma l’aveva fatta lei.

Si morse il labbro inferiore.

Forse l’idea di spostare la sedia dello sceriffo accanto a quella del sindaco durante le assemblee cittadine non era poi così male. Non per i motivi che aveva tentato di propugnarle Emma, ovviamente. Avere la signorina Swan accanto avrebbe significato poterla tenere d’occhio ed evitare che lo sceriffo si comportasse inopportunamente, ad esempio scrivendole messaggi durante le assemblee cittadine. E lei non aveva un _nasino._  

Comunque, avrebbe lasciato passare qualche settimana. Forse persino qualche mese. Solo per essere sicura che Emma non credesse che quella sua ridicola tattica funzionasse, quella di tacere su una qualche ridicola richiesta per giorni e giorni solo per poi portarla a galla nel momento che credeva propizio.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina aprì gli occhi e si stiracchiò nel letto.

Guardò il soffitto.

Non aveva sognato, vero?

No, non aveva sognato.

Lo sapeva, nel suo cuore, che non aveva sognato.

Non Emma, non il bacio con Emma.

Emma era reale.

Sospirò e allungò la mano fuori dal letto, prendendo il cellulare. C’era un messaggio da parte di Emma.

Il cuore di Regina saltò un battito e il sindaco alzò gli occhi. Possibile che la signorina Swan avesse un tale effetto su di lei?

Ridicolo.

_“Buongiorno. Spero tu abbia dormito bene e che la torta non sia stata difficile da digerire. Potresti ricordarmi quali programmi abbiamo oggi? Insomma, è domenica”._

Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure.

I programmi di oggi?

Avevano preso impegni per quel giorno e lei non se ne ricordava? Era ancora addormentata o aveva bevuto troppo vino la sera precedente?

_“_ _Buongiorno, Emma. Ho dormito benissimo, grazie. I programmi di oggi? A cosa ti riferisci?”_

 

 

Emma si passò una mano sugli occhi, dove il pur leggero velo di trucco che aveva messo la sera precedente era in qualche modo riuscito a incollarle ciglia e palpebre. Sarebbe stato meglio struccarsi, con ogni probabilità. E magari indossare il pigiama invece che dormire vestita.

Ma lo sceriffo pensava che, tutto sommato, avere un appuntamento con Regina fosse abbastanza sconvolgente da giustificare quei risultati.

Sdraiata supina, teneva il telefono con entrambe le mani in posizione verticale, in modo da essere sicura di non perdersi lo schermo che si sarebbe illuminato nell’istante in cui sarebbe arrivata la risposta di Regina.

Al piano inferiore, Neal si mise a piangere e Emma riconobbe i passi affrettati di sua madre. I singhiozzi di Neal si trasformarono subito in una risata.

Per poco Emma non si mise a urlare, quando giunse la risposta del sindaco.

Si mise a sedere, facendo cadere la coperta del letto, e lesse il messaggio.

_A cosa ti riferisci?_

D’accordo, forse non era stata del tutto chiara nel messaggio precedente.

Emma si morse l’interno della guancia.

_Non fare stronzate, Emma, non fare stronzate. Respira. È Regina. Lo sa come sei. Il peggio che può succedere è che ti dia dell’idiota, niente di fuori dall’ordinario._

_“A nulla. Voglio dire, di solito di domenica io sto con te e Henry, giusto? Magari vuoi saltare questa domenica perché… Ieri sera, sai”._

_“No, non lo so, Emma. Hai paura di non riuscire a trattenerti di fronte a nostro figlio?”._

_“Regina!!!”,_ rispose lo sceriffo, istintivamente, non appena lesse il messaggio del sindaco. Ricadde sulla schiena, sul letto, sfiorando la testiera con la sommità del capo.

“ _Sei tu che hai paura di non riuscire a resistermi!!!_ ”. 

 

Regina lesse il messaggio e scosse la testa. Un po’ le dispiaceva, di aver mandato in confusione Emma con un colpo tanto basso.

_“Avrei quasi potuto crederci, se non fosse stato per i tre punti esclamativi. Comunque è domenica. E le domeniche le passiamo sempre con Henry. Spero tu te la senta”._

Alla fine non le dispiaceva poi così tanto torturare la signorina Swan.

 

 

 _“Regina Mills, non hai idea di quello di cui sono capace. Sarò persino in anticipo, vedrai!”_ rispose Emma scendendo dal letto e dando un calcio alle coperte sul pavimento.

Mentre cercava della biancheria pulita per farsi la doccia prima di recarsi al numero 108 di Mifflin Street e rimuginando sulle risposte di Regina - e se solo non avesse fatto un punto d’onore la sua intenzione di arrivare in anticipo quella domenica, Emma non avrebbe fatto altro che rileggere quella loro breve conversazione e poi rileggerla ancora - lo sceriffo ebbe un’idea.

Prese il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans e selezionò la conversazione con Henry.

_“Ragazzino, questo pomeriggio ti andrebbe di rivedere il primo film di Harry Potter?”_

Emma inviò il messaggio.

Fece per riporre il telefono. Esitò.

Se si fosse concessa di rileggere la conversazione con Regina una sola volta non avrebbe perso poi così tanto tempo, vero?

 

 

Falso.

Una volta era diventata due, poi tre, poi quattro, interminabili volte.

Emma conosceva quella conversazione a memoria, punti e virgole inclusi.

Frenò di fronte alla casa del sindaco, bruscamente, e il Maggiolino la ricambiò con uno stridio di protesta.

«Mi dispiace» bisbigliò Emma, slacciandosi la cintura.

La porta del numero 108 si aprì nell’istante in cui Emma sbatté la portiera dell’auto e Regina si appoggiò allo stipite, guardando lo sceriffo che correva verso di lei.

«A cosa devo tutta questa fretta, signorina Swan? Impazienza?».

«No!» ansimò Emma, giungendo di fronte a Regina e appoggiandosi con la mano allo stesso stipite cui era appoggiata il sindaco con la spalla. «Forse. Ma la vera ragione è che così sono in anticipo».

Regina rise. «Non sei affatto in anticipo. Sei a malapena in orario».

Emma scosse la testa ed estrasse il telefono, mostrando l’ora al sindaco. «Visto? Manca un minuto a mezzogiorno. Sono in anticipo di ben sessanta secondi».

«Un minuto di anticipo non è considerato anticipo».

«Hai detto che è un minuto _di anticipo_ , deve essere anticipo!».

«No, un minuto non è sufficiente per essere considerato anticipo».

«Non volevo mettere duramente a prova la tua forza di volontà arrivando con un’ora di anticipo, Regina! Andiamo, passeremo tutto il pomeriggio insieme, lo so quanto sarà dura per te».

«Ma davvero?» domandò il sindaco, raddrizzandosi e mettendo le mani sui fianchi. «Eri preoccupata per la _mia_ forza di volontà, signorina Swan?»

Emma si limitò ad annuire con la testa. «E comunque non esistono solo i baci della buonanotte. Esistono anche quelli del buongiorno».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, pur sorridendo a Emma.

«Per una volta credo che tu abbia r-»

«Mamma! Finalmente sei arrivata! Sto morendo di fame» esclamò Henry in quel momento, scendendo dalle scale.

Regina fece un passo indietro, per permettere a Emma di entrare.

Entrambe rosse in volto, evitarono accuratamente di guardare in direzione del loro bambino.

 

 

***

«Che cosa ti passa per la testa, Emma?!» disse Regina, non appena lo sceriffo entrò in cucina dalla sala da pranzo, reggendo una pila di piatti traballanti, sopra i quali la ragazza aveva persino sistemato i bicchieri.

«Dannazione, Regina. Lo so che detesti che impili i bicchieri uno sull’altro, ma non ti sembra esagerato-»

«Non mi importa un accidente dei bicchieri!» sibilò Regina, avvicinandosi a Emma a prendendole piatti e bicchieri di mano. Li appoggiò sul ripiano accanto a loro. «Sto parlando di prima!».

Lo sceriffo fece una smorfia interrogativa e incrociò le braccia al petto. Regina chiuse brevemente gli occhi, prima di parlare.

«Il tuo sguardo non ha lasciato le mie labbra un solo istante, signorina Swan».

«E allora? Mi piace il tuo rossetto, non-»

«Non hai pensato che Henry potrebbe capire che… che… Tu ed io… Che noi…»

Emma sogghignò. «Noi? Che noi _cosa_ , Regina? Che ci siamo baciate al chiaro di luna dopo un primo appuntamento assolutamente perfetto?»

«Esatto!»

«E allora?»

Regina spalancò la bocca e poi la richiuse. Aprì le braccia in un gesto al tempo stesso di esasperazione e arresa. Emma le prese una mano e la attirò verso di sé.

Regina l’assecondò.

Non avrebbe dovuto.

Perché Henry era nella stanza accanto a scegliere quale film guardare nel pomeriggio.

E lei aveva rimuginato per l’intero pranzo su quello che avrebbe potuto pensare Henry se le avesse viste baciarsi.

«Sei carina quando ti arrabbi, sai? Come quei cuccioli di leone che attaccano i genitori per imparare a cacciare, ma che ancora non hanno nemmeno i denti. Tutti arruffati» disse Emma, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi di Regina, mentre quelle del sindaco si posarono sul petto della ragazza.

«Tu detesti quando vedi i tuoi genitori… dimostrarsi affetto» disse Regina, ignorando quell’inopportuno commento. E comunque, stare tra le braccia di Emma, era abbastanza per calmarla.

«Anche tu lo detesti».

«Sono molto espansivi» fece Regina, con una smorfia. Emma rise.

A Regina piaceva, far ridere Emma.

E renderla felice.

«D’accordo, forse ho esagerato prima, a pranzo» concesse Emma. «E non perché mi preoccupi di Henry. Insomma, metterlo in imbarazzo è una delle cose che sappiamo fare meglio, insieme».

«Sappiamo fare molte cose, insieme».

Emma annuì, avvicinandosi. «Credo che alcune cose richiedano un po’ di allenamento, però».

Regina rivolse gli occhi al cielo. «Io non ho bisogno di allenamento, signorina Swan. Tu devi smetterla di guardare i documentari sugli animali. E forse, ma solo forse, non sarebbe poi una tragedia se Henry ci sorprendesse proprio in questo momento».

«Mi piacciono, i documentari sugli animali».

«Non sono un cucciolo di leone, Emma!»

Lo sceriffo, per tutta risposta, si lasciò sfuggire un basso ringhio dalle labbra.

Regina rise, prima di baciare Emma.

 

 

«Allora, che film hai scelto, Henry?» domandò Regina, sedendosi accanto a suo figlio sul divano.

«L’ha scelto Emma» rispose il ragazzino.

Il sindaco guardò la ragazza, seduta vicina a lei, dalla parte opposta a Henry.

« _Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale_ » rispose Emma, sorridendo orgogliosa.

« _Harry Potter_? Non è quello di cui blateravi ieri sera? E non è per bambini?»

«Ritira subito quello che hai detto, donna» scattò Emma, girandosi verso il sindaco e puntandole un dito al viso, all’altezza del naso.

Regina ebbe la pazza, e transitoria, idea di morderlo, quel dito.

Il sindaco guardò Henry, che si strinse nelle spalle. «Non ci crederai, ma Emma ha ragione. Harry Potter non è per bambini».

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, scettica. «E che Harry Potter sia».

 

 

« _Un troll! Nei sotterranei!_ »

«Emma, potresti smetterla di pronunciare ogni singola battuta del film?»

«No».

«Potresti almeno sussurrarle e non urlarle?»

«Ma ci vuole enfasi!»

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli.

 

 

«Emma, potresti prendere la coperta, per favore? Ho freddo».

«Conosco un altro modo per scald-» iniziò Emma, prima di scorgere Henry accanto a Regina. Il sindaco le lanciò uno sguardo omicida

«Vado a prendere la coperta».

 

 

Sotto la coperta stesa sopra le gambe di Emma e Regina, le dita del sindaco raggiunsero quelle dello sceriffo e le strinsero. Emma ricambiò.

 

 

«Stiamo scherzando?!» fece Regina, guardando incredula lo schermo. «Grifondoro vince la Coppa delle Case? Grifondoro?! Solo perché nessuno di loro è riuscito a non farsi uccidere da una situazione che non si sarebbe creata se avessero dato retta a chi ne sapeva più di loro fin dall’inizio? Questo è favoritismo bello e buono, dannazione! Serpeverde ha lavorato tanto duramente durante l’intero anno scolastico e quella Coppa l’ha guadagnata per i propri meriti!»

«Stiamo pur sempre parlando di Serpeverde, Regina. Insomma, Piton avrà fatto favoritismi nei loro confronti per tutto l’anno. E ingannare e barare è nel loro sangue, non-» tentò Emma.

«Hai prove? O le tue accuse sono basate sui pregiudizi nei confronti di Serpeverde?»

«Non ho prove, ma-»

«Quella Coppa spettava a Serpeverde!» esclamò Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Regina! Sii ragionevole. Harry, Ron e Hermione hanno sconfitto Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato! Grifondoro merita la Coppa delle Case! Henry, prova a mettere un po’ di senso nella testa di tua madre!».

«Non mettere in mezzo nostro figlio solo perché sai di avere torto marcio, signorina Swan!» fece Regina, prima ancora che Henry potesse trovare una scusa qualsiasi per non prendere parte all’ennesimo battibecco tra le sue mamme. Tenendo le mani alzate in segno di innocenza, il ragazzino si alzò dal divano annunciando di voler preparare una cioccolata ciascuno per lui e per Emma e un tè per Regina.

Entrambe le donne lo ringraziarono, prima di tornare a discutere.

«Non è stata la Casa di Grifondoro a sconfiggere Voldemort-»

«Non nominare il suo nome!»

«Non ho paura del “Signore Oscuro”» rispose il sindaco, mimando le virgolette in aria, con le mani. «Si chiama Coppa delle Case perché deve essere assegnata alla Casa che collettivamente ha conquistato il maggior numero di punti e, quindi, di meriti. Non “Coppa Congratulazione Avete Sconfitto Voldemort”!»

«Dici così solo perché sai benissimo che saresti stata smistata a Serpeverde. Non sapete accettare la sconfitta, voi sibilanti rettili squamosi!».

«Puoi dirlo forte, Emma. Sarei stata un’orgogliosa Serpeverde e non certo una vanagloriosa Grifondoro come te. O peggio» sibilò Regina, avvicinando il proprio volto a quello di Emma.

«Vedi? Questo vostro _assolutamente ingiustificato_ senso di superiorità è la ragione per cui tutti vi odiano».

«Si chiama invidia».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Per fortuna credevi che Harry Potter fosse un film per bambini».

Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «Non accetto rimproveri da una presuntuosa Grifondoro».

«Ah, no? E cosa accetti, da una Grifondoro?» domandò Emma, abbassando lo sguardo sulle labbra di Regina e girandosi meglio verso di lei. Si avvicinò appena, fino a sentire le loro labbra sfiorarsi. Emma avrebbe potuto giurare che tra di loro scorresse corrente elettrica, scintille e rischio di corto circuito inclusi.

«L’ammissione che quella Coppa delle Case spettava a Serpeverde» soffiò il sindaco, allontanandosi all’improvviso da Emma.

«Regina, dannazione!»

 

 

***

 

 

Ruby posò la colazione di Emma davanti alla ragazza, seduta al bancone.

«Ehi, Ruby. Posso chiederti una cosa?» domandò Emma, sorridendole affettuosamente. Ruby rispose con un sorriso selvaggio e fece un piccolo saltello sul posto.

«Ti prego, dimmi che hai bisogno di qualche consiglio sentimentale. O, meglio, di sesso!».

«Oh, accidenti, Ruby, no!» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa.

Nel frattempo, la cameriera aveva fatto il giro del bancone e si era seduta accanto alla sua cliente, con il taccuino delle ordinazioni e una penna in mano. Il business delle scommesse non andava mai in pausa, dopotutto.

«Allora di cosa si tratta? Hai litigato con Regina? Intendo, la prima vera _vera_ litigata? Vi siete già baciate?»

«Ruby, sono io che faccio le domande, d’accordo?».

La cameriera sospirò. «D’accordo» concesse poi.

«Bene. Allora, spiegami un po’ per quale motivo mia madre non ha idea che stia vedendo Regina?»

«Cosa?»

«Come _cosa_? Hai fatto la spia a Mary Margaret fino a poco tempo fa, riguardo me e Regina! E ora mia madre sembra essere completamente all’oscuro di tutto!»

«Quindi ti stai vedendo con Regina? Nel senso, appuntamenti regolari?»

«Siamo uscite una volta».

«Quando?»

«Sabato sera» rispose Emma, soprapensiero. Guardò Ruby prendere appunti sul suo taccuino, poi si riscosse. «Dannazione, Ruby, non è questo il punto!»

«Non capisco che cosa tu mi stia chiedendo, Emma!»

«Non hai messo la pulce nell’orecchio a mia madre? Riguardo me e Regina?»

«No!»

«Perché no?»

«Tu mi hai chiesto di non farlo» rispose Ruby, sorridendo innocentemente e stringendosi nelle spalle. «Quindi Snow non ha idea di chi sia la persona con cui stai uscendo?»

«No. Credeva fosse Killian».

Ruby scoppiò a ridere.

«Signorina Lucas, cosa c’è di tanto divertente?» domandò in quel momento Regina, appena entrata nel locale. Si mise di fianco a Emma, prima di appoggiarsi con la mano al bancone, il braccio teso tra lo sceriffo e Ruby.

Emma la guardò divertita. E poi lei non era un cucciolo di leone. Tutto arruffato.

«Nulla, sindaco Mills. Le lascio il mio posto. Proprio qui. Accanto al suo sceriffo» aggiunse, facendo un occhiolino a Regina, che avvampò e tuttavia si affrettò ad occupare il posto accanto ad Emma non appena la cameriera lo liberò.

«Le porto il solito, sindaco Mills?» domandò poi Ruby.

«Sì. Grazie, signorina Lucas».

La cameriera si allontanò, grata di essere stata salvata dal terzo grado di Emma, che ora guardava Regina con espressione divertita.

«Cosa c’è?» domandò il sindaco bruscamente.

«Nulla» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Sei gelosa».

«No» fece Regina, tranquillamente. «Non sono gelosa. Mi domando solo se è tua abitudine intrattenere le belle ragazze di prima mattina».

«Credi che Ruby sia una bella ragazza?»

«I miei occhi funzionano benissimo, signorina Swan. E non ho trascorso ventotto anni a Storybrooke senza preoccuparmi di… _conoscere_ i miei concittadini» rispose il sindaco, ammiccando.

«Re-Regina? Questo cosa dannazione significa?! _Conoscere_ i tuoi concittadini?! Conoscerli _quanto_ intimamente? Quali concittadini nello specifico? _Quanti_ concittadini?» domandò lo sceriffo, pallida in volto.

«Chi è gelosa, ora, signorina Swan?» domandò Regina. «Oh, grazie, signorina Lucas» aggiunse poi il sindaco, sorridendo in modo decisamente troppo amabile alla cameriera, a parere di Emma.

«È un piacere, sindaco Mills».

«Vattene, Lucas» disse Emma.

«Sei strana questa mattina. Cosa diavolo ti prende?» rispose la cameriera, guardando Emma risentita mentre si allontanava.

«Però la signorina Lucas ha ragione» fece Regina, dopo aver preso un sorso del suo caffè. «Sembri turbata».

«Mia madre» rispose la ragazza, accasciandosi sul bancone. Regina spostò tempestivamente la tazza di cioccolata prima che i capelli biondi di Emma vi finissero dentro.

«Ti capisco. Spesso avrei reagito alle stesso modo, se solo fosse stata una reazione matura e opportuna».

«Continua a chiedermi con chi sia uscita venerdì» fece Emma, sollevando il viso per guardare Regina.

«Le hai detto che avevi un appuntamento?» domandò il sindaco.

«Sì, ma non volevo che avesse un collasso dieci minuti prima del nostro appuntamento. Non volevo doverlo rimandare».

«Comprensibile» concordò Regina, che temeva soprattutto il momento in cui avrebbe avuto Snow alla sua porta a porre domande e tenere discorsi non richiesti. «Ma prima o poi dovrai parlargliene».

«Lo so» gemette Emma. «E comunque ho pensato che fosse molto strano che mia madre non avesse idea che si trattasse di te. Insomma, Ruby le racconta _ogni_ cosa. Specialmente quello che mi riguarda».

«Oh, è per le scommesse» rispose Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Le scommesse? Quali scommesse?» domandò Emma, genuinamente confusa.

«Le scommesse della signorina Lucas. Vanno avanti da mesi, ormai».

«Scommesse su che cosa?!»

«Su di noi, Emma. Sai, cose come “chi chiederà a chi di uscire?” o “su cosa litigheranno come prima cosa?” o ancora “come la prenderà Snowhite?”. Insomma, credo che la signorina Lucas non voglia che la validità delle scommesse venga messa in dubbio» spiegò Regina, prima di prendere un altro sorso di tè.

Emma era incredula. «Mi stai dicendo che Ruby gestisce un giro di scommesse su di _noi_ e tu non hai fatto nulla per impedirlo? Regina, è illegale!»

«E tu mi stai dicendo che non ti sei accorta di nulla in tutto questo tempo? Emma, sei lo sceriffo. Dovrebbe essere compito tuo mantenere l’ordine in città».

«Io-Io…»

«E poi la signorina Lucas lo sta facendo per una buona causa» aggiunse Regina. Emma la guardò interrogativa e il sindaco indicò con il mento un punto alle spalle dello sceriffo, che si voltò all’istante.

Ruby era seduta accanto a Belle, a cui massaggiava la pancia tesa. Dovevano mancare poche settimane al parto, ormai.

«Belle ha sempre avuto un debole per un tipo di bestia o un altro» commentò Emma.

Regina le pizzicò una gamba. «Non è educato, signorina Swan!».

Lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Tu hai scommesso?»

«Forse. In fondo è per una buona causa».

«Forse?! Su cosa hai scommesso?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Finisci la colazione prima che si raffreddi, Emma».

 

 

«Hai intenzione di dirmi su cosa hai scommesso?» domandò Emma, tenendo la porta aperta perché Regina potesse uscire dal Granny’s.

«No» rispose il sindaco, mentre Emma la affiancava. «Però ho intenzione di chiederti se ti va… un secondo appuntamento?».

«Davvero?»

«Davvero» confermò Regina, ridendo. L’incredulità con cui reagiva Emma a ogni passo avanti nella loro relazione non era che uno specchio di quella del sindaco, ma questo non le impediva di trovare lo sceriffo incredibilmente adorabile.

«Sì! Ci sentiamo questa sera?»

Regina annuì.

Prima di allontanarsi, Emma esitò.

Intrecciarono brevemente le dita prima di andare in due direzioni opposte.

 

 

***

 

 

Un’altra settimana di lavoro era passata. Regina insisteva ancora sul fatto che Serpeverde avrebbe dovuto vincere la Coppa delle Case e Emma ancora non aveva parlato a sua madre né si era trovata un appartamento tutto per sé.

Perciò, anche in occasione del suo secondo appuntamento con Regina, Emma prese il coraggio a due mani e scese le scale.

«Ora hai deciso di svelarmi l’identità di questa ragazza misteriosa?».

«Lasciala in pace, Snow» intervenne David, circondando le braccia della moglie. «Sono sicura che Emma ce lo dirà non appena si sentirà pronta, non è vero?»

Emma annuì, sorridendo a entrambi i suoi genitori, prima di uscire dalla porta d’ingresso con uno scatto fulmineo per raggiungere le miniere di Storybrooke, dove Regina le aveva dato appuntamento. 

 

 

«Non credi sia un po’ macabro, per un secondo appuntamento?» domandò Emma, raggiungendo Regina di fronte all’ingresso della miniera.

Il sindaco le sorrise. «Sei in ritardo, Emma».

«Non è vero! Sono le otto e un minuto».

«Appunto».

«Stai scherzando?! Perciò un minuto non può essere considerato d’anticipo, ma per te è ritardo?».

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì».

«Sei incredibile» commentò lo sceriffo, mettendo le braccia intorno al collo di Regina. Lasciò che Regina le baciasse l’angolo della bocca, prima di catturare le labbra del sindaco con le proprie. Regina si strinse a lei.

«Entriamo?» domandò poi il sindaco, staccandosi.

«Possiamo anche stare qui. E fare questo. Per tutta la sera».

«Entriamo».

 

 

Regina teneva la mano di Emma, che la seguiva a poca distanza.

«Perché le miniere, Regina? Non sei una da miniere. Non ti ci vedo proprio con piccone in mano, canottiera bianca e casco sulla testa» disse lo sceriffo. Fece una pausa, prima di prendere. «Voglio dire. Sì, ti ci vedo. Ma è meglio che io non ti ci veda perché-»

«So quello che faccio, Emma» la interruppe il sindaco, continuando a camminare.

«Hai intenzione di dirmelo?»

«Un attimo di pazienza».

 

 

Quando Emma svoltò l’angolo, rimase senza fiato. Regina l’aveva condotta in un piccolo antro, dal soffitto basso e coperto da quelli che sembravano cristalli trasparenti, che ricoprivano anche l’intera parete.

Brillavano, come dotati di luce propria.  

«Cosa sono? Diamanti?» domandò lo sceriffo.

Regina scosse la testa. «Lacrime».  

«Lacrime?!»

«Lacrime di gioia. Esistono in tutti i regni. Ma Storybrooke non ne aveva. Non quando è stata fondata. Ma poi sei arrivata tu, Emma. E hai riportato… Tutti quei Lieto Fine che io avevo distrutto. Questi cristalli magici crescono solo quando qualcuno prova una felicità immensa».

Emma si avvicinò alla parete alla sua destra, osservando quelle piccole pietre, affascinata.

«Questa meraviglia è merito tuo, Emma. Volevo mostrarti quanto tu sia… preziosa».

La ragazza si voltò verso il sindaco. L’abbracciò, quasi facendo perdere l’equilibrio a Regina, che rise sommessamente. «Aspetta, Emma. Vorrei mostrarti un cristallo in particolare».

Il sindaco prese di nuovo la mano di Emma e la trascinò in avanti, poi si abbassò, indicando alla ragazza un cristallo a pochi centimetri dal terreno.

«Riesci a leggere il nome inciso sopra?» domandò il sindaco.

Emma strinse gli occhi e si avvicinò al cristallo. «Regina. Regina? Questo è il tuo cristallo?»

Il sindaco annuì.

«Conosco l’esistenza di questa grotta perché il mio cristallo è stato tra i primi, a crescere. Grazie a te».

«Tra i primi?»

«Quando arrivasti a Storybrooke, anni fa, Henry rimase intrappolato in questa miniera».

«Mi ricordo. Poi hai continuato a fare la stronza, nonostante mi fossi illusa che le cose tra noi sarebbero migliorate».

Regina fece una smorfia. «Mi dispiace. Ero… spaventata. Perché quando sei riemersa con Henry tra le braccia ho provato un sollievo tale e… Ed ero felice, Emma. Non l’ho riconosciuto, ma ero felice di avere Henry di nuovo con me e… che tu stessi bene. Non ti volevo vicino, perché non sapevo che cosa tu mi stessi facendo».

Emma spalancò gli occhi. La guardò, stupita. Regina sorrise e le accarezzò la guancia.

«Ho scoperto così questa grotta. Quella notte una lacrima è scesa dalla mia guancia. E io l’ho seguita».

«Regina» soffiò Emma, sorridendole. Una piccola lacrima cadde dalla guancia di Emma, rimanendo sospesa in aria per qualche secondo, prima di iniziare a brillare con la stessa luce dei cristalli.

Lo sceriffo e il sindaco la guardarono, un identico stupore in volto, mentre questa tremava e andava a posarsi sul cristallo accanto a quello che recava il nome di Regina.

«È-È il mio cristallo?» domandò Emma.

Regina annuì.

«Ha senso» disse lo sceriffo, alzandosi in piedi imitata da Regina. «La tua felicità è la mia felicità».

 

 

Regina aveva preparato anche un piccolo picnic, nel bel mezzo della grotta.

Il sindaco sedeva sopra un cuscino con le gambe compostamente piegate, mentre Emma si era sdraiata a terra, la testa posata sulle cosce di Regina.

Avevano finito di mangiare da un po’, ormai, ma nessuna delle due aveva intenzione di andarsene.

Le dita di Regina giocavano con i capelli di Emma, mentre la ragazza non faceva che fissare Regina. La tenue luce dei cristalli ne illuminava i lineamenti perfetti, facendo risaltare la piccola cicatrice delle labbra del sindaco con un seducente gioco di luci ed ombre.

Perché quella era Regina.

Luci ed ombre.

Proprio come Emma.

E le frequenze di colore dello spettro di Regina erano quelle che mancavano allo spettro Emma. E viceversa.

Insieme, erano uno spettro completo.  

«Grazie» disse lo sceriffo, con un sospiro.

«Per la cena? Non è nient-»

«Per avermi portata qui. Per avermi fatto vedere il tuo cristallo. E il mio» disse Emma, sorridendo. «Sono sempre stata un casino ambulante. E… tutti questi cristalli, tutte queste persone che ho reso felici… È fantastico, davvero. Ma sapere che ho contribuito alla _tua_ felicità, Regina, è semplicemente… mozzafiato».

Il sindaco annuì, poi si chinò in avanti, solleticando le guance di Emma con i propri capelli e poi la bocca della ragazza con la propria.

Le labbra di Emma sapevano di cannella, come la torta che Regina aveva preparato per quella sera. Lo sceriffo fece passare la punta della lingua tra le labbra di Regina, che si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito, di sorpresa e piacere.

Emma si ritrasse immediatamente. «Scusa! Troppo?»

Regina scosse la testa, riprendendo a baciare la ragazza. Le mani di Emma trovarono quelle del sindaco e poi corsero su per le sue braccia, invitando Regina a sdraiarsi accanto a lei.

Confusamente, non del tutto conscia di dove la stesse guidando Emma, ma fidandosi di lei, il sindaco si ritrovò sdraiata su un fianco, il corpo dello sceriffo terribilmente vicino al suo.

Le mani di Regina accarezzarono gli zigomi alti di Emma, il suo collo sottile, le braccia più muscolose di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato da una ragazza apparentemente esile come Emma.

Le mani dello sceriffo erano invece intrecciate tra i capelli di Regina, come se temesse di vederla sparire da un momento all’altro, come se avesse paura che qualcuno potesse strapparla da Regina.

«Emma» la chiamò Regina, accarezzandole il viso. «Emma, non sto andando da nessuna parte».

«Lo so. Non permettermi di scappare. Non lasciarmi fuggire. Promettimelo, Regina».

«Promesso».


	12. Delle lasagne di Regina o sui documenti di Emma

 

 

_Your promises are getting smaller_

_The higher we go,_

_And all these little things_

_That you're saying to me_

_They're driving me crazy._

\- Let me take you away, Wilhelm tell me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emma rientrò in casa, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé.

Si tolse la giacca, prima di accorgersi che suo padre era sveglio, nell’ombra, con il piccolo Neal tra le braccia.

David salutò la figlia con un cenno del capo e un sorriso.

Emma avrebbe voluto sorridere a sua volta, ma stava già sorridendo e il suo sorriso era tanto ampio che le guance iniziarono a dolerle, ma a Emma non importava perché Emma sorrideva per via di Regina e poteva sopportare qualsiasi cosa per Regina.

Perché le cose tra di loro andavano bene.

Troppo bene, a parere di Emma, così bene che se solo si fosse fermata a pensare a quanto bene andasse, Emma avrebbe iniziato ad averne paura.

E non voleva che la paura contaminasse il suo tempo con Regina.

Con Regina ogni cosa era… magica.

Ai loro primi due appuntamenti avevano fatto seguito altri, al punto che, dopo _le cene in famiglia del venerdì sera_ e _le_ _domeniche da Regina_ , anche _i_ _misteriosi appuntamenti di Emma del sabato sera_ erano diventati un’istituzione, in casa Charming.

Per non parlare delle _colazioni al Granny’s di Emma e Regina_ , il martedì e il giovedì mattina o il _pranzo alla stazione di polizia_ il lunedì, quando Regina portava a Emma ciò che era avanzato dal giorno precedente e lo condividevano. O ancora _il pranzo nell’ufficio del sindaco_ , di mercoledì, che costringeva Emma a fare una fermata al Granny’s per il proprio pranzo per poi raggiungere il lato opposto della città e comprare l’insalata preferita di Regina nel take-away preferito di Regina, che secondo Emma era decisamente troppo verde e troppo salutare. Ma qui si parlava di far felice Regina, perciò andava bene.

In definitiva, non c’era giorno della settimana in cui Emma non avesse occasione di vedere Regina.

E poi c’erano le assemblee cittadine e le riunioni municipali, oltre alle occasionali visite di Emma nell’ufficio del sindaco, per lamentarsi di questa o quella disposizione cittadina.

E Regina era sempre dell’opinione contraria a quella dello sceriffo. Ma Emma sceglieva accuratamente quali guerre combattere e quali no. Al momento, lo sceriffo era impegnata in una guerra di trincea per far spostare la sedia dello sceriffo accanto a quella del sindaco durante le assemblee cittadine, mentre il fronte che riguardava la scommessa di Regina era ancora caldo. Non poteva permettersi di aprire un terzo conflitto perché Emma sapeva di non essere in grado di gestire così tanti punti nevralgici contemporaneamente, non con Regina come avversario. Tempistica e strategia erano importanti in guerra come in amore, dopotutto.

Ovviamente non erano da dimenticare le visite di Regina nell’ufficio di Emma a chiedere quei dannati documenti, che lo sceriffo tanto detestava compilare e che non bruciava solo perché erano un pretesto per vedere Regina. E far infuriare Regina. Già, soprattutto questa ultima parte, quando l’espressione scandalizzata e incredula del sindaco ne arrossavano le guance e le facevano brillare gli occhi di frustrazione, perché Regina certo non tollerava i ritardi, ma cosa poteva fare?

Assolutamente nulla.

Era Emma. 

La ragazza si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si avvicinò a David e Neal, cui accarezzò i capelli.

«Ha avuto un incubo, credo. Piangeva» spiegò l’uomo, allo sguardo interrogativo di Emma. «Vuoi che me ne occupi io?» si offrì Emma, bisbigliando.

«No, no, tesoro, grazie. Credo che ormai sia sicuro rimetterlo nel suo lettino».

La ragazza annuì.

E fu con un pizzico di spensieratezza che si alzò appena sulla punta dei piedi e diede un bacio sulla guancia di David. «Buonanotte, papà».

David rimase immobile, il cuore colmo di tenerezza.

Certo, con sua figlia aveva un rapporto molto meno complicato di quello che Emma aveva con Snow, ma rimaneva il fatto che la sua bambina era cresciuta senza genitori per ventotto anni e, nonostante David non dubitasse dell’affetto che lei aveva per loro, certo Emma non era solita a quel grado di espansività nei loro confronti.

David faceva tesoro di ogni momento che la spontaneità di Emma gli concedeva.

David faceva tesoro di quell’affetto che Emma aveva deciso di non negargli, nonostante il suo passato.

E David sapeva bene a cosa doveva quel sorriso sul volto di Emma, un sorriso che l’uomo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, perché lo vedeva ogni giorno sulle labbra di sua moglie.

«Emma» fece David, sussurrando, per fermare la ragazza che già stava salendo. «Mi piace vederti così felice».

 

 

Regina si era già cambiata, ma non riusciva a dormire.

Era troppo… elettrizzata. E aveva un terribile, terribile torcicollo.

Scivolò fuori dalle coperte del letto e indossò una vestaglia, nella cui tasca infilò il cellulare, prima di scendere nel suo studio. Magari avrebbe letto qualcosa o rivisto le pratiche della settimana.

Forse, se si fosse stancata abbastanza, sarebbe riuscita a dormire.

Dopo aver trascorso la domenica con Henry, come era consuetudine, suo figlio era uscito a cena con Violet e lei e Emma avevano deciso, all’improvviso, di andare al cinema.

Ma Regina non ricordava nemmeno il titolo del film. O la trama.

Ricordava Emma accennare a come il proprietario del cinema le dovesse un favore, ricordava la sala vuota e le luci che si abbassavano. Ricordava il primo popcorn che Emma le aveva tirato e che l’aveva colpita sulla guancia prima di caderle in grembo. Ricordava il secondo e poi il terzo.

Ricordava che, al settimo popcorn, aveva preso il sacchetto dalle mani di Emma e lo aveva appoggiato a terra e, poi, ricordava di aver baciato la signorina Swan per tutta la durata del film, perché tanto quella bocca Emma non aveva intenzione di usarla per i popcorn ed era meglio tenerla occupata prima che, come suo solito, lo sceriffo iniziasse a parlare a sproposito disturbando gli altri spettatori.

E che la sala fosse vuota era un dettaglio che Regina poteva trascurare.

Quello che però Regina ora non poteva trascurare era il terribile torcicollo che era seguito alla sua serata con Emma.

Sospirò, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta dello studio alle sue spalle. Henry dormiva al piano superiore e di certo non voleva svegliarlo.

Si sedette dietro la scrivania e aprì l’agenda, controllando le scadenze.

Scosse la testa.

Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca.

 

 

 _“Spero che i documenti della stazione siano pronti. La scadenza è lunedì. Domani è lunedì”_ lesse Emma, sdraiata a letto.

Sospirò. _Oh, Regina._

Ovviamente, i documenti _non_ erano pronti e questo significava che il pranzo del giorno seguente sarebbe stato più piccante del solito e lo sceriffo non vedeva l’ora.

Regina si sarebbe tutta arruffata, già, con quell’adorabile ruga d’espressione in mezzo agli occhi, per poi sciogliersi di fronte al sorriso e alla faccia tosta di Emma.

La ragazza si morse il labbro inferiore.

 _“Ricordo ancora i giorni della settimana, Regina, grazie mille. Sei bella e i tuoi baci sono da togliere il fiato, ma non ho ancora perso la testa_ ”.

 

 

Regina si schiarì la voce, cercando di non perdere la propria serietà di fronte alla risposta di Emma. Non che qualcuno potesse vederla in ogni caso. Si trattava più di una questione di principio.

“ _Presto o tardi perderai quella testa per mano mia, signorina Swan. I documenti. Domani_ ”.

 

 

_“Quella dichiarazione sulla tua mano lascia molte possibilità di interpretazione e non sono tutte così negative”._

 

 

Regina rilesse il messaggio e spalancò la bocca.

Emma voleva spudoratamente evitare l’argomento _documenti_ perché tali documenti non erano pronti, ma quello era decisamente un colpo basso.

Molto basso.

All’altezza del ventre.

Perché non avevano più avuto quel tipo di conversazione da quando… Beh, da quando Emma aveva sbagliato a inviare quel messaggio e anni e anni di tentativi per arginare la tensione tra di loro erano andati in frantumi in un secondo.

Emma Swan era il tipo di persona che avrebbe potuto far crollare l’intera Muraglia Cinese semplicemente tirandogli contro un sassolino con il piede, per sbaglio, per distrazione.

E, metaforicamente, era proprio quello che aveva fatto con quel messaggio.

Non che ora tra di loro non ci fosse _quel tipo_ di tensione.

Al contrario.

Se anche la signorina Swan la faceva sentire come una ragazzina, inesperta e ingenua, che per la prima volta scopre l’amore e vede all’improvviso il mondo con occhi diversi, di certo non lo erano i loro baci.

O il modo in cui le loro mani non perdevano occasione di sfiorare il corpo dell’altra.

C’era un che di poetico, nell’idea delle mani di Emma sul suo corpo.

Ma lo sceriffo certo non poteva credere di potersela cavare tanto facilmente. Regina si alzò dalla scrivania e si sedette sul basso divano di pelle accanto alla porta.

Aveva tutte le intenzioni di far perdere la testa alla signorina Swan, dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

Ed era disposta a perdere la propria pur di raggiungere il suo obiettivo.

 

 

 _“Per alcune di quelle interpretazioni le mani non mi servono affatto, Emma_ ” lesse lo sceriffo, prima di spalancare la bocca per lo stupore.

_Oh, Dio._

Quel messaggio era come il _piedino_ durante il pranzo del giorno di Natale: totalmente inaspettato e vergognosamente provocante.

Si erano ripromesse di andarci piano.

E tuttavia erano solo messaggi, no?

Che male avrebbero potuto fare?

“ _Ma davvero? E quanti modi conosci per far perdere la testa a una ragazza?_ ”

 

 

“ _Non è questione di quantità, ma di qualità, signorina Swan. Sono sicura che le tue belle labbra siano stato baciate molte volte prima che lo facessi io, ma non ha importanza e lo sai perché? Perché miei sono i baci che desideri la notte prima di addormentarti e miei sono i baci che desideri durante il giorno. Miei e di nessun’altro. Di notte e di giorno, addormentata o sveglia, in sogno o nella realtà_ ”.

 

 

“ _Perciò è così, che vorresti farmi perdere la testa? Non dico che non stia funzionando, ma… Insomma, tue sono anche le labbra da cui sfuggono quei bassi, bassi gemiti di apprezzamento ogni volta che la mia lingua solletica la tua. Come prima, durante il film_ ”.

 

 

D’accordo, quello Regina non poteva negarlo.

Ma a Regina non piaceva essere messa alle strette.

Non senza combattere.

“ _Quei sedili erano scomodi. Avrei fatto prima ad alzarmi, sollevare la gonna e mettermi a cavalcioni su di te_ ”.

 

 

Emma, sdraiata per il verso sbagliato nel letto, con le coperte a terra, non era sicura di come ci fosse finita, in quella posizione.

Non solo fisicamente, nella realtà, nella sua stanza ma soprattutto in quella fantasia che Regina aveva appena evocato.

Che gran spreco aveva fatto, di una sala da cinema vuota.

“ _Probabilmente sì. Ma in questo caso non avresti avuto molto scampo, perché ti avrei baciato il collo, per poi salire fino al lobo dell’orecchio e morderlo. So quanto ti piacciono, quei morsi, da come i tuoi muscoli si tendono sotto le mie mani quando lo faccio_ ”.

 

 

 _“Ma non avresti sentito nulla con le tue mani, perché sarebbero state bloccate dalle mie, sui braccioli. Avrei posato un bacio su ogni singolo millimetro del tuo collo, assicurandomi di non mancarne nemmeno uno, mordendoti di tanto in tanto solo per vedere quella tua pelle candida arrossarsi a causa dei miei denti. Ci vorrebbero lunghi minuti, forse persino ore, per baciare ogni millimetro del tuo collo. Un bacio dopo l’altro. E le tue mani non potrebbero toccarmi e le tue labbra non potrebbero sfiorarmi_ ”.

 

 

Emma rotolò sulla pancia, il telefono in mano, il volto a contatto con le lenzuola fresche. Aveva bisogno di fresco, sì.

Il problema era che nemmeno in quel momento le mani di Emma potevano toccare Regina né le sue labbra potevano baciarla.

E questo era oltremodo frustrante.

E tuttavia risolvibile.

In fondo l’indirizzo di Regina lo conosceva, no?

Numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Le sarebbe bastato infilare la giacca, un paio di scarpe, uscire di casa e-

No.

Emma stava decisamente perdendo la testa per Regina.

Emma aveva il sospetto di averla persa molto tempo prima, ma questo Regina non poteva venirlo a sapere.

Emma respirò.

I giochi di Regina dopotutto avevano spesso l’inconveniente di essere un’arma a doppio taglio.

 

 

E Emma aveva colpito nel segno.

Dannazione alla signorina Swan.

Il sindaco si morse l’interno della guancia.

_“Vedi, Regina, il fatto è che sembri dimenticare che nemmeno tu puoi toccarmi. Non puoi passare le dita tra i miei capelli, non puoi accarezzarmi il volto, non puoi tracciare, leggera, il contorno delle mia labbra”._

 

_“Perderesti comunque il senno prima di me, Emma”._

_“Forse. O forse no. Dovremmo provare”._

 

 

“ _Già, dovremmo prov-”._

Regina si fermò.

Cancellò la risposta che stava scrivendo.

Voleva provare?

Dio, sì, voleva provare.

Magari non esattamente nella sala di un cinema.

Ma voleva… Emma.

Voleva Emma, ogni parte di Emma.

Regina si mosse il labbro.

“ _Hai perso la testa per me, Emma Swan, ed è bastata la semplice idea di quello che potrei fare. Spero riuscirai a dormire con questa consapevolezza. Buonanotte_ ”.

 

 

“ _Questa intera conversazione è la prova che tu hai perso la testa per me. Ci vediamo domani a pranzo, Regina. Buonanotte_ ”.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma si era svegliata quella mattina con un obbiettivo chiaro e preciso in testa. La sua era una risoluzione cristallina, scolpita in una ferrea volontà che non avrebbe vacillato per nulla al mondo.

O quasi.

Il fatto era che Emma aveva davvero provato a compilare i documenti che Regina le aveva chiesto, ma era un lavoro così noioso che lo sceriffo si era sorpresa ad appisolarsi dopo la prima riga.

E aveva pensato che chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto non sarebbe stata poi una cattiva idea, no?

Aveva estratto il poggiapiedi della sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti e aveva incrociato le braccia al petto.

Solo cinque minuti.

Erano passate quattro ore e ventuno minuti, per l’esattezza.

Emma era stata svegliata dai tacchi di Regina lungo il corridoio.

_Merda, merda, merda._

Lo sceriffo aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania e vi rovesciò i documenti, non ancora compilati, per poi richiuderlo violentemente. Si mise a canticchiare una vecchia canzone di un cartone animato di cui non ricordava nemmeno il titolo, con fare indifferente.

«Emma?» fece Regina, non appena entrò.

«Sì?» rispose la ragazza fingendo quanta più naturalezza fosse capace. E non era facile. Non si trattava del fatto che non aveva i documenti che Regina le aveva chiesto, questo, dopotutto, sapeva gestirlo. No, era la conversazione della sera precedente e quel cappotto che Regina indossava, lungo fino al ginocchio, e le gambe di Regina accarezzate da fini calze nere e l’idea che Emma si fece, nella testa, che il sindaco sotto potesse non indossare… nient’altro.

Emma scosse la testa.

Regina le faceva… cose. Nel basso ventre e nella testa e nel cuore e lei finiva con l’essere completamente alla deriva in quell’infinito che rispondeva al nome di Regina.

«Stavi… cantando».

«No» negò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa.

Non stava cantando.

Stava cantando?

Sì?

No?

Ma se lo diceva Regina doveva essere vero.

No, aspetta.

Emma scosse la testa ancora più vigorosamente.

«Sì, stavi cantando» fece Regina, sorridendo divertita e togliendosi il cappotto.

Sotto portava dei vestiti, notò Emma con… delusione.

Delusione?

_Sul serio, Swan?_

Dio, quella donna le aveva davvero fatto perdere la testa con uno schiocco delle dita.

«Va tutto bene, Emma?» domandò il sindaco, questa volta con una nota preoccupata nella voce.

«S-sì!» rispose lo sceriffo.

«Sorella, stavi proprio cantando».

Regina sussultò e si voltò. Leroy era appoggiato alle sbarre di una delle due celle sul fondo della stanza, il volto pallido e gli occhi rossi. Il sindaco tornò a guardare Emma, interrogativa.

«Guida in stato di ebbrezza» spiegò lo sceriffo. «Lo avrei rilasciato questa mattina, ma David crede che qualche ora in più non possa che fargli bene».

«E con _David_ intendi tua madre» commentò Regina.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«Tipico di Snow» commentò il sindaco, quasi divertita. «Non può fare a meno di provare a salvare anche i casi più disperati. Dovresti lasciarlo andare e basta».

«Non avrei mai pensato che avrei vissuto il giorno in cui sarei stato d’accordo con la Regina Cattiva» intervenne Leroy, con voce roca.

Emma si alzò immediatamente della sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti. «Chiamala ancora così e in quella cella ci marcisci per il resto dei tuoi giorni, Leroy. Ci siamo intesi?».

Il nano fece un’espressione infastidita, ma alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Non importa, Emma, non-»

«Non minare la mia autorità» bisbigliò lo sceriffo a Regina, in tono concitato. «Importa. E importa anche che sto morendo di fame» aggiunse, tornando a sedersi.

Regina sospirò, arrossendo appena per la reazione di Emma.

A Emma importava.  

Il sindaco prese un fazzoletto dalla borsa e lo passò sulla scrivania di Emma.

«Regina, è già pulita!»

«Lo so. Non la usi mai. Altrimenti i documenti che ti avevo chiesto sarebbero pronti».

«Chi ha detto che i documenti non sono pronti?» domandò Emma, raggiungendo la borsa termica di Regina con il loro pranzo e aprendola.

Il sindaco rimase in silenzio, in piedi dall’altro lato della scrivania, le braccia incrociate e l’espressione di chi sapeva perfettamente con cosa aveva a che fare.

Emma alzò lo sguardo, titubante per via di quel silenzio prolungato.

«D’accordo, non sono pronti» ammise poi, controvoglia. «Ma non potevi saperlo!».

«Ti saresti presentata nel mio ufficio questa mattina, sbattendomi i documenti sulla scrivania solo per gongolare sul fatto che non me lo aspettassi».

«Si possono sbattere tante cose su una scrivania».

Regina divenne di pietra all’istante, come se avesse appena guardato Medusa in persona dritto negli occhi.

Emma prese un respiro profondo. Fece una smorfia. «Almeno questa volta non c’è Henry nei paraggi».

Regina stirò le labbra. Effettivamente quello era un punto a favore della signorina Swan.

Il sindaco si sedette su una delle due sedie di fronte alla scrivania di Emma.

«Fate pure come se non ci fossi, signore» esclamò Leroy, prima di esibirsi in un fischio prolungato.

Il sindaco fece una smorfia disgustata.

«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto» disse Emma.

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «Suppongo io debba prendermi le mie colpe. Per ieri sera».

Emma le lanciò uno sguardo complice e ammiccò. «Piacere mio, Vostra maestà».

«Quanto sa Snow di tutto questo?» urlò Leroy, mentre Emma estraeva da mangiare dalla borsa tecnica.

«Sul serio, Emma, perché non lo lasci andare?» domandò il sindaco.

Lo sceriffo mise il broncio. «Non dopo quello che ti ha fatto. E poi potrebbe esserci utile».

«Quello che annuso è profumo di… lasagne?» domandò Leroy, stringendo le sbarre con le mani. Non toccava cibo da ore.

«In che modo potrebbe tornarci utile un nano affamato e con i postumi da sbornia, Emma?»

«Lasciami fare, ho tutto sotto controllo» rispose Emma, prendendo una delle due porzioni di lasagne che Regina aveva preparato e una forchetta.

«Vorresti delle lasagne, Leroy?» domandò lo sceriffo avvicinandosi alla cella, abbastanza vicino perché il nano vedesse bene le lasagne di Regina, ma sufficientemente lontano perché non potesse afferrarle.

Il nano la guardò minaccioso.

Regina si alzò e si appoggiò al muro, osservando la scena.

Quella parte di Emma, vagamente… oscura, sì, le piaceva.

«Sono tue, Leroy» continuò lo sceriffo, «se risponderai a qualche semplice domanda. Sai… Mia madre parla sempre con gran rispetto di te e so che tu la conosci molto, molto bene. La conosci da prima che lei e mio padre si incontrassero».

«Dove vuoi arrivare, sorella?» sputò il nano, gli occhi famelici sul piatto di lasagne.

«Ipoteticamente, diciamo che Snow non sa nulla di me e di Regina. E non sto dicendo che ci sia qualcosa da sapere su me e Regina, ma se ci fosse qualcosa da sapere su me e Regina, Snowhite sarebbe completamente all’oscuro di tutto».

«Tutti sanno di te e di Regina, sorella. A parte Snow».

«Esattamente quello che cercavo di dire» concesse Emma.

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. Lo sceriffo era assolutamente adorabile nella parte della ricattatrice. Certo, le sue abilità in quel campo rasentavano quelle che aveva in cucina, ma per Regina rimaneva adorabile.

«Dunque, come credi che Snow prenderebbe la notizia di me e Regina se ci fosse, sempre ipoteticamente, qualche notizia riguardo me e Regina?».

«Nel migliore dei casi? Direi che… sverrebbe» rispose Leroy, gli occhi sempre fermi sulle lasagne.

Emma, per nulla rassicurata, si voltò verso Regina, che si strinse nelle spalle. A parere del sindaco quella non era nemmeno tra le peggiori delle reazioni che Snow avrebbe potuto avere.

Insomma, contro quella donna aveva combattuto _guerre_.

Lo sceriffo tornò a guardare Leroy. «E nel peggiore dei casi?».

«Qualcosa di molto vicino alla rimozione freudiana e alla perdita di memoria a breve termine» rispose il nano, dopo un secondo di riflessione. «Semplicemente rifiuterebbe la realtà dei fatti».

«Come dannazione fai a sapere cosa è la rimozione freudiana?!» esclamò Emma.

«Quando passi tanto tempo in cella, leggere diventa un ottimo passatempo. E la libreria non ha libri nuovi da almeno tre decenni, perciò sono passato alla sezione di psicologia quando ho finito quella di narrativa» spiegò Leroy. «Non mi piace rileggere i libri».

Regina fece un verso disgustato per questa ultima precisazione.

Il nano si voltò verso di lei. «La Regina Cat-»

«Leroy. Le lasagne» lo interruppe Emma. Lo sceriffo attese che l’altro riportasse lo sguardo sulle lasagne prima di continuare. «E quale credi che sarebbe l’approccio migliore per dire a mia madre di me e Regina se ci fosse qualcosa da dire su me e Regina?»

Leroy spostò lo sguardo dalle lasagne a Emma e da Emma a Regina e poi di nuovo su Emma.

Scosse la testa, un’espressione incredula in viso. «Dopo tutto quello che lei ti ha fatto, dopo tutto quello che lei _ci_ ha fatto. Ha ucciso delle persone, Emma».

«Emma-» provò Regina, ma Emma alzò una mano, fermandola. Il sindaco strinse le labbra, ma le diede retta. 

«Non osare iniziare il gioco delle colpe, Leroy» fece Emma, al nano. «Siamo ben oltre questo. Non mi importa del passato, mi importa del presente. Mi importa di questa Regina. E- Anzi, sai che ti dico? Mi importa anche della _Regina Cattiva_. Perciò sì, dopo tutto quello che lei mi ha fatto, dopo tutto quello che lei ci ha fatto. Perché anche io ho ucciso. Anche Snow ha ucciso».

Leroy la studiò per qualche minuto.

«Diglielo e basta» disse infine. «Diglielo… così, come lo hai detto a me. Con la stessa… foga. Con lei accanto. Snow capirà».

«Tutto qui?» rispose Emma, incredula.

«Non sarà facile. Ma tutto quello che Snow vuole è far parte della tua vita. Vuole essere tua mamma. Lasciaglielo fare. Smettila di giocare il _gioco delle colpe_ con lei».

Emma abbassò lo sguardo.

Regina le si avvicinò e le accarezzò le spalle con una mano. Le scostò i capelli dal volto.

«Ehi» bisbigliò Regina.

«Ehi» rispose Emma, accennando un debole sorriso.

«Ehi!» fece Leroy. «Le mie lasagne!»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, spazientita. Con un gesto del polso aprì la cella del nano.

«Regina, che cosa-» fece Emma.

«Lasciamolo andare. Non sopporto i nani» rispose il sindaco, prendendo il piatto di lasagne dalle mani di Emma e mettendolo in quelle di Leroy. «Puoi tenere tutto quanto» disse il sindaco, senza degnarlo di un ulteriore sguardo.

Il nano prese le lasagne e si diresse verso l’uscita, con un eloquente sguardo in direzione di Emma, che tuttavia lo sceriffo non colse.

Regina attese che se ne fosse andato, prima di sollevare il mento di Emma con il dito.

«Emma?»

«Venerdì sera? A cena? Così potremo _ufficializzarlo_ anche con Henry?»

Regina spalancò la bocca e la richiuse.

«Io… Sei sicura, Emma? Non-»

«Vorrei che tu fossi lì».

Regina sospirò. Sorrise, titubante. «D’accordo».

 

 

***

 

Regina non era mai in ritardo.

_Mai._

Nemmeno di un minuto.

Per questo, quando furono passati sessanta secondi dall’ora in cui Regina avrebbe dovuto bussare alla porta per la cena del venerdì sera, Emma andò nel panico.

E non era nemmeno un venerdì sera qualunque.

Era _quel_ venerdì sera.

Non ne avevano più parlato, lei e Regina, ma Emma sapeva che il sindaco non se ne era dimentica.

E perciò, Emma non poteva pensare altrimenti, doveva essere successo qualcosa a Regina. Anche Henry sembrava dello stesso avviso.

«Forse dovremmo andare a cercarla» disse Emma, infilandosi la giacca.

«Emma!» esclamò Snow. «Non ti sembra di sembra di star esagerando? Voglio dire-»

«La mamma non è mai in ritardo» intervenne Henry.

«Perché non provi a telefonarle?» suggerì David. «Magari le si è bucata la ruota dell’auto o qualcuno l’ha bloccata in ufficio, nulla di preoccupante».

«Giusto» fece Emma.

E tuttavia rimase ferma sul posto.

Aveva un pessimo, pessimo presentimento.

E i suoi presentimenti non erano mai sbagliati.

«Ma’, vuoi che la chiami io?» si offrì Henry, avvicinandosi a Emma e stringendole un braccio.

In quell’istante la risata della Regina Cattiva riecheggiò nella stanza, annunciando a Emma - e a tutti i presenti - di aver ricevuto un messaggio dal sindaco.

Lo sceriffo prese il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans con tanta foga che per poco non cadde e venne salvato solo dai riflessi pronti di Henry.

«Grazie, ragazzino» rispose Emma con un filo di voce e la gola secca.

Il petto, nel cuore, doleva.

Henry le diete il telefono e Emma aprì il messaggio di Regina.

E il piccolo mondo che lei e Regina avevano tanto duramente costruito andò in mille pezzi.

“ _Non posso farlo, Emma. Mi dispiace_ ”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una precisazione: “in guerra come in amore” riecheggia una frase attribuita a Napoleone Bonaparte che, più precisamente, è “in guerra come in amore per venire a termine bisogna avvicinarsi”. 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> T.


	13. Della madre di Emma o sulla colpa di Regina

 

 

_In my tangled state of mind_

_I've been looking back to find_

_Where I went wrong._

\- Too much love will kill you, Queen

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Non posso farlo, Emma. Mi dispiace”._

«Emma?»

«Ma’?»

«Tesoro, va tutto bene?»

«Sei pallida, Emma. Perché non ti siedi?»

«È successo qualcosa alla mamma?»

«Era Regina?»

_Regina._

Il nome di lei bastò a riscuoterla e Emma tornò presente a sé stessa.

_“Mi dispiace”._

_Mi dispiace? Sul serio?_

_Dannazione._

_E vaffanculo._

Se avesse avuto Regina lì davanti glielo avrebbe detto, quel vaffanculo, perché _vaffanculo!_

Ma se avesse avuto Regina lì, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di mandarla a fanculo.

«Emma, tesoro. Cosa è successo?» domandò Snow, passandole una mano sulla schiena.

«Niente» rispose Emma.

«La mamma sta bene?» domandò Henry.

Emma inspirò a fondo. «Sì, sta bene. Lei sta bene». Lo sceriffo scosse la testa. «Me ne vado in camera. Mangiate pure, non ho fame».

«Emma! È venerdì! Se anche Regina non può venire per cena-»

«Ho detto che non ho fame» rispose Emma, tenendo gli occhi bassi mentre si dirigeva alle scale che portavano al piano superiore.

«E quello che volevi annunciare ogg-» iniziò Snow, interrompendosi non appena vide suo marito scuotere la testa vigorosamente.

«Non c’è più niente da annunciare» rispose Emma, tetramente.

 

 

Emma era… furiosa.

Era furiosa con Regina, era furiosa con sé stessa, era furiosa con chiunque fosse felice in quel momento e questo comprendeva i suoi dannati genitori con il loro dannato Vero Amore.

Emma rilesse il messaggio di Regina.

“ _Non posso farlo, Emma. Mi dispiace”._

Non una spiegazione, non una ragione, nulla.

Regina, ecco tutto, non poteva.

E le dispiaceva.

Emma si sedette sul letto, abbandonando il telefono tra le coperte accanto a lei.

Ovviamente Emma era stata una completa idiota.

E lo era stata su così tanti fronti…

Prima di tutto, Emma aveva lasciato che i suoi sentimenti per Regina offuscassero il suo senso della realtà. Dio, quella donna aveva costruito un’intera città solo per darsi l’illusione di un Lieto Fine e a Emma sembrava che avesse fatto lo stesso con il suo cuore, incantandolo, ammantandolo con quel suo sorriso, al punto che per Emma non esisteva niente al di fuori di Regina.

E, con Regina accanto, Emma sentiva di poter fare qualsiasi cosa.

Ma Regina non poteva.

Emma inoltre era stata certamente un’idiota perché non ne aveva parlato con Regina per l’intera settimana. Non avevano più toccato l’argomento, non dopo quel pranzo alla stazione di polizia.

E Emma avrebbe dovuto capire come qualcosa non funzionasse.

Probabilmente Regina aveva già deciso da tempo di non presentarsi quella sera.

Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Emma.

Avrebbe dovuto sì, decisamente.

Emma prese il telefono.

In fondo quel _vaffanculo_ a Regina poteva pure dirlo per messaggio. Lo scrisse e fece per inviare, quando decise di cancellarlo.

Non avrebbe scritto proprio niente al sindaco.

Regina non si era degnata di darle una spiegazione, valida o squallida che fosse.

E Emma non aveva alcuna intenzione di darle una reazione.

Nulla.

E tuttavia il perché Regina avesse scritto quel messaggio, non presentandosi, tormentava Emma.

Perché Regina _non poteva_. Questo aveva detto.

E tutto quello cui Emma riusciva a pensare era che lei, con Regina, poteva qualsiasi cosa.

E perciò questo significava che ciò che Emma provava per Regina, qualsiasi cosa fosse, quello che Emma provava per Regina, non corrispondeva a ciò che Regina provava per Emma.

Regina non… _poteva_.

 

 

Aveva ancora la mano sulla maniglia della porta d’ingresso, il cappotto addosso, il cappello di lana sulla testa, come se fosse sul punto di uscire di casa. Ed effettivamente era sul punto di uscire di casa da quasi un’ora, ormai.

Ma Regina non poteva.

E l0 aveva scritto a Emma.

Semplicemente non poteva.

Aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto farlo, perché con Emma accanto ogni cosa sembrava all’improvviso possibile, quasi semplice, e certo dire a Snowhite e David che aveva incominciato a frequentare la loro primogenita non sarebbe stato poi così difficile, no?

Ma Regina non poteva muoversi.

E ormai quel messaggio lo aveva inviato.

Il sindaco se ne era pentita nell’istante esatto in cui aveva premuto invio, ma cosa poteva fare, ora? Nulla.

Ed era come raccontare una storia per la seconda volta, quando si sa già cosa aspettarsi e questo e quello sembrano familiari, eppure quel dettaglio sembra nuovo e quella parte sembra un’aggiunta recente.

Ma in realtà la storia è sempre quella e alcune cose sono semplicemente state dimenticate.

Come la sensazione di violenta nausea in fondo allo stomaco, che risaliva nel petto di Regina, fino a renderle la testa leggera e le braccia prive di forza.

Allentò la presa sulla maniglia della porta.

La stava lasciando andare.

La maniglia.

E Emma.

Gli occhi di Regina si riempirono di lacrime, ma il sindaco si rifiutò di farle scendere.

Lasciò la maniglia.

Aveva preso una decisione. Aveva deciso di non andare.

E aveva deciso di non andare perché lei e Emma non ne avevano parlato chiaramente, no, affatto. Emma aveva questa tendenza a dimenticare che Regina e i suoi genitori avevano un passato e che questo passato certo non era felice e spensierato.

Avevano provato ad uccidersi a vicenda e in qualche occasione ci erano andati pericolosamente vicino. E ora Regina si era inn-

Il sindaco prese un respiro profondo.

E ora Regina aveva osato affezionarsi a Emma.

La _loro_ Emma.

Il sindaco era sicura che Snow potesse perdonarle molte cose, ma non questa.

Non… Emma.

E Regina non voleva che Emma perdesse la sua famiglia a causa sua. Non di nuovo.

Regina voleva essere il Lieto Fine di Emma.

Lo voleva con la stessa disperazione con cui aveva voluto che Daniel tornasse da lei.

Ma Regina non poteva.

Non poteva per lo stesso motivo per cui Daniel non sarebbe mai potuto tornare da lei.

Entrambi, a causa di Regina, avevano perso il cuore e la felicità.

 

 

***

 

 

«Cosa credi volesse dirci, Emma?» domandò Snowhite quella mattina, cucinando i pancake mentre David si occupava di imboccare il piccolo Neal.

«Ieri sera?»

«Sì».

Emma e Henry se ne erano già andati.

Emma doveva lavorare, mentre Henry era uscito per una corsa mattutina. Tanto i nonni quanto le mamme del ragazzino erano convinti che si trattasse di un _sacrificio_ che Henry faceva per poter trascorrere più tempo con Violet, che Emma aveva visto spesso correre per le vie di Storybrooke. Fino a poco tempo prima, Henry si era dichiarato assolutamente contrario a ogni genere di attività fisica.  

«Non lo so» rispose David, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Sono sicuro ci sarà un’altra occasione. Dobbiamo solo avere pazienza».

«Non sei curioso. Perché non sei curioso?»

David si voltò a guardarla, gli occhi spalancati. «Io _sono_ curioso. Ma credo sia chiaro che si tratti dell’identità della donna misteriosa con cui Emma esc-»

La pentola con i pancake che stavano cuocendo cadde a terra.

Snowhite spalancò gli occhi e li fissò in quelli di suo marito.

«David» soffiò, atterrita. «E se fosse Regina?»

 

 

Emma non le aveva risposto.

E Regina non sapeva nemmeno, esattamente, che cosa si era aspettata.

Sul comodino accanto a lei la sveglia iniziò a suonare e il sindaco sbuffò, spegnendola con un gesto distratto della mano mentre con l’altra si massaggiava la testa.

Aveva passato una notte insonne.

Tutto quanto era andato… storto.

Come al solito, Regina aveva rovinato tutto quanto.

Avrebbe dovuto dirlo prima a Emma e spiegarle per quale motivo l’idea di parlare con i suoi genitori aveva fatto crollare il castello di cristallo che avevano costruito tra i segreti e i sospiri.

Avrebbe dovuto guardare Emma negli occhi - in quegli occhi verdi che soli bastavano a spingere Regina sull’orlo della follia - e confessarle quello che le passava per la testa.

Sì.

Sicuramente sarebbe stato meglio parlarle, invece di scegliere inconsciamente la strada più distruttiva per lei. E per Emma.

Ma probabilmente quello era ciò che Regina sapeva fare meglio, distruggere il proprio e l’altrui Lieto Fine.

 

 

Emma fece per svoltare nel parcheggio della stazione di polizia, quando vide la Mercedes di Regina parcheggiata proprio lì davanti.

Premette violentemente il piede sul freno, obbligando il Maggiolino a una brusca, brusca frenata.

La macchina dietro di lei riuscì ad arrestare la sua corsa giusto in tempo per evitare un incidente. Il suono del clacson mentre l’auto le sfrecciava accanto assordò Emma, ma lo sceriffo quasi non lo notò.

Regina era lì.

Regina la stava… aspettando?

Voleva parlare con lei?

E perché diavolo non le aveva parlato prima?

Emma scosse la testa.

Inserì la marcia e fece inversione.

Avrebbe fatto una seconda colazione al Granny’s, oltre quella che aveva fatto a casa, e poi avrebbe deciso se parlare con Regina o meno.

Molto probabilmente, comunque, Regina se ne sarebbe andata, evitando a Emma di dover prendere quella scomoda, scomoda decisione.

 

 

«Emma!» la salutò Granny, non appena la vide entrare. «Cosa ti porta da queste parti? Di solito non ti vedo mai il sabato mattina».

«È solo una pessima giornata. E deve ancora iniziare» rispose Emma, sedendosi al bancone e accasciandosi sul posto.

«Vuoi che vada a svegliare quella scansafatiche di mia nipote? Parlare con una persona amica potrebbe farti bene».

« _Nah_ » rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Non mi va di parlarne. Ed è il suo giorno libero. Non c’è bisogno di rovinare anche la sua giornata».

«Alla sua età gestivo una taverna da sola. E non avevo giorni liberi!» esclamò Granny, prima di sospirare ai bei tempi passati. «Solito?» domandò poi.

Emma annuì, affondando la testa tra le braccia.

C’era una parte di lei che straripava di gioia, al pensiero di Regina che la stava aspettando. Ma era una parte molto piccola, la stessa che l’aveva spinta ad esprimere quel desiderio il giorno del suo ventottesimo compleanno nonostante lo ritenesse stupido e infantile e impossibile.

Era la felicità ad essere stupida, infantile e impossibile, ecco la verità.

E Regina Mills era semplicemente troppo per Emma Swan.

Troppo bella, troppo perfetta.

Probabilmente Regina si era resa conto di quanto misera sarebbe stata la sua vita accanto a Emma.

«Tieni, bambina» disse Granny, interrompendo il flusso dei pensieri di Emma e mettendole la colazione sotto il naso. La proprietaria del locale la guardò per un lungo attimo, prima di infilare la mano nel grembiule e toglierne una fiaschetta. Ne versò il contenuto nella cioccolata di Emma.

La ragazza la guardò interrogativa. « _Alcol_?»

«Sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno».

«Sono in servizio. Non posso bere».

«L’amore fa schifo. Ma è peggio quando non ce n’è. Come l’alcol».

 

 

Emma doveva ammetterlo: le era servito parecchio autocontrollo per non bere quella cioccolata con l’ingrediente segreto di Ganny, ma ora sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

La Mercedes di Regina era ancora parcheggiata fuori dalla stazione di polizia quando lo sceriffo vi ritornò con il Maggiolino giallo.

Fermò la macchina nel posto libero più lontano possibile da quello di Regina, anche se questo avrebbe significato percorrere a piedi più metri di quelli che Emma avrebbe voluto. Era una questione di principio, non di svogliatezza. Era abituata ad avere il parcheggio riservato esattamente di fronte all’entrata. Ma non voleva lasciare il suo prezioso Maggiolino vicino alla Mercedes di Regina.

Era infantile? Forse.

Ma certo affrontare i problemi con un semplice messaggio non era da meglio.

Emma scesa dall’auto e prese un profondo respiro.

A ogni passo, il suo cervello le ricordava che poteva ancora voltarsi e tornare a casa. Passare la giornata a letto, darsi malata, magari. David avrebbe potuto sostituirla. Non che ci fosse pericolo che succedesse qualcosa, a Storybrooke, che richiedesse l’attenzione dello sceriffo. Non più, almeno.

Quella cittadina era stata costruita con la magia perché tutto funzionasse alla perfezione, perché ogni ingranaggio girasse al proprio posto, permettendo a tutti gli altri di girare a loro volta.

Un’armonia nascosta.

Emma non faticava a vederci il tocco elegante di Regina.

E non c’era certo da stupirsi che la cosa più eccitante che succedesse a Storybrooke fosse il giro clandestino di scommesse tenuto da Ruby.

Come se fosse separata dal proprio corpo, Emma compì gli ultimi metri che la separavano dall’entrata della stazione.

Il familiare profumo di Regina la investì all’istante. Forse, solo perché lo stava cercando, o, forse, perché ogni senso di Emma era sintonizzato sulla frequenza di Regina.

Regina era _davvero_ lì.

Facendosi coraggio, Emma procedette, percorse il corridoio fino al suo ufficio dove, infine, vide Regina.

Il sindaco era seduto su una delle sedie di fronte alla scrivania di Emma, il cappotto sistemato compostamente sulle gambe e la borsa sopra di questo. Alzò gli occhi - rossi, gonfi, assonnati - non appena sentì Emma vicino a lei.

Non si era mossa fino a quel momento, non si era mossa fino a quando non era arrivata Emma. Ognuno e ciascuno dei suoi muscoli era indolenzito, in particolare quelli della schiena, e le sue mani erano fredde, ghiacciate, come se anche gli organi interni di Regina avessero smesso di funzionare. In attesa di Emma.

«Emma-».

«Puoi mandarmi un messaggio per qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi» la interruppe Emma, incrociando le braccia al petto senza distogliere gli occhi da Regina.

Il sindaco abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace».

«Me lo hai già detto. Oh, no, scusa. Me lo hai _scritto_. In un messaggio».

«E ora sono qui a ripetertelo» rispose Regina, tornando a guardare la ragazza. Si alzò in piedi. «Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto… dirtelo prima. Avremmo dovuto parlarne. Io non-»

«Già, avresti dovuto. Invece di lasciarmi da sola. Senza preavviso. _Vaffanculo_ , Regina!».

«Em-»

«Cosa? _“Le parole, Emma!”_? Non me ne frega proprio un _cazzo_ , se non ti piace come parlo. Dio solo sa quante altre cose non ti piacciono di me! Quali erano le tue intenzioni? Divertirti un po’? Vedere fino a che punto potevi giocare con la figlia di Snowhite?»

«Ti prego, Emma. Non è assolutamente così».

«Ma davvero? Perché sembra esattamente così. Tutto quanto è bello e divertente e eccitante attorno a te, ma nel momento in cui le cose iniziato a diventare serie… _Non posso. Mi dispiace._ Dispiace anche a me!».  

« _Emma_. Emma, non pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non mi piaccia di te o che volessi… divertirmi o approfittarmi di te! Ti prego» disse Regina, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. «Ho sbagliato, lo so, ma-»

«No! Niente _ma_ , Regina!» la interruppe di nuovo Emma. «Avevo bisogno di te ieri sera. Sono i miei genitori, è vero, ma avevo bisogno che tu fossi lì! Non ti avrei chiesto di parlare, non ti avrei chiesto di prendere il mio posto. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi stringesse la mano. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno da cui rifugiarmi se mia madre l’avesse presa _troppo_ male. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno da baciare se l’avesse presa bene. Ho sempre fatto tutto, ogni cosa nella mia vita, da sola. Ero sola durante il mio primo giorno di scuola. Ero sola al mio diploma. Ho partorito da sola, Regina! Ho partorito Henry ed ero sola! Ma questa volta credevo… Per una volta, una sola, dannata volta, credevo che tu… Avevo bisogno di… Avevo bisogno che tu fossi lì» disse Emma, la voce ormai ridotta a un sussurro, graffi sulla pelle del sindaco.

Regina chiuse gli occhi. Si appoggiò alla parete dietro di lei, scuotendo la testa.

Non aveva il coraggio di guardare Emma negli occhi.

Perché il dolore e la rabbia sul volto della ragazza l’avrebbero colpita dritta al cuore, riverberando nelle sue ossa e lasciandola stordita. E tuttavia era stata Regina a portarle a quel punto.

E quelle erano le conseguenze che Regina si meritava.

Aprì gli occhi.

Guardò Emma.

La voce del sindaco tremava. «È colpa mia. Aspetta, lasciami parlare» disse Regina, in tono supplichevole e, forse, la totale mancanza di speranza nel suo tono spinse Emma a ingoiare quello che stava per dire. «Non solo ieri sera, ma tutto quanto, è colpa mia. Sei cresciuta da sola per colpa mia. Sei cresciuta da sola perché io inseguivo la mia vendetta e ho lanciato la Maledizione e-»

«Cazzo, Regina, no! Dio, smettila di… vivere nel passato. Non me ne frega nulla, di quello che è successo allora. Nulla! Mi importa di ieri sera. E ieri sera _tu_ non c’eri!».

«Conosco Snow da anni, Emma, cosa credi sarebbe successo se le avessi detto che-»

«Se mi aveste detto cosa?» le interruppe una terza voce, dall’ingresso.

Emma a Regina si voltarono in quella direzione, solo per trovare Mary Margaret con il viso pallido e un’espressione preoccupata. Il suo sguardo saettava da Emma a Regina, avanti e indietro, le lacrime di una erano lo specchio del dolore e della frustrazione dell’altra. E viceversa.

Regina scosse la testa, passandosi una mano sulla guancia per asciugarla. Fu inutile, perché scendevano più lacrime di quante le sue dita potessero asciugarne.

Le mani di Emma, sì, le mani di Emma avrebbero potuto asciugare ogni sua lacrima.

Lo sceriffo lanciò uno sguardo al sindaco, prima di tornare a guardare Mary Margaret. Allargò le braccia, avvilita.

«Se ti avessi detto che mi stavo innamorando di Regina» bisbigliò Emma, prima di correre fuori dalla stazione di polizia e facendo cadere nella foga la sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti.

 

 

Snow puntò lo sguardo sul sindaco, che le diede le spalle.

«Regina!» gridò Mary Margaret, affrettandosi verso di lei e mettendosi davanti al sindaco. «Seguila!»

«Cosa?!» fece Regina, guardandola, confusa. «No!»

«No?! Non sei… innamorata di Emma?»

Regina avvampò, poi impallidì. 

Fece qualche passo indietro fino a toccare la sedia su cui prima era seduta con i polpacci e vi si lasciò cadere, sopra il proprio cappotto.

«Regina! Ha detto che è innamorata di te! Va’ da lei!» urlò Snow.

Il sindaco la guardò, gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime, e scosse la testa. «No, non ho alcuna intenzione di andare da lei».

«Non è il momento di lasciare che l’orgoglio abbia il sopravvento, Regina. Quella che è corsa fuori piangendo è mia figlia, d’accordo?»

«Credi che non lo sappia?! Conosco Emma. Emma ha bisogno di spazio. Se la costringessi a parlarmi ora peggiorerei la situazione e basta».

«Se quello fosse stato David, io gli sarei corsa dietro».

«Per questo mi chiedo come sia possibile che non sia ancora venuto da me a chiedere una Maledizione del Sonno da metterti nel tè» rispose Regina, sarcastica.

Snow la guardò risentita, stringendo gli occhi. «Se non vai tu da Emma, ci andrò io».

«No!» protestò di nuovo Regina, alzandosi e afferrando Mary Margaret per una mano. «Snow, credimi. Emma non vuole nessuno intorno, in questo momento».

«Detto da una che le ha appena spezzato il cuore, mi sembra un consiglio molto affidabile».

«Non-» Regina deglutì. «Ho sentito il suo potere, d’accordo? _Tutto_ il suo potere. Luce e oscurità. E stentava a controllarlo. Basterebbe una singola goccia per farle perdere il controllo, in questo momento. Io potrei perdonarle qualsiasi conseguenza. Tu, forse, potresti perdonarla. Ma non lei. Lei non si perdonerebbe mai di aver fatto del male a qualcuno solo perché non è stata in grado di controllare le sue emozioni. Tornerà».

Snow studiò Regina per qualche istante, poi sospirò. Liberò la mano da quella di Regina e andò a sedersi sulla sedia accanto a quella occupata poco prima dal sindaco.

«Come fai a conoscerla tante bene? Come fai a capirla tanto bene?» domandò Mary Margaret, combattuta tra l’ammirazione e l’invidia per quella donna che sembrava comunicare con l’essenza più vera di Emma con un solo sguardo.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle, non rispose se non con un sorriso amaro.

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?» domandò poi Snow, sconcertata, quando Regina fece per prendere borsa e cappotto per andarsene.

«Me ne torno a casa. Cosa credi che abbia intenzione di fare?»

«Non lo so. Magari parlare _con me_ , cosa ne dici? Sei… la misteriosa fidanzata di mia figlia. E la mia matrigna».

«La _tua_ _matrigna_?» rispose Regina, mettendosi a ridere. «No! Non siamo mai state nulla di tutto questo!»

«All’inizio non era poi tanto male» considerò Snow.

Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo.

_All’inizio non era poi tanto male?!_

Regina scosse la testa. Snow non era più una bambina, avrebbe dovuto capire come erano andate _davvero_ le cose, con suo padre.

Certo, era un altro mondo e, certo, i matrimoni combinati erano la prassi, ma nessuna di queste scuse poteva giustificare il fatto che Regina fosse stata costretta a sposare un uomo che non amava e adempiere ai suoi doveri coniugali con lui. _Ogni_ dovere coniugale.

Con quello che rimaneva della sua anima, allora, Regina aveva protetto Snow da quella realtà, permettendole di conservare un’immagine immacolata di suo padre. Evidentemente, il sindaco doveva aver avuto più successo di quanto avesse pensato.

«Ogni cosa, di quella vicenda, è stata negativa, Snow».

«Non lo so. Mi hai insegnato cosa è il Vero Amore» considerò l’altra, storcendo il naso. «E ci siamo… trovate».

Regina scosse la testa. «Possiamo non… parlarne? Potrei dire cose di cui finirei per pentirmi».

«Sì, hai ragione. Ora ci sono cose più importanti di cui parlare che non il passato. Mia figlia. La tua fidanzata».

«No» la fermò Regina, la voce tremante. «Non abbiamo mai parlato di… _questo_ ».

«Vi siete baciate?»

«Snow!»

«Cosa?! Mi avete tenuto all’oscuro di tutto! _Di nuovo_!»

«Fai domande inopportune!»

«Io non faccio domande inopportune! Voglio solo… legare con mia figlia. Vorrei che Emma si fidasse di me. Perché non me l’ha detto e basta, che si trattava di te?»

Regina la guardò, allibita, da capo a piedi. «Sei sicura di sentirti bene?»

«Regina, smettila. Sono seria».

Il sindaco fece un verso infastidito, prima di tornare a sedersi, cappotto e borsa vennero lasciati cadere a terra. Snow pensò che fosse Regina, quella che si sentiva poco bene. Non l’aveva mai vista così… umana.

«Non avevamo idea di come l’avresti presa. Voglio dire… Lei è Emma. E io sono… _io_. Non sono abbastanza per Emma. E tu più di chiunque altro dovresti saperlo».

«Nessuno sarà mai abbastanza per Emma» concordò Snow. «A meno che Emma non decida che sia abbastanza. E a me starebbe bene. In ogni caso. Anche in questo».

Regina la guardò di traverso, senza parlare. E Snow si sporse in avanti, prendendo le mani del sindaco tra le proprie. «Non so come stiano le cose tra di voi, Regina. Ma non ho mai visto Emma tanto felice come in questi mesi, quando fuggiva da casa a ogni occasione utile solo per vedere questa _misteriosa donna_. Fino ad oggi non ha avuto volto o nome, per me, ma già mi ero affezionata. Faceva sorridere Emma».

«Come è possibile che non ti sia venuto nemmeno il lontano sospetto su di me. Sono l’altra mamma di Henry».

«Credo di averlo ignorato. Voglio dire, non è facile, per me. Tu hai… Io… Sono successe tante cose, nel nostro passato. E ti ho perdonato, Regina, ti ho perdonato tutto quanto. Ma lei è Emma».

«Non voglio farle del male» ammise il sindaco, abbassando lo sguardo.

«E allora perché non sei venuta a cena ieri sera? Voglio dire, probabilmente non l’avrei presa come l’ho presa ora, in un momento di crisi, ma… avrei capito».

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. Incrociò le caviglie, in un gesto di disagio.

«E se…» il sindaco esitò. Deglutì. «E se io non mi fossi perdonata? E non sto parlando di quello che ho fatto a te o a David o a tutti gli altri. Ho sbagliato, ho provato a rimediare al meglio delle mie possibilità e vorrei dirti che, se potessi tornare indietro, cambierei tutto quanto, ma il fatto è che non è così. Perché rifarei di nuovo tutto. Per Henry. E… per Emma. Ma se io non potessi perdonarmi _proprio_ questo? Se io non potessi perdonarmi l’egoismo di averle fatto tanto male, solo per essere la mamma di Henry, solo per poterla incontrare un giorno e avere una piccola, minuscola possibilità di essere felice con lei?».

Regina, parlando, aveva ricominciato a piangere.

Non voleva dire questo. Non voleva dire _tutto_ questo. Ma, a un certo punto, le parole e le lacrime erano diventate una sola entità e non poteva fermare né le une né le altre.

Snow le accarezzò la schiena, con ampi gesti circolari.

«Ho messo Emma nel tronco di un albero incantato, dopo soli pochi minuti tra le mie braccia. Ti ho dato la colpa, per tanti anni, ti ho dato la colpa anche di questo. E tu certo hai creato la situazione, ma siamo stati io e David a scegliere. Se non avessi saputo che lei sarebbe stata la Salvatrice, non l’avremmo mai messa in quell’albero. Ma lei doveva salvarci. Perciò l’abbiamo… abbandonata. Credo che le cose vadano come devono andare. Credo che ci sono stati tanti sentieri che abbiamo ignorato e tante svolte che abbiamo sbagliato. Ma credo che alcune cose sarebbero accadute in ogni caso, in ogni _se_ e in ogni _ma._ Io e David. Daniel. Henry. Perciò, Regina, prova a chiederti… E se tu ed Emma foste una di quelle cose destinate ad essere in ogni _se_ e in ogni _ma_?»

Regina alzò gli occhi su Snow e scosse la testa. «Ho troppa paura per sperarlo».

«In questo _se_ e in questo _ma_ , hai la possibilità di essere felice con Emma. In questo _se_ e in questo _ma_ , ho una possibilità di essere la mamma che Emma si merita. Sto ancora imparando. Ma… Non lasciare che sia lei a pagare i tuoi sensi di colpa».

 

 


	14. Della Salvatrice di Regina o sulle domande di Emma

 

 

_I've done terrible things_

_And I've done unspeakable things_

_But you've done wonderful things to save me._

\- Wonderful things, Ryan Corn

 

 

 

 

 

 

«E quindi lo hai detto a tua madre» esordì Ruby, sedendosi accanto a Emma al bancone del Granny’s.

Lo sceriffo grugnì. «Te lo ha detto lei?»

«Già. Non riusciva a smettere di ripetere quanto si sentisse un’idiota, a non averlo capito prima».

Emma bevve quello che rimaneva del suo boccale di birra e si strinse nelle spalle. Era sabato sera. E lei non era con Regina. «Ormai non ha più importanza».

Ruby le diede un pizzicotto sul braccio. «Non essere ridicola. Si tratta solo di un litigio. Tutte le coppie litigano».

«Non tutte le coppie sono formate da due persone incasinate quanto me e lei. Siamo spezzate, rovinate, in frantumi. Forse, in un’altra storia, avremmo potuto funzionare. Magari persino essere felici. Ma così? La vita ha voluto che fossimo destinata a distruggere ciò che l’altra costruisce. Siamo fottute, Ruby».

La cameriera alzò un sopracciglio, perplessa.

Emma doveva aver rimuginato ore e ore riguardo lei e Regina.

Capiva quello che Emma stava pensando. Era quello di cui l’intera cittadina di Storybrooke era convinta: che non sarebbero durate, che quella loro infatuazione non fosse altro che un nuovo pretesto per scontrarsi, per farsi del male l’un l’altra.

Ruby era del parere opposto.

«Stai fuggendo, Emma» disse la cameriera, in tono serio.

«No! Non sono io quella che non si è presentata alla cena, ieri sera».

«Lo so. Regina ha sbagliato. Ma ora tu stai scappando. Non affronti la questione con lei. Non parlate. Non le dai la possibilità di spiegarsi».

«Non mi importa. Non funzioniamo. Non-»

«Oh, ti prego. Non fare la melodrammatica, non ti si addice. A Regina si addice. Lei ha presenza scenica».

«Di che diavolo stai parlando?»

«Nulla, ripensavo al matrimonio dei tuoi genitori» tagliò corto Ruby, minimizzando la domanda con un gesto della mano. «Il punto è che non puoi arrenderti alla prima difficoltà, Emma! Non con lei. Siete due donne complicate, lo hai sempre saputo. E poi è Regina. Insomma, Regina. _Quella_ Regina. Che cosa accidenti ti aspettavi? Prati fioriti e unicorni rosa?! Sapevi perfettamente in cosa andavi a cacciarti».

«In speranze nuovamente infrante e nella consapevolezza che la solitudine è fatta per me. Fa risaltare il mio aspetto diafano».

Ruby diede una pacca sulla nuca di Emma, che immediatamente rispose una spinta alla cameriera.

«Ti stai piangendo addosso. Smettila di piangerti addosso» disse Ruby, quasi un basso ringhio di minaccia.

«Mi chiedo perché ti dia ancora retta».

«L’unica cosa che devi chiederti è se sei innamorata di Regina o meno. Ma credo tu conosca già la risposta».

Lo sceriffo rivolse uno sguardo glaciale a Ruby, prima di alzarsi per allontanarsi dalla cameriera. Ruby le afferrò prontamente il braccio.

«Ho chiesto alla nonna la serata libera perché Belle si sentiva sola. Pensavo di farle visita. Perché non ti unisci a noi?» domandò la cameriera, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Emma si limitò a stringere le labbra in una linea sottile e mettere le mani sui fianchi, nella classica posa da Sceriffo Swan. Emma cacciò immediatamente dalla testa il ricordo degli occhi di Regina su di sé quando adottava quell’atteggiamento.

Comunque le piaceva, quando Regina la guardava così.

«D’accordo» concesse infine Ruby, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Forse non avrei dovuto aggiungere quell’ultima cosa su te e Regina. E prometto di non riaprire più l’argomento per tutta la serata».

Emma annuì, facendo capire alla cameriera di aver apprezzato tanto l’ammissione quanto la promessa. «In ogni caso non credo sia una buona idea, ma grazie per l’invito» aggiunse poi.

«Perché non è una buona idea?» domandò Ruby, confusa.

«Tu e Belle… Insomma. Vorrete stare da sole, no? Sai, stare insieme perché state insieme. Nel senso, insieme _insieme_ , stare insieme in generale» Emma si accascio. «Come una coppia, intendo» riuscì infine a spiegarsi.  

«Io e Belle non siamo una coppia».

«Oh».

«Lei è incinta e io… Oh, Emma. Ma hai visto i suoi occhi? E i capelli! Io adoro i suoi capelli, Emma! E le sue mani delicate e quell’espressione concentrata che ha, da bambina, quando legge. E legge sempre, Belle!» esclamò Ruby, gli occhi che brillavano al pensiero della ragazza.

«Lo so che è incinta. Lo vedi come un ostacolo?»

«No! Dio, no! Sono innamorata del topino-»

«

«È il mio topino» rimbeccò la cameriera, in tono tale da non ammettere repliche.  

Emma sospirò, allibita. «Va bene, va bene. Allora, quale è il problema tra te e Belle?»

Ruby fece una pernacchia con la bocca, indicando poi la porta del Granny’s a Emma.  «Accompagnami. Ti racconterò tutto quello che vuoi sapere. E sono sicura che Belle ti convincerà a rimanere».

 

 

«Henry?» domandò Regina, timorosa, aprendo la porta della camera del ragazzo, giusto uno spiraglio.

«Mamma! Ehi» rispose suo figlio, alzandosi dal letto, dove stava leggendo un fumetto, per poi spalancare la porta. «Tutto bene?»

«S-Sì» rispose il sindaco, dolorosamente sollevata che il suo bambino non avesse smesso di parlarle, dopo quello che aveva combinato con Emma.

Si sarebbe meritata il silenzio, da parte di Henry, lo sapeva, ma era terribilmente felice che lui la pensasse diversamente.

Gettò le braccia al collo di suo figlio, una mano tra i suoi capelli scuri, e lo strinse a sé.

«Mi dispiace tanto, tesoro» bisbigliò il sindaco.

«Va tutto bene, ma’».

«Non ci andrai di mezzo tu, d’accordo?» aggiunse Regina, prendendo il viso di Henry tra le mani e guardandolo negli occhi. «Te lo prometto. Io e Emma non lasceremo che il nostro rapporto, qualunque esso sia, influisca negativamente su di te».

Henry le prese delicatamente i polsi e le sorrise gentilmente. «Lo so» disse, guidando Regina dentro la stanza e facendola sedere sul letto. Si sedette accanto a lei, come spesso facevano quando Henry era bambino e dovevano parlare di qualcosa di importante.

Era sempre stata Regina a guidare Henry durante la sua infanzia, come è naturale che una madre faccia, ma quella volta il ragazzo sapeva che toccava a lui prendere Regina per mano e aiutarla a respirare.

Henry le accarezzò la schiena. «Non so esattamente cosa sia successo tra voi e non mi interessa. Non è esattamente… semplice, avere a che fare con una di voi due. E io lo so. Sono vostro figlio. Ho a che fare con entrambe» disse Henry, stirando l’angolo della bocca a indicare quanto quel ruolo fosse difficile. Regina sorrise teneramente, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.

Doveva essere una cosa che aveva ereditato da Emma. Anche lei aveva sempre una ciocca di capelli sul volto, che Regina sistemava dietro l’orecchio ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione.

«Potrebbe essere colpa di entrambe o di nessuna. Non importa. Quello che importa, alla fine della giornata, è quello che provate l’una con l’altra. E anche se voi non l’avete visto per tanto tempo e state iniziando a scoprirlo solo ora, mamma, io credo di vederlo da tanto tempo. Ero troppo giovane per capirlo. Ma ora lo so. Credo in te e credo in Emma. E credo in voi, insieme».

«Henry, tesoro, non puoi sapere-»

«Non lo so. Ma lo sento. Riesci a immaginare una realtà in cui il nonno e la nonna non riescano a trovarsi e a stare insieme?» domandò il ragazzino, con fervore.

«No» ammise infine il sindaco, con una smorfia che nelle sue intenzioni avrebbe dovuto essere disgustata, ma di cui Henry riconobbe la dolcezza.

«Nemmeno io. E non riesco a immaginare una realtà in cui tu e la mamma non battibecchiate ininterrottamente sulla più stupida delle questioni mentre vi salvate la vita a vicenda. Non riesco a immaginare una realtà in cui io non sia vostro figlio. Non riesco a immaginare una realtà in cui non stiate insieme. _Come_ volete stare insieme sta a voi deciderlo. Ma tu e la mamma… Tu e la mamma non potete stare lontane. Litigherete ancora. Litigherete spesso. Litigherete sempre. Ma troverete sempre il modo di incastrare i difetti di una con quelli dell’altra. Andrà bene».

Regina sospirò, dando una leggera spallata a Henry prima di stringergli la mano appoggiata sul suo ginocchio.

«Sono orgogliosa di te, Henry. Grazie».

 

 

«Quindi, ecco. Mi piace. Belle mi piace da impazzire. Ma voglio che abbia tutto il tempo e lo spazio di cui ha bisogno. La sua priorità è il topino ed è giusto che sia così. Le sto vicino, per quel che posso, e mi faccio da parte quando è giusto che mi faccia da parte. E io le piaccio! Oh, quando mi ha detto che le piaccio, Emma! Emma, ho ululato, capisci? Ero in forma umana e ho ululato perché… Perché piaccio alla ragazza che mi piace!» esclamò Ruby, facendo un piccolo saltello e una giravolta in mezzo alla strada, mentre lei e Emma si dirigevano verso casa di Belle. «Ne abbiamo parlato. E sì, insomma. Belle sa di non essere pronta. E certo non posso ignorare il suo passato. Per quanto io detesti il signor Gold, rimane comunque la persona che lei ha amato per gran parte della sua vita.  E il padre del topino. Troveremo la strada giusta. Io, Belle, topino. Persino il signor Gold. Forse insieme o forse no. Ma per ora sono felice così».

«Da quel che so, Belle non vuole più saperne nulla, del signor Gold» commentò Emma, dando un calcio a un sasso sulla strada, ma comunque divertita dall’aria sognante di Ruby.

«No. Ed è una stupidissima presa di posizione. Non nego che lui sia un grandissimo stronzo, ma è il padre di suo figlio. Non può cancellarlo dalla vita del bambino!».

Emma annuì, anche se capiva Belle, capiva perché non volesse suo figlio vicino al signor Gold. Emma nemmeno lo aveva detto, a Neal, di essere incinta.

Infine, si fermarono entrambe di fronte all’ingresso della casa di Belle.

«Bene, non ti resta che salire. A Belle farà piacere! Ha letto ogni dannato libro che è riuscita a trovare sulla gravidanza, ma sono sicura che avrà mille e una domande per te. E sapresti rassicurarla meglio di quanto possa fare io» aggiunse Ruby.

Emma le sorrise. «Non devi tenermi occupata per non farmi pensare a lei, lo sai, vero?»

Roby si strinse nelle spalle. «Abbiamo detto che non avremmo più parlato di questo, Emma! Per punizione mi accompagnerai da Belle! Su, sali» ordinò Ruby, aprendo la porta e spingendo l’amica all’interno, verso le scale che portavano all’appartamento di Belle.

 

 

«David».

L’uomo si mosse, senza però svegliarsi.

«David» bisbigliò di nuovo quella voce, un sussurro leggero.

«David» ancora. Era la voce di sua moglie, David l’aveva riconosciuta, ma di certo stava sognando, perché lui era sul divano della stazione di polizia, come ogni sabato sera, a svolgere il suo turno.

Da quando Emma aveva iniziato a uscire con Regina, si era offerto di coprire il sabato sera per lasciare la serata alla figlia. Emma aveva protestato, ma David non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.

Snow e il piccolo Neal si addormentavano in ogni caso molto presto, stanchi per la settimana. Inoltre, David poteva occuparsi tranquillamente della colazione del bambino la domenica mattina, quando rientrava dal turno, lasciando che Snow si godesse qualche momento di sonno in più per poi svegliarla con un bacio e mettersi a dormire a sua volta, fino a mezzogiorno.

Era una routine che, doveva ammetterlo, David amava.

«David!» questa volta il tono del sussurro era impaziente, quasi isterico.

L’uomo si decise ad aprire gli occhi.

E si ritrovò il viso della moglie a due centimetri dal viso, gli occhi verdi spalancati, il piccolo Neal tra le braccia della madre.

Ogni senso dell’uomo improvvisamente all’erta, preoccupato che potesse essere successo qualcosa di grave, David diede una prima occhiata a moglie e figlio per sincerarsi, con immenso sollievo, che nessuno dei due sembrava ferito, né c’erano macchie di sangue sui loro vestiti.

«Snow!» esclamò, mettendosi a sedere. «Stai bene?! Cosa è successo?»

«Tu lo sapevi? Di Emma e Regina, voglio dire» rispose la moglie, sistemandosi accanto a lui sul divano, ma continuando a bisbigliare per non svegliare il piccolo Neal avvolto nelle coperte e al sicuro tra le sue braccia.

David la guardò confuso. «Sei uscita di casa nel bel mezzo della notte, con nostro figlio, solo per chiedermi questo?!»

«Sono solo le nove» gli fece notare Snow. «Allora, lo sapevi?»

David sospirò. «Avevo… intuito qualcosa, sì».

Snow si rabbuiò all’istante. «E non mi hai detto nulla?!»

«Cosa avrei dovuto dirti? “Credo che nostra figlia si sia innamorata della donna che ha provato ad ucciderci”?!»

«Sì!»

«Snow! Non spettava a me. Spettava a Emma. E tu sembravi così… inconsapevole. Non sapevo cosa fare o cosa dire!»

«Sembra che io non riesca a capire nulla, di mia figlia» esclamò la donna, risentita e frustrata. Non nei confronti di suo marito, o di Regina, e nemmeno di Emma.

Ma di sé stessa.

Per quanto ci provasse, Snow non sembrava in grado di stabilire un legame forte e sincero con sua figlia.

«Lo sai che non è così. Avete solo bisogno di…».

«Di?» lo incalzò Snow. «Di cosa? Non so più cosa fare, non so più cosa dire».

«Magari è questo. Di… lasciare che la vostra relazione faccia il suo corso. Abbi pazienza. Non pretendere che lei si comporti da figlia con te solo perché tu sei sua madre. Lei ha creduto di essere stata abbandonata da noi per ventotto anni, Snow. Senza contare che tu e Regina...».

«Io non ho alcun problema con Regina. L’ho perdonata».

«Sto solo provando a dire che Emma voleva dirti di Regina, ma non sapeva _come_ dirtelo. Emma non sapeva come dire a sua madre di essersi innamorata della persona da cui voleva proteggerla, da cui voleva tenerla lontana. Non sapeva come dirti di essersi innamorata di una persona che hai passato gran parte della vita a combattere e odiare. Perché, vedi, Emma ha creduto per tanti anni che l’avessi abbandonata. Non voleva che tu lo facessi di nuovo» provò a spiegare David, passando una mano sulla schiena della moglie e massaggiandola con ampi movimenti circolari.

«Ma non lo avrei mai fatto!»

«Lo so. Ma Emma non lo sa».

«Andavamo così d’accordo, prima che la Maledizione venisse spezzata» gemette Snow.

David le baciò una tempia, poi sistemò i capelli del piccolo Neal.

«Forse è questo. Forse devi smetterla di voler fare la madre a tutti i costi e lasciare che lei ti veda come Snowhite, con tutte le tue contraddizioni e i tuoi difetti».

«Io non ho difetti».

«Amo anche quelli, di te. Non preoccuparti».

 

 

Ruby aveva ragione: Belle aveva davvero tante, tante domande da rivolgere a Emma riguardo la gravidanza.

Il problema era che Emma non sapeva rispondere. Non a _tutte_ le domande di Belle, almeno.

Lo sceriffo non aveva avuto a disposizione tutti i libri che Belle aveva letto e non conosceva la quasi totalità dei termini scientifici cui la ragazza ricorreva.

Ruby non faceva che sghignazzare, di fronte allo spaesamento della ragazza.

E poi Belle gemette, dolorosamente.

Gemette di nuovo.

E ancora, quasi urlando, tenendosi la pancia con entrambe le mani.

«Credo-» ansimò, guardando Ruby terrorizzata. «Credo che il bambino stia per nascere».

 

 

Emma aveva infine trovato il signor Gold, nel seminterrato di casa sua, mentre filava lana trasformandola in fili d’oro. Dopo aver scavalcato la recinzione, aveva bussato alla stretta finestra del seminterrato, attirando finalmente la sua attenzione.

Avevano provato a chiamarlo più volte, dopo che Ruby ebbe strappato a Belle il consenso, ricordandole come quel bambino fosse di entrambi e che faceva bene ad allontanarlo dalla propria vita, certo, ma una possibilità con suo figlio doveva pur concedergliela. Il signor Gold non aveva risposto e, mentre Ruby saliva sull’ambulanza per accompagnare Belle in ospedale, Emma si era diretta di corsa verso la casa dell’uomo, sperando che si trovasse lì o, al massimo, nel suo negozio.

Era stata fortunata e ora sfrecciavano verso l’ospedale, nella macchina del signor Gold, a una velocità ben maggiore da quella permessa dai limiti stradali. Emma comunque tenne la bocca chiusa, capendo il motivo che spingesse l’uomo a correre tanto e confidando in un qualche incantesimo di sicurezza che il signor Gold aveva sicuramente applicato alla sua auto.

Era troppo pavido per non prendere ogni e ciascuna precauzione possibile.

In silenzio, arrivarono in ospedale e corsero entrambi in direzione del reparto maternità, ma non prima che Emma notasse che il signor Gold aveva parcheggiato in divieto di sosta.

Si ripromise di fargli una multa, non appena si fosse sincerata delle condizioni di Belle, perché comunque rimaneva d’accordo con Ruby e il signor Gold era un grandissimo stronzo.

 

 

Regina era sdraiata accanto a Henry, sul letto del ragazzo, mentre leggevano insieme uno dei fumetti preferiti del ragazzino, quando il telefono di casa suonò. Contrariata, Regina si alzò di malavoglia e raggiunse il pianerottolo, dove rispose alla telefonata.

Henry la raggiunse.

«Di cosa sta parlando?!» esclamò Regina, al telefono. «No! Sì! Non basta il mio consenso per telefono?!» una breve pausa e un sospiro, Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. «Sarò lì tra poco».

Il sindaco sbatté il telefono, chiudendo la chiamata, poi si affrettò al piano inferiore e Henry la inseguì, trafelato, chiedendole che cosa fosse successo.

 

 

Il fatto era che Regina aveva fatto rinchiudere Belle, anni prima, in quella che poteva vagamente essere indicata come l’ala psichiatrica dell’ospedale. E, stando alle carte dell’ospedale, la signorina French non era ancora stata dichiarata in grado di intendere e di volere e l’unica persona che avesse l’autorizzazione a prendere decisioni che la riguardassero era proprio Regina Mills.

E Belle aveva un disperato bisogno di un taglio cesareo.

Il sindaco corse per i corridoi dell’ospedale, Henry alle calcagna, perché quel bambino dopotutto era suo zio. Per quanto strano e contorto fosse il suo albero genealogico, quel bambino era il fratellastro di suo padre e Henry voleva esserci.

Regina raggiunse il reparto maternità dove il signor Gold le venne incontro accompagnato da un’infermiera.

«Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a mia moglie o a mio figlio perché i dottori non hanno potuto intervenire prima a causa tua, Regina, ti giuro che non vedrai l’alba di domani» la minacciò l’uomo, puntandole il bastone alla gola e facendola retrocedere fino a che non si trovò con la schiena al muro, il minaccioso ghigno del signor Gold a pochi centimetri dal volto.

«La lasci stare!» intervenne Emma, strattonando Gold per il braccio e trascinandolo lontano da Regina. «Le lasci firmare quei dannati documenti invece di far perdere altro tempo a Belle con il suo inutile rancore».

Regina guardò Emma. E avrebbe continuato a guardare Emma – _e che cosa ci faceva lì, comunque, Emma?_ \- se l’infermiera non le avesse messo dei documenti tra le mani e una penna, indicandole dove firmare e spiegandole velocemente quale fosse il problema.

Sotto lo sguardo astioso del signor Gold, Regina firmò i documenti, poi alzò gli occhi alla ricerca di Emma.

Ma Emma era già scomparsa.

 

 

***

 

Regina era rimasta nella sala d’attesa, dopo aver chiesto al primario del reparto di psichiatria di preparare tutti i documenti necessari per sistemare la situazione della signorina French. O della signora French Gold. Regina non era sicura di come preferisse essere chiamata. Probabilmente signorina French.

Una volta firmati, Belle non sarebbe più dipesa dalla volontà di Regina e il sindaco avrebbe tirato un sospiro di sollievo, chiudendo anche quel capitolo del suo passato.

Imprigionare Belle non era sicuramente tra i suoi momenti di gloria, no, come nulla di tutto quello che aveva fatto in quanto Regina Cattiva. Ma poteva mettere un punto fermo anche a quella vicenda.

Henry non faceva che camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro, chiedendo continuamente a Regina se avesse fame o sete o se avesse bisogno di un caffè o magari una boccata d’aria e poteva darle la sua giacca se avesse avuto freddo. Regina rispondeva pazientemente, ben sapendo quanto suo figlio fosse inquieto in quel momento.

Non solo era preoccupato per Belle e il bambino, ma suo nonno aveva appena attaccato una delle sue madri, che era appena stata difesa dall’altra, nonostante non fossero in buoni rapporti.

Tutto quanto era… confuso e concitato.

Regina poi, aveva anche questo tormento, nel cuore. Emma.

Emma l’aveva difesa, ma poi se ne era andata.

Regina sospirò.

 

 

Emma e Ruby, sedute sul pavimento fuori dalla sala operatoria, attendevano notizie di Belle, mangiando patatine e caramelle.

Quella di Ruby era chiaramente fame nervosa, dal momento che non faceva altro che mettere in bocca una schifezza dopo l’altra, mischiando dolce e salato, al punto che Emma non avrebbe mai potuto competere, nemmeno lontanamente, in termini di appetito e stomaco.

Emma si appuntò mentalmente di dirlo a Regina.

_Regina._

Dannazione.

Emma per poco non aveva preso a pugni il signor Gold, prima, quando aveva minacciato il sindaco.

E il punto era che Ruby aveva ragione e Emma non poteva che chiedersi, seppur declinata in mille forme, una sola e semplice domanda: “sono innamorata dell’ex Regina Cattiva? Sono innamorata del sindaco di Storybrooke? Sono innamorata di quell’impossibile, ingestibile, straordinaria donna che mi ha sconvolto la vita? Sono innamorata della mamma di Henry, che è stato cresciuto con tanta cura, con tanta dedizione, con tanto amore? Sono innamorata di quell’anima intessuta di magia? Sono innamorata di Regina Mills?”.

 _Sì_ , rispondeva ogni parte di Emma.

 

 

***

 

«È un maschietto forte e sano» annunciò l’infermiera, il camice sporco di sangue, il viso stravolto, ma sorridente. «Mamma e figlio stanno benissimo, solo molto provati dal lungo parto».

«Dove sono? Voglio vederli!» scattò immediatamente il signor Gold, che non aveva fatto altro che osservare la porta della sala operatoria, in piedi, immobile per tutta la notte. Erano passate ore da quando si era chiusa alle spalle di Belle. Il sole stava spuntando, pallido, tingendo il cielo di rosa.

«Tra qualche minuto l’accompagnerò da loro, signor Gold. Ma solo per poco. Hanno bisogno di riposare» replicò l’infermiera, rivolgendo poi un cenno a Ruby e Emma.

La cameriera tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di rimanere incinta» dichiarò, prima di fare una smorfia disgustata. «Oh, Dio, Emma. Perché mi hai fatto mangiare tanto? Ho la nausea».

Emma sorrise, massaggiandole la schiena. «Passerà, vedrai. Presto sarà solo un brutto ricordo».

«Come questa ridicola infatuazione che mia moglie ha per lei, signorina Lucas» intervenne il signor Gold, tagliente.

Ruby sollevò il labbro, mostrando i canini, certo un riflesso della sua natura da lupo.

«La sua opinione non è richiesta, signor Gold. Ma, in ogni caso, spetterà a Belle decidere cosa fare della sua vita. Sono qui in veste di amica, nulla più. E lei farebbe bene e comportarsi come il padre del bambino. Nulla più».

«Oh, lo farò, signorina Lucas. Questa è la ragione per cui tra poco potrò vedere mia moglie e mio figlio. Perché è mio diritto. Mentre lei? Oh, a lei non rimane nulla».

Ruby fece per saltare al collo del signor Gold, ma Emma la trattenne.

In quel momento tornò l’infermiera, che studiò la scena con preoccupazione.

«La signorina French è molto stanca, vi prego di non affaticarla ulteriormente» disse la donna, severamente. «Lei è Ruby, non è vero? La signorina French ha chiesto di vedere anche lei, se se la sente…»

«Sì!» esclamò Ruby. E Emma poté sentirlo, nel tono, quell’inflessione di affetto che provava per Belle. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide il signor Gold fare una smorfia disgustata, ma l’uomo ebbe la buona creanza di non commentare.

«Emma, mi aspetti qui?» domandò la cameriera, già allontanandosi a piccoli passi per seguire l’infermiera.

«No, credo… Credo che andrò a dire a Regina e Henry che Belle e il piccolo stanno bene».

«Davvero?» urlò Ruby, con un sorriso.

«Davvero».

 

 

Emma si schiarì la voce e Regina e Henry alzarono contemporaneamente le loro teste, appoggiate l’una all’altra.

Henry sorrise, mentre Regina spalancò la bocca.

Sorpresa. Spaventata. Terribilmente mortificata.

«Belle e il bambino stanno bene. Vi ho portato la colazione» disse Emma, stirando un sorriso e stringendosi nelle spalle. Così facendo, il bicchiere della cioccolata di Henry che teneva in equilibrio sopra il proprio per poco non cadde, ma la ragazza riuscì a evitare quell’incidente.

«Sempre la solita, signorina Swan» si lasciò sfuggire Regina, prima che si rendesse conto che non era stato affatto appropriato, non data la situazione in cui si trovavano.

Stava per scusarsi, quando Emma sorrise. «Già».

Henry si alzò e prese il proprio bicchiere. «Vado a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Muffin? Pancake? Torta?»

Regina tese prontamente una banconota a Henry. «Per me niente, tesoro».

«Un pancake. Magari due. Qualche muffin. Ma non ai mirtilli!» valutò Emma, soprapensiero. «Uh! Ti prego! Della torta al cioccolato se ne hanno».

Henry scosse la testa. «D’accordo».

Le due donne guardarono il ragazzino allontanarsi, prima di scambiarsi uno sguardo imbarazzato.

Emma si sedette accanto a Regina, nel posto occupato poco prima da Henry.

«Tieni» disse, porgendo il bicchiere di caffè nero, senza zucchero, al sindaco.

«Grazie» rispose Regina. «Non dovevi».

«Figurati».

«Così è un maschietto, _mmh_? Si sa già il nome?»

«No» disse Emma, scuotendo la testa.

«Oh. Lo sapremo presto, immagino».

«Già».

Silenzio.

Regina prese un sorso del proprio caffè, ingoiando con esso anche le lamentele per il fatto che scottasse. _Dannazione._

«Regina, ascolta-»

«Emma, mi disp-»

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore, Emma fece una smorfia.

«Prima tu?» suggerì Regina.

«Bene. Allora. Dunque» Emma si schiarì la voce, prima di passarsi una mano tra i capelli. «Mi dispiace non averti lasciato la possibilità di spiegarti e di dire la tua. Non solo ieri, ma anche… prima. Non avrei dovuto porre la questione in quei termini, a bruciapelo, e non parlarne più».

Regina annuì. «Sono spaventata di perderti, Emma. Ti chiedo scusa per quello che ho fatto. Vorrei promettermi che non ti deluderò più, ma non sono quel genere di persona. Quelle che non deludono. Io sono un grande, grande caos, Emma».

«Voglio solo sapere… perché? Perché non hai detto nulla? Perché non ne hai parlato con me?» domandò, esitante.

Regina sospirò, guardò a terra. «Non credo che dovremmo stare… insieme».

Emma spalancò la bocca e gli occhi, la testa girava, leggera. Era pallida. Se non fosse stata seduta, lo sapeva, sarebbe svenuta.

«No-Non credi che io sia abbastanza?»

«Cosa? No!» esclamò Regina, girandosi di scatto verso la ragazza. «Oh, no, Emma, no! Questo è il punto… Tu sei Emma. Sei… _Emma_ » ripeté il sindaco.

«E se ti dicessi che io, Emma, voglio stare con te? Se ti dicessi che non me ne importa un cazzo di nulla e di nessuno, nemmeno di me stessa, e che l’unica cosa di cui mi importa è stare con te? Se ti dicessi che sono disposta a convivere con la mia insicurezza ogni dannato giorno, perché avere te accanto è tutto, tutto quello che conta?» domandò Emma, la voce appena più per via della foga.

«Dio, Regina! Ho sempre saputo chi fossi. Ho sempre saputo del tuo passato. E mi sta bene. Mi sta _davvero_ bene. Forse questo fa di me una persona orribile, forse lo sono sempre stata. Ma ricordo cosa voglia dire avere l’oscurità nel cuore. E se non ci fossero stati i miei genitori, se non ci fosse stato Henry, ma soprattutto se non ci fossi stata tu, Regina… Tutta quella storia sarebbe andata molto, molto diversamente.

Ascoltami, almeno questa dannata volta. Ascoltami.

Non voglio cambiare nulla di te» disse Emma, abbassando la voce.

Regina alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

«E non è il mio complesso da Salvatrice a parlare. E se anche fosse, rimango sempre io. L’orfana Emma Swan, la figlia di Snowhite e Charming, la mamma di Henry, la Salvatrice di Regina».

Il sindaco scosse la testa, spostando lo sguardo su Emma.

«Nemmeno io cambierei nulla di te, Emma. Non un dettaglio» disse, allungando la mano per accarezzare il viso infuocato di Emma. Le mani di Regina erano fresche, sulla pelle. «E non pensare mai, mai più di non essere abbastanza, Emma.

Tu lo sei. Tu sei molto di più.

Tu sei quanto di più meraviglioso possa esistere. Tu sei l’innamorata di ogni romanzo, l’eroina di ogni dramma, la vaga _lei_ di ogni volume di versi 1. Tu sei l’assoluto in cui è dolce perdersi. Tu sei l’infinito su cui interrogarsi, perché tanto non porterà mai a nulla e tu rimarrai lo splendido baratro in cui cercare i frammenti della propria anima.

E io sono solo io, Emma.

Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di sperare… in te. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di credere… in me.

Ma sei qui.

E ora che sei qui sento di avere la felicità sulla punta delle dita» disse Regina, accarezzando le labbra di Emma. «Puoi mettere a tacere i demoni nella mia testa. E se loro non hanno voce, io posso combatterli. Voglio starti accanto, Emma. Per tutto il tempo in cui saremo felici».

Emma sorrise, ma una lacrima scese lungo la sua guancia. Regina si affrettò ad asciugarla. «Potrebbe essere un tempo molto lungo».

«Ci spero» disse Regina. «Mi dispiace, per come mi sono comportata. Spero mi perdonerai».

Emma annuì vigorosamente.

Posò a terra il bicchiere di cioccolata, prima di prendere il viso di Regina con entrambe le mani. «Non farlo più, va bene? Parlami».

Regina sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore, il cuore leggero, le mani di Emma ad asciugarle le poche lacrime che erano sfuggite dai suoi occhi, notevolmente facilitate dalla notte insonne.

«Ti bacerei, Regina» bisbigliò Emma, appoggiando la propria testa a quella del sindaco. «Ma siamo in pubblico e forse tu non vu-»

Regina raggiunse le labbra di Emma con le proprie.

Fu amaro e dolce, quel loro bacio, un po’ come erano Emma e Regina.

«Non ho bisogno di essere salvata, comunque» bisbigliò Regina, sorridendo sulle labbra di Emma.

«Bugiarda. Non sai nemmeno uscire da un edificio in fiamme, da sola, senza di me».

«È successo una sola volta. E tu non aspettavi altro se non l’occasione per starmi vicino. Il mio è stato un gesto educato».

Emma scosse la testa, divertita, poi annuì. «Hai ragione. Forse quella multa al signor Gold posso anche strapparla. Ma rimane il fatto che ti salverei di nuovo. E la volta dopo ancora».

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 “Tu sei l’innamorata di ogni romanzo, l’eroina di ogni dramma, la vaga lei di ogni volume di versi” è tratta da Madame Bovary, G. Flaubert ed è una delle citazioni che più preferisco in assoluto. 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto,  
> T.


	15. Delle chiacchiere di Emma o sui divani di Regina

 

 

_Oh, you're everything to me_

_Loved you ever since the day we parted._

_Oh, you're all that I can see_

_Don't you ever leave me broken hearted._

\- Take Heart, The Sam Willows

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emma si svegliò di soprassalto, scoprendo Regina quasi completamente sdraiata su di lei, una pesante coperta a tenere entrambe al caldo.

Con l’eccezione delle luci che illuminavano le scale – che Regina non spegneva mai – il resto della casa era immerso del buio. E c’era silenzio.

Cercando di fare mente locale, Emma si ricordò del film che stava guardando con Regina e Henry, poco prima di cena. Il brontolare improvviso del suo stomaco, inoltre, le ricordò immediatamente di non essere riuscita ad arrivare alla cena, ma di essersi addormentata prima. Evidentemente la sorte di Regina doveva essere stata molto simile alla propria e, se l’intuito non la stava ingannando, cosa che succedeva assai di rado, doveva essere stato Henry a spegnere le luci e a coprire le sue mamme, prima di andare a dormire a sua volta.

Passare le notte precedente a vegliare Belle era stato estenuante per tutti.

Con tenerezza, lo sceriffo accarezzò la schiena di Regina, che si mosse, facendo una smorfia come se fosse infastidita. Emma sorrise, perché _naturalmente_ Regina doveva lamentarsi di lei anche nel sonno, senza nemmeno pronunciare una parola.

Lo sceriffo prese un angolo della coperta e lo usò per solleticare il viso di Regina. Prima il naso, poi le labbra. Regina si mosse di nuovo, girò il volto contro il petto di Emma per nasconderlo. La ragazza si trattenne a stento dal ridere, non volendo svegliarla. Con attenzione, Emma solleticò allora l’orecchio di Regina, facendola muovere di nuovo, infastidita.

Emma sentì il corpo del sindaco tendersi per poi rilassarsi sopra il proprio non appena terminò il fastidio della coperta. Forse quella non era stata una buona idea. Perché ora lo sceriffo aveva la più totale consapevolezza del corpo di Regina contro il proprio. E la pressione di quello peso era, paradossalmente, un sollievo.

Regina era concretamente e fisicamente vicino a lei.

Emma poteva accarezzarla, poteva stringerla, poteva infastidirla con l’angolo della coperta e posare teneri baci sulla sua pelle.

Lo sceriffo avvolse entrambe le braccia intorno alla vita di Regina e si sistemò meglio sotto di lei, con l’intenzione di rimettersi a dormire. Non aveva idea di che ora fosse, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di svegliare il sindaco.  

Prima di tutto, non aveva idea di come Regina avrebbe reagito. E se fosse stato il tipo di persona che detesta essere svegliato? Emma non voleva avere a che fare con palle di fuoco o, peggio, con il vedersi negare le lasagne del sindaco per un tempo indefinito.

Emma chiuse gli occhi.

Inspirò a fondo il profumo di Regina.

Le era mancata, oh, quanto le era mancata, Regina.

Ora, poi, poteva dirlo, che Regina le era mancata da tutta la vita.

Era l’insoddisfazione costante e sotterranea, sempre lì, nel cuore di Emma, senza un nome, senza una ragione.

Era l’ombra scura del proprio sorriso e il velo di malinconia dei propri occhi, che Emma non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi davvero.

Era il frenetico desiderio di muoversi, di viaggiare, di cercare e cercare ancora, perché nessun posto era abbastanza da far desiderare a Emma di rimanere.

Era la mancanza di Regina, ora all’inquietudine perenne nella sua anima Emma poteva dare un nome.

E quanto acuta, lacerante, era stata, nei giorni precedenti, la consapevolezza di quella mancanza a causa di un dannato malinteso.

Emma sospirò.

Immensamente grata che Regina fosse lì.

E il telefono nei suoi pantaloni si mise a suonare.

Regina scattò, mettendosi a sedere sopra le gambe di Emma, e si guardò intorno, disorientata.

«Che cosa diavolo-» iniziò il sindaco, notando poi la posizione in cui si trovava e affrettandosi ad alzarsi, portando con sé la coperta e tutto quanto il calore di Emma.

«Emma!»

«Regina!» esclamò la ragazza, colta alla sprovvista.

«Il telefono! Rispondi al telefono, prima che svegli Henry!» intimò il sindaco, con un sibilo.

«Oh. Giusto» fece Emma, prendendo il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e mettendosi a sedere sul divano.

Regina si sistemò lì accanto e Emma le posò una mano sul ginocchio.

«Pronto?» bisbigliò lo sceriffo, cautamente, essendosi dimenticata di leggere da chi provenisse la chiamata.

Regina si appoggiò alla spalla di Emma, dopo averle avvolto parte della coperta intorno alle spalle.

«Mamma? Mamma, calmati!» esclamò poi lo sceriffo. «No! Sì! Lo so! Mamma! No, sono da Reg-»

Il sindaco drizzò la schiena, chiedendo a Emma con lo sguardo se fosse successo qualcosa. La ragazza scosse la testa, spalancò gli occhi e stirò le labbra, come a dire che Snow era esagerata.

«Lo so che ora è, mamma. Ci siamo solo addormentate. Non sono una bambina. Tra poco torno a casa».

Emma sospirò, allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio e coprì il microfono con una mano. Regina poteva comunque sentire, senza però poterne distinguere le parole, la voce di Snow.

«Che ore sono, comunque?» chiese Emma al sindaco.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle ed estrasse il proprio cellulare. Fece una smorfia e lo alzò all’altezza degli occhi di Emma perché la ragazza potesse vedere chiaramente lo schermo.

_Ah._

Erano le due e trentotto di notte.

«Scusa, mamma, hai ragione» disse Emma, avvicinando il telefono all’orecchio e interrompendo il fiume di parole di Snow senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di sapere esattamente di che cosa stesse parlando la donna. Probabilmente erano tutte varianti del tema “lo so che tu ancora non sei abituata, ma ora hai una madre”.

«Torno tra poco, in ogni caso. Buonanotte» fece Emma, chiudendo la telefonata.

Regina si passò le mani tra i capelli.

«Avrò un terribile mal di schiena».

«Ehi» fece Emma, piccata. «Sono un ottimo cuscino su cui dormire. Saranno le mie ossa a protestare. Il tuo è il divano più duro su cui io abbia mai dormito».

«Il mio divano è perfetto».

Emma scosse la testa, negando silenziosamente l’affermazione di Regina.

«Devo andare, comunque. A quanto pare ho una madre che si preoccupa. E tu hai bisogno di un letto vero per riposare» disse lo sceriffo, accarezzando il viso di Regina e avvicinandosi per darle un bacio a fior di bocca.

Regina sorrise, sospesa sulle labbra di Emma.

«Non sono io ad avere un aspetto orribile» bisbigliò.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Strappò un secondo bacio a Regina, esitando ad alzarsi, soprattutto quando le mani del sindaco si insinuarono tra i suoi capelli, prima di darle la buonanotte e prendere la strada di casa.

 

 

Emma fece scattare la serratura dolcemente, ma quando aprì la porta di casa vide uno spiraglio di luce ai suoi piedi.

Dopo un attimo di confusione, sospirò.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sua madre l’avrebbe aspettata sveglia.

Mary Margaret le gettò le braccia al collo non appena Emma ebbe aperto completamente la porta.

«Credevo ti fosse successo qualcosa» bisbigliò la donna.

Emma sospirò profondamente, poi avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Snow, mentre con l’altra mano chiudeva la porta.

«Sto bene. Mi sono solo addormentata sul divano di Regna».

«Avete chiarito la situazione tra voi, allora?» domandò Snow, continuando a tenere le mani strette sulle braccia di Emma, ma allontanandosi per poterla guardare in viso.

«Oh» fece lo sceriffo, quasi sorpresa. «Sì. Sì, questa mattina. Belle ha partorito, lo sapevi?»

«Sì, Ruby mi ha chiamata questo pomeriggio. Mi ha detto che avevi intenzione di parlare con Regina e… non sei tornata e ho avuto paura che…»

«Che?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Insomma. Siete due donne dal temperamento… vivace. Cosa accadrebbe se, durante una discussione, una delle due finisse con il perdere il controllo della propria magia? Ho avuto paura che Regina ti avesse fatto del male e-» 

«No» disse la ragazza, troncando la frase di Snow. «Prima di tutto, Regina non è la più propensa a perdere il controllo. Quella sono io. Lei ha anni di esperienza e di pratica magica alle spalle. Io solo il mio istinto e qualche lezione».

«Lo so che l’unica Regina che conosci è-»

«Mamma» fece Emma, mettendole le mani sulle spalle.

Probabilmente quello non era il momento più adatto, in piena notte, dopo aver dormito sul divano di Regina, ma Emma aveva davvero bisogno che quella storia finisse.

Emma aveva bisogno che Snow la smettesse di vederla come un piccolo, delicato fiore che andava protetto, soprattutto da Regina. E aveva anche bisogno che Snow smettesse di vedere Regina come una minaccia per Emma.

«Sediamoci sul divano» suggerì la ragazza. «Parliamo di questa situazione. Dimmi tutti i tuoi timori riguardo a Regina e io ti dirò tutto quello che vedo in Regina, a patto che tu sia disposta ad ascoltarmi e a fidarti del mio giudizio».

Snow annuì. «Faccio della cioccolata».

 

 

Dopo essere stata nella propria stanza per infilarsi il pigiama, Emma si sedette sul divano e prese il telefono, aspettando sua madre pazientemente.

 _«Sono arrivata a casa sana e salva. Comunque russi. Buonanotte, Regina»,_ scrisse velocemente al sindaco.

Sorrise all’immagine di Regina con Henry che aveva ancora come sfondo.

«Tieni» disse Mary Margaret, sedendosi accanto a Emma. «Con panna e cannella».

«Grazie» rispose Emma, prendendo la tazza con entrambe le mani e mettendo da parte il telefono.

«Allora… Tu e Regina..?» domandò immediatamente la donna, appoggiando la propria cioccolata a terra e sistemandosi a gambe incrociate, rivolta verso Emma, in modo da poterla studiare attentamente.

Era questa costante attenzione, la sensazione di essere continuamente analizzata e osservata, che metteva Emma a disagio. Snow lo faceva solo perché ci teneva, su questo non c’era dubbio, e voleva essere sicura di non perdersi nemmeno un dettaglio del volto di Emma, per capirla meglio, per capire anche quello che non diceva. O non voleva dire.

Ma Emma lo detestava.

«Io e Regina stiamo insieme. Come una coppia. Una famiglia. Già» completò Emma.

«Era quello che volevi dirci venerdì?»

«Sì».

«E… non sei più arrabbiata con Regina? Avete… risolto?»

«Già» confermò Emma.

Mary Margaret fece una smorfia.

«Cosa?» chiese Emma, confusa, per poi prendere un sorso di cioccolata.

«Nulla, è solo che… Insomma, non hai paura che lo faccia di nuovo?»

«Non sei esattamente una sostenitrice di Regina, non è vero?» domandò Emma, stirando le labbra.

«No, Emma, non fraintendermi. Credo in Regina. Credo in tutta la strada che ha fatto. Credo che non sia più la stessa persona che ha usato il mio amore per David per farmi mordere quella mela, la donna che ha ucciso mio padre, che ha-»

«Credo possa bastare» la interruppe Emma.

«Scusa, è solo che… Ha fatto così tante cose, ha spezzato così tanti cuori e non voglio che faccia lo stesso con il tuo» disse Snow, alzando il braccio e accarezzando il volto di Emma con tenerezza. «Sei la mia bambina. E non voglio che tu soffra. Credo in Regina e nei progressi che Regina ha fatto, ma qui è in gioco il tuo benessere. E io non ho intenzione di correre nemmeno il minimo rischio».

Emma annuì.

«Capisco cosa vuoi dire. Capisco che tu voglia… proteggermi. Ma non devi farlo. Mamma, il problema tra noi non è _solo_ Regina.

Sono felice con Regina. Ho paura che potrei farmi male? Dio, sì, quello che provo per Regina… è diverso da tutto quello che ho conosciuto prima di incontrarla. Ogni cosa che ho provato per Regina, fin dal primo istante, è stata solo ed esclusivamente per Regina. Come se avessi vissuto la mia intera vita in una bolla. I colori erano attenuati, i suoni ovattati, i profumi flebili. Ma poi è arrivata Regina e ha fatto scoppiare quella bolla.

Che fosse rabbia, rancore, sollievo, comunanza, frustrazione, determinazione, affetto… Ogni cosa, con Regina attorno, è semplicemente di più. Ed è sempre stato così.

Quindi sì. Ho paura, ho davvero paura perché anche il dolore, con Regina è… di più. Ma ne vale la pena, vale la pena rischiare. E, soprattutto, ho fiducia in Regina, in fiducia in noi. Ne abbiamo passate talmente tante che non riesco davvero a immaginare che cosa mai potrebbe separarci. Credo nulla. Nulla al di fuori della nostra volontà» concluse Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle, per poi arrossire violentemente e affondare il viso nella cioccolata quando si rese conto dello sguardo orgoglioso, commosso, amorevole di Snow.

«Non ti ho mai sentita parlare così. Non ti ho mai sentita parlare a me, _così_. Così libera, così sicura. Senza nasconderti ai miei occhi» considerò Snow. «Forse Regina è la decisione giusta».

«Regina è la decisione giusta. Senza forse. Non hai battuto ciglio quando si trattava con Hook. Eppure non è esattamente l’ideale di uomo che una madre vorrebbe avere accanto alla propria figlia».

Snow annuì. «Non è che fossi particolarmente entusiasta di lui. E tu eri… felice, ma non troppo. Eri legata a lui, ma non… troppo. Credo che quello che mi spaventi, del tuo rapporto con Regina, sia questa vostra… fatalità. Se ci penso, mi sembra ridicolo che non sia accaduto prima, ma Regina è il genere di donna in grado di evitare l’inevitabile. Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto… Non è come con Killian. Se qualcosa va storto con Regina, non potrai superarla con qualche lacrima e una commedia romantica».

«Lo so» rispose Emma.

«Sarò sempre guardinga, nei confronti di Regina».

Emma sospirò. «Posso conviverci. Credo che anche Regina possa farlo. Ma non essere scortese e, soprattutto, non dubitare mai di lei o di me o delle nostre intenzioni l’una con l’altra. Siamo consapevoli che entrambe potremmo mandare tutto a fanculo-»

«Le parole, Emma»

Lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi al cielo. «L’hai presa da Regina? Questa avversità verso un linguaggio giusto un poco colorito?»

Snow storse il naso. «Credo di sì. Mi riprendeva sempre quando mi sentiva usare le parole che sentivo dai soldati e dalle sentinelle».

Emma scosse la testa. «In ogni caso. Promettimi che crederai in noi. Vuoi starmi vicina? Stammi vicina in questo» disse Emma, con un sospiro. «Per favore» aggiunse poi, flebilmente, sentendosi all’improvviso… una figlia.

Sentendo di desiderare il supporto di sua madre, la sua guida, magari, e talvolta anche i suoi consigli.

Per Emma, quello poteva essere un nuovo inizio, non solo con Regina, ma anche con Mary Margaret.

«Ma certo, Emma!» esclamò Snow, prendendo la cioccolata di Emma dalle mani della ragazza e posandola a terra, prima di gettarle nuovamente le braccia al collo e stringerla. «Voglio che tu sia felice. E Regina ti rende felice. Rende sia te che Henry felici e... questo mi basta».

Le spalle di Emma si rilassarono e la ragazza ricambiò, infine, l’abbraccio.

Rimasero così per qualche istante.

Il cuore di Snow batteva furiosamente, dolorosamente, nel petto della donna, mentre stingeva a sé la sua Emma.

Perché Emma non si era mai lasciata stringere così, non da sua madre.

Emma non si era mai lasciata stringere dopo aver abbassato tutti i suoi muri di difesa.

Ed era Regina a darle la forza di abbassarli, esporsi, perché quello che avrebbe potuto trovare valeva il rischio di farsi male.

«Potrebbe diventare un’abitudine, sai?» suggerì poi Emma, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio e recuperando la cioccolata. Ne bevve un sorso, per cacciare nuovamente in gola le lacrime che minacciavano di raggiungere gli occhi.

«Cosa?» domandò Snow, confusa.

«Chiacchierare. Solo io e te e la cioccolata. Magari non a notte fonda» aggiunse Emma, titubante.

«Sarebbe meraviglioso, Emma».

«Bene. Così potremo parlare di tutti i tuoi piccoli difetti e risolvere i nostri piccoli problemi di comunicazoine» rispose Emma, in tono scherzoso.

«Io non ho difetti! Hai parlato con tuo padre?» domandò Snow, risentita.

E tuttavia non le importava davvero perché, in cuor suo, sentiva di aver finalmente riannodato il filo della propria vita a quello di sua figlia, dopo averlo tagliato tanti e tanti anni fa, in un altro mondo, in un altro tempo, subito dopo averla data alla luce. 

 

 

Era lunedì e, come ogni lunedì, Regina uscì dal municipio durante la sua pausa pranzo, ricordandosi di salutare la signora Ashley-Boyd, per recarsi alla stazione di polizia e pranzare con Emma.

«Em-» iniziò il sindaco non appena arrivò nell’ufficio dello sceriffo, chiudendo poi immediatamente la bocca non appena si accorse della situazione della ragazza: addormentata sul divano a pancia in giù, il braccio penzolante a sfiorare il pavimento e la bocca aperta, semicoperta dai capelli biondi e che si muovevano appena, a ritmo con il suo respiro.

Regina sorrise. Si tolse il cappotto e appoggiò la borsa e il pranzo per lei e per Emma sulla scrivania della ragazza. Camminò cautamente, a piccoli passi, appoggiando solo la punta del piede per non far rumore con i tacchi.

Si accucciò accanto al viso di Emma e le scostò i capelli, scoprendo l’orecchio.

«Emma».

La ragazza si mosse, senza però svegliarsi.

«Emma» bisbigliò Regina di nuovo, un sussurro leggero.

«Emma» ancora. Era la voce di Regina, Emma l’aveva riconosciuta, ma di certo stava sognando, perché era sul divano della stazione di polizia e non era la prima volta che lo sceriffo finiva con il sognare il sindaco usare quel tono di voce, basso, eccitante, con lei.

Regina sorrise, divertita da quanto il sonno di Emma potesse essere pesante, così le solleticò con le dita il retro dell’orecchio, ma la ragazza si limitò a rispondere con suoni inarticolati, compiaciuta, muovendo la testa per cercare maggior contatto.

Il sindaco sentì le gambe tremare leggermente. Emma riusciva ad essere al tempo stesso di un’infinita tenerezza e di un’irresistibile sensualità.

Ed ebbe l’istinto, Regina, di mordere il tondo e grazioso lobo dell’orecchio di Emma e dal momento che il sindaco non aveva mai eccelso nel controllare i propri istinti, Regina lo fece.

E Emma rispose con un suono prolungato, come se stesse miagolando, che colpì il sindaco nel basso ventre.

Quel gioco, decise Regina, stava andando decisamente oltre.

«Emma!» e questa volta il tono di Regina, pur continuando ad essere un sussurro, era impaziente, quasi isterico.

E Emma si decise ad aprire gli occhi perché quella non era esattamente la direzione in cui sarebbe andato il suo sogno, se fosse stato effettivamente un sogno. E che pudore e decenza andassero al diavolo.

«Regina!» esclamò lo sceriffo, mettendosi immediatamente a sedere, confusa. Arrossì. Quanto, delle reazioni di Emma, era stato reale, fisico, visibile da Regina?

_Oh, dannazione._

«Io non russo, Emma» disse il sindaco, tornando in posizione eretta e mettendo le mani sui fianchi. «Ma tu sbavi».

«Non è vero!» protestò lo sceriffo. Affrettandosi tuttavia a portare una mano alla bocca per scoprire, sollevata, che non era bagnata. Non quella volta, almeno.

Le labbra di Regina si stirarono in un sorrisetto. «Anche Henry lo fa sempre. _Faceva_ , in realtà. Quando era un bambino».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro, appoggiandola al muro alle sue spalle. «Abbi pietà di me, donna. Ho passato la notte a parlare con mia madre».

Regina si fece seria. Per una come Emma, le attenzioni disinteressate di una donna come Snow potevano risultare soffocanti e questo ormai se ne erano accorti tutti.

Si sedette accanto alla ragazza, circondandole le spalle con un braccio per guidarla con la testa sul suo grembo. Lo sceriffo assecondò il suo suggerimento, sdraiandosi supina e usando le gambe di Regina come cuscino. Così era decisamente molto più comoda.

«Oh, Dio» fece Emma, sentendo le mani fresche di Regina massaggiarle ora lo scalpo ora le tempie, in movimenti lenti e circolari. Ci sapeva fare con le mani, il sindaco. «Grazie».

« _Mmh-mmh_ » fece Regina, osservando il volto di Emma, gli occhi chiusi, rasserenarsi un muscolo per volta. «Vuoi raccontarmi cosa è successo?»

«Voleva sapere in che rapporti fossimo, tu ed io» spiegò Emma, girandosi poi sul fianco e portando le ginocchia al petto. Appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio di Regina, come se volesse ancorarsi a lei.

Il sindaco attese che la ragazza si sistemasse, prima di riprendere ad accarezzarle i capelli con una mano e appoggiare l’altra sul fianco di Emma. Considerò che, tutto sommato, avrebbero sentito chiunque fosse entrato nella stazione di polizia. E che, in ogni caso, non stavano facendo nulla di male.

«Possiamo farlo questo venerdì, se vuoi» disse Regina, senza nemmeno riflettere.

«Cosa?» rispose Emma, aprendo gli occhi, l’espressione confusa.

«Dirlo ai tuoi. Dirlo a Henry. Dirlo ad alta voce».

«Sei sicura?» domandò Emma, i muscoli del corpo tesi.

Regina esitò un solo attimo, uno solo, prima di rispondere. «Sì, sono sicura, Emma».

I muscoli dello sceriffo si rilassarono e la ragazza fece leva su un braccio per poter alzare il busto e raggiungere le labbra di Regina con le proprie.

Il sindaco venne presa alla sprovvista dal quel movimento repentino, ma si riprese immediatamente e rispose al bacio, accarezzando il volto di Emma con una mano, teneramente.

«Farò la cosa giusta questa volta, Emma» bisbigliò Regina, un groppo in gola. Non era mai stata facile al perdono e le cose diventavano ancora più difficili quando si trattava di perdonare sé stessa. «Te lo prometto».

Emma appoggiò la propria fonte a quella del sindaco. «Non mi importa quello che farai. Giusto o sbagliato, basta che tu lo faccia con me».

Regina sentì il proprio cuore espandersi dolorosamente, come se quello fosse l’unico modo che lei avesse per ricevere tutto… tutto l’affetto che Emma le stava dimostrando. Una punta di sofferenza appena, perché nessuno può aspettarsi di condividere quello che Emma e Regina condividevano senza doverne pagare il prezzo e, nel loro caso, il prezzo era il dolore con cui avevano lastricato la strada per raggiungersi l’un l’altra.

Regina mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Emma.

«Insieme» concordò Regina. «Ora torna giù».

Emma diede ancora un bacio a Regina, prima di tornare ad appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe.

«Se non mangiamo, farai tardi in ufficio».

«Credo che la signora Ashley-Boyd saprà gestire la situazione anche da sola» disse Regina, chiedendosi come mai avrebbe potuto smettere di toccare, accarezzare, coccolare Emma.

«Accidenti, Regina Mills. Ti stai addolcendo, lo sai? Potresti persino chiamarla Ashley, a questo punto».

«Non esagerare, signorina Swan» l’ammonì Regina, pizzicando il lobo dell’orecchio di Emma.

Lo sceriffo arrossì, ricordando il morso che Regina le aveva dato poco prima, ma incapace di distinguere tra sogno e realtà.

Ma Emma decise di tenere quel dubbio per sé, perché con Regina comunque era sempre così.

Era l’essere sospesi tra sogno e realtà.

 

 

Regina, seduta al bancone del Granny’s, stava aspettando Emma.

Lo sceriffo le aveva scritto poco prima, avvisandola che sarebbe arrivata in ritardo anche rispetto al suo solito e canonico ritardo, così Regina aveva atteso ad ordinare.

Controllò l’orologio, chiedendosi a quanto corrispondesse un ritardo non predefinito in quel confuso sistema di caos e tenerezza che era Emma Swan, quando lo sceriffo comparve finalmente nel localo e si fiondò da Regina, gettandole le braccia al collo.

«Credevo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto» disse Emma, in tono melodrammatico, mentre Regina rispondeva all’abbraccio. Lo sceriffo indugiò ancora qualche secondo, prima di separarsi e sedersi accanto a Regina.

Il sindaco la guardò interrogativa.

«E tutto quello cui riuscivo a pensare» disse Emma, «era al fatto di non aver adempiuto al mio dovere, non fino in fondo, perché la sedia dello sceriffo non è accanto a quella del sindaco. Oh, questa sorte avversa che macchia il mio onore. Non potrei tollerare di morire con una tale onta sulla mia anima, Regina, oh, Regina, se non acconsentirai a spostare la mia sedia accanto alla tua, lo farò io, personalmente!» dichiarò la ragazza, terribilmente seria in volto.

Regina sospirò, alzò un sopracciglio, la guardò con espressione annoiata.

«Sul serio, Emma? Cosa è successo questa mattina? Hai dovuto aspettare qualche secondo in più perché arrivasse l’acqua calda per la doccia e questo ha sconvolto il tuo assetto spazio-temporale?»

«No» rispose Emma. «E per quanto tu riesca a risultare inspiegabilmente sexy quando ricorri a termini come _spazio-temporale_ , posso assicurarti che la questione è terribilmente seria» assicurò lo sceriffo, spalancando gli occhi.

Regina, ormai abituata al rossore delle proprie guance che la tradiva ogni volta che Emma le faceva un complimento idiota e adorabile come quello, scosse la testa.

«So già che mi pentirò di questa domanda, ma… Cosa è successo di tanto, tanto sconvolgente questa mattina, Emma?» chiese, sarcastica.

«Mia madre» rispose lo sceriffo, bisbigliando come se stesse rivelando informazioni estremamente riservate. «Mia madre mi ha incastrata per un’altra chiacchierata. Io, lei e la cioccolata. Le avevo detto che potevamo anche renderla un’abitudine, ma non intendevo _così»_.

L’espressione di Emma era di assoluto orrore e Regina si trattenne dal sogghignare, decidendo di stare al gioco della ragazza.

«Oh, Emma!» esclamò il sindaco, coprendosi la bocca atteggiata a formare una “o” con la mano. «Questo è assolutamente catastrofico, le mie orecchie sono offese al solo udire l’accaduto!»

«Lo so!» fece Emma. «Intendevo… sì, un’abitudine… ma… non lo so, bimestrale o stagionale. Non quotidiana!»

«Perché non direttamente annuale?» domandò Regina, prendendo in giro Emma.

«Esatto!»

Il sindaco scosse la testa.

«Non la smetteva più di parlare» disse lo sceriffo, guardando nel vuoto, come se stesse rammentando un trauma.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Emma» disse in tono secco e tagliente. «Smettila di essere ridicola. Snow voleva solo parlare. Magari ha preso con troppo entusiasmo il tuo suggerimento di farla diventare un’abitudine, ma almeno sta provando a darti ascolto».

Emma grugnì. «Mi sembrava troppo bello per essere vero, che tu fossi dalla mia parte. Ti schieri persino con Snowhite pur di darmi torto!»

«Non mi sto schierando da nessuna parte, Emma» precisò Regina, facendo segno a Ruby di portare loro il solito. La cameriera, a qualche metro di distanza, annuì entusiasta e si fregò le mani. Regina stirò le labbra, severamente.

Lo sceriffo, impegnata a spiegare a Regina quanto terribile fosse stata per lei quella mattina, non colse nulla dello scambio tra le donne.

«E comunque tu e tua madre avete la stessa tendenza nel fare un dramma di ogni piccola situazione» osservò Regina.

«Questo non è vero!» disse lo sceriffo, rabbuiata.

«Come vuoi» concesse il sindaco, osservando Ruby avvicinarsi con due tazze per lei e per Emma. «In ogni caso, credo che potreste trovare un compromesso e concludere che ritagliare un po’ di tempo per voi due con cadenza settimanale sia l’ideale».

«Ogni settimana?» tentò lo sceriffo. «Lei parla tanto, Regina! E fa tante domande».

«Come se non lo sapessi già».

«Emma» le interruppe Ruby, posando le tazze davanti alle due donne, per poi tendere il palmo con il palmo verso l’alto di fronte a Regina. «Signor sindaco» salutò la cameriera, con una certa delizia nella voce.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e Emma le guardò confusa.

«C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»

«No» fece Regina.

«Sì» la contraddisse Ruby.

Emma puntò gli occhi sulla cameriera. Ruby si schiarì la voce. «La nostra adorata signora Mills, qui, ha perso. Ha perso la scommessa che aveva fatto su Mary Margaret. E indovina chi potrà comprare abbastanza pannolini da poter durare per almeno sei mesi?»  

«Non ho perso. Si è trattato di una sfortunata coincidenza che ha portato la situazione a svolgersi in modo diverso dalla mia corretta predizione» la corresse il sindaco, dopo aver estratto dalla borsa delle banconote e averle date a Ruby, che le mise nella camicetta prima che qualcuno potesse vederla.

«Di cosa state parlando?» domandò Emma. «Si tratta ancora di quella scommessa?»

«Forse» risposero Regina e Ruby, in coro.

Emma incrociò le braccia. «Su cosa hai scommesso?»

Regina esitò, poi sospirò. Ormai la scommessa era chiusa. «Su tua madre. Avrei giurato che lo avrebbe scoperto da sola, di noi due. E che si sarebbe messa a piangere».

«Regina!»

«Cosa? Ero sicura che ti avrebbe pedinata o qualcosa del genere!»

«Regina!»

«Emma! Puoi negarlo? In tutta onestà, puoi dire che è qualcosa che tua madre non farebbe?»

Lo sceriffo sospirò, mentre Ruby agitò le mani mentre si allontanava, sussurrando poi a una collega che cosa servire allo sceriffo e al sindaco di Storybrooke. Non voleva certo finire in mezzo al quel fuoco incrociato.

«E non ho perso» sottolineò nuovamente Regina. «Semplicemente sono cambiate le carte in tavola, quindi questa scommessa non sarebbe nemmeno valida, ma non ha importanza. La signorina Lucas userà quei soldi per la signorina French e il bambino, perciò va bene così».

Emma si fermò a riflettere un attimo.

Tecnicamente, anche se Regina non lo sapeva, Mary Margaret era arrivata da sola alla conclusione giusta. David glielo aveva raccontato proprio quella mattina, prendendo in giro la moglie.

Ma Regina aveva scommesso. D’accordo, aveva scommesso su Snow e non direttamente sulla loro relazione, ma Regina non avrebbe dovuto scommettere. Anche se Emma sospettò che il sindaco avesse scommesso solo per poter aiutare la signorina French, il che significava che Regina non aveva la benché minima fiducia nelle abilità intuitive di Snow.

In ogni caso, Regina si meritava di aver pagato tanto a Ruby.

«Hai perso. E te lo meriti» dichiarò, prima di prendere un sorso della propria cioccolata e ignorando l’espressione scandalizzata di Regina.

«Io _non_ ho perso».

 

 

***

 

 

Sua madre era nervosa.

Era davvero, davvero nervosa.

Era così nervosa che si era mangiata ben due delle merendine che teneva nell’armadietto del _cibo per bambini,_ come lo chiamava il sindaco, dove riponeva tutto ciò che era destinato a Henry e Emma.

Regina era così nervosa che continuava a dimenticare tutte le luci di casa accese, passando da una stanza all’altra senza una ragione apparente se non quella di provare a muoversi per calmarsi.

Era così nervosa che ogni volta che Henry la chiamava, Regina scattava, i nervi a fior di pelle e i peggiori scenari nella mente.

Regina era così nervosa che Henry sapeva di dover far qualcosa.

Ma l’unica cosa gli venne in mente era… drastica.

 

 

Emma sistemò l’ultimo bicchiere in tavola, ammirando soddisfatta la propria opera. Normalmente, apparecchiare la tavola era un compito che demandava a suo figlio, soprattutto quando Regina sarebbe stata presente, perché il sindaco aveva insegnato a Henry una miriade di dettagli e accorgimenti che Emma non credeva nemmeno concepibili per un essere umano.

Ma quel venerdì Henry aveva scritto a Emma che sarebbe arrivato in ritardo e le aveva poi mandato una nota vocale di circa dieci minuti con le istruzioni per apparecchiare esattamente nel modo in cui piaceva a Regina.

Emma l’aveva ascoltata più e più volte, assicurandosi che tutto fosse perfetto.

Quella sera doveva essere perfetta.

 

 

Henry si decise a chiamarla.

Compose il numero.

Zelena rispose quasi immediatamente.

«Regina, ehi».

«Sono Henry» disse il ragazzino.

«Oh, Henry! Ciao! Cosa ha fatto Regina?» domandò la donna, quasi annoiata. In sottofondo, Henry sentiva un’allegra melodia senza parole, probabilmente uno dei giochi della piccola Robin.

«Ancora nulla. Ma credo che avrà un crollo di nervi se non vieni subito qui per calmarla e dirle che può affrontare questa cosa con Emma» rispose il ragazzino, con un sospiro. Bisbigliava, perché se anche Regina era al piano inferiore e lui si era chiuso nel bagno della sua stanza, preferiva non correre rischi con sua madre.

« _Ragazzina_ » commentò Zelena. «Ma perché non chiami Snow? O David? Sono sicura che-»

«Zia» la interruppe Henry, ben sapendo che chiamandola così avrebbe toccato corde esposte, in Zelena. Non che non avesse iniziato ad affezionarsi seriamente alla donna, ma rimaneva pur sempre la stessa che aveva provato ad ucciderlo. Anche se, a voler essere del tutto onesti, la caratteristica saliente della sua famiglia era proprio quella di attentare uno alla vita dell’altro a ogni piccola occasione utile, chiamando in causa ogni genere di offesa e screzio del passato per giustificare le proprie azioni. Dinamica che, metaforicamente, risultava applicabile a molte famiglie, ma nella sua la questione si era spostata a un piano decisamente troppo pratico.

Tuttavia, Zelena era la sorella di Regina. E lui le avrebbe dato una possibilità in quella famiglia.

«Zia» ripeté Henry. «Per favore. Non ho bisogno delle pillole inzuccherate dei nonni, la mamma non ne ha bisogno. Ha bisogno di sua sorella e di quella punta di… malvagità e egoismo che tu hai e che tanto sarebbe utile in questo momento. Per favore».

Henry sentì Zelena sospirare.

Se aveva ragione, e Henry sapeva di avere ragione, aveva convinto Zelena e la donna stava solo temporeggiando non volendo dargliela vinta tanto palesemente.

La melodia in sottofondo cessò.

«Sarò lì dopo aver dato da mangiare a Robin» disse infine Zelena.

Henry esultò silenziosamente, cercando di controllare la propria voce.

«Va bene. Come vuoi. A dopo. Zia» disse, chiudendo la telefonata.

 

 

Quando qualcuno suonò al campanello, Regina imprecò.

Regina non imprecava.

Mai.

Ma Regina non era mai terrorizzata, men che meno lo era mai stata dalla prospettiva di dover affrontare Snow e il Principe.

Chiedendosi chi accidenti fosse e sperando di poterlo congedare con poche parole e un sorriso di circostanza, Regina fu molto confusa dal trovare Zelena alla sua porta.

«Che dannazione stai facendo?» domandò la donna, entrando in casa senza nemmeno attendere che il sindaco la invitasse.

In quel momento, Henry le raggiunse nell’ingresso e Zelena gli porse Robin, che aveva tra le braccia, subito dopo aver dato un bacio sulla tempia della piccola.

«Henry, perché non passi un po’ di tempo con Robin mentre io e la mia sorellina parliamo un po’?»

«Certo, zia» rispose Henry, defilandosi nel salotto sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Regina e appena più dolce di Zelena.

«Zelena, non è il momento» dichiarò il sindaco, senza tuttavia poter dire per che cosa non fosse il momento, considerando che sapeva spiegarsi per quale dannato motivo suo sorella si fosse presentata alla sua porta.

«Oh, no, io invece credo sia proprio il momento adatto» la contraddisse Zelena, dopo essersi tolta la giacca, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

«Zelena!» esclamò il sindaco, seguendola, un fiotto di magia che si agitava nel suo petto.

«Parlami di Emma».

«No!»

«Cosa è questa storia che ti stai comportando di nuovo da perfetta idiota?» domandò Zelena, dopo aver trovato il bollitore per il tè e riempiendolo di acqua.

«Come osi-»

«Regina, dacci un taglio. Non ho intenzione di giustificare i tuoi comportamenti, trovare scuse per lenire i tuoi sensi di colpa nei confronti di Emma o ripeterti che credo in te. Tu devi imparare a credere in te stessa, a un certo punto, perché gli altri non possono continuare a farlo per te» disse Zelena, in tono fermo. «Voglio essere una persona migliore, per mia figlia e mia sorella e mio nipote, certo, ma sono sempre la Malvagia Strega dell’Ovest e ho perso, no, ho _ucciso_ il mio Vero Amore perché tu potessi essere felice. Perciò ora pretendo che tu ti sieda e mi dica che cosa cazzo stai facendo prima che io decida di prendere le tue sembianze e risolvere la questione con Emma a modo mio».

«Non ti azzardare ad avvicinarti a lei» minacciò Regina, raggiungendo la sorella e invadendo il suo spazio personale, un dito alzato a mo’ di avvertimento.

«Visto? Ora siamo sulla giusta strada» sorrise Zelena. «Cosa succede con Emma?»

Regina sbuffò, irritata, infuriata con sua sorella perché l’aveva messa alle strette e si allontanò dalla donna di qualche passo.

Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la cucina, a piedi scalzi, e Zelena la lasciò fare, sapendo che il sindaco stava solo cercando di capire da dove iniziare.

«Non lo so cosa succede con Emma» rispose il sindaco. «Non riesco a capire quale sia il problema riguardo questa sera. Ormai lo sanno tutti. Si tratta solo di renderlo ufficiale. Una formalità. Eppure ho paura che quando arriverà il momento di uscire di casa, mi bloccherò di nuovo e deluderò Emma e questa volta non ci sarà modo di rimediare».

«Ti avrei avvelenata, se fossi stata al posto di Emma. Un veleno lento, in grado di provocare dolori atroci. Avresti atteso la morte così come lei ha atteso te, quella sera. Con la stessa speranza» considerò Zelena. Il bollitore iniziò a fischiare.

«Non sei d’aiuto».

Zelena le sorrise amabilmente. «Tè?»

«No, grazie» rifiutò Regina, continuando a camminare avanti e indietro. «Il punto è che non voglio deludere Emma. Voglio… Voglio renderla felice. Voglio stare con lei. Lo voglio davvero e di questo sono _così_ dannatamente sicura».

«Mmh-mmh» fece Zelena, per far capire alla sorella che la stava ascoltando, versando il tè in una tazza che aveva trovato nell’armadietto sopra il lavandino del sindaco.

«Ma non posso sapere cosa accadrà in futuro. Perché un domani le cose potrebbero cambiare e quello che noi vogliamo potrebbe non essere più abbastanza, per tenerci insieme. Ma, che sia chiaro, io voglio stare con Emma».

«Credo che questo tu lo abbia già detto» le fece notare Zelena.

«Perché è vero. Ma al tempo stesso mi sento priva di forze, nauseata se penso a questa sera».

«Se reagisci così ora, cosa farai il giorno del vostro matrimonio?» domandò sua sorella, quasi con noncuranza, mentre soffiava sulla superficie del tè per raffreddarlo.

«Zelena! Non sei affatto d’aiuto!» ringhiò il sindaco.

«Perché tu sei ridicola. Hai solo paura di perderla. Tutti hanno paura di perdere le persone che amano. E tu ne hai perse molte. È come quando fai un pensiero poco casto su qualcuno e lo tieni per te e non lo dici a nessuno perché, se non lo dici, non è reale, puoi fingere di avere ancora della decenza dentro di te. Eppure se ne sono accorti tutti, dal tuo sguardo, che quel qualcuno lo hai spogliato con gli occhi».

«Io non ho mai fatto nulla del genere!» protestò Regina, l’espressione scandalizzata. Zelena aveva bisogno di rivedere le proprie metafore.

«Ti prego» disse Zelena, con sguardo eloquente. «Ma il punto è che sì, domani potresti perdere Emma perché gli incidenti succedono tutti i giorni, ma non c’è alcuna ragione perché tu debba essere l’incidente della vostra relazione. Non lasciare che la cena mancata di venerdì scorso rovini questa possibilità».

Regina, che ancora camminava, si fermò. Guardò sua sorella negli occhi, sospirò e sorrise.

«Grazie» disse con un filo di voce.

Zelena, e non lo avrebbe mai palesato ad alta voce, aveva ragione.

Era ridicola.

Era terrorizzata.

E rischiava di essere in ritardo.

E nessuna, nessuna di queste cose era _da Regina Mills_.

Lei era il sindaco, accidenti alla signorina Swan e alle sue fossette, ed era ancora una regina, con o senza regno, e che agli occhi verdi di Emma questo fosse ben chiaro.

«Tuo figlio ha ereditato le sue abilità da manipolatore dal nostro lato della famiglia. Non so se essere più orgogliosa o infastidita dalla cosa» fece Zelena, stringendo le labbra.

Il viso di Regina si velò di tenerezza. «Oh, me lo chiedo spesso anche io. Dopo un po’ finisci con l’abituarti. Devi solo… rimanere da queste parti».

«Come se fossi io la stronza che non si presenta alle cene».

«Zelena!»

«Va’ a cambiarti. Emma ti aspetta» la incoraggiò la donna e Regina sospirò, mormorando a sé stessa che aveva tutto sotto controllo, prima di dirigersi verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore.

«Henry! Vuoi un po’ di tè?» sentì Zelena gridare, dopo qualche gradino.

«Sì, zia!»

Regina sorrise.

Il futuro che aveva intenzione di costruire con Emma aveva il dolce profumo di famiglia.

 

 

***

 

 

«Nonna» disse Henry al telefono, cauto.

«Henry!» salutò Snow, con una punta di isteria. Poi abbassò la voce, riducendola a un sussurro. «State arrivando, vero? Regina non ha cambiato idea di nuovo, vero?»

«No, nonna» rispose Henry, lanciando uno sguardo a Regina che guidava, con la coda dell’occhio. «In realtà volevo avvisarti che sarà necessario un posto e mezzo in più, per questa sera».

«Cosa?»

Il fatto era che Regina aveva scritto un messaggio a Emma, mentre si vestiva, chiedendole che cosa ne pensasse se, quella sera, ci fosse stata anche Zelena. Perché, nonostante tutto, Zelena era l’unica persona ancora in vita con cui il sindaco avesse un legame diretto di sangue e se lei e Emma voleva rendere le cose _ufficiali_ con la loro famiglia, beh… Zelena faceva parte della famiglia di Regina, con la piccola Robin.

Emma aveva risposto con così tanti punti esclamativi intervallati da _numeri uno_ che Regina non aveva dubitato un solo secondo riguardo l’entusiasmo dello sceriffo. Ma Emma aveva anche posto una condizione: che non dovesse essere lei a dire a Snow di quel cambio di programma all’ultimo minuto.

Perciò, Regina, dopo aver fatto la proposta a Zelena, che aveva accattato solo per non deludere l’aspettativa negli occhi della sorella, aveva ricordato a Henry quanto magnanima fosse come madre, a lasciarlo uscire ogni volta che volesse con Violet, prima di chiedergli di telefonare a Snow e comunicarle che anche Zelena sarebbe stata presente.

«C’è anche la zia» rispose infine Henry, ricordando che lo stava facendo per non dover rinunciare al sorriso di Violet.

« _La zia?!_ »

«Zia Zelena. Con Robin».

«Henry!» esclamò Snow, trattenendo il fiato. «Ha rapito Neal e lo ha quasi ucciso!»

«Nonna, è la sera delle mamme. Potrai vedertela con Zelena domani, va bene? Ma questa sera potresti darle una possibilità? Ti prego? In fondo è quello che gli eroi fanno» rispose Henry, mettendo quanto più entusiasmo fosse possibile nell’ultima parte.

Snow sospirò. «Hai ragione. E noi siamo eroi».

«Fantastico!» esclamò il ragazzo. «Saremo lì tra poco!» aggiunse, chiudendo la telefonata.

«Complimenti, Henry» disse Zelena, seduta sul sedile posteriore, con Robin nel suo seggiolino. Fortunatamente si era recata da Regina con la propria auto ed era stato sufficiente spostarlo da una macchina all’altra. «Hai davvero un talento naturale. Scommetto che lo hai ereditato da Regina. Sei sprecato tra le file degli eroi».

«Già» concordò Regina, in tono scherzoso. «Con un taglio di capelli un po’ più Anni Venti e una camicia uscita da qualche buon atelier di moda invece che dall’armadio di tua madre, faresti davvero un’ottima figura al Convegno Annuale di Supercattivi».

«Magari anche un binocolo e un bastone. Rigorosamente intagliati dalle ossa delle tue vittime» continuò Zelena.

«E placcati d’oro».

«Faresti impazzire tutte le ragazzine. A proposito, come va con quella… _Rosalind_?» domandò Zelena, cercando di ricordare il nome della ragazza di suo nipote.

«Violet» la corresse Regina.

Henry rilasciò un verso di frustrazione. «Giuro che scendo dall’auto in corsa e proseguo a piedi, se non la smettete».

Zelena sogghignò. «Era solo una domanda, Henry. Preoccupazioni da zia».

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scena in cui Regina sorprende Emma addormentata sul divano della stazione di polizia è volontariamente il riflesso della scena dove Snow sveglia David, su quello stesso divano. Per questo la ripresa è in parte letterale. 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto,  
> T.


	16. Del gusto di Regina o sulle chiavi di Emma

 

_I need a drink before I_

_Even step into your door_

_My love will never turn on me_

_And everytime I see you_

_I pucker up to kiss you_

_I know you’ll burn for me, babe._

Burn, SomeKindaWonderful

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zelena era terrorizzata.

Stringeva Robin al petto e se ne stava nei pressi della porta dell’appartamento di Mary Margaret e David, osservando… _quelli,_ perché quelli _sorridevano_.

Zelena era sicura di non aver mai visto in vita sua delle persone sorridersi in quel modo l’un l’altra, con tanta sincerità e tanto affetto. Nell’aria aleggiava quella sensazione, quasi soffocante, di consuetudine e familiarità. Parlavano e si muovevano tra il bancone della cucina e il tavolo apparecchiato e il divano con i cuscini in disordine e continuavano a sorridere anche quando si urtavano, indaffarati a portare a termine il loro compito e quando cadeva qualcosa non aveva importanza di chi fosse la colpa, il più vicino l’avrebbe raccolto.

Come quando a Emma era caduto il cesto del pane che stava portando in tavola e Regina si era affrettata ad abbassarsi e raccoglierlo. Il sindaco dovette riportare Emma sul pianeta Terra, persa come sembrava nella galassia delle curve di Regina Mills.

Ed era esattamente quello ciò che spaventava maggiormente Zelena. Il modo in cui Regina… appartenesse di diritto a quel sereno e felice quadretto formato dalla famiglia di Emma.

Accettando l’invito a cena si era aspettata freddezza da parte dei genitori della ragazza e lunghe occhiate scambiate da sopra calici pieni di vino di una scadente annata. Ma Snow e David non solo avevano accolto Zelena con un sorriso, facendo smorfie alla piccola Robin per farla ridere, ma si erano affrettati a scusarsi perché le porzioni non sarebbero state abbondanti come al solito e si dispiacevano per l’attesa, ma Emma aveva combinato Zelena non aveva capito bene cosa e che quindi portasse pazienza. In ogni caso erano tutti abituati alla goffaggine di Emma.

L’atmosfera che Zelena aveva respirato a Natale e che aveva attribuito al solo periodo di festività era… reale.

E Zelena non sapeva che cosa fare.

Perché lei non aveva mai avuto questo genere di esistenza. Aveva dovuto combattere e scontrarsi con il mondo per la sua intera vita, senza poter mai abbassare la guardia, sicura che ogni persona che incrociasse la sua strada fosse pronta a distruggerla, approfittarsi di lei, ingannarla. Anche per questo ora preferiva la vita nel suo casolare nelle campagne di Storybrooke, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti della gente, in una solitudine con cui tentava di mondare la propria anima per essere una persona migliore e una madre degna per Robin. 

Sapeva che quello che vedeva davanti a lei, che quella vita, quella famiglia formata da Snow e Charming, non era un’illusione.

Sapeva che Regina l’aveva portata lì perché voleva che Zelena ne facesse, in qualche modo, parte.

Ma Zelena continuava a cercare il dettaglio che avrebbe tradito la messinscena, l’ingranaggio che avrebbe fatto inceppare la macchina.

A ogni secondo che passava, Zelena sentiva rafforzarsi nel cuore quella consapevolezza di piombo, che certamente anche Regina e Emma conoscevano bene: di essere lei stessa la miccia pronta ad esplodere, la trave marcia nelle fondamenta, la tegola spezzata sul tetto.

Ed era questa coscienza, che cancellava l’innocenza dal cuore, a tracciare la linea di demarcazione tra gli eroi e i non eroi, nient’altro. E Zelena era terrorizzata perché aveva il disperato bisogno che qualcuno le mostrasse come conviverci.  

«Ehi» fece Emma, avvicinandosi a lei quasi saltellando, un piatto in mano, facendola sussultare. «Anelli di cipolla?»

«Gr-Grazie» rispose Zelena, sistemando Robin su un fianco, che giocava con la sua collana, in modo da avere una mano libera.

Emma accarezzò i capelli della bambina.

«Mi dispiace, comunque» disse la ragazza, mordendosi il labbro imbarazzata e accennando alla piccola.  

Zelena la guardò senza rispondere.

Emma si schiarì la voce. «Voglio dire, ecco, sì, mi dispiace. Volevo… dirtelo. Perché credo che ora ci vedremo spesso, sai… Perché io e Regina stiamo insieme e tu sei sua sorella e quindi sì, ecco. Mi dispiace» disse Emma, sorridendo debolmente.

Zelena deglutì.

Emma temette di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato e stava per chiamare Regina, impegnata in una battaglia di solletico con Neal, per poter chiarire la questione con Zelena quando questa annuì.

«Anche a me» disse la donna, guardando ovunque tranne il viso di Emma. «Scusa» disse, con un filo di voce, tanto che lo sceriffo lo sentì a malapena sopra le grida di Neal che chiedevano aiuto e il bisticciare di Snow e David riguardo l’acqua per la pasta - la donna sosteneva fosse già salata, mentre David era del parere opposto - e le posate che Henry stava sistemando, sul tavolo, perché evidentemente Emma non aveva ascoltato alla lettera le sue istruzione.

Ma, tra quella cacofonia, lo sceriffo annuì e prese Zelena per un braccio, portandola verso il divano dove Neal si stava riprendendo, in parte sdraiato sopra le gambe di Regina.

«Cos-Cosa vuoi fare? Dove mi porti?» domandò Zelena, guardinga, i muscoli rigidi.

«Respira» fece Emma. «Lo so che tutto questo può sembrare opprimente e talvolta lo è. Ma la mia ragazza ha voluto che tu ci fossi, questa sera, e mio figlio ti chiama _zia_. Non dirò troppo per non spaventarti, ma hai tutto il diritto di stare qui. Mia madre potrebbe saltuariamente farti desiderare di essere altrove, ma non è poi così male».

«Tutto bene?» si intromise Regina, quando le altre due donne furono vicine. Neal si nascose immediatamente dietro la schiena del sindaco, come sempre timido quando si trattava di avere a che fare con una persona sconosciuta.

Emma sorrise e annuì, Zelena scosse la testa.

«Non è abituata alle cene in famiglia del venerdì» spiegò Emma, sedendosi accanto a Regina e mettendo a sua volta la testa dietro la schiena della donna per fare le smorfie a Neal.

«Siediti» fece Regina, indicando a Zelena l’altro posto accanto a sé. «David e Snow ne avranno almeno per un altro quarto d’ora in ogni caso».

«E Neal ha fame» esclamò Emma, la testa sempre nascosta dietro la schiena di Regina.

« _Tu_ hai fame» la corresse il sindaco.

«Anche io ho fame» dichiarò Henry, lasciandosi cadere accanto a Zelena con una mano sulla pancia e la testa reclinata all’indietro.

«Potremmo mangiare mio fratello» suggerì Emma, trascinando il bambino fuori dal suo nascondiglio, tenendo ferme le sue piccole mani con le proprie e riempiendogli la pancia di pernacchie.

«’Gina!» urlava il bambino, dibattendosi tra le braccia di Emma. «’Gina! ‘Gina, aiuto!»

«’ _Gina_?» domandò Zelena alla sorella, guardandola con occhi spalancati.

Emma sogghignò. «’Gina, perché non presenti Neal e Zelena?»

Il sindaco sorrise, tendendo le braccia verso il bambino per strapparlo dalle grinfie di Emma.

«Signorina Swan, per quanto sia chiaro a tutti che la tua età è solo ed esclusivamente un dato anagrafico senza alcuna correlazione con la tua maturità o grado di responsabilità, l’ultima volta che ho controllato eri perfettamente in grado di pronunciare ogni sillaba del mio nome senza alcun problema, perciò gradirei che tu continuassi a farlo, grazie».

Emma fece l’occhiolino a Zelena. «Adora quando la chiamo ‘Gina».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si spostò sul divano in modo da dare le spalle a Emma, cosa di cui comunque la ragazza non aveva motivo di lamentarsi perché, _oh,_ il vestito di Regina sembrava essere stato cucito direttamente sui fianchi della donna.

«Neal, lei è mia sorella maggiore, Zelena» disse Regina. «Zelena, ti presento ufficialmente Neal. E fingeremo che non vi siate mai incontrati prima».

Emma appoggiò il viso sulla spalla di Regina, mettendole una mano sul fianco e Regina, senza nemmeno pensarci, si appoggiò alla ragazza, reclinando appena il busto verso di lei.

Zelena si chiese se si rendessero conto di comportarsi esattamente come David e Snow, che ancora non avevano chiarito la situazione della pasta, ma decise di rimandare il commento a un momento meno… affollato.

«Neal» disse perciò la donna, sorridendo rigidamente.

Robin guardava incuriosita il bambino vicino a lei.

«’Lina?» fece Neal, titubante, facendo scoppiare Emma a ridere dopo un istante di silenzio.

«’Gina e ’Lina!» esclamò la ragazza.

Anche Henry si mise a ridere, «Zia ‘Lina», mentre Neal iniziò a battere le mani, insicuro su cosa avesse provocato tanta ilarità, ma pronto a divertirsi in ogni caso.

«’Gina e ’Lina!» ripeté, urlando, con voce acuta.

Entrambe le sorelle Mills guardarono Emma con lo stesso, minaccioso sguardo.

 

 

Alla fine della cena, Emma e Regina stavano litigando.

Così come David e Snow.

E Zelena sorseggiava il vino di una scadente annata, prestando in parte attenzione alla scena e in parte a sua figlia, che giocava sul divano con Henry e Neal.

«È stata salata due volte!» esclamò Snow, al limite dell’esasperazione.

David e Emma scossero la testa, irritati. «No! Era salata al punto giusto» disse David.

«Era _troppo_ salata. David, non voglio criticare le tue doti da cuoco, ma-» iniziò il sindaco, interrotta tuttavia da Emma.  

«Oh, ti prego, Regina. Hai eliminato il sale dalla tua dieta da chissà quanto tempo, ormai. Il tuo gusto è del tutto inaffidabile».

«Tu sali _due_ volte le patatine fritte, Emma! Il gusto inaffidabile qui non è il mio».

«Perché tu non metti abbastanza sale!».

«Proprio come Snow!» intervenne David. «Non dico che bisogna eccedere con il sale, ma la pasta-»

«Avevo ragione io, David, era già stata salata. Ma tu no, hai insistito e l’hai salata di nuovo!».

«Perché non era _già_ salata!»

Zelena si schiarì la voce.

«Almeno abbiamo scoperto da quale lato della famiglia vengono i pessimi, pessimo gusti alimentari di Emma» considerò Regina.

Zelena si schiarì di nuovo la voce.

Non che non si stesse divertendo a vedere quei quadro scannarsi a vicenda per un piatto di pasta, ma si stava facendo tardi e Robin aveva gli occhi lucidi e assonnati. E lei voleva solo tornare a casa, farsi una doccia calda e leggere gli ultimi pettegolezzi riportati dalle strane riviste patinate di quel Mondo Senza Magia.

«Bevi caffè nero amaro!» urlò Emma, incredula, rivolta a Regina. «Che genere di persona beve caffè nero amaro?!»

Zelena si schiarì la voce, per la terza volta, con convinzione.

Regina, finalmente, sembrò notarlo e si voltò verso la sorella. «Che c’è?!»

«Zelena!» esclamò Emma, come se avesse appena avuto un’illuminazione. «Zelena potrà chiarire la questione. La pasta era eccessivamente salata o meno?»

La donna guardò Emma, aggrottando la fronte, sicura che lo sceriffo fosse mortalmente seria riguardo la salatura della pasta, proprio come Regina. Si eguagliavano, in idiozia e testardaggine, ciascuna a modo proprio.

Improvvisamente calò il silenzio e, per quanto le orecchie di Zelena furono grate di questo, la donna si trovava ora nella scomoda posizione di dover dirimere una contesa che aveva separato non una, ma ben due coppie. E di questo lei non voleva saperne nulla.

«In realtà» iniziò la donna, storcendo il naso, «mi chiedevo quale fosse la _vera_ ragione per cui Regina mi ha invitata questa sera».

«La _vera_ ragione?» domandò David.

«Oh» fecero Emma e Regina in coro, mentre Snow si schiarì la voce e fece segno a Henry con la mano di avvicinarsi al tavolo con Neal e Robin.

«Già, dunque» iniziò Emma, grattandosi la testa e guardando prima il tovagliolo poi il piatto, ogni oggetto che si trovava davanti a lei, come se potesse darle una risposta.

Regina le prese la mano e le spalle di Emma si rilassarono all’istante. Si voltò verso il sindaco e si scontrò con il sorriso rassicurante di Regina. Emma non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

Si alzò in piedi e Regina la imitò, sempre stringendole la mano.

«Mamma, papà» fece Emma, improvvisamente seria. «Henry. Neal. Zelena e sì, Robin, allora. Ho nominato tutti? Sì, ho nominato tutti. Allora, ecco, non ho preparato un discorso perché ero così impegnata a fare in modo che tutto forse perfetto che ho dimenticato l’unica cosa che servisse davvero, ma credo che ormai siate tutti abituati a me, Emma Swan, che sarei io, già, quindi, sì».

Regina le strinse la mano. «Respira» bisbigliò. «Sei dove hai bisogno di essere. Solo… _respira_ ».1

«Respiro» sussurrò Emma in risposta, seguendo il consiglio di Regina e prendendo un respiro profondo.

Tutto sarebbe diventato improvvisamente reale, lei e Regina avrebbe assunto una nuova… gravità. Agli occhi degli altri, non sarebbero state più due distinte galassie, ma avrebbero esercitato un’influenza e un’orbita comune.

Il nome dell’una avrebbe richiamato subito quello dell’altra.

Ma forse, pensò Emma, era già così. E allora era stato davvero ridicolo aspettare, perché da molto tempo era impossibile per il mondo parlare di Regina senza che Emma subito sorgesse nella mente e viceversa. Emma era legata a Regina da quando Rumpelstiltskin aveva chiesto a Snowhite il nome di sua figlia.

Emma doveva solo dire qualcosa che tutti, in realtà, già sapevano.

«Insomma, io e Regina stiamo insieme. Come una coppia. Nel senso di voler costruire un futuro insieme e soppor- s _u_ pportarci a vicenda e… e… e litigare per il sale sulla pasta e tutte queste cose».

«E siamo felici di poter fare _tutte queste cose_ insieme» aggiunse Regina, gli occhi fissi su Emma. Lo sceriffo, che fino a quel momento aveva fatto vagare lo sguardo sui presenti, si voltò verso Regina e annuì.

«Come dice il sindaco Mills» confermò.

«E io sono felice per voi, mamma. E mamma» disse Henry, avvicinandosi alle due donne per abbracciarle.

Zelena, che ora aveva la piccola Robin tra le braccia, si mise ad applaudire, subito seguita da Neal e da Snow, orgogliosa pur con un velo di preoccupazione nello sguardo, mentre David non faceva che bisbigliare tra sé e sé _la mia bambina_ con gli occhi lucidi e le mani a forma di piramide coprivano la bocca.  

«Dovresti baciarla, ora» disse Zelena a Regina, indicando Emma con il mento.

E Snow impallidì. Al contrario, lo sceriffo e il sindaco avvamparono, gli occhi spalancati, completamente spiazzate dalla proposta della donna.

«Perché no?» disse David, alzandosi dalla sedia e mettendosi davanti alle due donne. «Dovremmo ricordare questo momento!» aggiunse l’uomo, estraendo il cellulare.

Regina alzò la mano come se stesse per ricorrere alla magia per far volare il telefono via dalla presa di David, ma Emma le afferrò il polso prima che fosse troppo tardi.

«Non è come se non ci fossimo mai baciate…» tentò lo sceriffo, con una smorfia.

«Emma!» esclamò Regina, entrambe le proprie mani in quelle della ragazza. «Dovremmo solo sederci e mangiare il dolce».

«A me piacerebbe avere un ricordo di questo momento» disse la ragazza. «Non ho… molti ricordi. Non ho molte foto. Mi piacerebbe avere… questo. Noi».

Regina chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo. «Emma-»

«Farebbe svenire mia madre» bisbigliò la ragazza.

Regina spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse.

Appoggiò la fronte a quella della ragazza, chiedendosi come ci fosse finita tra le braccia di Emma dopo la vita che aveva condotto.

«Baciala» suggerì di nuovo Zelena.

Henry mise una mano sui propri occhi e una su quelli di Neal.

«Senza esagerare, signorina Swan» concesse il sindaco, sorridendo.

Emma baciò castamente le labbra di Regina, che si strinse alla ragazza, continuando a sorridere. Udirono un tenue _click_ provenire dal cellulare di David, poi un altro.

Snow, rimasta rigida e silenziosa fino a quel momento, addolcì la propria espressione.

Poteva farlo.

Poteva accettare che Emma fosse felice, anche se con Regina.

Perché in quel momento Snow si era sentita trasportare a tanti, tanti decenni prima, quando non era che una bambina e aveva aperto, titubante, la porta di una stalla solo per scoprire la promessa sposa di suo padre che baciava un umile stalliere, il ragazzo che amava.

Ed era quella la Regina che ora vedeva.

Ingenua, felice, innamorata.

Come Emma.

Non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore che aveva fatto allora, strappando a Regina qualcosa che la donna amava. Non poteva prevedere gli sviluppi della storia tra Emma e Regina, questo no, ma lei di certo non le avrebbe ostacolate in nessun modo.

«Avete finito?» urlò Henry, sempre con la mano sugli occhi.

Regina si separò immediatamente da Emma, guardando in basso, evitando lo sguardo di chiunque e promettendosi di farla pagare a Zelena per quel ridicolo, dannatissimo suggerimento.

«Sì, ragazzino» rispose Emma, ridacchiando.

«Davvero? Non è uno scherzo? Non vi bacerete di nuovo appena toglierò la mano?»

«Potremmo» disse Emma, considerando la possibilità.

«No, tesoro» fece Regina, lanciando un’occhiata di rimprovero allo sceriffo.

Henry si tolse le mani dagli occhi.

«Che c’è?» domandò Emma a Regina, spalancando le braccia. «Lo abbiamo visto baciare Violet, non-»

«Mi avete visto baciare Violet?!» urlò Henry, imbarazzato e incredulo. Emma si strinse nelle spalle e Regina rivolse al figlio uno sguardo di scuse. Non era come se lo avessero fatto di proposito, in ogni caso.

«Comunque le foto sono uscite molto bene» disse David, orgoglioso, ammirando il proprio lavoro e abbassandosi per mostrarle a Zelena, che era la più vicina.

«Fantastico!» cinguettò la donna. «Perché non passiamo in fretta al dolce così possiamo concludere la serata?»

«Dio, sì» concordò Snow. «Almeno potrò togliermi questa orribile sensazione di salato dalla bocca».

«La pasta non era troppo salata» disse David immediatamente.

Zelena si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e tornò a sorseggiate il suo vino dall’annata scadente.

Sospirò, rassegnata.

Non c’era modo perché lei uscisse viva da quella serata.

 

 

***

 

Emma scese le scale che dalla camera che condivideva con Henry portavano al piano inferiore e si diresse, trascinando piedi, cuscino e coperta, verso il divano.

Suo figlio l’aveva cacciata, di nuovo, perché russava.

Emma sbadigliò. Doveva assolutamente decidersi a cercare un nuovo appartamento.

La casa che aveva condiviso con Hook era tornata effettivamente libera da quando il pirata aveva lasciato Storybrooke, ma la ragazza non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimetterci piede. Era un capitolo della sua vita che ormai aveva chiuso e tale voleva che rimanesse.

Aveva conservato alcune cose di lui. Come il primo anello che le aveva regalato e che l’uomo non aveva accettato quando Emma si era offerta di restituirlo. Aveva pensato di gettarlo nell’oceano, ma poi lo aveva tenuto perché dopotutto era stato un capitolo della sua vita e, in fondo, le sembrava giusto poterlo ricordare.

Come una tappa necessaria che l’aveva portata a quel presente, alla sua relazione con Regina. Emma non riusciva a capire come questo potesse essere vero, ma il sindaco insisteva sempre sull’importanza che ogni minima decisione che avevano preso nel loro passato fosse stata immensamente importante per portarle a quel momento.

Insieme.

E quanto era straordinaria la catena di eventi che le aveva portate a incrociare l’una la strada dell’altra.

Ma questo non cambiava il fatto che lei in quella casa non voleva tornare. Mai più.

Tuttavia Emma voleva anche smettere di trascorrere la notte del venerdì sul divano dei suoi genitori perché suo figlio si lamentava del suo russare. Cosa di cui comunque Emma dubitava fortemente. Nessuno mai, oltre a Henry, si era lamentato del fatto che russasse.

Dopo essersi sdraiata sul divano, Emma si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto.

Non aveva più sonno.

Il pensiero di doversi trovare un appartamento unito alla serata appena trascorsa avevano messo in lei una certa, curiosa, nuova smania del futuro.

Come mai le era capitato prima di allora, Emma non solo vedeva davanti a sé la concreta possibilità di essere felice, ma voleva mettere tutta quanta sé stessa in quel futuro. Senza tirarsi in dietro, senza paura di rischiare o perdere tutto quanto.

Emma era… elettrizzata.

Emma voleva fare progetti.

E Emma voleva fare tutto quanto con Regina.

Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca e guardò l’ora.

La mezzanotte era passata da qualche minuto.

Probabilmente Regina dormiva profondamente e, per quanto urgente fosse il desiderio di Emma di scrivere al sindaco, la ragazza si trattenne dall’aprire la sua conversazione.

L’aveva salutata poche ore prima, con un bacio ben poco casto, ma questa volta lontano da occhi indiscreti, e presto l’avrebbe rivista, possibilmente per un altro ben poco casto bacio.

Emma prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi. 

Poteva resistere alla tentazione di scrivere a Regina Mills.

 

 

Regina non riusciva a dormire.

 _Io e Regina stiamo insieme,_ aveva detto Emma, davanti alla loro famiglia.

_Stiamo insieme._

Regina _stava_ con Emma.

E al sindaco quel concetto piaceva, l’idea di stare, di essere con Emma.

Da quando Regina _stava_ con Emma, il sindaco si sentiva al centro di tutto quanto esistesse e fosse mai esistito, come se occupasse una posizione privilegiata e da questa si dispiegasse solo e soltanto per i suoi occhi quanto di più bello fosse mai stato creato e valesse la pena vedere. 

Le braccia di Emma erano quel posto privilegiato.

Emma era tutto ciò che Regina voleva guardare.

Il sindaco sorrise tra sé e sé, della propria spensieratezza, chiedendosi se anche Emma la stesse pensando.

Guardò l’ora sulla sveglia appoggiata sul comodino.

Era da poco passata la mezzanotte.

Probabilmente la ragazza stava già dormendo. E russando. Henry le aveva detto che Emma russava.

E Regina allungò una mano sul materasso, vuoto e freddo dall’altro lato, desiderando distintamente nel suo cuore di poter sperimentare personalmente quello che Henry le aveva detto e scoprire se Emma russasse davvero.

Probabilmente la ragazza sarebbe risultata adorabile anche in quello, con la bocca spalancata e i capelli arruffati.

Regina chiuse gli occhi.

Sarebbe stato opportuno per lei provare a dormire, prima che la sua mente continuasse a vagare, formando visioni di Emma Swan che-

Il telefono di Regina vibrò sul suo comodino e lo schermo si illuminò, schiarendo la stanza.

Il sindaco si affrettò a prenderlo, stringendo appena gli occhi mentre le pupille si adattavano alla luce artificiale.

 _“Anche se il tuo gusto è pessimo, le tue labbra hanno un buon sapore”_ le aveva scritto la signorina Swan.

 

 

Ovviamente Emma non aveva resistito alla tentazione di scrivere a Regina Mills.

E quando mai aveva resistito a Regina?

Probabilmente la donna le avrebbe risposto la mattina seguente e a un’ora indecente, come l’alba.

Perciò la ragazza sussultò violentemente quando il telefono si illuminò e si mise a suonare. La risata della Regina Cattiva echeggiò in tutta la stanza accompagnata da una cantilena di _merda, merda, merda_ della signorina Swan.

Emma si affrettò a togliere il volume, sospirando sollevata quando il silenzio tornò a riempire la notte.

Tese l’orecchio.

Sembrava che non si fosse svegliato nessuno, nemmeno il piccolo Neal che, altrimenti, si sarebbe messo a piangere.

Emma sospirò di nuovo.

Che dannazione ci faceva Regina ancora sveglia?

Emma si morse il labbro.

Magari…

E questo pensiero Emma non aveva il coraggio di formularlo concretamente, ma, magari, forse, c’era una seppur piccola e minuscola possibilità che Regina stesse… pensando a lei.

La ragazza sospirò, sognante.

L’idea di poter turbare il sonno di una donna quale era Regina Mills era intossicante.

Si affrettò ad aprire il messaggio.

_“Il mio gusto va bene così come è, Emma. E assumo tutta la quantità di sale necessaria ogni volta che ti bacio dopo che hai mangiato qualcosa di assolutamente non salutare. Il che equivale a dire ogni volta che mangi”._

Emma sogghignò e avrebbe voluto negare quell’ultima deduzione, ma in tutta onestà sapeva di non poterlo fare senza mentire. Semplicemente Emma non prestava attenzione a quello che metteva in bocca. Se aveva un languorino o qualcosa risvegliava la sua golosità, Emma lo mangiava.

Si rendeva conto di esagerare, talvolta. Ma una parte di lei lo reputava un riflesso a quei momenti della sua vita in cui non era stata sicura di potersi assicurare un pasto.

In ogni caso non voleva negare a Regina il piacere di rimproverarla riguardo i livelli del suo colesterolo, di lì a qualche decennio.

Emma scosse la testa. Erano comunque ancora d’accordo riguardo al procedere per piccoli passi e quello che lo sceriffo aveva appena fatto era un salto spazio-temporale di dimensioni epiche.

Si rimproverò mentalmente, prima di rispondere.

_“Dovresti baciarmi ogni volta che mangio, allora. Mi preoccupo della tua nutrizione e credo che sia eccessivamente troppo salutare. Devi bilanciare”._

_“Sei tu che trai tutti i benefici dai miei baci”._

 

“ _Forse. Dovremmo convalidare questa teoria. Dovresti controllare i miei parametri vitali prima e dopo avermi baciato_ ”, Regina lesse il messaggio di Emma e rise sommessamente.

Era sdraiata sulla pancia, una gamba piegata verso l’alto, sotto le coperte, in modo sbarazzino, e gli occhiali che aveva inforcato poco prima in bilico sulla punta del naso per agevolarle la lettura.

Era ridicolo il mondo in cui Emma fingesse ancora di aver bisogno di un pretesto per baciarla.  Pretesti che non avevano la benché minima ombra di serietà, ma che facevano arrossire Regina. Li trovava divertenti, in fondo, e lusinganti, ma soprattutto denunciavano il tatto e la delicatezza dello sceriffo: il sindaco era sicura che sarebbero anche potuti passare millenni, ma Emma non si sarebbe mai arrogata alcun diritto riguardo Regina.

E per questo il sindaco non sono era immensamente grata, ma anche incredibilmente ammirata. Naturalmente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con Emma, tuttavia poteva concederle quel bacio più che volentieri.

_“Potrebbe essere necessario più di un test”._

_“Su di me puoi fare ogni genere di test che ti salta in mente”._

_“È una cosa pericolosa da dire a una persona come me, Emma. Non credo che tu abbia idea di quello di cui sono capace, nemmeno dopo tutti questi anni”._

_“Mi piace il pericolo. Mi piaci tu. E mi piace come tu creda ancora di potermi spaventare, dopo tutti questi anni. Sei tu che non hai idea di cosa io sono capace”._

 

 

“ _Ho un misuratore di pressione, sai? Per i tuoi parametri vitali. In questo modo saremmo sicure del risultato dei test”._

 

 

“ _Domani mattina sarò davanti a casa sua appena sveglia, dottoressa Mills_ ” scrisse Emma, prima che la sua mente, traditrice, dipingesse un’immagine decisamente poco, poco professionale di Regina nei panni di una dottoressa.  

_Piccoli passi, Swan._

_Piccoli. Passi._

“ _La dottoressa Mills è libera anche ora, signorina Swan, se vuole passare dal suo ambulatorio_ ” fu tuttavia la risposa di Regina e Emma sapeva di avere sul serio bisogno di un dottore, in quel momento.

Il suo cuore si era all’improvviso rifiutato di battere, incredulo di fronte alla risposta di Regina, e tutto il sangue del corpo di Emma sembrava essersi raccolto nel basso ventre della ragazza, sul punto di andare a fuoco, lasciando mani e piedi di Emma freddi e la testa leggera come dopo il sesto bicchiere di vino a stomaco vuoto: incapace di ragionare logicamente e propensa a imbarazzanti fraintendimenti.

Regina-

Regina aveva davvero appena chiamato sé stessa _dottoressa Mills_ seguendo lo stupido suggerimento di Emma?

Regina aveva davvero appena alluso a quello che Emma pensava che Regina avesse appena alluso chiamando sé stessa _dotteressa Mills_ come Emma aveva stupidamente suggerito?

Regina aveva davvero fatto un passo nella direzione che Emma credeva che Regina avesse preso alludendo a quello che Emma pensava che Regina avesse appena alluso chiamando sé stessa _dottoressa Mills_ come Emma aveva stupidamente suggerito?

_Oh, Dio._

 

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore.

Emma ancora non aveva risposto e Regina era inquieta.

Perché poteva anche darsi che Emma si fosse semplicemente addormentata.

Ma, e questo era un pugno nello stomaco di Regina, poteva anche darsi che Regina avesse esagerato.

Quanto piccoli dovevano esattamente essere i passi che avevano concordato lei e Emma?

Insomma, erano due donne adulte e Regina sapeva che da parte sua non c’era motivo di aspettare. E tuttavia Emma poteva avere le sue buone ragioni per voler attend-

 _“Devo iniziare a cercare la chiavi del Maggiolino_?” fu l’improvviso messaggio di Emma.

Regina sentì un piacevole pizzicorino nel basso ventre.

Non aveva esagerato. 

Sentì la pelle prendere improvvisamente fuoco, il desiderio costante di Emma palesarsi con forza.

Cercava di tenerlo a bada, Regina.

Ogni volta che Emma sparecchiava portando pesanti pile di piatti e bicchieri nella sua cucina, i muscoli delle braccia flessi e definiti sotto la pelle diafana.

Ogni volta che la lingua di Emma le solleticava le labbra, esplorava la sua bocca, giocava con quella di Regina.

Ogni volta che Emma dimenticava di allacciare la giacca, e capitava sempre più frequentemente, e Regina si premurava di chiuderla, cercando di dissimulare il tremore delle sue dita.

Ogni volta che le mani di Emma si posavano sul corpo di Regina, le accarezzavano le guance, le stringevano i fianchi tenendola stretta a sé.

Ogni volta che Emma si sedeva vicino, terribilmente vicino a Regina e il sindaco sentiva le forme delle gambe atletiche dello sceriffo premute contro le proprie.

Ogni che gli occhi di Emma si posavano sulla bocca di Regina e poi scendevano per poi risalire velocemente e lo sceriffo non faceva che balbettare, un senso di trionfo nel cuore di Regina.

Ogni dannatissima volta Regina cercava di tenere a bada quel desiderio bruciante nel petto di avere Emma e di fare l’amore con Emma per ogni piccolo dettaglio che faceva di Emma… Emma.

Ma la signorina Swan, con le sue ridicole battute, con i suoi impacciati complimenti, non le rendeva la vita facile.

E quel “dottoressa Mills” era stata la miccia che aveva bruciato tutto l’autocontrollo di Regina in una singola, luminosa scintilla.

 

 

“ _Sono sopra il frigorifero_ ” rispose Regina.

Emma si alzò di scatto dal divano, precipitandosi verso il frigorifero e illuminandone la sommità con la debole luce dello schermo del cellulare.

Un brillio metallico le confermò che il sindaco aveva ragione. Prese le chiavi, incredula.

Dio, come aveva fatto a vivere tutti quegli anni senza quella donna?

E poi Emma fu colta del panico.

Era pronta. Perché aveva sperato che quella eventualità prima o poi si presentasse e aveva curato quotidianamente il suo aspetto esteriore da capo a piedi.

A voler essere sinceri, Emma sapeva che era ormai questione di giorni, prima che quella opportunità si presentasse. Aveva pensato di organizzare una cena, ricreare il loro primo appuntamento o magari prenotare una notte fuori città. Regina non aveva mai visto Boston, Emma aveva pensato che sarebbe stato carino mostrarle i luoghi del suo passato.

Qualcosa di romantico, insomma.

Qualcosa di… degno e all’altezza di Regina.

Ma a ben pensarci era un miracolo che fossero riuscite a resistere fino a quel momento, considerato il modo in cui era iniziata tutta quella storia, ed erano evidentemente arrivate a un punto di tensione tale che era bastato un soffio di vento a gettare all’ortiche ogni piano, ogni artificiosità.

E tuttavia Emma non era pronta. Perché indossava un paio di boxer con delle banane disegnate sopra e una vecchia canottiera gialla e scolorita.

Aveva bisogno di tempo per cambiarsi.

Guardò le chiavi.

Guardò la propria biancheria.

Si decise a rispondere a Regina.

“ _Qualcuno deve averle spostate. Ti scrivo non appena esco di casa”._

 

 

Regina lesse il messaggio e alzò il sopracciglio.

Era sicura che le chiavi si trovassero sopra il frigorifero, perché era stata lei a metterle lì dopo averle trovate dietro il divano di Snow e David. Ed era altamente improbabile che qualcuno le avesse spostate.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, intuendo come Emma indossasse probabilmente della biancheria… curiosa. Magari con le stampe di piccoli cigni.

Regina arricciò il naso, appuntandosi mentalmente di cercare e comprare alla signorina Swan della biancheria con delle corone stampate, giusto per essere chiari su come ormai stessero le cose, prima di rispondere.

“ _Non metterci troppo, Emma. Ti aspetto_ ”.

Sospirò poi, alzandosi dal letto e infilandosi la sua vestaglia nera.

In fondo, quel tempo poteva tornare utile anche a lei per sistemare la propria camera da letto e calmare i nervi.

Lei e lo sceriffo Swan.

Da sole.

Nel bel mezzo della notte.

Regina vedeva una sola conclusione possibile.

 

 

Emma aveva deciso di farsi anche una doccia, pregando di non svegliare nessuno perché dare spiegazioni a riguardo poteva essere qualsiasi cosa tra l’incredibilmente imbarazzante e l’oltre modo mortificante.

Asciugandosi il corpo con la salvietta, Emma fu all’improvviso cosciente del proprio corpo.

La sua pelle era ruvida, terribilmente ruvida a confronto di quella di Regina, e disseminata di nei di ogni tipo e grandezza. Era pallida e si arrossava facilmente. Non l’elegante rossore di Regina, delicato e uniforme, ma macchie ora più chiare ora più scure.

Sui fianchi e sulle cosce, poi, aveva i segni delle smagliature lasciati dalla gravidanza e c’erano, disseminate lungo tutto il suo corpo, diverse cicatrici, grandi e piccole, ricordo delle avventure e delle disavventure della sua vita.

Emma si morse il labbro, incerta.

E se non fosse piaciuta, a Regina?

E se il suo seno fosse stato troppo piccolo o le sue caviglie non abbastanza sottili?

Era una cosa, no? Quella delle caviglie sottili. Un attributo di bellezza o qualcosa del genere.

All’improvviso Emma non era più così sicura che quella fosse una buona idea.

Scosse la testa e si avvolse l’asciugamano intorno al corpo. Aveva bisogno di uscire da quel claustrofobico e soffocante bagno prima che le venisse voglia di urlare e farlo esplodere.

L’aria fresca le calmò la mente e i nervi. Emma prese un respiro profondo.

Se c’era una cosa che sapeva di volere, in quel momento, era di voler fare l’amore con Regina Mills.

Voleva sentire Regina e solo Regina sulla pelle e sulle labbra.

Voleva baciarla mille volte e mille volte ancora.

Voleva accarezzarla e stringerla e tenerla vicino al cuore.

E il pensiero di bastava a far girare la testa a Emma.

Ma Emma… Emma si sentiva inadeguata perché sulle qualità di Regina a letto non si era mai fatto mistero alcuno, a Storybrooke.

E per quanto lo sceriffo avesse una sua discreta esperienza passata con donne così come con uomini, Emma non era sicura di essere all’altezza del compito di compiacere il sindaco.

Non aveva _davvero_ idea di cosa Regina fosse capace.

Nervosa, Emma aprì il frigorifero e prese una birra.

La stappò con il portachiavi - chiavi che aveva lasciato sopra il frigorifero per timore di perderle - che fungeva anche da cavatappi e ne bevve un lungo, lungo sorso.

Che cosa accidenti le era saltato in mente?

Lei e il sindaco Mills.

Da sole.

Nel bel mezzo della notte.

Emma vedeva una sola conclusione possibile.

 

 


	17. Della gratitudine di Emma o sulle verità di Regina

 

 

_Give me a sweet prayer on my lips_

_And take it off_

_Take me in_

_I wanna make love to you._

\- Cure, Barcelona

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regina pensò di bere del sidro di mele per calmare i nervi, ma cambiò idea subito dopo aver versato il liquore nel bicchiere.

Voleva essere lucida, completamente lucida, per Emma e con Emma.

Guardò l’orologio e rabbrividì.

Era rimasta in vestaglia, perché non avrebbe avuto senso vestirsi per accogliere la signorina Swan e, nonostante le sue gambe fossero scoperte, non era diverso da quando portava un vestito o una gonna in ufficio.

Non era volgare, Regina.

Seducente, certo. E non era forse quello un elemento essenziale per quell’incontro?

Il sindaco strinse i lembi della cintura della vestaglia intorno alla vita e cercò di calmarsi. Probabilmente la sua era solo un’impressione data dal nervosismo e dell’aspettativa e Emma non ci stava mettendo _così tanto_ tempo in più del previsto.

Camminava al piano inferiore della casa semibuia, Regina, a piedi scalzi, controllando che i suoi capelli fossero in ordine a ogni specchio in cui si imbatteva. E ne aveva tanti, di specchi, in casa.

Regina iniziava a preoccuparsi.

E se fosse successo qualcosa a Emma?

Guidare di notte poteva non essere sicuro. Storybrooke certo non poteva vantare chissà quale sfrenata vita notturna, ma se un locale come il _White Rabbit_ aveva il suo ampio giro di clientela una ragione doveva pur esserci.

E Regina non sarebbe riuscita a perdonarsi di essere, di nuovo, la causa del dolore di Emma. Farla uscire a un’ora tanto tarda solo perché Regina voleva… fare l’amore con Emma.

Il sindaco si morse il labbro.

Lo sceriffo poteva anche aver cambiato idea.

Sarebbe stato comprensibile.

La proposta di Regina era stata folle, decisamente folle. E poteva attribuirne la colpa alla stanchezza oppure a Emma, perché non faceva che svelare la ragazzina innamorata che ancora viveva nell’animo di Regina, ma il sindaco sapeva che non era stato altro se non la felicità di non doversi più nascondere da niente e da nessuno a farla agire in quel modo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Regina poteva camminare a testa alta e lasciare che tutti sapessero a chi appartenesse il suo cuore. Niente sotterfugi per sottrarsi a una madre senza cuore che diceva di volere solo il suo bene, niente sensi di colpa nei confronti della moglie dell’uomo con cui andava a letto.

Solo quel senso di appartenenza che poteva nascere esclusivamente dalla volontaria e consapevole decisione di voler rimanere al fianco di qualcuno, che provava esattamente gli stessi sentimenti nei tuoi confronti.

E in questo si nascondeva un piacere segreto, noto solo agli amanti, i quali solo stando insieme scoprivano il vero sapore della libertà, del potere, della felicità. Scorreva nelle sue vene, come magia, ma meglio della magia, quell’amore che Regina portava per Emma.

E Regina voleva che Emma lo sapesse, voleva che Emma lo sentisse.

Ma Regina non aveva mai imparato ad amare qualcuno nel modo giusto, nessuno glielo aveva insegnato.

Sperò solo che Emma lo capisse.

Perché i minuti passavano e la strada fuori dal numero 108 di Mifflin Street rimaneva silenziosa e deserta.

 

 

Emma era pronta.

Aveva una mano sulla maniglia della porta della casa dei suoi genitori, ma non si muoveva.

Non aveva indossato nulla di strabiliante.

Regina sarebbe stata strabiliante per entrambe in ogni caso, non c’era bisogno che lo fosse anche lei.

E comunque Emma aveva un nodo allo stomaco e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era indossare biancheria oltremodo scomoda che sembrava disegnata con il solo scopo di darle un assaggio di dannazione, con tutto quel pizzo e gli orli che salivano dove non dovevano salire a ogni minimo movimento e lacci e nastri e fiocchi dalla discutibile utilità che si impigliavano in ogni dove.

Aveva ancora un paio di quei completi nella valigia che aveva riposto sotto il letto. Li aveva comprati nel tentativo di animare la sua relazione con Hook, pensando che l’apprezzamento da parte dell’uomo, se solo Emma si fosse sforzata, l’avrebbe aiutata a entrare in sintonia con lui.

Non aveva funzionato.

Per nulla.

Perciò Emma aveva deciso che un semplice completo rosso, senza fronzoli di alcun tipo se non una sottile linea di nera a definire gli orli della stoffa, sarebbe stato perfetto. Regina amava il rosso. E il sindaco poteva criticare senza posa la giacca rossa di Emma, ma la ragazza sapeva che Regina l’adorava.

Quello che Emma non sapeva era: lei sarebbe stata abbastanza per Regina?

E tuttavia lo sceriffo capiva di star facendo un torto all’altra donna. Perché Emma stava dando per scontato che Regina fosse il tipo di persona per cui smagliature e cicatrici sono motivo di critica e di biasimo. Come se non fossero naturali, come se il compito di Emma non fosse altro che quello di conformare il proprio corpo a determinate aspettative, che le piacessero o meno, e ogni deviazione da esse non fosse altro se non un fallimento e ogni fallimento, ogni linea del suo corpo fuori posto, ogni segno non richiesto sulla pelle, avesse il potere di determinare il valore di Emma come persona.

Regina non era così e Emma lo sapeva.

Ma per Emma non era facile scrollarsi dalle spalle quell’interiorizzato senso di inadeguatezza, quella vocina che le diceva che non sarebbe mai stata come le altre ragazze, quelle i cui padri compravano vestiti costosi e a cui le madri insegnavano come truccarsi, come acconciarsi i capelli.

Emma prese un respiro profondo.

Non aveva mai avuto tanto terrore di essere rifiutata, in passato. Probabilmente perché aveva sempre accolto le persone che il destino metteva sulla sua strada, senza mai accettare davvero qualcuno, senza mai donarsi con tutta sé stessa. Senza mai desiderare ardentemente qualcosa così come desiderava di piacere, non compiacere, a Regina per quello che era.

E scoprirsi in quel modo, Emma lo sapeva, richiedeva coraggio.

E fiducia.

Emma fece scattare la serratura e uscì dalla casa dei suoi genitori per raggiungere il numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Con Regina poteva farlo.

 

 

Quando il campanello suonò, Regina per poco non urlò.

Non aveva sentito alcuna macchina fermarsi di fronte a casa sua e il Maggiolino certo non era tra le più silenziose auto che girassero in città, al contrario. Il sindaco aveva imparato a riconoscere il familiare scoppiettio del motore della macchina di Emma.

E ad affezionarsi a quel catorcio. Ma non c’era alcuna ragione perché la signorina Swan lo sapesse.

Regina si affrettò verso la porta, all’erta.

Non poteva essere Emma.

E chi dannazione poteva essere a un’ora tanto tarda?

Cautamente, Regina guardò nello spioncino della porta d’ingresso.

E il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente, come se l’immagine di Emma gli avesse dato nuova linfa.

Si affrettò a far scattare la serratura e aprire la porta.

«Emma!» esclamò, stupita.

«Non credevi sarei venuta sul serio? Posso sempre andarmene, voglio dire-»

«No, è che-»

«Stavi scherzando? Potrei aver frainteso tutto quanto e davvero-»

«No! Em-»

«Non sarebbe un problema, possiamo fingere che non sia successo nulla».

«Io-»

«Abbiamo detto piccoli passi e mi scuso se non era questo quello che intendevi. Stentavo a crederci in ogni caso, quindi-»

Regina si lanciò in avanti, gettando le braccia intorno al collo di Emma. L’aria della notte era fredda, gelida sulla pelle scoperta, sottile si infilava sotto il raso della vestaglia di Regina facendola rabbrividire.

Ma le labbra di Emma erano calde sulla bocca di Regina e le braccia dello sceriffo andarono subito a stringersi intorno alla vita del sindaco.

«A volte parli troppo, Emma» bisbigliò Regina, interrompendo il bacio con Emma, paralizzata dalla sorpresa, timorosa di muoversi e sciogliersi da Regina. «Ti ho detto che ti avrei aspettata e no, evidentemente non stavo scherzando. Ma se tu-»

«Io questa volta non ho obiezioni, signor sindaco».

«La vuoi smettere di interrompermi?»

Emma diede un bacio sul naso di Regina e poi sulla guancia della donna, che rabbrividì di nuovo.

«Forse dovremmo entrare, cosa ne dici?» suggerì Emma, già spingendo Regina verso l’interno.

Il sindaco annuì. «Dove hai parcheggiato il Mag- il catorcio, Emma?»

«Oh, sono venuta a piedi».

«Cosa?»

«È una storia divertente, sai? Però credo sia meglio lasciarla a un secondo momento» rispose Emma, chiudendo con lo stivale la porta d’ingresso. Regina pizzicò il braccio dello sceriffo.

«Sporchi la porta, così».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Regina lanciò uno sguardo oltre le spalle dello sceriffo, che le prese il mento tra le mani con dolcezza e baciò di nuovo il sindaco.

Regina abbassò la cerniera della giacca di Emma e sentì la ragazza sotto di lei irrigidirsi all’istante. Il sindaco interruppe il bacio ancora una volta, con rammarico, ma con dolcezza, per poter guardare la ragazza negli occhi.

«Va tutto bene, Emma?»

«Sì, certo!»

«Stai mentendo» disse Regina, facendo ora un passo indietro, l’espressione preoccupata in volto.

«No!» protestò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa. «Sto benissimo. Va tutto bene, terribilmente bene».

«Certamente non ho il tuo superpotere, Emma, ma so sempre quando menti. O quando lo fa tuo figlio» rispose il sindaco, incrociando le braccia sopra il petto. «Cosa c’è che non va?»

«Nulla» fece Emma, con una smorfia. «Assolutamente… nulla» sospirò, gli occhi che scivolavano lungo la figura di Regina.

«Voleva essere un complimento, signorina Swan?» domandò il sindaco, incerta.

«Oh, lo era».

Regina arrossì lievemente e allungò la mano verso la guancia di Emma, il pollice le accarezzò ritmicamente lo zigomo.

«Grazie» soffiò Regina. «Ma perché questo tuo bel viso è ancora turbato?»

Emma avvampò.

Non il delicato arrossire di Regina, ma un violento mutamento di tonalità che le mandò il viso in fiamme e le fece sudare le mani.

«I-Io non-Io non sono turbata» riuscì infine ad articolare la ragazza. «Gr-Grazie»

Regina portò anche l’altra mano al viso di Emma e la guardò negli occhi.

«Vuoi leggere i vecchi fumetti di Henry invece di…» fece Regina, lasciando la frase in sospeso con espressione eloquente.

«Cosa?» fece Emma, poi scosse la testa. «Perché?»

«Perché c’è qualcosa che non va, Emma. Non voglio spingerti a fare nulla di cui domani mattina potresti pentirti, non-»

«Non potrei mai pentirmene. Mai» si affrettò a dire Emma. Regina sorrise e attese pazientemente che la ragazza continuasse.

Lo sceriffo prese un paio di profondi sospiri, bisbigliando qualcosa sottovoce che Regina non riuscì a distinguere distintamente, ma che era condito da numerosi “Swan”, “idiota” e “merda”.

Lo trovò adorabile. E fortunatamente trovò anche la forza di controllarsi e non baciare la signorina Swan. L’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era ignorare il problema di Emma, qualunque fosse, solo perché Regina non riusciva a controllare il proprio istinto.

«Ma… E se… Insomma, guardati. E poi guarda me. Io sono… così. E tu sei… _così_!» disse Emma, spalancando le braccia in segno di impotenza.

«Stai… facendo dei paragoni tra di noi?» domandò Regina, cautamente.

Emma fece una smorfia.

Il viso di Regina si velò di tenerezza e il sindaco spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso della ragazza.

«Sei bellissima, Emma» bisbigliò Regina. Il rossore di Emma si intensificò.

«So-Sono diversa» rispose lo sceriffo. «Non sono come le altre donne, io-»

«Guardami negli occhi» rispose il sindaco, tenendo il volto di Emma con entrambe le mani. «Così saprai che non sto mentendo. Non mento quando dico che sei bellissima, Emma Swan. E non mento quando dico che non devi sentirti diversa. Non dovrebbe esserci un ruolo che ti senti in dovere di interpretare. Sei tu, sei quello che vuoi essere. Odiavo vederti con il pirata non perché fossi gelosa, ma perché… stavi scomparendo. Eri sempre meno Emma, eri sempre più la ragazza che lui voleva che fossi. Non so da dove gli venisse l’idea di come deve essere una donna e di certo non posso immaginare come potesse credere che quell’idea fosse da preferire a te, che sei tanto straordinaria».

Regina sorrise dolcemente a Emma. «Per tanti anni mi sono sforzata di essere la figlia ideale di Cora, la moglie ideale del re, la madre ideale di Henry e cosa ho ottenuto? Una felicità tanto amara da distruggere quanto di buono ci fosse in me. E poi sei arrivata tu con questa gran faccia tosta e nessuna intenzione di scusarti per quella che eri. Ero furiosa perché chi dannazione credevi di essere, per andartene in giro nella mi città a testa alta, a dispensare sorrisi, a illuminare le giornate di chiunque scorgesse una ciocca di questi capelli biondi?

Emma, ecco chi eri. Avevi il coraggio di essere te stessa.

Mentre io ero la madre di Henry, il sindaco di Storybrooke, la Regina Cattiva, l’allieva di Rumpelstiltskin, la matrigna di Snowhite, la moglie del Re, la figlia di Cora. Avevo sempre lasciato che fossero gli altri a definire che io fossi o potessi essere.

Ma tu non lo hai mai fatto. Hai sempre preferito chiamarmi Regina. Solo Regina.

Mi spaventava, questo tuo modo di fare, perché eliminava ogni barriera tra te, Emma, e me, Regina. Non avevo cariche pubbliche, titoli nobiliari o cattiva reputazione dietro cui nascondermi» confessò Regina, con un respiro profondo. «Sei stata la prima e l’unica persona a non avermi mai, mai costretta all’interno di un’idea. E nemmeno tu sei costretta all’interno di un’idea, Emma, non ai miei occhi. Puoi essere la Salvatrice e lo sceriffo agli occhi di questa città, mamma a quelli di Henry, figlia per Snow e David, non mi importa, perché ai miei sei Emma».

La ragazza si agitò sul posto e mosse un piccolo passo verso Regina, facendo cozzare la propria fronte a quella della donna. Nelle parole di Regina non c’era una sola, singola stilla di menzogna. Emma ne era certa, perché non aveva fatto altro che aspettarla e perciò aveva prestato attenzione a ogni inflessione della voce del sindaco, a ogni sillaba pronunciata.

Ma era sincera, Regina.

Emma si morse il labbro inferiore, una lacrima scivolò lungo il suo viso accarezzando le dita di Regina che ancora lo stringevano, ma il sindaco non mosse un muscolo.

Stava per sussurrare a Emma che potevano guardare un film e bere una cioccolata e magari provare a dormire qualche ora più tardi, quando lo sceriffo fece per parlare, esitò, aprì nuovamente la bocca.

«È questo, non è vero?» bisbigliò. «È sempre stato questo. La mia incapacità di allontanarmi da te e… Quante volte ho provato ad andarmene da Storybrooke con Henry? E quando hai aperto il portale per riportare a casa me e Snow, quando mi hai donato i più dolci ricordi di Henry perché avessi una possibilità di essere felice. Quando abbiamo disattivato il diamante, insieme e, sempre insieme, abbiamo oscurato la luna e sconfitto mostri e creature. Quando sono diventata il Signore Oscuro perché non avrei potuto sopportare l’idea di saperti infelice. La fede incrollabile che ho in te. In qualunque luogo, Storybrooke, New York, l’Inferno, Camelot, la Foresta Incantata e in qualunque linea temporale, reale o meno, Regina, è sempre stato questo, non è vero?».

Regina deglutì. Sentì le mani di Emma stringerla a sé, all’altezza dei fianchi.

Gli occhi di Emma le accarezzavano l’anima.

«Dicono che sia la magia più potente di tutte» rispose il sindaco.

E quando Emma la baciò, Regina sentì il proprio potere infiammarsi come mai aveva fatto prima ed ebbe la certezza che sì, quello era la magia più potente di tutte.

 

 

Emma aveva seguito Regina al piano superiore e lo spazio per parole e paure era esaurito.

Una volta entrate in camera, il sindaco si era fermata di fronte a Emma e aveva preso un respiro profondo prima di sciogliere la cintura che teneva chiusa la vestaglia. L’aveva lasciata scivolare lungo il corpo, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Emma, incantata dalla vista della donna di fronte a lei, una camicia da notte di raso che lasciava scoperte gran parte delle gambe.

Il cuore di Regina batteva furioso.  

Credeva davvero in ogni singola parola che aveva detto a Emma poco prima, ma era difficile lasciarsi alle spalle tutti quei dettami che le avevano inculcato nella testa fin dall’infanzia.

Che non era come doveva essere. Aveva gli zigomi troppo sporgenti e gli occhi troppo espressivi. I suoi capelli erano anonimi, non così chiari da competere con il sole, non abbastanza scuri da confondersi con la notte. Le sue curve erano troppo accentuate, certo non si addicevano a una signorina di nobili natali, ma a una popolana, una prostituta persino, quando sua madre era particolarmente di cattivo umore.

Ma Regina lesse negli occhi di Emma come nulla di tutto quello avesse importanza perché qualunque fosse stato l’aspetto di Regina, Emma lo avrebbe amato.

Lo sceriffo aveva lasciato stivali e giacca al piano inferiore. Regina fece un passo verso di lei, le sue mani leggere, tremanti appena, afferrarono l’orlo del maglione della ragazza, che subito alzò le braccia.

Regina sfilò il maglione di Emma e lo lasciò cadere a terra senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di dove finisse. Il sindaco si morse il labbro mentre i suoi occhi scivolavano sulla linea definita dei muscoli delle braccia di Emma, la pancia inspiegabilmente piatta considerando la dieta che la signorina Swan seguiva, il seno che sembrava della grandezza perfetta per le mani di Regina.

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi per cercare quelli dell’altra e assicurarsi che la ragazza non si sentisse a disagio. Incontrò, nel verde delle iridi di Emma, un desiderio che era lo specchio del proprio.

Con il dito indice, Regina disegnò il contorno del labbro inferiore di Emma, da sinistra a destra e poi da destra a sinistra, prima di scendere.

Lo sceriffo, seppur tentata, non chiuse gli occhi, rapita dall’espressione di Regina.

Il dito del sindaco tracciò la linea del collo di Emma, arrestandosi appena alla congiunzione con la spalla. Le era familiare, il collo di Emma, per tutti i baci e i teneri morsi che vi aveva posato, senza saperle resistere, mai, anche a costo di essere accusata da Emma di non essere altro che un’adolescente.

Regina, poi, riprese a scendere seguendo la clavicola di Emma, dall’esterno verso l’interno, scese fino a trovarsi al centro del petto della ragazza, scese leggera tra i suoi seni, interrompendo il contatto solo per un secondo a causa della stoffa del reggiseno di Emma.

Emma lo maledì, quel reggiseno, perché non avrebbe voluto perdere il contatto con Regina nemmeno per un momento.

Ma ora il sindaco aveva aggiunto una seconda mano, accarezzando la pelle dell’addome di Emma con dita affusolate, disegnando il contorno dei suoi addominali appena accennati, il cerchio dell’ombelico.

Emma posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Regina, perché il tocco di lei sembrava recidere, a uno a uno, ogni contatto di Emma con la realtà.

Le dita di Regina scesero ancora, fino all’orlo dei jeans della ragazza. Il sindaco cercò di nuovo lo sguardo dello sceriffo, che annuì quasi impercettibilmente. Quasi impercettibile fu anche il sorriso di risposta del sindaco. Ma Emma conosceva Regina e non avrebbe mai mancato di notare nemmeno il più piccolo mutamento dell’amato volto.

Regina sfilò l’estremità della cintura dalla sua fibbia, prima di slacciare il bottone e abbassare la cerniera dei jeans di Emma. Tirandoli con delicatezza verso il basso, i pantaloni caddero a terra e lo sceriffo si affrettò a fare un passo di lato per liberarsene completamente, prendendo le mani di Regina tra le proprie quando si rese effettivamente conto di quanto le sue gambe fossero instabili.

Il sindaco dovette accorgersene, o forse fu solo il fatto che anche le sue gambe tremassero, perché spinse delicatamente Emma verso il letto, dove lo sceriffo si sedette e poi si sdraiò quando Regina si mise sopra di lei.

«Lascia che ti mostri quanto tu sia bella, Emma» sussurrò Regina all’orecchio della ragazza, che rabbrividì.

Il sindaco le morse con gentilezza il lobo dell’orecchio prima di lasciare uno, due, dieci, infiniti baci sul collo di Emma, le cui mani non riuscivano ad allontanarsi dal corpo del sindaco, dai suoi fianchi, dalla sua schiena, dall’esterno delle sue cosce.

E poi Regina si tirò su, pur rimanendo a cavalcioni su Emma, che subito sentì la mancanza del calore del corpo del sindaco, un fastidioso spaesamento.

Ma Regina le sorrise dolcemente e prese entrambe le mani di Emma, facendole afferrare l’orlo della sua camicia da notte e alzando le braccia perché lo sceriffo potesse toglierla.

Emma si mise a sedere e fece come Regina le suggeriva, con atteggiamento reverente, capendo in quel momento che cosa intendesse la gente quando diceva che l’amore non era altro che un mistero da scoprire. Non avrebbe potuto prendere quel luogo comune in modo più letterale, Emma.

Al passaggio delle dita dello sceriffo, la pelle di Regina sembrava prendere fuoco, una scia sottile lungo i fianchi. Sentì Emma trattenere il fiato quando ormai aveva sollevato tutta la camicia, scoprendo che Regina non portava altro se non un paio di mutandine di raso e pizzo.

Finalmente Regina fu libera della camicia da notte e Emma la lanciò a terra. Prima che potesse fare altro, le mani del sindaco avevano raggiunto la sua schiena, slacciando il gancio del suo reggiseno che ben presto raggiunse la camicia da notte a terra.

Emma venne spinta di nuovo dolcemente sul letto e affondò le mani tra i capelli corti di Regina quando il sindaco la baciò, delicata, passando poi la lingua sul labbro inferiore della ragazza. Lo sceriffo temeva di svegliarsi da un momento all’altro, come le era successo più volte di quanto sarebbe mai stata disposta ad ammettere, perché la pelle di Regina sulla propria, i seni nudi del sindaco che stimolavano i suoi, le gambe dell’altra intrecciate alle sue… ogni cosa sembrava a Emma irreale.

Fu lo sguardo di Regina, quando interruppe il bacio, ad assicurarle che stava accadendo davvero. Quegli occhi non l’avevano mai ingannata.

«Potrei guardarti per l’eternità» bisbigliò Emma, scostando una ciocca di capelli dal viso del sindaco. Regina arrossì appena e le sorrise, prima di baciarle l’angolo della bocca. Facendo poi leva sulle braccia, il sindaco si spostò più in basso lungo il corpo di Emma, con il viso all’altezza del suo seno, il tutto con una grazia che Emma davvero non riusciva a spiegarsi, ma sulla quale sarebbe stata più che felice di continuare a interrogarsi per il resto della vita.

Lo sceriffo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito basso quando le labbra di Regina si chiusero intorno a uno dei capezzoli di Emma e la sua lingua iniziò a disegnare cerchi concentrici, chiudendo gli occhi per ogni suono di apprezzamento da parte di Emma.

E Regina provò davvero, ma davvero a resistere, perché non voleva in alcun modo mettere la ragazza a disagio, ma fu quasi un istinto quello che la spinse a mordere il seno di Emma, non con forza, ma con disperazione, come se non sapesse in quale altro modo dimostrare l’adorazione che provava per la donna sotto di lei. E il sindaco per poco non scivolò sulle braccia quando Emma le rispose con un _ah!_ di piacere, affondando le unghie nel suo sedere.

Regina e Emma si scambiarono un sguardo complice e ancora più pieno di desiderio di quanto non fosse prima. Il sindaco spostò la bocca sull’altro seno di Emma, questa volta torturandone il capezzolo con morsi e lingua alternativamente.

Sentiva Emma agitarsi sotto di lei, come se fosse alla ricerca di maggior contatto con Regina. E questo doveva essere vero dal momento che la lo sceriffo infilò le mani nell’elastico delle mutande di Regina e le abbassò appena, fermandosi quando Regina alzò gli occhi su lei.

Il sindaco ammiccò.

E Emma sentì un’onda di eccitazione nel basso ventre che ben presto si manifestò in qualcosa di molto più fisico, bagnando la stoffa delle sue mutande. Dio, quello che poteva farle Regina con un solo sguardo.

Lo sceriffo fece scivolare con più decisione l’intimo di Regina lungo le sue gambe, che l’assecondò tirandosi su e aiutando Emma, prima di fare lo stesso con quello che rimaneva dell’intimo della ragazza. 

Regina la baciò stendendosi di nuovo sopra di lei e Emma tese in muscoli per l’anticipazione quando sentì le dita di Regina scendere tra i loro corpi premuti l’uno con l’altro.

«Sei un incanto, lo sai?» bisbigliò Regina, le dita che oltrepassavano l’ombelico di Emma. «Con queste tue labbra sottili che hanno avuto la forza di denunciare le ingiustizie e gli occhi verdi che non hanno mai avuto intenzione di arrendersi, nemmeno con me. Sei un incanto, Emma» e le dita di Regina sfiorarono la clitoride di Emma, facendola sussultare violentemente. Lo sceriffo stringeva con forza le braccia di Regina, senza poter distogliere gli occhi da lei. «Con i tuoi capelli biondi, una sfumatura che riconoscerei ovunque. Ma sai quale è la cosa più incantevole di te, Emma?»

La ragazza scosse la testa, senza nemmeno provare a parlare, non fidandosi della propria voce. Regina sfiorò di nuovo la clitoride di Emma, facendola gemere e spingere i fianchi verso il sindaco che subito si allontanò, sorridendo.

Si sedette sui talloni, Regina, tra le gambe di Emma, prima di abbassarsi sulla pancia dello sceriffo e baciare le smagliature lasciate dalla gravidanza di Henry.

«La tua capacità di amare, Emma, è la cosa più incantevole di te. L’amore che hai per quel figlio che mi hai donato, l’amore disinteressato per ogni anima sperduta in questo universo».

Emma allungò una mano, accarezzando il volto del sindaco con il cuore colmo di tenerezza, una sensazione quasi dolorosa che le stringeva la gola impedendole quasi di respirare.

«L’amore» sussurrò Emma, assicurandosi che Regina la stesse guardando negli occhi, «che provo per te».

Emma sentì il respiro di Regina venir meno, insieme ai battiti del suo cuore. Impossibile, quasi ridicolo, che nel secondo in cui il cuore di Regina smise di battere l’universo sembrò a Emma inesorabilmente vuoto.

Ma poi i battiti ripreso e Regina portò il proprio viso all’altezza di quello di Emma.

«L’amore che accetti da parte mia».

Emma baciò Regina con orgoglio, perché la persona che aveva davanti a lei l’amava, amava lei quando avrebbe potuto amare chiunque altro, ma aveva scelto proprio lei, e con reverenza perché mai avrebbe immaginato, Emma Swan, che suo figlio avesse una madre straordinaria quanto Regina e che a lei toccasse l’onore di far parte della felicità di Regina.

Le mani dello sceriffo si spostarono dal viso della donna al suo seno, stringendolo e strappando un gemito di piacere dalle labbra del sindaco, che premette il proprio inguine contro quello di Emma. Anche così, era facile intuire all’una e all’altra quanto fossero eccitate.

La mano di Regina tornò a scivolare tra di loro mentre le dita di Emma giocavano con i capezzoli del sindaco, la cui voce mandava scosse e brividi lungo tutto il corpo della ragazza.

Le dita di Regina sfiorarono di nuovo la clitoride della ragazza, che aprì ancora di più le gambe per lasciarle più spazio. Emma avrebbe voluto giocare con il corpo di Regina. Avrebbe voluto pizzicare, accarezzare, baciare, mordere ogni centimetro di quella pelle che sapeva di mele, ma il bisogno di sentire Regina venire per lei si stava facendo decisamente troppo urgente, così lo sceriffo si ripromise di pensare in un secondo momento a imparare le curve del corpo di Regina. In fondo, lo sceriffo sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a dormire in ogni caso e tanto valeva avere un’occupazione piacevole che la tenesse sveglia fino all’alba.

La mano di Emma seguì il percorso di quelle di Regina, trovando il sesso della donna quando il sindaco iniziava a muovere le dita con più decisione sulla clitoride della ragazza.

Regina boccheggiò quando sentì la mano di Emma premuta sul suo sesso.

«Emma, non-»

« _Shhh_ » fu la risposta dello sceriffo, le cui dita andarono subito a solleticare l’apertura bagnata di Regina, facendo gemere la donna sopra di sé.

«Ovviamente non mi dai mai ret- _Ah!_ » fece Regina, quando un dito di Emma entrò delicatamente dentro di lei di qualche centimetro. E il sindaco doveva aver terribilmente sottovalutato il bisogno che aveva di sentire Emma dentro di sé perché per una volta fu incredibilmente grata che la signorina Swan non le avesse dato ascolto.

Senza smettere di muovere le dita intorno alla clitoride di Emma, Regina si assicurò di avere un appoggio stabile nell’altro braccio prima di spostare le gambe e sistemarle esternamente a quelle di Emma, rimanendo sulle ginocchia, in modo che anche la ragazza potesse tenerle aperte.

Emma fece uscire e poi entrare nuovamente il dito mentre con l’altra mano stringeva uno dei seni di Regina.

Il sindaco spostò a sua volta la mano sull’entrata di Emma, incapace di resistere oltre, e imitò i movimenti della ragazza. Si chinò a mordere il lobo dell’orecchio della ragazza, per farle capire che, nonostante quell’insubordinazione fosse più che apprezzata, il sindaco non avrebbe mancato di regolare i conti più tardi.

Emma gemette, alzò il bacino perché Regina potesse arrivare più a fondo e il sindaco lo considerò un segnale per inserire un secondo dito. Emma fece lo stesso con lei, ma non aspettò che poche, profonde seppure dolci spinte prima di inserire un terzo dito che colse Regina di sorpresa e quasi le fece perdere nuovamente l’equilibrio. Lo sceriffo se ne accorse e smise, a malincuore, di massaggiare il seno di Regina per poterle avvolgere un braccio intorno ai fianchi e darle un po’ più di sostegno.

Ansimavano l’una sulle labbra dell’altra, ogni gemito di piacere di una accresceva il piacere dell’altra. Emma sentì le pareti di Regina stringersi attorno alle sue dita e il sindaco aumentò il ritmo delle proprie spinte dentro la ragazza, che sapeva essere a sua volta non lontana dall’orgasmo.

I muscoli nel corpo di Regina si tesero mentre l’orgasmo la raggiungeva, scorrendo non solo nel suo corpo, ma anche nella sua anima. Era qualcosa di più, era qualcosa di nuovo quello che condivideva con Emma e sembrava che ogni sensazione, ogni emozione ne venisse amplificata.

«Em-Emma!» furono le sillabe che caddero dalle labbra di Regina e che bastarono perché lo sceriffo raggiungesse a sua volta l’apice, mordendo la spalla del sindaco sopra di lei nel vano tentativo di ridimensionare la forza e allentare la tensione del piacere.

Sentì il sindaco gemere e baciarle il collo, prima di sussurrarle all’orecchio che era _incantevole, Emma, così incantevole_ , con voce debole e languida. Lo sceriffo sentì una nuova, piccola scossa colpirla e si irrigidì ancora prima di prendere un sospiro profondo.

«Dio» ansimò, facendo scivolare le dita fuori dall’altra, «Regina».

Il sindaco sorrise, togliendo a sua volta le dita e portandole all’altezza del viso, le leccò e poi le fece scomparire nella sua bocca, spingendo Emma ad afferrarle con forza il sedere e inarcarsi verso l’alto, premendo nuovamente il bacino contro quello dell’altra.

Il sindaco si passò la lingua sulle labbra. «Deliziosa, oltre che incantevole».

«Regina!» esclamò di nuovo Emma, il respiro irregolare.

Regina si morse il labbro, rimase in silenzio.

«Dillo ancora» domandò poi il sindaco, timidamente. 

«Cosa?»

«Il mio nome, dillo di nuovo».

«Regina» rispose Emma, per poi sollevare il volto e dare un bacio sulla guancia del sindaco, che rabbrividì. «Va tutto bene?» domandò lo sceriffo, una punta di allarme nella voce.

«Sì. E tu?»

«Dio, mai stata meglio!» esclamò Emma, con entusiasmo. Regina ne fu divertita. E compiaciuta.

Scivolò di lato, spostandosi da sopra il corpo di Emma, ma prima che potesse dirle che forse sarebbe stata una buona idea provare a dormire qualche ora, lo sceriffo si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lei.

«Dove credi di andare?» bisbigliò Emma. «Devo ringraziarti».

«Emma-»

«Per avermi ricordato cosa significa amare me stessa, attraverso i tuoi occhi, le tue mani» continuò lo sceriffo. «E ho una lista infinita di altre ragioni per cui ringraziarti, Regina. Sarà una lunga notte».

 


	18. Dei ritardi di Regina o sul cacciavite di Emma

 

 

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

-Bleeding love, Leona Lewis

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quella mattina, Emma avrebbe potuto toccare il cielo con un dito.

Aspettava _quel giorno_ da un’eternità.

Aspettava _quel giorno_ con estrema impazienza.

Aspettava _quel giorno_ per potersi sentire nuovamente completa.

Emma si stirò nel letto di Regina, il sindaco addormentata con il viso sul suo petto, e sorrise.

Sì, quello sarebbe stato _Il Giorno_.

Emma soffiò gentilmente un po’ d’aria sul viso di Regina, che fece una smorfia. Emma soffiò ancora.

Il ritmo del respiro del sindaco cambiò. Emma soffiò di nuovo.

«Smettila» mugugnò il sindaco, senza aprire gli occhi.

«Lo sapevo che eri sveglia» rispose Emma. «Lo sai che giorno è oggi, Regina?»

Regina aprì stancamente gli occhi. «Che ore sono?»

«Le cinque» rispose Emma. «Ancora dodici ore prima di-»

«Le cinque? Emma!»

«Cosa? A te piace alzarti presto!» esclamò lo sceriffo, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Sì» confermò Regina, «ma non quando mi tieni sveglia fino alle tre».

«Erano le due e quarantatre minuti» la corresse Emma. «E in ogni caso eri tu a chiederne ancora. E ancora. E ancora».

Le gambe di Regina, intrecciate a quelle di Emma, si strinsero istintivamente e il sindaco pizzicò il fianco della signorina Swan.

Emma le baciò la fronte.

«Possiamo riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto, se vuoi» bisbigliò lo sceriffo, accarezzando il fianco di Regina. Il sindaco mugugnò, il suo corpo rispose immediatamente al tocco di Emma nonostante la sua mente fosse ancora parzialmente annebbiata dal sonno.

Ma Regina aveva bisogno di dormire. E anche Emma.

Da quando avevano trascorso quella prima notte insieme tenere la mani lontane l’una dall’altra era diventato ogni giorno più difficile e le notti che la signorina Swan passava al numero 108 di Mifflin Street ormai superavano di gran lunga quelle che trascorreva a casa dei suoi genitori.

E Regina non avrebbe potuto esserne più felice. Era come se la presenza di Emma avesse aggiunto a quella casa tanti, piccoli dettagli che fino a quel momento Regina non aveva pensato potessero mancare.

Come lo spazzolino di Emma in bagno e il suo dentifricio alla fragola, di cui Regina conosceva il sapore attraverso i baci dello sceriffo. E comunque quello alla menta di Regina era troppo serio, a parere della signorina Swan.

Ma il fatto era che le ore di sonno del sindaco avevano subito una drastica riduzione.

Emma e Regina non volevano dormire. Mai. E Regina non aveva passato tante notti insonni nemmeno quando Henry era poco più che un neonato.

E dalle occhiaie sotto gli occhi di Emma, il sindaco fu certo che la ragazza non avesse dormito nemmeno quel paio di ore.

«Girati» bisbigliò Regina, scostandosi dal corpo di Emma per lasciare spazio alla ragazza per muoversi.

Emma alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativa.

«Sulla pancia» aggiunse il sindaco, sorridendo. Emma fece immediatamente come le aveva suggerito il sindaco e non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, non di fronte alla delicata bellezza di Regina.

Il sindaco le accarezzò la pelle nuda della schiena per qualche secondo, per tutta la lunghezza, prima di accostarsi di nuovo a lei, la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla. Inizio ad accarezzare l’attaccatura dei capelli di Emma alla base della nuca, con lenti movimenti circolari.

Lo sceriffo chiuse gli occhi.

«Regina?»

« _Mmh_?»

«Co-Come lo sapevi?» domandò Emma, sentendo già il sonno invaderle il corpo e la mente, nonostante l’eccitazione per quella giornata.

Regina sorrise. Sentì il respiro di Emma farsi ancora più pesante, lento e regolare e capì che la ragazza doveva essersi addormentata pesantemente.

Si strinse ancora di più a lei.

Lo sapeva, Regina, perché quello era l’unico modo per far addormentare Henry dopo un incubo o quando stava male. Evidentemente, funzionava alla perfezione anche con la signorina Swan.

 

 

***

 

 

«Emma non c’è?» domandò Zelena entrando nella cucina di Regina e guardandosi intorno.

« _’Mma!»_ ripeté Robin, agitandosi tra le braccia del sindaco.

«Dovrebbe tornare tra poco» rispose Regina, prendendo il bollitore in cui aveva scaldato l’acqua  per il tè, in occasione della visita di sua sorella. «È _quel giorno_ ».

«Oh» fece Zelena, mentre sceglieva l’infuso di tè dalla variegata scorta di Regina. «Non ne potevo più di sentirla piangere e lamentarsi».

Regina scosse la testa, sorridendo teneramente. «Questa mattina mi ha svegliata alle cinque perché non riusciva a dormire» disse, mentre porgeva la tazza di acqua calda a Zelena per poi prenderne una seconda per sé e sedersi di fronte alla sorella.

«Il tuo aspetto… _sbattuto_ la dice lunga sulle notti che passi con Emma».

«Zelena!» esclamò il sindaco, arrossendo.

«Il che mi fa pensare che sono davvero molte le notti che Emma passa da te».

«Non dovrebbe?» domandò Regina, tenendo d’occhio Robin perché non mettesse in bocca la sua collana, con la quale di era messa a giocare.

«A te sta bene?»

«Perché non dovrebbe andarmi bene?»

«Ne avete parlato?»

«Di cosa dovremmo parlare?»

Zelena si strinse nella spalle. «Del fatto che Emma si è praticamente trasferita qui».

«Emma non si è trasferita qui» la contraddisse Regina, scuotendo la testa.

«Dovresti chiederle di sposarti».

Il tè che Regina stava bevendo le andò di traverso, facendola tossire.

In quel momento sentirono la porta d’ingresso aprirsi.

«Regina! Sono a casa!» urlò Emma, un tramestio confuso a indicare che si stava togliendo giacca e cappotto in tutta fretta.

Regina cercò di approfittarne per riprendersi e tornare a respirare regolarmente.

Doveva cancellare le parole di Zelena dalla mente.

«Regina! Regina?! È bellissima! È ancora più bella di- Oh, ciao, Zelena. Robin!» esclamò Emma, raggiungendo la cucina un po’ di corsa, un po’ saltellando, gli occhi più luminosi e un sorriso che divenne ancora più ampio non appena si posarono sulla figlia di Zelena.

Lo sceriffo ammiccò in direzione di Regina e le fece l’occhiolino prima di prendere Robin in braccio e farla volteggiare un paio di volte in aria.

Regina rimase incantata. Lei poteva aver anche lanciato mille e una maledizione, ma tra le due era Emma quella che la teneva legata a sé con la propria magia.

«Lo sai chi è tornato a casa, Robin?» domandò Emma, stringendo la bambina a sé.

_A casa._

Regina deglutì. Emma si considerava a casa.

Lì, in quella cucina, giocando con sua nipote, Emma si considerava a casa.

«Tutte queste storie e solo per quella macchina? Avresti fatto prima a demolirla» intervenne Zelena, alzando scetticamente un sopracciglio in direzione di Emma, che subito si rabbuiò. 

«Non potrei mai fare del male al mio Maggiolino!» disse la ragazza, spalancando gli occhi.

«Perdonami, Emma» rispose la Malvagia Strega dell’Ovest, confusa. «Mi era sembrato di capire che fossi tu il motivo per cui l’impianto elettrico ha preso fuoco».

Emma avvampò. «C’è stata solo una piccola… incomprensione tra noi. Ma era una situazione di emergenza. Ho dovuto!»

Zelena si limitò a sorseggiare il proprio tè, decidendo di non ricordare a tutti quanti che l’emergenza di cui si stava parlando era la vita sessuale di sua sorella con la signorina Swan, perché Regina sembrava ancora confusa e frastornata dalle parole della Strega dell’Ovest, la quale certo non voleva concludere il pomeriggio provocando il sindaco per poi finire a fronteggiarli in un ridicolo duello magico. Quella mattina era stata dal parrucchiere, non voleva rischiare di spettinarsi.

«Lo sapevo fare quando ero giovane, d’accordo? Insomma, usare un cacciavite al posto di una chiave è il trucco più vecchio del mondo per rubare una macchina!» esclamò Emma, sentendosi in dovere di difendere il proprio onore. «Non so cosa sia andato storto quella notte. Semplicemente l’impianto è… bruciato. Regina, dille qualcosa!»

Regina alzò gli occhi dalla tazza di té, lo sguardo colpevole, confuso, non aveva seguito una singola frase della discussione.

Si era persa, Regina, in una fantasia all’interno della quale _Swan-Mills_ era il nome riportato sulla cassetta della posta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street; dove portava un anello al dito con le proprie iniziali intrecciate a quelle di Emma; dove le sue mani si riempivano di rughe, giorno dopo giorno, e le stagioni passavano, ma Emma rimaneva lì accanto a lei.

«Stai bene?» domandò immediatamente lo sceriffo.

Regina annuì. «Benissimo» rispose poi, con voce acuta. «Il catorcio è stato sistemato?»

«Sì!» esclamò Emma, un sorriso smagliante in volto. Era passato circa un mese, dall’ultima volta in cui aveva potuto guidare il Maggiolino. Da quando, quella notte in cui per la prima volta aveva fatto l’amore con Regina, Emma aveva inavvertitamente fatto cadere le chiavi della sua auto dietro il frigorifero.

Il fatto era che Emma non avrebbe potuto spostare il frigorifero, nel bel mezzo della notte, per prendere le chiavi del Maggiolino e raggiungere Regina.

Ma Emma aveva un disperato bisogno di andare da Regina.

Perciò aveva aperto il cassetto delle posate, cercando un coltello che avesse un manico di gomma che facesse da isolante. Non trovandone nemmeno uno, si era decisa a recuperare la malconcia cassetta degli attrezzi e aveva tirato un profondo sospiro di sollievo quando aveva trovato un cacciavite perfetto per scassinare il Maggiolino.

Non era la prima volta che lo faceva, no?

E questa volta di certo non rischiava di essere scoperta. Era lei lo sceriffo.

Emma non avrebbe potuto dire che cosa, esattamente, andò storto.

Aprire la portiera era stato facile, ma, pochi secondi dopo aver inserito il cacciavite al posto della chiave, aveva visto delle scintille e l’abitacolo si era riempito di un nauseante odore di bruciato.

Emma aveva imprecato - e mai in vita sua si era rivolta in tono tanto offensivo al suo amato Maggiolino, cosa di cui ancora si stava scusando con premura, poi era scesa dall’auto e si era messa a camminare in direzione della casa di Regina.

Quando, il giorno dopo, aveva scoperto che cambiare l’impianto elettrico significava aspettare almeno quattro settimane per recuperare i pezzi di cui il meccanico aveva bisogno, Emma aveva messo il broncio. Lei non voleva aspettare quattro settimane per la sua auto. Lei voleva il Maggiolino al proprio fianco.

Regina non l’aveva nemmeno presa in giro, a riguardo.

Dopo averle fatto la ramanzina perché aveva rischiato di finire fulminata, il sindaco si era preoccupata di farle dimenticare _ogni cosa_ per qualche ora. E qualche ora ancora. E ancora. E ancora.

Emma dimenticava spesso _ogni cosa a parte Regina_ , di quei tempi.

E per quanto rimanere senza il suo Maggiolino tanto a lungo fosse stata una sofferenza, Emma doveva ammettere che per raggiungere Regina e stare con Regina qualsiasi cosa sarebbe valsa la pena. 

Sempre.

«Domani mattina io e il mio Maggiolino saremo felicissimi di accompagnarti al lavoro, Regina, per sdebitarci con te e la Mercedes di tutti i passaggi che mi hai dato in queste settimane».

«Sto bene così, Emma».

«Ma guardatevi» intervenne Zelena, con un sorriso sornione. «Vi comportate già come una coppia felicemente sp-»

«Axh! Come si è fatto tardi, Zelena!» esclamò Regina, la voce più acuta del normale. «Forse è meglio che tu vada».

«Ti posso dare un passaggio con il Maggiolino!» propose Emma.

«No!» fece Regina.

«Perché no?» rispose invece Zelena. Aveva qualche domanda da fare anche alla sua futura cognata, dopotutto, senza che Regina fosse presente.

«Già, Regina» fece Emma, mettendo il broncio. «Non ricominciare con la storia della sicurezza e dalla scarsa affidabilità del Maggiolino. Il meccanico ha detto che non ho assolutamente nulla da temere».

Il sindaco si morse il labbro inferiore.

Emma era così felice di riavere la sua auto e, per quanto Regina avesse fatto il personale proposito di rimarcare a ogni occasione utile la totale inadeguatezza del Maggiolino, non credeva davvero che questa costituisse un pericolo.

E di sicuro non voleva rovinare il buon umore di Emma.

Ma non poteva lasciare Zelena in macchina con la signorina Swan, non dopo il taglio che sua sorella aveva provato a dare alla loro conversazione.

«Robin ha bisogno di un seg-» iniziò Regina, subito interrotta dalla sorella.

«Il passeggino che ho lasciato all’ingresso può fare anche da seggiolino auto».

«Fantastico!» esclamò lo sceriffo, lanciando Robin in aria e riprendendola subito dopo. «Ti va di venire sul Maggiolino di zia Emma?» domandò poi alla bambina, facendole una pernacchia sulla pancia.

«Vi accomp-»

«Non scomodarti, sorellina» disse Zelena, sorridendole.

«Ci vediamo tra poco, Regina» salutò Emma, avvicinandosi al sindaco e dandole un leggero bacio a stampo.

 

 

«Lo sai che ho già provato ad ucciderti, vero?» disse Zelena, non appena Emma fece partire il motore dal Maggiolino.

Lo sceriffo deglutì e guardò la donna seduta accanto a lei. Zelena sorrideva amabilmente a Regina, in piedi sotto il portico, agitando la mano in segno di saluto.

Emma, bianca in volto, provò a sorridere a sua volta in direzione del sindaco.

L’esordio di Zelena non andava esattamente in direzione di una chiacchierata amichevole. Lo sceriffo si schiarì la voce.

«Credo di ricordarlo, sì» rispose Emma, ingranando la marcia. «Ma credevo anche avessimo deciso per un nuovo inizio e tutto il resto».

Zelena annuì. «Il mio nuovo inizio è mia sorella, Emma».

La signorina Swan rimase in silenzio. Robin, sul sedile posteriore, aveva gli occhi pesanti, ma sembrava voler combattere contro il sonno, eccitata dal trovarsi in un posto nuovo come il Maggiolino di Emma.

Gli occhi di Zelena, freddi, calcolatori, era puntati sul profilo di Emma, che cercava di ignorarli e di concentrarsi sulla strada.

Era sicura che la Strega dell’Ovest non volesse farle alcun male, non con Robin presente, non con la sicurezza che Regina non gliel’avrebbe mai, mai perdonato, ma certo il tono di minaccia nel tono di Zelena era stato inequivocabile.

L’auto si lasciò alle spalle le ultime case del centro di Storybrooke, imboccando la strada male asfaltata che le avrebbe portate alla fattoria di Zelena.

Dopo pochi metri, tuttavia, Emma fermò l’auto.

Zelena non cambiò minimamente il proprio atteggiamento, né il suo sguardo penetrante vacillò quando Emma si voltò verso di lei.

«Non ho intenzione di allontanare Regina da te, se è questo che temi» disse lo sceriffo, con voce ferma.

Zelena si lasciò sfuggire una risata di scherno. «Regina fa quello che vuole in ogni caso, questo è più che chiaro».

Emma non poté che concordare. La forza di volontà di Regina non avrebbe mai, mai smesso di stupirla e accenderla d’orgoglio. Certo non era il massimo quando si trattava di discussioni di vitale importanza nelle quali avevano due punti di vista divergenti, come sulla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, ma Emma amava anche quello di Regina.

«Mi stai molto simpatica, Emma. Rimani la figlia di Snow e talvolta questo si nota, ma tutto sommato sei sopportabile. E, fidati, sono la prima a sostenere la tua relazione con Regina. Ma non fare errori con lei».

Emma si rabbuiò.

La faceva facile, Zelena.

_Non fare errori._

Non era come se esistesse un dannato manuale su come essere la fidanzata perfetta, senza contare Emma era solita creare casini di ogni genere e specie, soprattutto nell’ambito della sua vita sentimentale.

E tuttavia con Regina le cose sembravano… al loro posto.

Non aveva intenzione di fare errori.

«Lo sai, vero, che se Regina sapesse di questa discussione si infurierebbe non poco?» domandò Emma, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Posso gestire un paio di palle di fuoco senza problemi» rispose Zelena. «Lo so che Regina non ha bisogno di protezione, ma… Saremmo dovuto crescere come sorelle, come una famiglia e ci hanno strappato tutto questo e-»

Le mani di Zelena si strinsero a pugno e la sua bocca disegnò una linea sottile, proprio come faceva quella di Regina quando stava per esplodere dalla rabbia e cercava disperatamente un tentativo per calmarsi prima di incendiare metà Storybrooke o peggio.

Emma vide anche la pelle del collo di Zelena tingersi vagamente di verde e si accigliò.

Sorrise e fece per muoversi verso l’altra donna per abbracciarla quando questa si ritrasse all’indietro e alzò le mani per tenere Emma lontana.

«Non ti azzardare».

La signorina Swan sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non voglio fare del male a Regina» disse, sorridendo. «E tu sei una brava sorella. Forse un po’ eccessiva nelle reazioni e sarebbe meglio che iniziassi a vedere Archie per questa tua tendenza all’omicidio, ma per quanto riguarda il resto sei sopportabile anche tu».

Zelena la guardò diffidente, prima di annuire e decidere che sì, la signorina Swan era sincera.

«Posso abbracciarti?»

«No».

Emma scosse la testa e fece ripartire il Maggiolino.

Era ancora un po’ inquietata da Zelena e dal suo curioso modo di dimostrare affetto, tuttavia aveva l’anima leggera.

Regina aveva persone che si prendevano cura di lei.

Regina aveva persone che la sostenevano.

Regina aveva persone che credevano in lei.

E la sfumatura verdognola sulla pelle di Zelena era scomparsa.

Emma, decisamente più rilassata, riprese a guidare, prestando attenzione a evitare le buche e i dislivelli della strada come meglio poteva, preoccupata per l’incolumità del suo Maggiolino. 

Robin, notò lo sceriffo dallo specchietto retrovisore, sembrava essersi addormentata. Regina le aveva raccontato - e i finti ricordi che il sindaco le aveva regalato lo confermavano, che anche Henry si addormentava facilmente in auto.

Emma respirò a pieni polmoni.

Andava tutto bene.

«Dovresti chiederle di sposarti» disse poi Zelena, in tono quasi casuale.

Emma inchiodò all’istante in mezzo alla strada, lo stridio delle ruote del Maggiolino sull’asfalto, il cuore che batteva furiosamente.

«Zelena, dannazione!»

 

 

***

 

 

Regina aprì gli occhi e allungò la mano fuori dalle coperte per spegnare la sveglia. Emma, stesa scompostamente sopra di lei, mugugnò qualcosa e le strinse un fianco con il braccio.

Il sindaco sorrise, accarezzandole i capelli.

«Buongiorno, Emma».

«Ci-cinque minuti» sbiascicò la ragazza, i capelli a coprirle il viso.

Regina sospirò.

Aveva mal di testa, quella mattina.

Aveva pensato tutta la notte alle parole di Zelena.

_Dovresti chiederle di sposarti._

Non era poi una cattiva idea. Certo, un po’ prematura, a parere di Regina.

E non perché non fosse sicura delle sue intenzione nei confronti di Emma, ma solo perché non era sicura dell’opinione di Emma riguardo il matrimonio.

Per Snow, ad esempio, il matrimonio non era che il naturale coronamento del Vero Amore, un passo inevitabile e necessario in ogni relazione.

Regina, d’altro canto, aveva qualche riserva. Il suo matrimonio con Leopold era stato… catastrofico, sì. Ed era un eufemismo.

Certo non si era sposata per amore, non come avrebbe voluto fare con Daniel.

O con Emma.

Ma Regina non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse la posizione della ragazza a riguardo.

In fondo, non aveva mai sposato Neal nonostante le avesse raccontato quanto fossero stati felici insieme. Non avevano mai fatto progetti di matrimonio, nulla.

E non era un mistero che Emma avesse qualche problema con gli impegni a lungo termine. Regina non voleva che la ragazza si sentisse costretta o in dovere.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio fare un passo indietro.

Il sindaco diede un bacio sulla fronte della signorina Swan.

«Sono passati cinque minuti, Emma».

«No».

«Emma».

«Solo cinque».

«Se ci alziamo ora hai tempo per darmi un passaggio in ufficio con il tuo Maggiolino».

Emma aprì un occhio.

«Senza proteste?»

«Senza proteste».

Emma aprì anche l’altro occhio.

«Senza insulti?»

«Senza insulti».

Emma alzò la testa e guardò Regina.

Ammiccò.

«Posso avere la doppia colazione?»

Regina rise e scosse la testa, sistemando una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio di Emma. Si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Non farmi arrivare in ritardo, signorina Swan».

 

 

Regina arrivò in ufficio in ritardo e con pieghe sospette nella gonna, ma la signora Herman-Boyd si limitò a sorriderle e augurarle il buongiorno senza fare alcun commento.

Ormai era abituata.

 

 

***

 

 

«Ruby, sono fottuta» esordì Emma quella mattina, sedendosi al bancone del Granny’s.

La cameriera alzò un sopracciglio.

«Sì, le voci dicono che Regina ci sappia fare».

Lo sceriffo la guardò corrucciata, scura in volta. «Che cosa?!»

«Non prendertela con me! Nella Foresta Incantata le piaceva divertirsi. Ma credo che la tua fosse un’espressione metaforica».

Emma scosse la testa.

«No. Voglio dire _sì, anche_!»

«Cosa è successo?» domandò Ruby, guardandosi intorno e notando con piacere che il locale era tranquillo e poteva concedersi cinque minuti per parlare con Emma.

Con gran dispiacere dei più accaniti giocatori di azzardo di Storybrooke, il giro di scommesse che gestiva intorno alla relazione di Emma e Regina era stato chiuso.

Belle aveva finalmente accettato che Gold facesse in qualche modo parte della vita di suo figlio, anche se continuava ad essere estremamente guardinga nei confronti dell’uomo. Tuttavia, Ruby era riuscita a convincerla ad accettare l’aiuto materiale che il signor Gold poteva fornire nella forma di scorte settimanali di pannolini e vestitini e creme e giochi. L’uomo aveva la tendenza ad abbondare e spesso Belle regalava alcuni prodotti all’orfanotrofio gestito dalle suore.  La cosa infastidiva il signor Gold oltre ogni modo, ma non aveva osato dire nulla. E questo era motivo di ulteriore soddisfazione per Belle.

In ogni caso, Ruby non aveva più bisogno dei soldi che guadagnava speculando su Emma e Regina, ma aveva a cuore la loro relazione e non solo perché amava i pettegolezzi.

«Dici che dovrei chiederle di… sporsarmi?» domandò Emma in un sussurro.

«Dannazione!» esclamò Ruby, spalancando gli occhi. «Chi sei tu? Che cosa ne hai fatto di Emma? Emma, il pulcino smarrito terrorizzato dalle relazioni a lungo termine, senza radici e vagabonda, cittadina del mondo e-»

«Dacci un taglio» la interruppe Emma seriamente.

«Scusa, credo solo sia… affrettato».

Lo sceriffo si accasciò sul bancone. Disse qualcosa, ma le parole giunsero troppo confuse alle orecchie di Ruby perché potesse capire qualcosa. La cameriera afferrò i capelli di Emma con una presa salda e  le sollevò la testa.

«Ahi!» protestò Emma, risentita. «Ruby, mi fai male!»

«Scusa. Istinto da lupo. Afferiamo sempre i cuccioli con una presa sicura per sollevarli».

«Non sono un cucciolo» protesto Emma, mettendo il broncio.

«Allora, cosa stavi dicendo su Regina?»

«Che è tutta colpa di Zelena. Mi ha messo la dannata pulce nell’orecchio e ora non riesco a fare altro se non pensarci. Voglio dire… Non ho mai pensato di essere una persona da matrimonio. Nemmeno con Neal. Non ho mai pensato di poterlo fare seriamente e con coscienza, ma ora… perché no? Perché aspettare?»

«Perché avete avuto bisogno di sei anni per rendervi conto di quello che provate l’una per l’altra. Non puoi… sposarla e basta».

«Non voglio _sposarla e basta._ Voglio sposarla. E poi sposarla ancora. Ogni dannato giorno. Voglio sposarla adesso. Domani. Il giorno dopo. E quello dopo ancora».

Ruby sorrise e strinse la mano di Emma. «Non fare stronzate. Perché non continuate a prendervela con calma? Non dico che le cose potrebbero cambiare da un momento all’altro tra di voi, ma-»

«Le cose non cambieranno mai tra di noi».

«Non puoi saperlo».

«Lo so».

«La chiacchierate settimanali con Snow ti stanno rovinando, Emma».

«Forse» concesse lo sceriffo. «O forse no. Ho solo paura che per Regina sia… troppo».

«Emma» sospirò Ruby. «Fai quello che ti senti di fare. Vedo dai tuoi occhi che nel tuo cuore hai già deciso e che qualunque cosa io dico non cambierai idea».

 

 

Emma aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio di Ruby.

_Fai quello che ti senti di fare._

Era uscita dal Granny ed era risalita sul suo Maggiolino prima di controllare l’ora. Erano le nove del mattino. Forse non il momento migliore per quello che aveva in mente di fare, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di aspettare.

Guidò a rotta di collo attraverso le strade di Storybrooke per qualche minuto prima di fermarsi di fronte all’edificio. Scese dal Maggiolino e si mise le chiavi in tasca correndo verso l’ingresso.

Sperò con tutto il cuore che Regina non l’avrebbe uccisa per quello che stava per fare.

 

 

«Henry!» esclamò Emma, aprendo la porta della classe del figlio senza nemmeno bussare.

Tutti quanti sussultarono, Mary Margaret compresa.

«Mamma?!»

«Emma?!»

«Stai bene?»

«Sì!» rispose Emma, quasi senza fiato. «Ho solo bisogno di parlare con Henry qualche minuto, se possibile».

«Regina sta bene?» domandò Mary Margaret.

«Sì, devo solo parlare con mio figlio».

«Emma, non posso fare fav-»

«Mamma, per favore» la interruppe la signorina Swan, quasi supplicante. «È una cosa importante. Non può aspettare».

Snow si accigliò. Non era molto educato da parte di Emma interrompere la lezione di Henry, eppure quella sembrava un’emergenza. Curioso come quell’irruzione di sua figlia le ricordasse quella di Regina molti anni prima, forse con un po’ meno grazia e freddezza.

Erano più simili di quanto si potesse credere.

«D’accordo» concesse infine Mary Margaret.

Emma sorrise e Henry si alzò dal banco, lievemente in imbarazzo.

Il fatto che le sue madri fossero non solo la ex Regina Cattiva e la Salvatrice, ma anche il sindaco e lo sceriffo di Storybrooke gli conferiva una certa aurea elitaria che a lui andava un po’ stretta, senza contare poi il resto delle sue parentele, come l’essere il nipote dell’insegnante.

Tutta quella notorietà gli risultava un po’ fastidiosa, ecco quanto. E quella trovata di Emma certo non aiutava la sua personale crociata per essere visto come Henry e solo Henry e non attraverso i suoi legami famigliari.

Meglio per Emma che avesse un motivo dannatamente valido per-

«Voglio chiedere a tua madre di sposarmi».

_Oh._

Henry spalancò la bocca.

La richiuse.

La spalancò di nuovo.

Spalancò anche le braccia.

«Emma!»

«Oh, lo sapevo che era una pessima idea».

Henry prese un sospiro profondo prima di far sedere sua madre su una delle sedie disposte lungo la parete del corridoio.

«Cosa è successo?» domandò Henry, confuso.

«Niente».

«Niente?»

«Niente».

«E hai pensato di voler sposare la mamma proprio ora perché..?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. Fece una smorfia e guardò suo figlio, titubante.

«In realtà» esitò, «mi chiedo come sia possibile che non gliel’abbia già chiesto».

Henry si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

«Vuoi il mio consiglio?» domandò il ragazzino, pregando che la risposta fosse _no_ , perché non aveva davvero idea di cosa rispondere a Emma.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto che le sue mamme si sposassero? Sì, certo.

Ma le sue mamme non erano persone comuni.

E Regina… Regina poteva essere imprevedibile.

«Sì» disse Emma. «Sì, ma non proprio».

«Ma non proprio?»

«Lo so che chiedere a tua madre di sposarmi potrebbe avere esiti disastrosi, non fraintendermi. Sto rischiando settimane di digiuno e non parlo solo di cibo». 

«Mamma! Che schifo! Per favore!»

«Scusa, ragazzino» rispose Emma, distrattamente. «Ma… Voglio farlo. Voglio dimostrarle che sono pronta a… mettere radici. Che voglio restare per sempre. Che voglio restare per lei. Che voglio restare anche se mi dice _no_. Che voglio restare anche se mi chiede di aspettare.

«Quello che voglio sapere è se _tu_ sei d’accordo. La relazione è tra me e Regina, su questo non ci sono dubbi. Ma tu sei il nostro bambino e nessuna delle due prenderebbe mai una decisione del genere senza sapere prima che cosa ne pensi».

Henry rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre il cuore di Emma batteva come se fosse sul punto di esplodere.

_Respira, Emma, respira_ _._

«Penso» iniziò Henry, con un sospiro profondo, «che tu sia consapevole del guaio in cui ti stai cacciando. E mi sta bene. Anzi, sarei davvero felice se tu chiedessi alla mamma di sposarti».

Emma sorrise e spalancò le braccia verso il figlio, come per abbracciarlo, ma Henry si ritrasse.

«Non a scuola».

«Ma-»

«Dico alla mamma che ieri sera hai mangiato le patatine sul divano».

«Henry!»

Il ragazzino si alzò per tornare in classe, ma dopo pochi passi si voltò verso Emma.

«Credo che dirà _sì_ , lo sai?»

 

 

***

 

 

Regina non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo, ma quella sera Emma le sembrò più felice del normale. Aveva canticchiato mentre sparecchiava la tavola, compito che si era offerta di svolgere spontaneamente quella sera, quando abitualmente discuteva con Henry riguardo a chi toccasse quell’ingrato compito.

La cosa aveva insospettito il sindaco, ma Regina aveva preferito non indagare.

Magari lo aveva solo immaginato.

Immaginava molte cose, di quei tempi.

Come di comprare un anello e chiedere alla signorina Swan di sposarla.

L’idea trascendeva la follia, nella mente di Regina.

Eppure quel pensiero non faceva che tormentarla, affascinarla, annebbiarle la mente.

E Regina sapeva che quando il suo cuore iniziava a desiderare qualcosa tanto ardentemente, non si sarebbe mai fermato finché lei non gli avesse dato retta.

Sospirò, liberandosi del braccio di Emma intorno alla vita e scivolò fuori dal letto. Guardò l’ora. Erano le tre di notte. Forse non il momento migliore per quello che aveva in mente di fare, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di aspettare.

A piedi scalzi, dopo aver indossato la vestaglia, Regina uscì dalla camera che ormai condivideva con Emma e bussò, piano, a quella di Henry.

Quando non ottenne risposta aprì uno spiraglio e, vedendolo profondamente addormentato, decise di entrare e di chiudersi nuovamente la porta alle spalle.

Si sedette sul bordo del materasso e spostò un fumetto, aperto, dal petto del ragazzo. 

Gli accarezzò i capelli corti con delicatezza.

«Henry» bisbigliò poi. «Henry, tesoro».

Il ragazzino si mosse, ma non aprì gli occhi.

«Henry».

«Ci-cinque minuti» mugugnò il ragazzino.

«Henry, svegliati» ripeté Regina. «Tesoro» fece il sindaco, scuotendo il ragazzino per la spalla, questa volta, seppur gentilmente.

Henry, finalmente, aprì gli occhi.

«Ma-Mamma?»

«Ehi. C’è una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare, tesoro».

«Ma è notte» protestò Henry, cercando di combattere il sonno. «Non può aspettare domani mattina?»

«Voglio chiedere a tua madre di sposarmi».

Henry scosse la testa.

«Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?»

«No» rispose Regina, confusa. «Perché dovrei prenderti in giro su una cosa del genere?»

Henry si mise a sedere sul letto e allungò il braccio oltre le coperte. Accese la piccola lampada che aveva sul comodino per poi studiare il volto di Regina.

Henry era stupefatto.

Sua madre era… _seria._

Dannatamente seria.

E quella situazione sfiorava il ridicolo.

Henry scosse la testa, chiedendosi se fosse saggio rivelare a Regina che anche Emma avrebbe voluto chiederle di sposarla.

Riflette a riguardo per qualche secondo, prima di decide che no, lui non avrebbe detto proprio nulla.

Probabilmente le sue dannate madri avrebbero finito con il discutere per il resto dei loro giorni da sposate su chi avesse avuto per prima l’idea, accusando l’altra di avergliela rubata e probabilmente avrebbero chiamato in causa lui, che sperava di avere sufficiente confidenza con i vuoti di memoria da fingere un’amnesia selettiva abbastanza convincente da eludere il superpotere di Emma.

«Hai ragione. Scusa, sono solo insonnolito».

«Oh, mi dispiace tanto averti svegliato, ma questo pensiero mi stava tormentando e-»

«Va tutto bene, mamma. Così… Vuoi sposare Emma, eh?»

«Sì» rispose Regina, un sorriso in volto. «Non dovrei?»

«Mi stai chiedendo il permesso?»

«In un certo senso sì. Non voglio che il rapporto tra me e Emma ti danneggi in qualche modo e se credi che non dovrei-»

«Chiediglielo» la interruppe Henry, lasciandosi ricadere sul cuscino.

«Credi che la prenderà bene?»

«Credo che non ci sia nulla che un piatto delle tue lasagne non possa sistemare, quando si tratta di Emma. Non preoccup-arti» rispose Henry, l’ultima parola spezzata da uno sbadiglio.

«Sei sicuro che ti vada bene? Non vuoi prenderti qualche giorno per rifletterci?»

«Mamma» disse Henry, mettendosi nuovamente a sedere e mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Regina. «Vi comportate come se foste sposate da anni, ormai. Davvero. Per me non ci sono problemi, anzi ne sarei felicissimo».

Il sindaco sorrise e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Grazie, tesoro».

«Lo chiederai anche ai nonni?»

«Cosa? No!» esclamò Regina. «Tu sei nostro figlio. Non sarebbe giusto escluderti da decisioni importanti come questa, proprio no. Ma non ho alcuna intenzione di continuare quella ridicola tradizione di chiedere la mano al padre della sposa. Emma appartiene a sé stessa e non deve rendere conto proprio a nessuno riguardo le sue scelte di vita. Di genitori che combinano matrimoni ne avuti abbastanza per il resto dell’eternità».

Henry tentò di sorridere, ma probabile gli riuscì solo una smorfia ridicola a causa del sonno. Sbadigliò di nuovo.

«Buonanotte, mamma» bisbigliò, prima di lasciarmi nuovamente cadere all’indietro.

«Buonanotte, tesoro» rispose Regina, prima di chinarsi e baciare la tempia di Henry.

Spense la luce sul comodino del ragazzo.

Avrebbe chiesto a Emma di sposarla.

Sì, aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per cercare l’anello e pensare a tutto quanto, ma avrebbe chiesto alla signorina Swan di diventare sua moglie.

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore.

Non ricordava di aver fatto mai una follia del genere, a cuore leggero, da quando aveva deciso di scappare con Daniel per fuggire alle grinfie di sua madre.

Questa volta però Regina non stava fuggendo da un destino che non sentiva proprio.

Questa volta stava correndo verso un futuro che aveva costruito con le sue mani. 

 

 


	19. Delle indagini di Emma o sulla casa di Regina

 

 

_Don't you know she is my favorite girl_

_I want to run away for days with her_

_And if you promise not to say a thing_

_I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring_

-Favorite girl, The Icarus Account

 

 

 

 

Henry si sedette accanto a Emma, abbandonandosi sulla sedia con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Lo sceriffo lo studiò, incuriosita, per poi ingoiare l’enorme pezzo di pancake che aveva in bocca. Quel giorno aveva preparato lei la colazione, perciò non erano buoni come quelli che faceva Regina, ma erano più che commestibili e Emma, come ogni mattina, stava morendo di fame. Questo era anche il motivo per cui non aveva aspettato Regina, che si stava facendo una doccia, o Henry, che sembrava non volersi alzare dal letto, prima di iniziare a mangiare.

«Ora piccole, ragazzino?»

«No» rispose lui, in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di un lamento esasperato.

«Sicuro? Niente telefonate notturne con Violet?»

«No!»

«Messaggini? Magari vietati ai minori di diciotto anni?» continuò Emma, osservando suo figlio attentamente.

Le stava nascondendo qualcosa. Lo sceriffo non sapeva cosa, ma nell’atteggiamento di Henry c’era sicuramente qualcosa di sospetto.

Emma lasciò perdere i pancake.

«No!» rispose Henry, quasi urlando, paonazzo in volto. «Mamma!»

D’accordo, forse Violet non era la ragione dell’insonnia di Henry.

«Sonno agitato?»

«Sì» tagliò corto Henry, senza guardare Emma negli occhi.

«Ma davvero? Hai mangiato troppo a cena?»

«Forse. Sì. Può essere».

«Già» fece Emma. «Peccato tu stia mentendo spudoratamente, ragazzino».

Henry prese un pancake dalla pila del piatto di Emma e lo addentò.

Prima che lo sceriffo potesse protestare, Regina li raggiunse, vestita di tutto punto con l’esclusione delle scarpe, e si chinò a dare un bacio sulla guancia di Henry e poi di Emma per poi andare a sedersi di fronte allo sceriffo, dove la ragazza le aveva preparato una tazza di caffè, ancora fumante.

«Regina» disse immediatamente Emma, con malizia, come una bambina desiderosa di denunciare le malefatte di qualche compagno di classe alla maestra. «Non trovi che Henry sia molto provato, questa mattina? Come se avesse passato una notte insonne…».

Il ragazzino si limitò a guardare Emma, esasperato, come se non credesse all’infantilità di sua madre, mentre Regina si agitò sulla sedia e si schiarì la voce.

«N-No» rispose il sindaco, deglutendo.

Emma fece per ribattere, abituata ad essere contraddetta da Regina in ogni singola discussione, quando qualcosa nella sua testa scattò.

Guardò il sindaco con più attenzione.

Regina bevve il proprio caffè fingendo indifferenza e guardando il soffitto.

«Cosa mi nascondete?» domandò Emma, stringendo gli occhi.

Regina posò la tazza di caffè e si strinse nelle spalle. «Niente».

«Vado a vestirmi. Sono in ritardo» dichiarò Henry, prendendo un secondo pancake dal piatto di Emma, _«_ _Ragazzino!_ _»_ _,_ e volando al piano superiore prima che lo sceriffo potesse indagare ulteriormente.

Dopotutto, erano affari delle sue mamme, no? Henry sapeva già fin troppo, non voleva sapere altro.  

«Mi chiedo da chi abbia imparato a rubare il cibo altrui» commentò Emma, più infastidita dal non poterlo interrogare che dall’essere stata privata di un altro pancake, rubando un acino d’uva dal piatto di Regina.

Il sindaco alzò un sopracciglio, ma non commentò. Sorrise di fronte all’espressione imbronciata dello sceriffo.

«Allora, cosa mi state nascondendo tu ed Henry?» domandò Emma, stringendo gli occhi a due fessure.

«Niente» rispose Regina.

«Davvero?»

Il sindaco annuì.

In passato aveva avuto occasione di sperimentare quanto potesse essere fastidioso il superpotere di Emma, ma mai come in quel momento, mentre cercava di tenerle nascosta la sua intenzione di sposarla.

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore.

Però… forse sarebbe stato meglio indagare sulla faccenda. Magari in modo molto vago e indefinito, così che Emma non potesse insospettirsi. Arrivare all’argomento per gradi.

Lo sceriffo dimenticò i pancake e si concentrò sul volto di Regina, che chiaramente stava riflettendo su qualcosa. Non che il volto del sindaco lasciasse trasparire il minimo indizio, al contrario era una maschera neutra e inespressiva.

Ed era questo che avevo fatto scattare Emma come una molla.

Regina era emozione. Sempre.

Emma lo sapeva bene.

Chiaramente c’era qualcosa che non andava.

«Sicura che non c’è assolutamente nulla di cui vuoi parlarmi?» tentò lo sceriffo.

Regina sembrò prendersi ancora un attimo per riflettere e Emma attese, pazientemente.

«A dire il vero» iniziò il sindaco, cautamente, «mi chiedevo se tra noi andasse tutto bene, Emma».

La ragazza alzò il sopracciglio, una scarica di panico nelle vene.

Andava tutto bene?

Sì, andava tutto bene.

Perché Regina le faceva quella domanda?

Non andava tutto bene?

Emma forse avrebbe dovuto cogliere l’antifona?

Ma non c’era antifona da cogliere.

Strano a dirsi e ancora più incredibile a viversi, ma non sol0 tra di loro, ma in tutta Storybrooke le cose andavano… bene.

Emma non sapeva se i pianeti si fossero finalmente allineati in loro favore o se Venere fosse entrata in chissà quale fase o se semplicemente le stelle avessero avuto compassione di loro, quale che fosse la ragione per quel periodo di benevola sorte Emma non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere tempo a indagarla quando poteva tranquillamente goderne i benefici.

Lo sceriffo fece una smorfia.

«È una domanda trabocchetto?»

Regina sorrise. «No, non è una domanda trabocchetto»

«Allora per me la risposta è… sì, le cose tra di noi vanno bene».

«Sei sicura?»

«Sì. Dove vuoi arrivare, Regina?»

Il sindaco si strinse nelle spalle. «Da nessuna parte».

«Mi stai confondendo» commentò Emma, guardinga. «Non fare la diplomatica con il bastone in c-»

«Scusa» la interruppe Regina, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Ma… Non voglio arrivare proprio da nessuna parte. Al contrario. Forse voglio rimanere qui».

«Non vuoi andare al lavoro?»

«No, Emma, sto parlando in senso figurato» rispose Regina, scuotendo la testa.

«Parlando in senso figurato, quello che dici non ha senso».

Il sindaco sospirò. Emma non aveva tutti i torti. «Ho dormito poco, scusami».

«Come Henry».

«Vuoi trasferirti qui?» domandò Regina, a bruciapelo. «Voglio dire. Stai praticamente vivendo qui e… mi sta bene. Davvero, Emma, non potrei esserne più felice, non fraintendermi. Il fatto è che non ne abbiamo mai… parlato. Semplicemente è successo e non so… A te sta bene?»

Emma spalancò la bocca.

Poi la richiuse.

«Hai tenuto sveglio Henry per parlare di questo?» domandò, confusa.

«In un certo senso» concesse Regina.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«Credo che… mi vada bene? Non lo so. A te va bene?»

«Cosa significa _non lo so?_ » domandò Regina, una nota di panico nella voce. «Non sai se vuoi vivere con me e Henry? Passi qui tutte le notti, facciamo la spesa insieme, tieni la chiave di emergenza nel tuo mazzo e non sai se vuoi vivere qui?»

Emma si grattò la testa. «È che non ci ho mai pensato. Voglio dire, vivere insieme è il passo successivo, no? È questo che si fa quando si sta insieme e c’è Henry, credo sia la cosa più logica-»

« _La cosa più logica_? Perché questo è quello che _si fa_? Così come sei andata a vivere con quel dannato pirata?»

«Regina!»

Il sindaco prese un sospiro profondo e guardò a terra. Dannazione, ora aveva anche mal di testa.

«Devo andare al lavoro» disse, alzandosi dalla sedia senza nemmeno guardare Emma.

«Regina, stiamo parlando di qualcosa di importante, non puoi semplicemente prendere e andare al lavoro!» esclamò Emma, inseguendola nello studio, dove Regina aveva lasciato dei documenti incompleti e la sua borsa.

«Come possiamo parlare di qualcosa su cui tu non hai nemmeno un’opinione?» domandò il sindaco, senza voltarsi, ma limitandosi a fare una pila dei fogli che aveva sulla scrivania. «Decidi... quello che vuoi. Non sei obbligata a rimanere qui ogni notte se senti il bisogno di spazio o-»

«Voglio rimanere».

«Lo dicevi anche a Hook?» domandò Regina, finalmente incrociando lo sguardo di Emma, pieno di frustrazione.

Gli occhi del sindaco erano taglienti.

«Lo sai che non è la stessa cosa» ribatté Emma.

Quella di Regina non era gelosia, no.

Era insicurezza.

Irrazionale e per questo deleteria e tormentosa.

«Almeno io _so_ qualcosa, Emma» rispose Regina. «Per favore, da’ un passaggio a Henry o arriverà in ritardo a scuola» aggiunse, chiudendo la borsa dove aveva infilato i documenti e dirigendosi a passo spedito verso la porta d’ingresso per prendere il cappotto e indossare le scarpe.

 

 

L’umore di Emma, notò Henry, era notevolmente peggiorato.

A casa, dal piano superiore, aveva sentito le sue madri discutere, ma non vi aveva prestato particolare attenzione, liquidando quell’agitazione come uno dei quotidiani battibecchi tra Emma e Regina.

La mattina precedente avevano discusso riguardo l’efficienza di mettere prima i cereali e poi il latte, o viceversa, nella tazza. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Ma l’espressione dura, corrucciata di Emma mentre guidava, i nervi chiaramente a fior di pelle e il silenzio dello sceriffo bastavano ad Henry per capire che quella mattina la faccenda era seria.

Il Maggiolino frenò bruscamente davanti alla scuola.

«Buona giornata, ragazzino» disse Emma, cercando qualcosa nei pantaloni per poi estrarne una banconota, che porse a Henry. «Per il caffè. Fidati, ne hai bisogno».

Il ragazzo sorrise e la prese, ma non si mosse. «Mamma?»

Emma sorrise con tenerezza. «Mmh?»

«Ha detto no?» 

«Cosa?»

«Ha-Hai» Henry si schiarì la voce. «Hai chiesto alla mamma di sposarti? E la mamma ha detto no?»

«Chi ha detto no?» domandò una voce squillante, che fece sussultare violentemente sia Henry che Emma.

Lo sceriffo guardò oltre suo figlio, incrociando lo sguardo di Mary Margaret, il volto infilato attraverso il finestrino parzialmente abbassato. Emma la guardò, risentita.

«Oh. Emma. Cosa è successo?»

«Niente» rispose lo sceriffo, stringendo il braccio di Henry brevemente e sorridendogli, in modo che sapesse che andava tutto bene, che le discussioni di coppia erano più che naturali, che non si trattava di nulla che lei e Regina non potessero risolvere.

Henry ricambiò con un cenno prima di aprire lo sportello dell’auto. Mary Margaret fece un passo indietro per poi insinuarsi nell’abitacolo prima che il ragazzino potesse richiudere la portiera, sorridendo a Emma.

Lo sceriffo sospirò.

Mary Margaret la guardò, pazientemente, senza dire una parola, continuando a sorridere.

«Mi stai spaventando» disse Emma, dopo qualche secondo.

«Non voglio spaventarti, tesoro!» esclamò Snow. «Voglio solo mostrarti che posso essere di conforto e aiuto anche senza sapere che cosa ti passa per la testa. Certo, mi piacerebbe davvero, davvero tanto sapere che cosa pensi, non posso negarlo. Ma non devi dirlo se non vuoi. Però non farti problemi se vuoi parlarne, Emma. Davvero, sono tua madre, non-»

«Credo di aver litigato con Regina».

«Credi? Cosa vuol dire che _credi di aver litigato con Regina?_ _»_ domandò immediatamente Snow, gli occhi spalancati.

«Vuol dire che non ne sono sicura. Il momento prima stavamo parlando tranquillamente e quello dopo lei si è giocata la carta del _devo andare al lavoro_ ».

Snow scosse la testa. «Tipico di Regina».

«Andare al lavoro?»

«Fuggire da una conversazione che la spaventa» rispose Mary Margaret. «Di cosa stavate parlando?»

«Di convivenza».

«Oh».

« _Oh?_ » ripeté Emma, con enfasi. Sua madre si strinse nelle spalle. 

Lo sceriffo spalancò gli occhi, interrogativa.

«Vivi da Regina da un mese».

«Era comodo. Sai, dovendomi dare un passaggio ogni mattina e la sera e-»

«Emma» la interruppe Mary Margaret. «Sai meglio di me che quella è stata solo una scusa. Io e tuo padre saremmo stati felicissimi di darti tutti i passaggi di cui avevi bisogno o persino di prestarti il pick-up. Tu volevi stare da Regina».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo, forse la mancanza del Maggiolino poteva essere colmata diversamente, ma-»

«Regina non è pronta a liberarti parte del suo armadio?»

«Cosa? No. Ho già tutto lo spazio che mi serve nell’armadio di Regina» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«E tu vuoi stare da Regina».

«Sì! Ed è quello che ho provato a spiegarle questa mattina! Ma no, lei _doveva andare al lavoro_. Come se questa città non potesse fare a meno di lei».

Mary Margaret la guardò, alzando un sopracciglio. Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, di nuovo, e sbuffò.

«D’accordo!» esclamò, esasperata. «Lo so, Storybrooke non può fare a meno di Regina. Ma nemmeno io. Voglio vivere al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine. Voglio vivere ovunque viva Regina».

«E lo hai detto a Regina?»

«Certo!»

Mary Margaret fece una smorfia e guardò Emma intensamente. Lo sceriffo si agitò, a disagio, sul sedile. «Cosa?» disse, quasi abbaiando.

«Nulla» rispose immediatamente sua madre, con sguardo eloquente.

Emma strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla».

«Non è niente, Emma, davvero» rispose Mary Margaret, per poi schiarirsi la gola. «È solo che, insomma, credevo che tu e Regina ne aveste già parlato. Sei andata a vivere da lei… per caso?»

«Sì?»

«No?»

«No?»

«Emma!» disse Mary Margaret esasperata. «Va’ da Regina. Parlale».

«Non voglio» rispose Emma, incrociando le braccia e mettendo il broncio. «È lei che ha tirato in mezzo Hook, ben sapendo che sono due situazioni completamente diverse!»

«Killian?»

«Sì. _Lo dicevi anche a Hook_?» disse lo sceriffo, facendo il verso a Regina.

«Non fare la bambina, Emma» la rimproverò Mary Margaret. «Prova a capirla. È spaventata. Si sta esponendo. Di nuovo. Ha paura che tu possa rifiutarla o peggio. Che tu rimanga con lei solo per compassione. Che quello che avete non sia reale. Che sia tutto un inganno».

«Stronzate» fece Emma.

Mary Margaret sospirò e le strinse il braccio. «Non lo sono, tesoro. Perché sono gli stessi motivi che spaventano il tuo cuore quando si tratta di Regina. Va’ da lei».

Emma rimase in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sulla strada davanti a lei, sua madre in paziente e silenziosa attesa.

Mary Margaret poteva avere ragione su una o due cosa.

Emma sapeva di voler vivere con Regina, ma Regina voleva vivere con Emma?

Per Regina non doveva essere facile vivere con lo sceriffo, con il suo disordine, con la sveglia continuamente posticipata, la condivisione di spazi che per quasi vent’anni erano stati di Regina e di Regina soltanto.

E dannazione a Emma che quella mattina si era svegliata pensando a quale anello comprare al sindaco. Angosciata, abbandonò la testa sul sedile.

Dalla scuola il trillare della campanella le raggiunse.

Mary Margaret diede una seconda stretta all’avambraccio di Emma e sospirò.

«Devo andare-»

«Cosa succede se dice no?» domandò Emma all’improvviso, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla strada.  «Cosa succede se a un certo della nostra storia punto vogliamo due cose diverse? Cosa succede se io sono pronta per qualcosa e lei no? Cosa succede se _lei_ è pronta e io no? Cosa succede se qualcosa va storto?»

Mary Margaret sorrise.

«Lo chiedi a lei. Ma, soprattutto, l’ascolti. Le dici cosa vuoi, le chiedi cosa vuole. Cercate un compromesso. Cercate un’alternativa. Le chiedi di aspettarti o di lasciarti andare. Le chiedi se vuole che tu l’aspetti. Oppure la lasci andare» rispose Snow.

E gli occhi di Emma si velarono di lacrime alla solo possibilità di lasciar andare Regina. Un dettaglio che a Snow non sfuggì.

«Troverete una strada» aggiunse. «Lei è spaventata. Tu sei spaventata. Ma non c’è nulla di cui essere spaventate. Non se siete insieme. Vi ho viste affrontare ogni cosa. E avete sempre vinto».

Emma annuì. Deglutì.

Prese un sospiro profondo. «Certo non si può dire che la nostra relazione non sia intensa».

Mary Margaret scosse la testa, accennò un sorriso. «Non posso dirlo, no. Ora devo andare, tesoro».

«Questa vale come chiacchierata settimanale, vero?» chiese poi Emma, voltandosi verso sua madre.

«No» rispose Snow, uscendo dal Maggiolino.

«Come no?!»

«No».

«Mamma!» urlò Emma. Ma Snow alzò la mano in segno di saluto.

Lo sceriffo sospirò.

 

 

Regina aveva dimenticato quanto stancante potesse essere occuparsi di un bambino tanto piccolo.

Zelena le aveva lasciato Robin per il pomeriggio, compito che Regina era stata ben felice di accettare, credendo che le sarebbe bastato tenere la bambina vicino per tenerla d’occhio mentre terminava il lavoro d’ufficio a casa, nel suo studio.

Regina si era sbagliata.

Da quando Robin era entrata in quella casa, qualche ora dopo pranzo, con Zelena visibilmente nervosa per il colloquio per un lavoro da commessa che stava per sostenere - e solo perché Regina aveva insistito fino allo sfinimento sulla necessità per Zelena di potersi mantenere in autonomia, il sindaco non aveva avuto un solo attimo di respiro.

Infine, Regina riuscì a far addormentare la bambina e la mise al centro del suo letto - o era anche il letto di Emma? - costruendo una barriera da un lato con dei cuscini e stendendosi poi accanto a Robin dall’altro, in modo che non potesse cadere.

Il sindaco prese un respiro profondo.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Il mal di testa che le era venuto a causa di quella discussione con Emma la stava ancora tormentando, martellandole il cranio, anche se quel fastidio era nulla in confronto alle forti fitte allo stomaco che le venivano se pensava a quello che era successo quella mattina.

Emma aveva detto di voler vivere con lei, ma aveva anche detto di non averci mai pensato sul serio e quanto ridicola e ingenua era stata l’idea di Regina di proporre allo sceriffo di sposarla!

E Emma aveva ragione: la situazione con Regina e la situazione con Hook erano completamente diverse.

Regina non era Hook. E Emma lo sapeva.

Il sindaco si morse il labbro inferiore.

Quello non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, no.

Ma dannazione alla signorina Swan.

Robin si mosse.

Regina rimase immobile, ferma, rigida, terrorizzata all’idea che la bambina si svegliasse.

E, naturalmente, questo fu esattamente quello che accadde.

Robin si girò prima su un lato, poi su un altro. Aprì gli occhi e guardò Regina.

Allungò una manina verso i suoi capelli e li toccò. Il suo voltò si incupì.

_Ti prego, non piangere. Ti prego, non piangere. Ti prego, non piangere._

Robin si mise a piangere. E Regina gemette, frustrata, prima di prendere Robin tra le braccia e alzarsi dal letto per poterla cullare.

«Cosa succede, _mmh_?» bisbigliò dolcemente. «Lo so che questi non sono i capelli della mamma, ma anche zia Regina li aveva lunghi lunghi tanto tempo fa, lo sai?»

Il sindaco iniziò a passeggiare avanti e indietro accanto al letto, cullando la nipote, i cui singhiozzi, acuti e striduli all’inizio, iniziarono a scemare.

«Anche zia Emma ha i capelli lunghi. Sono sicura che con i suoi ti addormenteresti meglio, non è vero? Ti svelo un segreto, se prometti di non dirlo a nessuno. Anche io, di notte, mi addormento meglio se gioco con i capelli di zia Emma».

 

 

Emma fermò il Maggiolino di fronte a casa dei suoi genitori. 

Tolse le chiavi dal cruscotto.

Le infilò in tasca.

Aprì lo sportello dell’auto e poi scese.

Sospirò.

Cercò le chiavi di casa e-

_No._

No, quello era sbagliato. 

Aprì lo sportello dell’auto e salì.

Tolse le chiavi dalla tasca.

Le infilò nel cruscotto.

Emma fece partire il Maggiolino verso casa di Regina.

Perché era lì che voleva tornare dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata di lavoro.

Perché era la chiave di scorta di Regina che aveva cercato, quando aveva pensato alle chiavi di casa.

 

 

Robin si era addormentata.

Ma non appena Regina smetteva di parlare, Robin si svegliava.

Il sindaco l’adagiò nuovamente sul letto, tra lei e i cuscini, continuando a parlarle.

«Mi piace tanto zia Emma. Lo so che piace anche a te. Noi Mills abbiamo ottimi gusti, non è vero?

Tu ci vivresti con me, Robin? Voglio dire, dovremmo rivedere questi tuoi problemi nell’addormentarti, ma credo che riusciremmo a trovare un compromesso, no?

Credi che zia Emma voglia vivere con me? Certo, potrei talvolta essere particolarmente esigente quando si tratta di ordine e pulizia, ma zia Emma adora quello che cucino. E so fare molte altre cose, anche se non credo di sia il caso di parlatene».

 

 

Emma aprì cautamente la porta di casa.

Controllò l’ora. Erano quasi le cinque del pomeriggio, Regina sarebbe tornata tra una decina di minuti o poco più.

Alle orecchie dello sceriffo giunse una voce, attutita, dal piano superiore.

Controllò di nuovo l’ora.

Non poteva essere il sindaco.

In punta di piedi, Emma si avvicinò alle scale del piano superiore.

Rimase immobile, in ascolto.

Sì, quella era decisamente la voce di Regina.

Cosa diavolo ci faceva, a casa?

Stava bene?

Stava piangendo?

Emma salì in silenzio qualche gradino.

No. No, non stava piangendo.

Stava solo parlando.

Con chi accidenti poteva parlare Regina in camera da letto-

Oh.

_Robin._

Emma se ne era completamente dimenticata.

Aveva promesso a Regina di darle una mano.

In silenzio, lo sceriffo salì le scale, saltando il terzultimo gradino in cima, sapendo bene quanto scricchiolasse.

 

 

«Rimanemmo insieme per un solo giorno io e la tua mamma, lo sai?» sussurrò Regina. «Non molto, ma faccio tesoro di questo ricordo da quando tua nonna ce lo restituì. E la tua mamma mi salvò persino la vita. Fu con lei che, per la prima volta, mi sentii davvero, senza reticenze, a casa.

Perché, vedi, tua nonna non era esattamente… amorevole. Si tolse il cuore dal petto, pur di non amare. Abominevole. Ma lei diceva questa sciocchezza, sul fatto che l’amore sia debolezza. Ma non cascarci, Robin. Mi ci sono voluti molti anni, ma fidati della zia. L’amore può essere tante cose, ma non debolezza.

E poi c’era mio padre. Che non è tuo nonno, ma sono sicura che avrebbe amato Zelena come figlia sua e tu come se fossi sua nipote, proprio come avrebbe amato Henry, se solo ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Vedi, è una lunga storia. Comunque, io lo amavo molto, davvero molto. Ma non ebbe mai la forza sufficiente per opporsi alla nonna. O a me, quando sono cresciuta.

Ma Zelena… Zelena era come me.

Ora, ogni avvenimento, ogni dolore ha trovato la sua ragione.

Ma allora…» Regina scosse la testa.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

Robin si mosse, strinse i piccoli punti.

«Oh, perderò la voce, di questo passo. Dovrei offendermi, Robin? Dovrei offendermi dal fatto che la mia voce ti faccia addormentare? Lo so che preferisci zia Emma, che con lei ti diverti.

Sono quasi le cinque. Magari tra un po’ torna, zia Emma. Cosa dici? Io spero che torni».

Emma, nascosta dietro la porta, sorrise.

 

 

Zelena era di pessimo umore quando Emma le aprì la porta d’ingresso.

Regina era ancora al piano superiore, dove lo sceriffo l’aveva lasciato con Robin una ventina di minuti prima.

«Non chiedere nulla, Emma» disse la Malvagia Strega dell’Ovest, con un respiro profondo. «Dove è Robin?»

«Di sopra. Con Regina. Stanno dormendo o, meglio, Robin dorme. Regina le sta parlando».

«Oh, è uno di quei giorni, mi dispiace» disse Zelena, dirigendosi verso il salotto dove si versò un bicchiere di whisky dalla scorta personale della sorella.

«Uno di quei giorni?» domandò Emma.

«Sì. Ci sono giorni in cui non riesce a dormire se non le stringi la mano. Altri in cui le devi parlare ininterrottamente. A volte vuole la luce accesa. Altre spenta. Talvolta vuole rimanere in braccio, altre vuole stringere i miei capelli per tutto il tempo».

Emma la guardò a bocca aperta. «Mi sembra… volubile».

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle. «Il dispotismo è un tratto di famiglia, non te ne sei accorta?»

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa e sorrise.

 

 

Zelena e Robin avevano appena lasciato il numero 108 di Mifflin Street, lasciando Emma e Regina all’ingresso, una di fronte all’altra, in un imbarazzante silenzio.

Si erano scambiate solo un cenno quando Regina era scesa dalle scale con la nipote tra le braccia, che subito aveva spalancato le braccia in direzione della madre.

Fortunatamente Zelena era troppo stanca per il colloquio e oltremodo felice di riavere Robin con sé per notare qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo tra il sindaco e Emma.

Regina aveva insistito con la sorella riguardo la necessità di tentare un _nuovo_ colloquio in un _nuovo_ negozio con un _nuovo_ atteggiamento, ma Emma non era sicura che quella fosse la carriera adatta a Zelena.

Tuttavia, decise di tenere per sé quel pensiero, almeno per il momento. Tra lei e il sindaco c’era già abbastanza tensione anche senza la questione di Zelena.

«Ehi» disse infine Emma, schiarendosi la gola, una volta sole.

«Ehi» rispose Regina, dolcemente. «Non avrei dovuto dire quella cosa su Hook, questa mattina».

«Non avrei dovuto mentire, questa mattina» ammise Emma, guardando brevemente a terra e poi trovando il coraggio di guardare Regina negli occhi. «Avevo già riflettuto sull’idea di vivere con te. Non solo qui, ma… ovunque. Per… tanto tempo. Per tutto il tempo che vorrai. E non so cosa tu voglia o desideri in questo momento, Regina, ma io voglio e desidero tutto quanto, quindi… Sì, mi piacerebbe trasferirmi qui. S-se tu lo vuoi, ovviamente».

Regina fece per rispondere, quando Emma alzò la mano per interromperla. «Puoi dire di no e non me la prenderò, davvero, promesso. Bene. D’accordo. Ora non ti interromperò più».

Regina si avvicinò cautamente allo sceriffo, sorridendole. «Domani mattina ti andrebbe di andare a fare una copia delle chiavi di casa, Emma?»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero» confermò Regina.

Emma rise, gettando le braccia al collo del sindaco. «Siamo state due idiote, non è vero?»

Regina strinse Emma a sé.

Ed era tutto lì.

La certezza che le braccia di Emma sarebbero sempre state lì per lei.

L’istinto di difesa che, finalmente, si quietava, perché Regina si sentiva al sicuro.

«Tu sei stata un’idiota» la corresse Regina. «Non io. Io ho solo preso la faccenda seriamente».

 

 

Emma si liberò appena dall’abbraccio per poter guardare Regina negli occhi.  

E fu in quel momento che Emma prese un’irrevocabile decisione: avrebbe comprato un anello per Regina.

 

 

_La mattina seguente, per prima cosa, Emma comprerà un anello._

_E poi lo terrà per sé, almeno per un po’. Magari solo per qualche giorno, magari per un paio d’anni. Non avrà importanza._

_Emma saprà che arriverà un momento, quel momento, e che in quel momento chiederà a Regina di sposarla._

_E sarà il momento giusto non perché Emma avrà la certezza di ottenere un sì da Regina, no, proprio no. Sarà il momento giusto perché Emma avrà la certezza che se anche dovesse ottenere un no, come risposta, andrà comunque bene._

_Perché Emma non avrà più paura di amare._

 

Regina scostò una ciocca di capelli dal volto di Emma.

Le avrebbe comprato un anello, ecco quanto.

Un piccolo cerchietto d’oro, nulla di troppo elaborato, perché non sarebbe stato nello stile di Emma. Magari con un piccolo smeraldo, ma davvero piccolo, che non fosse appariscente per la dimensione, ma per l’intensità della sua luce. Come gli occhi di Emma.

 

 

_Sì, Regina comprerà un anello e non un anello qualsiasi, ma l’anello perfetto, a costo di dover rivoltare questa e ogni altra dimensione pur di scovarlo._

_Perché Emma se lo merita, qualcuno che scomodi l’Universo intero solo per renderla felice._

_E fino a che Regina non avrà trovato l’anello perfetto, vivrà accanto a Emma e imparerà di nuovo, ogni giorno, come si ama._

_E poi Regina chiederà a Emma di sposarla._

_E forse Emma dirà di sì o forse Emma dirà di no._

_Ma Regina non avrà più paura di amare._

_Come sempre, Emma e Regina troveranno una soluzione a quel loro strano caso._


	20. Epilogo - qualche anno dopo

 

_Oh and isn't it strange_

_How a life can be changed_

_In the flicker of the sweetest smile_

_We were married in spring_

_You know I wouldn't change a thing_

_Without that innocent kiss_

_What a life I'd have missed_

\- Wasn’t expecting that, Jamie Lawson

 

 

 

 

Alla fine, Emma e Regina si sposarono.

«No, io-»

Ma pochi furono i cambiamenti al numero 108 di Miffilin Street.

«No! Non tu! Io!»

Emma e Regina continuarono a essere Emma e Regina e una delle attività preferite di Emma e Regina era e sarebbe sempre stata discutere.

Nel corso degli anni, Henry aveva perciò sviluppato un’estremamente sottile e raffinata abilità diplomatica che gli permise di sopravvivere a entrambe le sue madri e a destreggiarsi nella bufera dei loro confusi battibecchi.

Henry aveva inoltre notato che Emma e Regina sembravano avere le loro questioni preferite, quelle che ricorrevano con maggior frequenza, come la discussione di quella mattina.

«Signorina Swan, tutto questo è ridicolo, non-»

Henry sospirò, mangiando l’ultimo boccone di pancake. Quella mattina aveva preparato lui la colazione. Sarebbe partito per il college nel giro di qualche mese e Emma ne aveva approfittato per delegare a lui ogni genere di faccenda e compito casalingo che sarebbe spettato a lei, dicendo che in questo modo avrebbe imparato a cavarsela da solo e che lo faceva per il suo bene.

Ovviamente, Regina aveva iniziato a delegare a Emma la metà dei propri compiti casalinghi per bilanciare la situazione.

«Certo che è ridicolo! Regina! Sono stata io a-» rispose Emma, inseguendo il sindaco per casa mentre tentava di infilarsi un paio di jeans. Regina era già vestita di tutto punto, con l’eccezione delle scarpe, e stava cercando certi documenti che era sicura di aver riposto sul piano della cucina, proprio per non dimenticarli prima di recarsi in ufficio.

«No! Io mi sono schiarita la voce, ti ho preso la mano» la interruppe Regina, ormai nel suo studio, aprendo ogni singolo cassetto della scrivania, un’espressione preoccupata in volto.  

«E poi io ho pronunciato il tuo nome e mi tramava la voce, Dio, quanto mi tremava la voce. E le dita. Non riuscivo ad afferrare la scatolina nella tasca dei pantaloni da quanto mi tremavano le mani. Ma mi sono inginocchiata e-» ricordò Emma, avvicinandosi al sindaco e oltrepassando la scrivania. Era riuscita ad allacciarsi i jeans, anche se era tutta spettinata e aveva ancora la canottiera che usava per dormire, macchiata di burro d’arachidi. Regina le sorrise.  

«E poi io ho bisbigliato “Emma”, senza fiato. Non riuscivo a respirare perché il mio cuore sembrava essersi espanso tanto da comprimere i polmoni. Annuii. Senza avere le forze per parlare. E tu hai riso e hai scosso la testa e-»

«”Impaziente, sindaco Mills” ho detto. E capivo, capivo davvero quello che le tue belle labbra mi stavano dicendo, ma non riuscivo a credere che tu volessi davvero, davvero sposarmi. “Sì, voglio sposarti. Mi vuoi sposare, Emma?” mi hai chiesto» sospirò Emma, accarezzando la guancia di Regina, che sorrise trionfante. 

«Visto? Io l’ho chiesto per prima».

«No! “Sì, voglio sposarti” è la tua risposta alla mia domanda! Ero in ginocchio!»

«Ma non hai posto la domanda. Non per prima, Emma».

«No, ascoltami».

«Em-»

«Ascoltami. È come quando la domenica mattina ti svegli e mi dai un bacio sulla spalla o sulla fronte o sulla guancia e mi accarezzi e mi sussurri con dolcezza fino a quando non mi sveglio. O quando ti porto la tua insalata preferita per pranzo o metto l’accappatoio sul calorifero mentre sei in doccia perché so quanto odi il freddo. È come in tutte queste piccole, preziose occasioni, quando diciamo _ti amo_ senza dirlo davvero» spiegò Emma concitatamente.

Regina sorrise con dolcezza per poi posare un leggero bacio sulle labbra dello sceriffo.

«L’ho comunque chiesto io per prima, Emma» disse il sindaco, prima di dirigersi di nuovo verso la cucina. «Sei sicuro di non aver visto quei documenti, Henry?»

Il ragazzino scosse la testa e si strinse nelle spalle.

«Emma?» chiese Regina angosciata, una punta di disperazione nella voce.

«Cosa?» domandò la ragazza, legando i capelli con un elastico che aveva trovato nella tasca dei jeans. Quei dannati affari continuavano a scomparire nonostante Emma continuasse a comprarli.

«I miei documenti. Hai visto i documenti che ho appoggiato ieri sera sul ripiano della cucina?» domandò Regina.

«No, non ho vist-» iniziò Emma, prima di essere colpita da una rivelazione. Il suo viso sbiancò. Abbassò lentamente le mani dalla disordinata coda in cui era riuscita a raccogliere i capelli e con un dito si grattò la tempia.

«Emma?» domandò Regina, minacciosa, un sopracciglio alzato. «Che fine hanno fatto i _miei_ documenti?»

«È una storia divertente» rispose lo sceriffo, facendo un paio di passi lontano da Regina e sorridendo. Si schiarì la voce. «Ti ricordi che ieri ti ho detto che oggi sarei andata a fare la spesa, no? Ecco, sì… il fatto è che… Sì».

«Emma» ripeté Regina, le braccia incrociate, le labbra strette.

La ragazza infilò una mano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e ne trasse un foglio piegato in sei o otto parti, tutto spigoli, e lo porse al sindaco.

«Credevo fossero dei fogli bianchi. Erano lì. Avevo bisogno di scrivere la lista della spesa e-»

«Hai scritto la lista della spesa sul retro dei _miei_ documenti?!» esclamò Regina, esasperata.

«Non è divertente?» domandò Emma.

«No» rispose Regina, strappando il foglio dalle mani dello sceriffo per poi aprirlo. «Perderò almeno un paio d’ore per farne una copia».

«È stato un incidente. Sarebbe potuto capitare a chiunque».

«Henry non ha mai rovinato i miei documenti, nemmeno da bambino» rispose Regina, con sguardo truce.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi fare una linguaccia a suo figlio, che si strinse nelle spalle con fare innocente. In fondo era vero, non aveva mai osato rovinare i documenti di Regina. Certo, aveva mandato in fumo la Maledizione di sua madre, per la quale Regina aveva sacrificato ogni cosa, dedicandosi a essa con tutta sé stessa, ma non aveva mai e poi mai scritto la lista della spesa sui suoi documenti, nossignore.

«E a cosa diavolo ti servono quattro scatole di cioccolata e “il peso di Regina in fragole”?!» domandò il sindaco, leggendo la lista della spesa di Emma.

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «Dopo domani è il nostro anniversario. Lo sai che mi piace festeggiare dopo cena, a casa, con-»

«Io devo andare!» esclamò Henry, alzandosi di scatto e correndo verso il piano superiore. «Ci vediamo direttamente dai nonni per la cena, passo il pomeriggioda Violet a studiare».

Il sindaco era arrossita.

Emma le sorrise. «Mi piace».

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, in tono secco.

«Darti sui nervi, farti arrossire. Nonostante siano passati anni…»

«Già» confermò il sindaco, con un sorriso calcolato che fece suonare un campanello d’allarme nella testa di Emma. «E il modo in cui adori le mie lasagne, dopo tutti questi anni. Lasagne che non ho alcuna intenzione di preparare per questa domenica. Così impari a scrivere la _tua_ dannatissima lista della spesa sui _miei_ documenti» disse il sindaco, dirigendosi verso l’ingresso.

«Regina!» esclamò Emma. «Stai reagendo in modo eccessivo. Sono solo fogli, non valgono le lasagne!».

«Buona giornata, signorina Swan» ammiccò Regina, infilandosi le scarpe per poi per fare l’occhiolino a Emma da sopra la spalla.

«Regina!» urlò lo sceriffo, spalancando le braccia. Ma Regina aveva già chiuso la porta d’ingresso alle proprie spalle.

Appoggiò la fronte al muro. Doveva farsi perdonare per quei documenti. Non poteva essere privata delle lasagne di Regina così, per dei semplici fogli quasi bianchi.

E dannazione a quella donna che non sapeva fare un occhiolino decente, ma in qualche modo riusciva comunque a incendiare il ventre di Emma.

 

***

 

«Topino va matto per il lupo di peluche che gli ho comprato» disse Ruby, porgendo a Emma il sacchetto con il suo pranzo. «Dice che da grande vuole trasformarsi anche lui in lupo, come _zia Ruby_. Dovresti sentirlo, quando dice _zia Ruby_. Io e Belle abbiamo provato a spiegargli che non è così che funziona, che è una questione di genetica, ma Topino sembra deciso».

Emma sorrise. Ruby amava il figlio di Belle come se fosse suo e non faceva che viziarlo con regali e un atteggiamento così permissivo che spesso Belle si lamentava di dover crescere non uno, ma ben due bambini. Regina aveva espresso a riguardo tutta la propria comprensione e vicinanza.

Da quel che Emma aveva capito, comunque, Belle aveva dato il ben servito a entrambi i suoi pretendenti, Ruby e Gold, volendosi dedicare esclusivamente a sé stessa e a Topino. Emma non poteva biasimarla. Nessuno poteva, anzi. Con l’esclusione di un piccolo manipolo di idioti, a parere di Emma, ancora convinti che Belle avesse bisogno di un uomo al suo fianco.

Belle bastava a sé stessa e a Topino, ecco quanto. E forse Emma avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Belle quale fosse il vero nome di suo figlio, dal momento che aveva finito con il dimenticarlo e chiamarlo sempre e solo Topino proprio come Ruby.  

«Mi stai ascoltando, Emma?» domandò la signorina Lucas d’un tratto, con voce acuta.

«Come? Oh, sì, certo» rispose lo sceriffo. «Scusa, è che…».

«Regina?»

Emma annuì.

«Cosa è successo?»

«Ho scritto la lista della spesa sui suoi documenti» ammise Emma, estraendo qualche banconota stropicciata dalla tasca dei jeans per pagare il pranzo.

«Tu che cosa?!» esclamò Ruby, spalancando gli occhi. «Emma!»

«Sono solo fogli!»

La cameriera scosse la testa. «Regina avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse fatto una cosa del genere, se non si fosse trattato di te».

«Oh, andiamo. Non esagerare» disse Emma. «Puoi tenere il resto» aggiunse poi, accennando alle banconote.

«D’accordo, forse non ucciso. Ma di certo bandito da Storybrooke» riconsiderò la cameriera. «Vedi, è in casi come questi che so con certezza che voi due siete il Vero Amore l’una dell’altra».

 

***

 

 _“Sei ancora_ _arrabbiata con me?”_ digitò Emma, mentre mangiava il suo panino comodamente seduta sulla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, con i piedi sulla scrivania. Inviò il messaggio a Regina, che rispose dopo pochi secondi.

 _“La prossima volta che andrò a fare la spesa scriverò la lista su uno dei tuoi fumetti preferiti”_.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. Considerò l’idea di far notare a Regina che non c’era paragone tra un fumetto, capace di regalare gioia e dolore, di intrattenere e tenere con il fiato sospeso, con dei miseri e tristi documenti che non portavano alcun piacere.

Ma Emma doveva farsi perdonare e quella probabilmente non era la strada giusta.

_“E se ti dicessi che ho già compilato i documenti della stazione che ti servono lunedì?”_

_“Non ci crederei”_ rispose Regina, come Emma aveva previsto. Lo sceriffo sogghignò.

_“Dovresti, invece, perché non vieni a prenderli?”._

 

 

Regina lesse l’ultimo messaggio di Emma con circospezione. C’era qualcosa sotto, non si trattava solo della signorina Swan che cercava di rimediare alla sua sbadataggine.

Senza contare che Regina non era davvero _davvero_ arrabbiata con Emma.

O, meglio, sì, era arrabbiata con Emma o per lo meno avrebbe dovuto esserlo, ma il fatto era che allo sceriffo sarebbe bastato un sorriso e un bacio per farsi perdonare. Per questa ragione Regina era uscita di casa tanto frettolosamente quella mattina, per non cedere tanto facilmente a Emma.

“ _Perché, invece, non vieni a gongolare e pavoneggiarti nel mio ufficio?_ ” scrisse il sindaco, accavallando le gambe e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

La risposta di Emma non si fece attendere, ma non si trattava di un messaggio di testo, no. Si trattava di una foto. Precisamente, era la foto del polso della signorina Swan incatenato a quella dannata sedia per la quale Emma aveva messo in atto una lunga campagna di convincimento che aveva quasi esasperato Regina.  

Sotto, c’era comunque una breve didascalia.

“ _Come vedi non posso muovermi da qui. Sono sbadata, non so dove sia finita la chiave. Avrei decisamente bisogno di una mano_ ”.

 

 

Emma sapeva benissimo dove si trovava la chiave. Sopra i documenti che aveva passato la mattina a compilare.

Ma Emma non solo voleva farsi perdonare per quella sua distrazione, ma aveva deciso di rendere le cose un po’ più… interessanti.

 

 

Regina deglutì visibilmente.

La signorina Swan e i suoi messaggi.

Prese un respiro profondo e guardò l’ora.

In fondo era giunta la sua pausa pranzo, no? Certo, non aveva considerato quel genere di pranzo per la giornata, ma le occasioni andavano colte al balzo, non è vero?

 _“Ti serve una mano per liberarti?”_ scrisse Regina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

 

 

_“Non necessariamente. Potresti venire qui, controllare i documenti e premiarmi”._

_“Non sono sicura che ti meriti un premio dopo quello che hai fatto questa mattina, Emma”._

_“Anche le tue punizioni sono piacevoli”._

 

 

Ashley non fece commenti quando vide Regina Mills, arrossata, affannata e in gran fretta, lasciare il municipio dopo averle detto che era spuntato un _imprevisto_ dalla non meglio precisata natura e che probabilmente sarebbe rientrata tardi, _molto tardi_ , dalla sua pausa pranzo.

_Un imprevisto._

Già.

Che la figlia di Snowhite fosse diventata la moglie della Regina Cattiva?

Oh, senza dubbio quello era stato un gran bel imprevisto nella storia di quella piccola e ridente cittadina di nome Storybrooke. 

 

***

 

Regina arrivò nell’ufficio di Emma nel giro di pochi minuti.

Emma fece girare la sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, con la punta del piede fino a incrociare lo sguardo di Regina con il proprio. Il sindaco incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò allo stipite della porte.

«Sceriffo Swan».

«Sindaco Mills».

«I documenti che mi devi?»

«Sulla scrivania» rispose Emma, deglutendo.

Regina slacciò il primo bottone del cappotto, poi il secondo, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Emma. Si avvicinò alla scrivania, dove appoggiò la propria borsa e notò non solo i documenti, ma anche la chiave delle manette.

Regina si fece scivolare il cappotto dalle spalle per poi voltarsi e appenderlo.

«Oh, guarda» disse poi il sindaco, tornando verso la scrivania e prendendo la chiave delle manette di Emma. La alzò e la guardò alla luce, come studiandola, prima di sorridere a Emma.

Si abbassò all’altezza degli occhi dello sceriffo, tenendo la chiave tra di loro per poi farla scivolare nel proprio reggiseno sotto la camicia bianca.

Emma deglutì seguendo con gli occhi il brillio della chiave.

«Così siamo sicure di non perderla mentre controllo i documenti. Non vorrei che tu fossi costretta a rimanere legata per ore. E ore. E ore».

Emma si limitò ad annuire, con vigore.

Regina si alzò e prese i fogli sulla scrivania di Emma, con l’intenzione di controllarli. Ma Regina non riusciva a leggere né a capire una singola riga di quello che c’era scritto su quei fogli. Finse un’espressione concentrata, un po’ indispettita, come se Emma avesse commesso errori imperdonabili, poi sospirò teatralmente.

«Non c’è male, sceriffo Swan» considerò Regina, la voce roca, terribilmente distratta dall’idea di Emma legata.

«Gr-Grazie, sindaco Mills» rispose Emma.

Regina ripose i fogli per poi accarezzare con un dito il collo della ragazza.

«Credo che, tutto sommato, ti meriti entrambi, Emma, un premio e una punizione. Cosa ne dici?»

Emma annuì e basta, di nuovo, resistendo all’impulso di accarezzare Regina con la mano libera. Sapeva che il sindaco non avrebbe gradito.

Regina sorrise.

«È da tanto che aspettavo l’occasione giusta per sfruttare nel modo giusto questa sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, Emma».

 

***

 

Regina si sistemò i pantaloni del completo, mettendosi al fianco di Emma davanti alla porta dei suoi genitori.

«Avrei preferito passare a casa a farmi una doccia, prima».

«Siamo già in ritardo,Regina» rispose Emma, mettendole un braccio intorno ai fianchi e baciandole la guancia.

«Non ti è mai importato di arrivare in orario alla cena del venerdì» le fece notare Regina, lisciandosi le pieghe della camicia.

«No» ammise Emma. «Ma Henry mi ha scritto che se non ci fossimo date una mossa mia madre ci avrebbe lasciato senza dolce. E io lo voglio, il dolce».

«Io avrei potuto farne a meno» disse Regina, ammiccando e abbassando per un istante lo sguardo per poi puntarlo di nuovo negli occhi di Emma. «Avrei preferito continuare a mangiare te».

Emma chiuse gli occhi. «Perché non riusciamo mai a smettere?» domandò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Sono tentata di portarti a casa e-»

«Non possiamo saltare la cena del venerdì, Emma» l’ammonì Regina, prendendo un profondo sospiro e suonando finalmente il campanello di casa Charming.

«Ma voglio fare l’amore con te» rispose Emma, con tono lamentoso.

«Abbiamo fatto l’amore per tutto il pomeriggio» rispose Regina. «Pomeriggio che toglierò da entrambi i nostri stipendi».

In quel momento la porta si aprì.

«Oh, finalmente!» esclamò David, abbracciando Emma. «Pensavo di morire di fame, tua madre non voleva iniziare senza di voi, non mi ha lasciato assaggiare nulla».

Regina sorrise, entrando in casa con un sorriso e abbassandosi subito, con le braccia spalancate, quando Neal e Robin le corsero incontro in un misto di sillabe che con un po’ di sforzo potevano essere ricostruite in “’Gina!” e “Zia Regina!”.

Il sindaco li abbracciò entrambi, dando loro un baccio ciascuno.

Emma scosse la testa. Entrambi i bambini adoravano Regina. Non che non volessero bene a Emma, ma Regina… Beh, era Regina. Emma certo non poteva biasimarli.

Lo sceriffo si avvicinò ai fornelli per salutare sue madre con un bacio tra i capelli, abbastanza per distrarre Mary Margaret in modo che Emma potesse rubare una patatina fritta.

Snow le colpì la mano con un mestolo per poi sorriderle bonariamente. «Aiutami a portare i piatti in tavola, piuttosto. E per quale ragione siete tanto in ritardo, oggi?»

«Regina» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Voleva assicurarsi che i documenti della stazione fossero pronti per lunedì. Sembrava non avere intenzione di lasciarmi alzare dalla sedia, come se vi fossi incatenata».

Regina, che in quel momento stava facendo i complimenti ai bambini per i disegni che avevano fatto, tossì rumorosamente.

Zelena alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ditemi solo quali superfici devo evitare di toccare in ufficio. Non voglio sapere altro».

«Evitale tutte» rispose Emma, con un sorriso orgoglioso.

David tracannò tutto d’un fiato la birra che aveva davanti, Mary Margaret per poco non fece cadere il piatto che stava porgendo a Emma mentre Henry sembrava in preda a un forte attacco di nausea.

Regina guardò Emma esasperata.

«Mi licenzio» dichiarò Zelena.

Dopo i colloqui fallimentari per proporsi quale cameriera, commessa o segretaria nei più disparati negozi e uffici di Storybrooke, infatti, Emma aveva pensato di assumere la sorella di Regina presso la stazione di polizia.

Non solo Emma trovava Zelena simpatica, anche se talvolta i commenti della donna riuscivano a inquietarla, ma avere qualcuno che giocasse a freccette con lei nei tempi morti era molto più divertente che giocare da soli.

Formalmente, comunque, Zelena era la Consulente per le Questioni Magiche e Affini oltre che una ribelle segretaria che avrebbe dovuto rispondere al telefono e occuparsi della burocrazia al posto di Emma. Ma Zelena aveva qualche problema con le gerarchie, quindi spesso finivano con il decretare chi si sarebbe dovuto occupare dei compiti più noiosi sulla base di chi avesse perso a carte o freccette.

Lavorava solo di mattina, in modo che potesse gestire Robin in tutta autonomia, senza contare che non c’erano poi molte consulenze da fare.

«Non fingere che non ti piaccia lavorare alla stazione» rispose Emma, appoggiando sul tavolo gli ultimi due piatti e sedendosi insieme agli altri, che nel frattempo avevano preso posto.

Zelena fece una smorfia.

«Io da grande voglio fare lo sceriffo come zia Emma» urlò Robin, dopo essersi arrampicata sulla sedia tra Regina e sua mamma.  

«No!» urlò Neal di rimando, seduto di fronte a Zelena. «Io voglio fare lo sceriffo come Emma!»

«Mamma!» fece Robin, una punta isterica nella voce. «Io voglio fare lo sceriffo!»

«Robin» la chiamò Regina, con dolcezza. «Perché non fai il sindaco come zia Regina? Lo sai, io sono il capo di zia Emma».

«Non è assolutamente vero» intervenne subito lo sceriffo.

«Ricordami chi firma le tue buste paga».

«Ci risiamo» soffiò Henry, seduto accanto a Emma, ignorando le sue madri e mettendosi a mangiare.

David e Mary Margaret, seduti ciascuno a un capo del tavolo, si sorrisero sopra le bottiglie di acqua e vino posate sul piccolo e vecchio tavolo di legno, pieno di graffi, dalla vernice ormai rovinata, che tutti avrebbero dato per spacciato e che invece resisteva ancora e non dava segni di cedimento, come per miracolo. Un po’ come le persone che vi erano riunite intorno e che, contro ogni aspettativa, aveva finito per formare una famiglia.

E non c’era dubbio alcuno riguardo chi avesse tale merito.

Perché nessuno di loro si sarebbe ritrovato lì, se non fosse stato per la Maledizione che Regina aveva lanciato a causa di Snow White e che Emma aveva spezzato dopo essere stata riportata a casa da Henry.

Era tutto lì, il segreto della felicità.

Ricostruire un’armonia dai cristalli delle proprie anime in frantumi.

Proprio come avevano fatto Emma e Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi,   
> grazie per essere arrivati alla fine di questa piccola storia, che, originariamente, ho pubblicato su un altro sito (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3539749&i=1). 
> 
> Un enorme e speciale grazie va, ovviamente e con tutto il cuore, a Isa <3 
> 
> Vi lascio il link della playlist della storia su spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/1177672175/playlist/13Ct2cBoodLQvXRgI2ZQFt
> 
> Oltre ai vari profili:   
> \- Twitter: https://twitter.com/MaraikelG  
> \- Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/trixie.efp  
> \- Tumblr: http://tri-xie.tumblr.com/  
> \- Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Maraikel
> 
> Grazie di nuovo e spero che la fanfiction vi sia piaciuta,   
> T.


End file.
